


Warring Kingdoms : A Cookie & Lucious Story

by 99sandthe2000s



Category: Empire (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 112,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99sandthe2000s/pseuds/99sandthe2000s
Relationships: Cookie Lyon/Lucious Lyon
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Stupid.

Stupid.

Oh and did I forget to mention...

Stupid.

Hurt...absolutely.

But mainly...just plain ol' stupid.

That's exactly how I feel at this point.

Stupid for letting myself fall for Lucious Lyon and his lying ways once again.

Stupid for actually considering giving him another chance to be the man in my life.

Stupid for being hurt by yet another selfish and self-serving decision of my baby daddy.

A cool summer breeze drifted past me, my body wrapped in a thin Leopard print blanket and a half a glass of Remy Martin Black Pearl dangling between my fingers. My eyes floated out towards the city beneath me, a heavy breath left my lips while I continued to just sit, stare, and think.

The balcony of my Penthouse has always been the one place where I can come to clear my head during stressful times, so it's exactly where I've been since I marched outta that fiasco of a wedding earlier.

I can't cry anymore....I honestly don't think I've got enough water left in me to cry and besides....I'm sick and tired of crying over him.

I shook my head while my mind drifted back to a mere twenty four hours ago. Back in time to us lounging along the couch in the CEO's office at our company as we shared what I'm hence   
forth deeming our last intimate moment together.

I took a sip from my glass, then eased it down onto the table next to me while soulful sounds continued to bump around me from the stereo within my adjacent living room. I slid my feet underneath me then snuggled further into the patio chair holding me.

Despite my best efforts, neither Lucious nor I could deny the fact that we'd fallen back in love with one another. It damn sho wasn't planned but after everything we went through from tragically losing our first grandchild, to taking out Camilla, to dealing with the reemergence of his mother, to gaining another grandchild, Jamal being shot, and even the Feds trying to dig up the ghost of our past...our connection just wouldn't be denied. Contrary to most couples, all of that drama only brought us closer. Only made our deep and heartfelt love for one another shine through even brighter.

It's that fact and that inescapable fact alone that I hate the most about myself right now.

Because see Mal warned me and still I didn't listen. I just kept trying to see the best in him. Kept trying to give him the benefit of the doubt, instead of just accepting that he'll never be the man I married as a girl. He'll never love me enough to sacrifice his own skin for the sake of my happiness.

And today he proved that to me once and for all.

I huffed a bit then heard the faint buzzing of my phone next to me. I rolled my eyes and quickly glanced down at it.

The boys have been blowin' me up with calls and texts since I left, but I'm in no mood to talk to anyone at this point in time.

Lucious has been doing the same but finally stopped calling about an hour ago cuz I guess he took the hint that I ain't gonna answer his ass. Yet since then his nagging ass been texting me at least every five or ten minutes.

I shifted in my seat a bit as the night sky twinkled around me, he actually married that bitch. I mean of all the people in the world, he married her and as I've been sitting here lost within the depths of my own mind...I'm regretting not pushing Anika's ass off of the ledge outside of my ex's office or at least letting that bitch jump to her death.

I snickered at the thought of her splattered along the streets of Manhattan, and then I shook my head...

"No. You did the right thing Cookie. You protected your grandson and he's far more important than his thirsty, scheming ass debutante of a mother." I lowly told myself aloud.

My cell phone began to vibrate yet again, this time I lifted it from the table along with my glass. I gulped down a mouth full of liquor then ran my hand over the glowing screen and although I already know who it is I still decided to swipe it open anyway.

I eased my glass back down onto the patio table then turned my focus back onto my cell: 37 messages in total displayed across my home screen. I pursed my lips a bit while identifying the owners.

7 from Jamal

5 from Dre

5 from Keem

20 from Lucious, ten of which within the last hour the read as follows:

8:05-LL😈: Cookie, I'm sorry. I know you're upset, but hear me out.

8:15-LL😈: Please talk to me.

8:17-LL😈: Baby this shit doesn't mean nothing. You know it's only on paper. My heart belongs to you.

8:23-LL😈: Cooks please, just call me back and let's talk through this. I meant everything I said last night my love.

8:30-LL😈: I need you. I love you and I'm miserable knowing that you're hurting. Baby, I'm really really sorry.

8:35-LL😈: You've gotta forgive me....I'm beggin' you. Just let me come over and talk to you for a second.

And on and on and on he went. I shut my phone down as it began to vibrate once more.

My gaze shifted back out onto the night sky as I pulled my glass back up to my lips and downed a bit more of my drink. My blanket came back up across my body and instantly those thoughts that I've been trying to push aside and forget all day long made their way to the surface.

A stiff lump swelled in my throat and tears began to flood towards my eye lids while my mind looped memories of Lucious both good and bad.

I was never any good without you....

Huh. Maybe, just maybe I believed his words.

Maybe, just maybe I did see the hurt in his eyes as he pleaded with me to have his back and ride with him regarding Anika.

Maybe, just maybe after all he's done I was willing to set that aside and start fresh with the only man I've ever truly loved.

Yet now, as I sit hear outside on my balcony alone and heartbroken, I'm finally starting to realize that almost and maybe doesn't count for shit.

Nah, there's only the definite. The definite fact that the love of my life is married to another. The definite fact that he's picked himself over me for the last time.

The definite fact that I'm definitely done being hurt by Lucious Lyon.

My thoughts continued to swirl. The bustling of the city below serving as the soundtrack to my misery while I sat there and took the rest of my drink to the head then poured another.

I brought it up to my lips but suddenly my ears rung at the sound of a heavy banging against my door. My head snapped back over my shoulder as I glanced towards the door. I only sat there while the forceful thuds continued around me...hoping and praying that whoever's there just goes away.

Finally after a few minutes the noise stopped. I shifted in my seat but then the noise picked right back up.

I jumped up and began my journey towards the door.

God don't let this be Lucious, because I have nothing left for his ass, I told myself. I took a deep breath and gripped the door handle.

"Who is it?" I asked but no one replied.

"Who is it?" I asked again but still nothing so I tiptoed up and gazed through the peep hole.

I swung the door open and there stood my oldest. His eyes blood shot red, his breathing manic, as he made his way inside of my domain.

"Dre, baby what's wrong?" I blurted with panic dripping from my tone. He looks absolutely awful as he peered up at me through heavy lids and tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Ma, Rhonda's gone." He cried and found his way into my arms.

"What do you mean Dre? What do you man Rhonda's gone?" I questioned while swaying with him within my grasps.

"Ma, Rhonda's dead." He replied and my heart sunk into the pit of my stomach as he broke down completely and we descended down onto the floor.


	2. Unholy Matrimony

I DO.

Yeah, I reluctantly let those words tumble outta my mouth earlier this evening and I'm sure the look on my face when they were said explains exactly how I feel about it.

Miserable...quite honestly. Absolutely fuckin' miserable.

Those two words have helped to sling shot this day right up into the stratosphere of one of the most horrible days of my life.

I would say that today is the worse day of my life, but that sad honor has and will always belong to the day that Cookie went to prison.

Yet in still, this one is playin' a hard second in comparison.

I licked my lips as a long heavy breathe floated through me. My eyes continued to gaze through the tinted windows of my Bentley as my driver continued to coast towards my mansion.

I wish that I could press the reset button on today and just start it over because it's played out nothing like I planned this morning.

Last night I drifted off to sleep in the best mood in the world and that was all because of the simple fact that I finally came clean to Cookie about how she makes me feel and in return I gotta   
maybe from her, which considering all we've been through, is damn near a yes in my eyes.

Now, nearly twenty four hours later all that continues to loop through my mind is this:

Now, I've done more than my fair share of dirt but she's always had my back. Always been down to ride no matter what I've asked of her but today I think today was the final straw for her.

I played my emotions off in front of the boys earlier as we got ready to leave the hotel but on the inside my ass ain't been right since she stormed away from me. Normally, I don't sweat when Cookie gets upset with me and yells or screams but today was totally different and I'm honestly scared.

Her words didn't bother me, no. It was the way she looked and how she said them that's got me legit wondering if this time...I've lost her for good.

My fingers glided across my goatee as the night sky passed us by and silence filled the atmosphere around me and the woman whose now legally my wife. Her light complexion a shade darker as a result of the roof top brawl she just narrowly survived against my former daughter in law Rhonda.

It's about 11p.m. and we're just heading home because after Rhonda plummeted to her death the building was swarmed with police and investigators. Fortunately enough for Anika the place was loaded with security cameras that caught the entire incident on film from start to finish so, she'll face no charges because Rhonda attacked her.

My gaze shifted over towards her for a second, down towards my cell, then back out of the window. A few quite minutes rolled by while we continued to ride as Thirsty followed behind us in a SUV with my mother riding shot gun.

Despite all that Anika's done, I had no choice but to marry her ass because she's weak. There's absolutely no way, she coulda stood up to the pressure of the Feds and her running her mouth is something that I just can't have.

Ringing invaded my thoughts, snapping me from own mind as Anika's voice lowly answered her cell.

"Yes Hakeem, I'm fine." She began.

"Yes, the paramedics said that the baby's fine too so stop worrying." She said next.

"Okay. Yes, I promise that I'll go to the doctor if anything starts to feel weird." I heard her tell my youngest son and I couldn't help but roll my eyes in her direction.

How the fuck did I get myself into this mess, that voice in my head whispered to me as we began to inch towards my gated community.

I stared down at my phone, ran my fingers over the screen in hopes that maybe just maybe, Cookie decided to answer one of my hundreds of calls or texts...but still there's nothing.

I slid my phone back into my jacket pocket, ran my hand over my face, as Anika ended her call with Keem then cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

"She still won't answer you huh?" Her voice uttered in my direction and my face scowled up in response as I turned to stare her in the eyes.

"Look, Lucious...I know this isn't what you..." She began but I swiftly cut her ass short cuz honestly, I don't wanna hear shit this bitch has to say to me right now.

"Anika don't aight." I blurted as the muscles in my jaw flexed and I continued as she looked up into my blank face.

"First off, shit between me and Cookie ain't none of yo damn business. I mean don't sit yo ass over there actin' like you really care about her feelings or mine either for that matter. Probably over there jumpin' for joy on the inside at how this shit's playin' out in your favor." I began. She swallowed hard and I continued while boring daggers into her direction.

"Quite honestly, the only reason you're still alive is because you're carrying my son's baby. Hakeem pleaded for your life for the sake of y'all son but don't get it twisted in the least...things between you and I will never be the way they were a year ago." I spewed forth.

"This ain't no real fuckin' relationship so I strongly suggest that if you don't wanna come up missin' after my grandson's born then you betta keep ya mouth shut, ya head down, and mind ya own fuckin' business. Do you and imma do me...understood." I coldly instructed her as our car began to inch up the drive way towards the house.

Her eyes bucked in response to my words, she nodded her understanding of my statement as the car came to a halt. "Good." I replied then turned away from her, opened my own door with the quickness and hopped outta the Bentley.

I gently massaged my temples for a few as we headed inside the house, my head's beginning to hurt and I'm trying to ease a bit of the tension racing through my body at the moment.

"Juanita, once you're done getting my mother settled in upstairs please escort Miss. Calhoun." I began then caught myself, because if this is gonna work then no matter how much I hate it...I've gotta commit to this charade as much as possible.

"I meant, would you please escort Mrs. Lyon to the guest room at the end of the hall." I corrected then waited on her response, kissed my mother on the cheek, then tossed Anika a glare.

"I'll have something sent up for you to wear and in the morning Thirsty will pick up your things from your house." I uttered then headed towards my office.

That bitch and her grimy snake like ways disgust me, but I'm stuck with her ass for a while it seems. I couldn't even bring myself to kiss her ass on the lips because she makes me nauseous to be honest.

Once inside my office, I poured myself a tall glass of Cognac then eased down into my chair. My eyes slammed shut, I exhaled heavily, then sat up and took down half of my drink in one gulp before sitting my glass down in front of me. I pulled my phone from my jacket pocket once again and again, my fingers lit up the screen and once again I see that there's still no word from my baby.

I had a car take Dre home shortly after the incident because he was in no shape to drive himself. Mal and Keem left about an hour after him and I'm sure that they've all probably went by their mother's to check on her. They probably told her that Tariq's my fuckin' half brother too, which is yet another issues added on to my mounting set of problems.

My elbows propped up in front of me atop of my massive oak desk, my head rested against my fists as my eyes closed and instantly my brain was flooded with memories of my Cookie Monster and how we ended up in this position.

We've come such a long way in such a short period of time, my conscious echoed.

"Give her time Luc. I'm sure she'll eventually come around and understand that you didn't have a choice but to do what needed to be done today." Thirsty's voice echoed around me and broke my train of thought. My head snapped up in his direction.

"Who?" I asked.

"The only woman, I've seen thus far that makes yo ass sweat like a teenage boy asking his crush to the prom." He replied. I sunk back into the confines of my leather chair and brought my glass back up to my lips as he took a seat in front of me.

I huffed a bit then shook my head as liquor scorched my throat on the way down and my face contorted at the sensation. I pulled the container up towards me, poured another glass full then replied to his words as he poured his own drink.

"I don't know Thirst." I licked my lips then bit the bottom one a little.

"You've only been around Cookie for a hot minute but see me...me, I know her and today I saw something in her eyes that I've never seen before." I began, took a sip from my glass then continued.

"I was so close. I mean so close to gettin her back. But tonight I saw something in her that I thought I'd never see from her. Even after she got outta prison she didn't look at me the way she did earlier tonight." I confided and he chuckled a bit.

"Well hell, she's always muggin' me or rolling her eyes so I'm not sure what you're talking bout. What's so different about her reaction?" He probed.  
My gaze shifted down onto my desk, a weighted breath inched from my body, then I looked back up at him and opened my mouth.

"Tonight I saw the end. I saw it in her eyes that she's over me and my shit." I tossed out then took a sip from my glass.

"She's done and I really think that this shit's gonna cost me my last chance at us being happy together."


	3. The Morning After

My feet sunk into the warm plush confines of my slippers as I wrapped my robe snuggly around my body and made my way inside my bathroom.

I relieved myself then headed towards the sink and my gaze reluctantly tossed weary and puffy eye lids back in my direction. I sighed then turned on the hot water and just let it run for a few seconds while my hands braced each side of the sink. A deep breath floated through my body as I completed my morning routine then began to make my way down the halls of my home towards the kitchen.

I spent half of yesterday crying over Lucious' ass and most of last night crying and trying to console Andre. He's a mess and I mean rightfully so, he did just lose his wife. Hense my worn out appearance and sluggish deamenor this morning.

I felt my phone vibrating a few times from its spot in my robe pocket but I'm just going to ignore it right now because I've got more important things to deal with today.

My feet swiftly carried me to the kitchen, the light humming of my state of the art appliances swirled around my frame as I started up the coffee maker and let it do it's thing. I need a bit of a jump start and caffeine is sure to get the job done. At least that's what I'm hoping.

Once the machine began to gurgle I made my way towards the living room and pulled open the blinds to let a bit of sunlight in. It seeped in through my gold blinds and bounced off of the fabric of my many animal printed pieces of furnature.  
The bustling streets of the city are in full swing below me and despite how I feel on the inside I'm determined to have a good day today if it kills me.

I began to make my way towards the guest room as various thoughts continued to swim through my mind....  
Day ONE of him officially being somebody else's husband and honestly I never thought that I'd have to face this day. But here it is and oddly enough my heart doesn't ache as bad as I always thought it would. Yet, it still hurts tho.

My feet stopped in front of the room door, I gently eased it open to find my oldest knocked out atop of the king size in the center of the room. The tan comforter engulfing his body as his broad chest slowly rose up and down. I licked my lips then eased the door back shut and began to make my way back towards the kitchen.  
Anika Lyon, huh, that shit don't even sound right if you ask me...but it is what it is and there's nothing that I can do about it. Honestly, I'm just really kickin' myself for believing that Lucious cared about anything or anyone else other than himself.

My fingers wrapped around the steaming cup of Irish Roast and I carefully brought it up to my lips for a sip. The hot liquid flowed down my throat as I made my way towards the living room and plopped down along the sofa. I'm not going into the office today, but I'm up early because my body's on a schedule.

No matter what time I lay it down at night, I'm up bright and early at the same time the next day like clock work.

I took another sip from my mug then flipped on the t.v. to catch my preafternoon talk shows. I channel surfed for a while, my thoughts swirling about so many things and what my next moves going to be. Yesterday was supposed to have ended differently...despite all he's put me through I was gonna give Lucious' trifling, low down, no good ass another chance but now that's over and done with.

I'm through and I mean that.

I continued to flip through the channels, my phone vibrated once again and again I ignored it and continued to think.

Best perk of being Co-Ceo is that there's nobody that can tell me what to do, so me not going into the office today can't be challenged by a soul. I'm not avoiding the situation because eventually I'll have to face him but I know that Lucious is gonna be looking for me and up my ass with apologizes and pleas for forgiveness all damn day long.

I aint in the mood for that shit. I need time to clear my mind, build up my nerve and plus I don't wanna leave Andre alone. He needs me right now and I intend on putting my own problems and feelings aside to be here for him.

Another sip of coffee swished through my slightly parted lips, my eyes landed on Wendy Williams' big ass image along my screen and what I'm assuming is the hottest of hot topics within the industry this morning. I rolled my eyes and listened.

"So everyone guess who's married all of a sudden?" She asked the audience.

"Who?" they all replied in unison and she smacked her lips and continued to spill tea.

"Well word on the street is Empire Co-Ceo and hip hop mogul Lucious Lyon is now officially off the market." She blurted and the audience gasped.

"Umhmm. Well, we all know that Lucious was once married to the other Co-Ceo of Empire Enterprises and the mother of his three sons Cookie Lyon. All signs over the past couple of months seemed to be pointing to a reunion between the two of them but I'm hear to tell you that the new Mrs. Lyon is not her." Wendy gossiped through pursed lips then took a sip from her cup and continued.

I felt my stomach flutter and my jaw clench.

"So who is this new leading lady in his life you ask, well hold on to ya hats because it's none other than Empire's ex head of A and R, Lucious' ex-finace, and soon to be mother of his first grandchild Anika Calhoun." Wendy spilled and the audience went insane.

"Anika's pregnant by--" She explained but I promptly shut the t.v. off. I swallowed the lump in my throat as my head tilted back along the couch.

Great. Just Great. Now we're finna be the brunt of jokes everywhere. I can just see the damn Instagram posts already about how messy this shit is. Bout how Lucious finna be this baby's granddaddy and his damn stepdaddy.

I shook my head, closed my eyes, and exhaled while my mug rested against my thigh and my cell vibrated to life yet again. I wouldn't be surprised if reporters are already staked outside of my house and Empire right now, that voice in my head echoed through my skull.

My eyes opened, I eased up against the soft cushions of my sofa then sat my mug down and dug into my pocket for my cell. My gaze shifted down onto the screen and I scrolled through the dozen or so missed calls from Porsha.

I licked my lips and rose to my feet but just as I was about to call her back there was a knock at my door so I headed that way.

The door swung open, "Hey Ma."

Met me head on from the lips of my middle child as he stood there in a pair of black jeans, and a grey t-shirt. His cane firmly in hand as he began to make his way inside.  
"Morning Mal." I replied to his greeting after shutting the door. He turned to face me, then pulled me in for a tight embrace. He stared down into my face with worry along his features, "You aight?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Why you askin'?" I tossed back while his hands made their way onto the outside of my shoulder and he tilted his head to the side as if I shouldn't have even asked him that question.

"Ma, you ain't gotta front wit me. I know you and besides ya eyes are telling an entirely different story than ya mouth is." He replied and I inwardly kicked myself because I forgot that my eyes are probably still a bit puffy from last night.

"Mal, I'm okay and I'd rather not talk about yesterday if you don't mind. Ya father made his decision and I made mine so what's done is done." I told him while making my way back towards the living room to reclaim my cup of Java.

I leaned against the arm of the sofa then took a sip as he stood in front of me and continued. "Ma, I know that I've been the main one telling you not to get all wrapped up in him again but that's cuz I just didn't wanna see you get hurt again. I ain't wanna see you lookin' the way you are right now." He muttered.

"Jamal." I warned him, "I know I know, you don't wanna talk about it but let me just say that I know you refused to stick around for that horrible sad ass wedding and I don't blame you. But despite it all, you shoulda seen the look on dad's face when it was over."

I huffed as he kept talkin', "Ma, he was crushed." He confided and I rolled my eyes.

"And that has what to do with me? He married that bitch so that's on him. Lucious can jump off the Empire State Building as far as I'm concern." My voice snapped back with attitude drippin' from each word.

I mean that shit too, his ass can go play in traffic or something because I refuse to feel sorry because he's sad. He made his own bed and now he needs to sleep in it.

Jamal took a deep breath, "Aight well, I respect how you feel. I just stopped by to check up on you and to ask if you've seen Dre. He was supposed to go to Physical Therapy with me, but after what happened to Rhonda last night I figured he'd be pretty down. I stopped by his hotel room this morning to see how he's doing but he wasn't there." Mal uttered.

"Baby, your brother's asleep in my guest room. He came over last night and told me everything." I replied and noticed Jamal breathe a sigh of relief.

"Well how is he?" He probed. I shook my head then took down a bit more of my coffee before sitting my mug back down onto the table.

"Not good to be real wit you. It took me hours to calm him down and then I had to spike some tea in order to get his ass to fall asleep." I told him.

"Well--" He began but was promptly cut short as my phone rung to life once more. I sucked my teeth then brought it up to check the caller I.D.

"Hold that thought Baby." I told him then put the phone to my ear.

"What Porsha!" I howled into the receiver.

"Cookie, I've been blowin' you up all morning. You alright?" She asked

"Yeah girl I'm fine. What do you want?" I exclaimed.

"Ugh. Your attitude sucks dis morning." She clapped back, which caused me to roll my eyes and huff.

"Porsha, I ain't in the mood. What the hells so important that you've been ringin' my damn phone off the hook!" I uttered.

"I was calling to let you know that the board called an impromtu meeting for this afternoon at 12." She stated.

"What? Why?" I asked while Mal made his way to the kitchen, probably in search of some food with his greedy ass.

"Apparently somebody at the hotel leaked the footage of Anika and Rhonda fighting on the roof top and pictures of Shyne acting a fool at the wedding. It's all over the tabloids and stuff." She informed me.

"Shit." I replied.

"Yeah. They wanna meet with you and Lucious to decide the best way to deal with this." She told me and shortly there after I ended the conversation.  
Mal made his way back into the room with a peach in hand, "What's wrong?" He asked as I paced a bit and ran my hand over my forhead.

"Mal, baby I've gotta run into the office for alittle while but I need for you to stay here with your brother." I uttered then continued, "Don't let him outta your sight okay. I'm worried about him and I don't think it's good for him to be alone right now." I instructed him.

"Okay. No problem." He told me as I strutted off down the hall towards my walk in closet to get ready.


	4. Boo Boo Lyon

It took 

6 years

10 months

& 13 days 

A backstabbing betrayal, a ghetto fist fight, attempted hostile take over, eliminating my baby's only competition for the throne, and a fake ass suicide attempt but finally...  
Finally I'm officially Mrs. Lucious Lyon.

My weary body eased up against the head board of the lush bed holding me. I lifted my arms over my head to stretch a bit as a yawn escaped my lips and sunlight peaked in from the slightly parted blinds to my left. 

I'm so sore from that scuffle with Rhonda's ass last night that it's ridiculous but now that bitch is gone and with her, the only real proof that I pushed her ass down those stairs and caused her to loose she and Dre's baby.

A slight smile found its way across my lips, my hand glided over my belly, then my brain replayed my husband's words from after we were wed. He knows it was me but how on earth could he know anything about that incident and better yet, how am I gonna convince him that he's mistaken.

I slid my feet over the side of the bed, rose to my feet then wrapped my robe around my frame before heading to the bathroom to get myself together. 

Only a couple of minutes later and I headed down the hall of the house that once was more than a home to me...this place at one point in time was my future. I can't keep my thoughts from shifting back to merely a little over a year ago, before she got out...before Cookie burst onto the scene and everything in our lives turned upside down.

My feet slowly trudged along the marble floor of the quiet halls while I continued to reminisce. Before she got released, Lucious and I were happy, for five years I was the woman in his life and the mother figure that his boys had been without for so long. We were a family, a practically invincible one at that, or at least that's what I thought anyway.

A long heavy exhale passed through me as I rounded the corner near the back of the house and began to make my way towards the master suite. I wonder if Lucious is still asleep or did he sleep at all for that matter. I checked the time on my watch and it's around 11:00 so he may or may not still be here.

Within seconds I slowly eased up to his cracked room door, the bed's made and the lights are out so I'm assuming that he's gone, thus I crept inside of his space. The space that we once shared together as a couple. The space where I enjoyed countless hours of great sex with him, the space where he first told me that he loved me and asked me to move in with him.

My eyes scanned the room, he's made some changes since the last time I was in here I see. A couple of new pieces of art dangled along the walls, a new printed rug lied against the black marble floor, a few new statues. All of which I deliberately studied and observed each detail of while gingerly scoping out my surroundings as I licked my lips then rubbed my stomach. 

"Don't worry baby boy. Mama's gonna figure out how to make this thing work okay in both of our favor alright. Don't you worry." I whispered down to my unborn child.   
I continued my slow pace around Lucious' room, made my way into the bathroom that we once shared. The place where he told me that he had ALS and I shaved him as I felt like my entire world was going to shatter. I swallowed hard at the memory of how our once blissful relationship morphed into this current mess that it now is.

I tightened my robe a bit then headed back out towards the main part of the room. I ran my hand across the smooth finish of his black dresser, my nose inhaled the scent of his cologne from the bottle lounging next to a pair of diamond cuff links along the top of the sturdy wooden structure. 

God, I've missed his scent and everything about him so very much. My brain shouted as it flooded with images of us together and happy. Back when he stuck up for me and protected me at all costs.

Now, I'm sure that you're wondering or asking yourself a very important question right about now.

What about Hakeem?

Huh, what about him? My love for Lucious has always over shadowed my misguided feelings towards his youngest son. Hakeem was merely the tool I chose to use in order to make Lucious hurt the way I hurt after he broke my heart by cheating on me with Cookie. The way he was all over her flesh, ravishing her body as if it was his favorite piece of candy.

The way neither one of them paid attention to anything but what was going on between them as he gave it to her slow and steady while she enjoyed every bit of it. That sight felt like a dagger to the heart or better yet more like a bullet to the brain. Yet, even after that I still couldn't shake my feelings for him.

So you see...I used Hakeem. That's all. Plain and simple, cause see I've never stopped loving Lucious Lyon and I probably never will. I've just gotta figure out how to make him love me once again despite everything I've done which I know isn't going be easy.

My gaze shifted towards his soft four pillar bed and I made my way over. My body eased down onto the lush surface on his side of the bed and I just sat there. I closed my eyes for a second then opened them back up as my head turned towards his night stand beside me and instantly my vision saw the only obstacle standing in the way of me totally having this man. 

The only real obstacle there's ever been quite honestly cause even though he claims that he never woulda left me for Cookie, I'll never believe that because I saw the love and passion between them first hand.

Right next to his bed, surrounded by gold and black diamond encrusted picture frames... sit two pictures and in each of them, the image of Cookie is on display.

I huffed a bit as I examined the images of them when they were younger then the one of her and their boys. I smacked my lips then flopped back against the bed and stared up at the ceiling. 

He loves her, the tears in his eyes when she stormed outta the hotel yesterday told me all that I needed to know about how deep his feeling for that woman are. He never cried for or over me, my conscious reminded me. 

Via his own mouth he and Cookie have no secrets between each other. Me on the other hand he's lied to, cheated on, and threatened to kill once my baby is born. And now I'm his wife...a possibly even more dangerous position than I could have ever anticipated.

I sat my hand on top of my stomach and continued to think. How am I gonna get him to at least talk to me without malice and hatred in his voice. His piercingly dark stare last night during our car ride home shook me to my core because it truly feels as if he hates me and with Lucious...that's never a good position to be in with him.

"What are you doing in my Dwight's room?" A soft steady voice uttered, I sprung up from the bed to see Lucious' mother standing in his doorway staring directly into my eyes.   
I cleared my throat, unleashed a shaky breath then spoke, "Uh Ms. Leah, hi." I murmured while rising to my feet but she didn't respond and her eyes never left my own.

"Good morning. I was just uh--uh, just..." I stuttered because this little ol' lady is kinda spooky. Her gaze is just like that of her son. It's cold and calculated.

"Get out now! I'm sure Dwight don't want you in here." She barked my way then stepped aside so that I could make my way through the door. I slowly began to make my way over towards her, "But Ms. Leah I'm his wife...I think I'm entitled to be in my husband's room without question." I lowly replied to her as we came face to face and she mugged me.

We stood in the door frame as the sounds of the staff echoed around us, "Sure chile you may be his wife on paper but Dwight doesn't love you." She firmly professed and my eyes got wide at her words.

"Now that Cookie on the other hand..." She grinned a bit then continued, "Huh, she's the one. My son was very stupid for ever letting her go in the first place and despite how much of a bold face liar he is about most things, I can feel and see how much he honestly loves her." Ms. Leah exclaimed then folded her arms across her chest and continued to spit venom towards me.

"I don't trust you, not with my son, not with my grandson, nor with my great grandson...so I'm gonna tell you one last time. Leave!" She demanded as my heart began to speed up a bit by the intense expression along her face and the tone of her voice. 

I stepped through the door and she turned to face me with her back facing the inside of Lucious' room and she spoke once more. 

"If I catch you in here again you and I are going to have an issue and trust me I'm the last person in this family that you want problems with." She softly growled towards me, rolled her eyes, then began to make her way down the hall.


	5. Co Chairs of The Board Pt. I

Dead.

I should be dead ten times over at this point.

Dead, gone, buried, and resting unpeacefully in an unmarked grave.

Why?

Come on now, that shouldn't even be a question cause the answer is quite simple.

Her.

Cookie Lyon ice grilling me with disgust from the opposite end of the conference room table.

Not a smile, not a wink, not even one of her infamous eye rolls, melodious giggles, or witty comebacks.

Just her lovely almond peepers, staring daggers into my soul while the board continues to drag on and on, spouting off various ideas as to how we're gonna handle the media circus currently surrounding us.

My frame adjusted and I shifted upright within the confines of my comfy black chair. We've been here for about an hour and a half but honestly the only thing that my minds been able to focus on is her.

I noticed her nostrils flare, she leaned back in her own seat a bit then folded her freshly manicured fingers atop of the table. Periodically our eyes have met but she refuses to let her gaze linger to long upon me. My heart feels like it's beating a mile a minute. I can't help but to focus on her beauty.

Her lips pursed and her jaw flexed when she noticed my awe the few times we've made eye contact during this meeting.

Man, why couldn't there be another way for me to avoid the Feds. Why'd it have to be this, why'd I have to be forced into marrying another woman when the only woman to ever have my heart, was probably only a mere couple of hours away from giving us another go.

My thoughts were interrupted, "So, it's agreed upon then right you guys?" Ann uttered while glacing back and forth between Cookie and I.

"We'll hold a press conference to address what steps we're taking to ensure that whom ever leaked that video and the photo's will swiftly be brought to justice." The pleasantly plump white woman continued. She shifted in her seat towards me.

"Lucious, although we respect your personal life and your privacy, we also need for you to say a few words regarding your marriage to Anika Calhoun." Ann informed. "All the other board members nodded in agreement, while Cooks looked down for a few and I stroked the hair along my chin before a weighted sigh left me.

Why'd this bitch have to bring that shit up the voice in my head screamed while unacknowledged tension swirled through the air. All eyes on me in anticipation of my words.

"Ann, I don't necessarily think my marriage needs to be open for discussion. I mean as far as I'm concerned all folks need to know is that she's my wife, this entire situation has been really hard for her, and for them to please just respect our privacy for the sake of the baby." I countered, licked my lips, then noticed as Cookie huffed under her breath in response to my statement.

My gaze shifted on towards her as my brain juggled around memories of various times within our relationship when she's been pissed at me. 

All of which seem a bit minuscule in comparison to the shots being fired and rained down upon me right now.

"Well Lucious, with all do respect that's just not gonna cut it. Honestly, this situation is messy and the people wanna know how and why you magically ended up married to the mother of your son's child." Bryce jumped in and I swallowed hard.

"It's weird to say the very least, so many questions are gonna be asked. We all feel as if it's best to just get a head of them and address the situation right outta the gate." He continued while I twirled my pen between my fingers.

"Cookie, what do you think would be the best move?" Ann directed my baby's way prompting her to clear her throat and jump into the conversation as each member of the board gave their full attention.

Inwardly I smirked a little, I just know that she's about to shut this idea all the way down and tell whitey to mind their own damn business.  
She looked around the table, "Well Ann..." She began then looked across the table and into my eyes, "I think that you're absolutely right." Her voice admitted.

My chest stiffened and my mouth instantly got dry. What the hell do you mean baby, my consious shouted as she continued.

"I mean since Lucious' new wife is basically at the center of this thing..."

Her eyes went back towards Ann and away from my own as she kept going.

"I think that he needs to show his love and have her back. With Lucious' support the world's gonna see Anika as a harmless, victim, that was attacked and did what was necessary to protect herself and her baby. Which is exactly how it needs to appear, especially since no charges were filed." Cooks spat out.

Her eyes came back across the table in my direction. She leaned back in her chair then rocked a bit and my brow furrowed in her direction as her pursed lips and slight grimace silently taunted me.

She did that shit just to fuck with me, I know it.

"Well then it's settled." Bryce replied before checking his watch.

"It's almost 2 p.m. now, so is an hour and a half enough time for you guys to get prepared?" He finshed while everyone's gazes alternated between the former Mrs. Lyon and myself.

"That's perfect." Cookie said then shot straight up and rested her hands along the table. I nodded in disbelief while never breaking my intent glare in her direction.

I can't believe she just did that to me.

"Now, if there are no further issues to be discussed I think we can close this meeting." Cooks swiftly uttered next and everyone began to gather their things to disperse.

I jolted from my seat immediately while people chatted around me and Cookie made her way towards the conference room door as fast as the black knee high boots adorning her sultry legs would carry her.

"Cookie." I called out while scooping my portfolio from the table and following right after her. The tight fabric of her black slacks accenting the plush curves of her hips as her black, red, and white blazer snugly hugged her upper body and she continued to walk after draping her lush fur around her shoulders.

She smacked her lips then rolled her eyes and flipped up the lens of her Bulgari shades.

I made it into the halls on her tail, "Cookie." I muttered once more and yet again she paid my ass no attention what so ever and began heading towards the elevators.

"Cookie please, hold up for a second." I lowly pleaded while lightly jogging to catch her, as she posted up to wait on the golden lift to descend. Cooks crossed her arms over her chest. I   
approached, then swallowed the lump in my throat and a heavy breath floated through my lips.

"Baby talk to me. Yell at me, slap me, punch me, kick me...something." I begged while trying to maintain my composure and not cause a scene.

Cookie didn't even reply, she merely sucked her lips, pressed the elevator button again as if that's gonna make it come any faster, while continuing to ignore me.

My brain scrambled for what to say. My heart's bounding against my chest cause she's never been this mad at me before and I honestly don't know what to do. Cookie and I seem to be further apart now, than we've ever been and that's what truly has me scared to death right now.

I huffed and eased a bit closer to her, "Don't be like this. Don't shut down on me Cooks." I pleaded

I know that my actions hurt her. I know that she warned me not to do it but I was sure that she'd be down for it. Down for whatever like she has always been, so that we could be together.

Her eyes finally drifted up into my own and instantly I felt as if someone just kicked me in my gut. No tears, only a frosty blank stare came from her in my direction. Her mouth opened to speak but suddenly a faint voice called out from behind me.

"Lucious." It uttered and my eyes shifted in the direction of the sound as the elevator dinged to announce its arrival.

"Don't move." My voice bellowed over my shoulder towards Cookie.

I turned toward Bryce as he approached me with a few papers in his hands, "Lucious, may we speak to you for just a quick second. The other members of the board and I just want to know a bit more about Shyne Johnson and his affiliation to your family." He uttered.

"Okay, I'll be right there. Just give me a few min--" I trailed off before glancing back towards Cookie, only to discover that she's no where to be found.

Man damn, I mumbled under my breath then made my way back towards the glass encased conference area...all the while...thinking of my one and the hurt dancing within her eyes at the sight of me.

I have absolutely no idea of where to even start in an attempt to try and reach her.


	6. Co Chairs of The Board Pt. II

Girl leave, my conscious rapidly screamed as soon as Bryce called out for Lucious and he turned his back after he cornered my ass at the elevators.

Exactly as I knew he'd be, Lucious was trying to be all up my ass and come with what ever trifling behind excuse he could think up in order to talk to me.

Huh. I find it hilarious how he feels as if regardless of what he does to me I'm just suppose to keep rolling over and takin' his self serving antics without question.

Hilarious....Absolutely fuckin' hilarious.

Well, no more.

I gazed outta the window while posted up in the lounge outside of our private family studio. The vibrant glow of the afternoon sun flickering and glistening off of the water surrounding us.

Thankfully the board called Lucious back into the conference room for a while. It gave me just the opportunity I needed to sneak away in hopes that he doesn't find me. This of all places is one of the last spots he'll look for me because he rarely comes down here.

The King Liar Lyon in my book and true definition of selfishness known as my ex husband, only really finds his way into this space when either Keem or Mal are recording but since neither are in session today, I'm home free.

I took a long breath, held it in for a few seconds as my eyes closed and I exhaled.  
Lord, I just don't know how imma make it through having to deal with him on the daily basis. I busted my ass and worked entirely too hard in order to become Co-Ceo so resigning or giving it all up just to avoid Lucious ain't even finna happen.

My eyes darted over towards the clock along the wall, then back out onto the rippling sea. About another twenty minutes before the press conference starts, then I can leave and go back to the serenity of my own place to check of Andre.

Ever since he and Rhonda lost their son I've noticed a change in him. He's been drifting off as if in a daze a whole lot more often and after what happened last night, I'm terrified about his mental stability.

As he cried in my arms yesterday my heart bled because of the hurt behind his beautiful milk chocolate eyes. It's almost as if he's been trapped within the recesses of his own brilliant mind in search of a way out but now he's utterly lost.

I'm afraid for him.

"Monster, you know that I don't love her. Why don't you believe that I married her for us?" Despondently echoed from behind me and my heart sunk.

My heart thrashed against my chest at the sound of his voice as I shook my head then folded my arms over my chest. The clicking from the heels of the $1500.00 Jimmy Choo boots I bought him for Christmas began to draw closer despite my lack of reply.

Ugh. Why? Why of all the days for his ass to pop up in the one place within this building he never comes, did he have to pick today that voice in my head questioned.

I took a quick glance over my shoulder towards him, scoffed then rolled my eyes and refocused my gaze back out in front of me. My ears heard a shaky sigh leave him and although the perfectly tailored fabric of my Versace ensemble has me lookin' like a million bucks, I sure as hell don't feel like it in all honesty.

The muscles in my jaw clenched as I heard Lucious' foot steps stop and he began speaking once more.

"I had to marry her because if she woulda testified in front of that Grand Jury, it woulda been the end for me. I'd be in prison for life and we could never be together then." He continued.

I peaked back over at the clock, grabbed my purse from the sofa next to me, then turned to face him.

He looked at me through pleading eyes with his hands lodged deep inside his pockets while waiting for me to respond.

I licked my lips, shook my head and simply started walking away. Right now, I can't do this...I just can't...so, I'm not.

Not today, not tomorrow, not anytime soon to be real with you.

My ex huffed in response to my action then stepped directly into my path once I made it near the bar, to keep me from moving any further.

"I can't handle this Cookie." He admitted, "I can't handle you not talking to me. Baby, I love you and I'm sorry." Tumbled forth next through shaky breaths. His voice began to crack as his eyes glossed over and I immediately looked away from him.

"Move." I lowly demanded.

"My love please just talk to me about this. We both know Anika's not as strong as you are so it woulda only been a matter of time before she cracked. Hell she may have told them something about you too. I had no choice." He begged then gently tried to shift my head to face his by my chin.

"Move Lucious!" I snapped again through fiery eyes this time, slapped his hand away from me then scowled at him.

He ran his big thick hands over his face, then outta the blue began to break down. "Cooks baby come on." He huffed, "You think I wanted to give that bitch my name! You really think that I want her on my arm instead of you?" His baritone tossed my way as tears began to flow down his cheeks and he kept going.

"Everybody knows that she doesn't mean shit to me, but you do!"

I shook my head and looked away from him once more. I can feel my own water works beginning to well up and I don't need this right now. Not when we've both gotta be on camera in front of the world in less than fifteen minutes.

"Lucious please just stop. I can't...I just..." I bluntly admitted while doing my best to maintain this tough exterior. I know that he doesn't love Anika but that's not even the real problem.  
My feet began to guide me around his body but then I felt him grip both of my shoulders, "No. I can't lose you. Not over her Cooks." He professed through heavy breaths then reached into his pocket. 

"Look, look this was for you. I was gonna propose to you at Keem's reception but then everything just all went to hell." He told me then desperately dipped his head down and planted his lush lips against mine before I could speak a word.

His lips greedily devoured me as my hands fell to my side and my brain screamed. Neither of us was able to break free from the other while our body's conformed to our natural pull towards one another.

A switch flicked in my brain at the very moment I felt him trying to pull me in closer against him and as if snapped from a Voodoo spell I forcefully pushed him away with all the strength I could muster.

"NO! NO NO NO!" I shouted while stepping back to catch my breath and gather my frazzled thoughts.

"Cookie." Came from Lu's mouth again as he stared into my eyes.

"No." I rasped while adjusting my purse. "No, I won't do this with you Lucious."

His face contorted at the sound of my words. "I'm not going down this road with you again. I know that you don't love Boo Boo Kitty, but that's not the problem." I began while my own tears streamed down and he swallowed hard.

"The problem is that after everything we've been through, you can never put me or my feelings first. I always have to play second fiddle to you and your selfish ways and I'm tired of that." I blurted.

"I've sacrificed everything for you time and time again. 17 years of my freedom, missing my baby's grow up, my pride and even my dignity at times..." His shoulders slumped as I wiped my eyes and continued.

"You begged me to give us another chance but when it came down to my happiness or your own ass, you couldn't even sacrifice 24 hours for me. You couldn't at least give up one day so we could strategize and come up with another way." I spewed as his shaky tear filled breaths continued to swirl around us.

"Ya self absorbed ass could have at least granted me that but no. You jumped at the first and most convenient option at the time in order to save yourself as usual and I'm sick of that Lucious!" I barked.

I grabbed a tissue from atop of the bar then looked back in his direction while he stood there flabbergasted.

"Cookie Monster. I need you on this one." He pleaded one last time.

"No!" I clutched my bag, took a deep breath then stepped around his strong frame.

"No matter how much I love you. This time I'm done...." I whispered while arriving at the door.

"I'm done." I stated then turned and sauntered away.


	7. Reality of The Situation

3 Months Later

If things could have stayed the way they were right then....

Not the broke, hustling, and slingin' dope in the streets part...

But the part where nothing stood in the way of our feelings for one another and she loved me and only me, no matter what.

The times when we held each other down and did what we had to do in order to put bread on the table and feed our kids.

Hell maybe if she flashed me this look every once in a while

Or maybe even this one

Instead of avoidance and blank stares...

Then maybe, just maybe, I wouldn't be sitting out here on the balcony over looking the vast lands of my professionally groomed back yard alone and clueless as to how to move forward when it comes to the relationship or lack there of between my ex-wife and I.

It's been nearly three months since I reluctantly married Anika and since Cookie marched away from me the next day before the press conference.

Three months since she told me that she was done and for three months things between us haven't been the same.

The strong taste of Bourbon swished around in my mouth, I swallowed then allowed a heavy breath to float through my lips. I'm just sitting here merely thinking about the days of yesteryear   
when Cookie Lyon loved my gansta ass for who I am at my core and I loved her gangsta ass just as much. I never had to wear a suit or a tie....I just had to be plain ol' battle tested and hood approved, Lucious Lyon.

The glistening of the brightly glowing moon blazed around me, a moderate summer breeze drifted by as I eased back into my chair then flexed the muscles in my jaw. I crossed my legs and continued to think.

Platonic. Yes, Platonic! That's what she expressed a couple of months back regarding how things were going to be between us from that moment forth. I tried damn near everyday that I saw her for the first three weeks after the wedding to get her to understand that my marriage didn't have to effect us being together. Tried to get her to see that all the progress we made since I got outta prison wasn't for nothing or a waste of time, but all my explanations and pleas seemed to go in one ear and outta the other.

She's really done with me this time, that heartbroken teenage boy in my head echoed.

I tightly shut my eyes then huffed a bit. Never in all the years of our relationship has she ever uttered the word Platonic to me, but Cookie made it explicitly clear that there won't be anything between us but business and it's been tearing me apart every since.

Nobody knows how hard it's been for me to have to see her everyday, work side by side with her, become invaded by her scent on the regular and not be able to touch her. Not be able to kiss her, not be able to tell her how much I love her and miss having her in my life.

Cuz see, she's in my life...but she's not really in my life. All the time we've loved one another. All the broken promises I made and tears she's shed over me.

I guess now she's finally had enough and I really don't know how to handle this. Our friendship even seems to be strained.

I took a gulp from my glass while my eyes refocused out off in the distance. The chirping of insects roared around me as I continued to replay thoughts of Cookie and I. I never visited her face to face while she was in prison for a variety of reasons, but despite that fact, the main thing I remember most about my time in prison is this.

She didn't have to come but she did, no matter the reason behind it, she came and although she was taunting me and trying to be funny when it was said...I did actually miss her over those three months. Now I miss her ass even more and she's right in front of me every single day.

We don't talk much unless it's about business or the boys because every time that I try to bring up anything pertaining to what happened, she changes the subject all together or simple walks outta the office and away from me.

Things are bad y'all....Things are really bad.

Things are bad because it feels as if she's emotionally cut herself off from me, not that she doesn't love me, but it's like she just refuses to let herself feel anything towards me anymore. Or at least that's what she's shown me lately.

The cool glass inched towards my lips, I took down the rest of my drink, ran my hand over my head then swallowed hard.

My current wife is now eight months pregnant with me and Cookie's first grandchild. I'm looking forward to him getting here, maybe he will help to bring us closer, I mean at least that way I know that I'll get a smile or a giggle outta her. Cooks loves babies and she's always been great with kids.

A smirk found it's way along my lips as I twirled my glass around in my hand, my thoughts drifting back onto how happy and excited she was the very first time we got pregnant. Both of us young, in love, and unaware of the full responsibilities of parenthood, but excitedly waiting on pins and needles for the arrival of our daughter.

Cookie made me buy up every pink, purple, red, frilly, girly and laced up baby thing she could find when we'd hit the mall. And after we lost her, I made it my mission to ensure my wife got more children so I'd never have to see the pain in her eyes or here her bone chilling cries ever again. Loosing our daughter broke both of our hearts quite honestly, but the look of despair and despiration along her features when the doctor told us that she had a miscarriage, is something I've never forgotten and never will.

I sat my glass down on the stand next to me, gripped the back of my neck for a minute then squeezed it to unleash a bit of this built up tension floating through me. Mal's been in the studio with down low ass D-major recording new tracks but he told me that he doesn't want me or his mother to be apart of his new sound. Freda's still in jail but the top notch legal team I hired her assures me that it won't be long before she'll be released and can get back to making music.

Dre's been on a leave of absence over these past couple of months while he gets treatment for his Bi-Polar and newly evolved PTSD at the private clinic he was treated at after his break down last year. Hakeem, well I'm suppose to be managing him and producing his new album, but he's been unfocused and in such a funk since Laura ran out of their wedding that not much good music is coming from him these days. It's almost like he's reverting back to the same ol' childish antics he was up too when his mama got out.

She's been on me about pushing him a little more so that he can get his head together before his son arrives but honestly, my own problems have been more pressing these days.

Everything's a mess and it's all my fault. The sins of my past, that won't let me and the only woman that fully understands me for me, the one true love of my life, be together. Huh, maybe this is my punishment for all I've done.

Is this what I'm reaping for having Frank Gathers killed to protect my family, for leaving Cookie to rot alone those seventeen years, for wishing my own son's death from AIDS?  
"Dwight." My head shifted behind me towards the balcony door, "I-I mean Lucious." My mother's voice poured forth as she adjusted the ties of her robe while making her way out into my space.

"What are you still doing up this late?" She asked as I turned my gaze back out onto the night sky and she eased down next to me.

"Can't sleep. What are you still up this late for?" I asked.

"Just felt like a little walk that's all. So many maids up in this house during the day time that I feel like somebody's spying on me." She continued.

I nodded my head then licked my lips at her words. Although, I've had no choice but to accept her living here in the mansion with me, I still don't trust her ass. My mother is very dangerous, and after that night she baked me all those damn cakes and tried to force me to eat them. I've been sleeping with my room door locked at nights...if I even sleep here at all.

Tonight, I guess I just musta forgot.

Silence surrounded us for a while, only the sounds of her breathing and my own really flowed around us.

My mother sat her hand against my thigh while the fabric of my silk pajama bottoms engulfed my lower half and a tank top along the top half. She patted my leg after a few minutes then tilted her head towards me.

"I've noticed you haven't been sleeping much these past few months Dwi-Lucious." She corrected herself because despite how many times I've told her that my damn name ain't Dwight, she still slips up around me.

"It's nothing. Just business. I'll be fine." I replied down into her eyes. "Hmm." She mumbled before chiming back in.

"Business by the name of your half brother Tariq or by the name of Cookie?" She asked and my head immediately snapped towards her. Luckily enough for me, Tariq and the Feds haven't come for me but based on what he told me as I left the hotel the night of the wedding, it's only a matter of time before they try something.

"Ma, I'm not worried about Tariq and Cookie is not up for discussion." I replied then leaned over and poured myself another drink from the stand beside me. I swiftly brought it to my lips then took some down as a long weighted breath left my mother and her gaze shifted out ahead of us. Tonight she seems to be in her right mind, which is good, cause I can't handle crazy Leah or her antics at this moment.

"Regardless of what you believe, you and those boys are suffering for the sins of your father. That's why y'all aren't happy and ya won't be happy until you come clean and tell them the truth about the kinda man Joe was." She confessed.

My eyes rolled, another sip of Bourbon slid down my throat while I pondered her words. My father was a good man who just got caught up in some bad shit, in my opinion.

"And well, as far as Cookie goes..." She began.

"Ma, I said that's off limits!" I barked then tossed her a mean mug.

She stared at me for a second, her eyes gazing directly into my own as if to show me that she isn't afraid of my tone and that she ain't finna back down.

"Yell at me again and imma punch you dead in ya mouth Dwight!" She harshly hissed towards me. I sucked my teeth and took down more of my drink as she continued speaking.

"Now, like I was saying. As far as Cookie goes, I feel like she's entitled to be upset. You married another woman, who I don't trust by the way, just to save your own tail then asked her to be cool with it."

My brow furrowed at her words, "I mean you already did her wrong in the past, so did you really expect her to wait for you to get ya stuff together forever? A woman can only take so much, no matter how much she loves a man." She tossed my way then rose to her feet and faced me.

I looked up into her face as the moon light flickered across her features, "If the situation was reversed and she married another man, no matter the reason behind it, how would you feel?" She probed but sauntered off without giving me a chance to respond.

The confines of my patio seat conformed to my weight as I shifted back a little then tilted my head against the back edge. My brain scrambled as I thought about my mother's intrusive words. Words that I didn't wanna hear but she blurted out anyway.

I sucked my teeth then sat up...I hate seeing Cooks with another man, hell I hate the thought of her with another man to be quite honest so her marrying another man...  
Now that would crush me.

I glanced down towards my phone, checked the time, then stood to my feet. It's late and tomorrow I've got to meet with Rosey and Tommy at Empire to discuss Shyne and his antics. They're both worried about his lack of self-control and temperance. They feel as if he's a loose end that if tugged on by the Feds, will unravel everything we've all worked hard to establish for ourselves over the years.

My feet guided me back into my bedroom and I slid the patio door shut before making my way over to my bedroom door to lock it. As I eased my robe from my shoulders, I thought about only one thing...

The fact that I haven't talked to Cooks all weekend long but tomorrow I get the chance to see her.


	8. The Former Mrs. Lucious Lyon

So none of that was suppose to hurt me...

I'm suppose to be immune to all he's done...

Suppose to forgive and move forward, right...

But Why?

Bright early morning sunlight streamed through the open French double doors of my Bahamian cottage. I shifted onto my back as a cozy Caribbean breeze floated in towards me and I stretched my arms over my head.

My eyes adjusted to the glow of the sun as I checked the time on my phone along the dresser then draped my feet over the side of the bed. The crisp fabric of my silk robe swirled around me while I made my way towards the bathroom and completed my morning routine.

I sashayed back into the main space of the master suite. Two silver platters with a tropical flower arrangement rested along the eat in dining room table and I smiled while making my way out onto the deck. It's 6:30 a.m. but the sun rises earlier here in the Bahamas and the brisk island air is at just the right temperature.

Gracefully my frame crept up onto the scene and I swooped my arms around my prey.

"Good Morning handsome." I purred then planted a gentle kiss along my boo's hairy cheek.

Yaassss.

No. Your eyes aren't deceiving you...

All 6'3, 230 pounds of pure creamy caramel muscle before you belongs to me.

10 time All Pro Running Back, 12 year NFL Veteran, Jasiah Jamison...

The new man in my life.

"Hey, sleepy head." He cheesed my way then closed his book, and planted a kiss along my lips.

Jasiah pecked my lips a few more times then groaned...

"Mmh." His deep bass rasped from over his shoulder as I ran my hands down his chiseled bare chest.

"Morning sexy. How'd you sleep?" He asked while shifting in his seat.

"Fabulously baby." I replied. He sat his book beside him and I eased onto his lap with my legs draped over his firm thighs propped up against the chair in front of us. My arms wrapped around his neck while he adjusted our weight so that my butt now rests firmly against his crotch.

I smirked down into his eyes once his sculpted arms engulfed me and his hands rested along my thighs.

"Don't start wit me young man." I teased. My boo smirked, licked his lips, then kissed the side of my neck while I gazed out into the gorgeous rippling sea before us.

We sat for a while.

I don't know how long Lucious is going to have to stay married to Anika but frankly I'm tired of putting my life on hold for his ass. I had to move on, and why not, he's off the market.

Jasiah is 35, no kids, several championships under his belt, and although he may not be on the same multi-billionaire status as my ex...he's extremely paid in his own right.

A multi-millionaire ain't bad if you ask me and we've been dating for close to three months. I met him about a week after the wedding at an exclusive Empire fundraiser downtown and despite my lack of looking, we instantly hit it off.

He's smart, caring, and all about what makes me happy.

"Cookie." My boyfriend tossed up towards me.

"Yeah." I replied as his hands began to trail up and down my exposed legs.

"Have you given any thought to what we talked about the other day when we first got here?" He asked. I shifted my gazed towards him and his eyes locked with mine.

"Yes, I've been thinking about it." I responded.

"So?" He anxiously questioned and my hands rubbed down the back of his neck.

A long, weighted sigh left my body as I stared down into his honey brown pupils.

Jasiah and I aren't a public item yet. I'm sure you know why plus he hasn't met any of the boys yet either. I'm not ashamed of him, he's a great catch, but us going public with our thing could bring about a whole other set of problems that I'm not ready for right now.

"Boo, you know what I've been through."

His chest rose and fell at the sound of my words. "I just don't wanna rush things." I professed. "I'm enjoying this, so can't we just keep taking things slow and see where they go?" I whined and the muscles in his jaw flexed a little.

"Cookie, I'm really feelin' you and I'm gettin' kinda tired of sneakin' around. We're both single and I wanna show all this lusciousness of yours off on my arm." He admitted before licking his lips and continuing.

"I'm ready for the world to know you're my woman." He confessed, while his thumb stroked my side. "All this makes me feel like you're hiding me and I don't like that." He told me next.

I licked my lips, "You know that things are complicated between Lucious and I baby." I muttered causing him to swallow.

"Look, I'm not trying to push this too fast or rush you. I just wanna know that this is going some where. I can't play second best or rebound to him and I shouldn't have too either sweetie."   
His voice bellowed. "I mean, take last night for instance. I just know he sent you that text about a special "meeting" today on purpose." He continued.

I smacked my lips and tilted my head a bit to the side. Seagulls chirped within the distance as the light humming of fishing boats echoed throughout the atmosphere. My nails trailed up his back a bit as I spoke up.

"You know that he doesn't know anything about us so chill. I've made it more than clear to him that the only thing to be discussed between us is business or the kids, so I'm sure the meeting is legit. There's a whole hell of a lot going on with the business and our boys right now too Sy." I told him then lightly brushed my lips against his.

I let my tongue linger against his bottom lip before suckling on it for a few seconds. We broke free and he savored my taste. He began to run his smooth palms along my thighs once more.

"Okay. Well can I at least meet them then?" He probed.

"Who?"

"Your boys woman, the three superstars you're always bragging about every chance you get." He teased with a grin along his lush pink lips. The silky, perfectly trimmed hair of his beard glistening while the brim of his hat continued to shade his fresh baby face.

"What? For them to spill the beans to Lucious and me have to deal with him staked out on my doorstep before I even make it home. Pass." I sarcastically rebutted.  
Jasiah's grip tightened around me, "So what. Let him come." He bluntly advised.

Now don't get me wrong...my boo is more than enough man to handle himself. But see, Lucious is Lucious and I'm not trying to have my baby's career destroyed because of outside interference. He doesn't know my ex the way that I do. He doesn't know the darkness lurking just beneath his surface.

Jasiah Jamison is relatively innocent in comparison to Lucious Lyon.

And he doesn't know the backlash and full extent that the king of the world's wrath will stretch in regards to me. Me and him together to be specific.

"Mr. Jamison be patient. I promise that the time will come where you'll meet with those most important to me." I seductively attempted to sway him but his brows furrowed in response to my words.

I cupped his face, "Trust me." I quickly assured him and his face began to relax in response. He tilted us up and kissed me. Slow, deliberate, and heated. I felt his tongue slid into my mouth and we both groaned in response as he effortlessly stood to his feet with me in his arms bridal style.

"Aight. Well since I can't have what I really want, at least let me enjoy this little fantasy of having you all to myself one last time before our flight back to reality." He huskily bellowed while moving us towards the wide open double doors leading into our cottage.

My hands swiftly knocked his hat from his head. I racked my nails through the thick low cut waves of his temp fade and over his scalp.

"I'm all yours." I purred as we made it into the bedroom and he laid me across our massive king size mattress.

His mesh shorts fell from his toned hips and his thick throbbing pole stared me directly in the face at full attention.

He crawled up onto me while I eased the straps of my gown from my shoulders and enjoyed him.

He may be young...but he's definitely ready....

Ready to satisfy me and all of my sexually primed body's needs.


	9. Tariq Tha Freak

Joseph Walker.

My Father...

A Good Cop To Most...

But A Very Bad Man To Many...

Dwight Walker.

My Half Brother...

The Brother That Had Our Father...

Had Him In The House With Him Every Night...

Was Given His Last Name and Born Into A Real Marriage Between His Parents.

My Mother On The Other Hand...

Well She Was His Secret Shame, So What Did That Make Me...

The Bastard Son Of A Man Who Never Considered Me Good Enough To Claim.

Most Of My Life I Despised Dwight and Joe, But Then One Day In My Early Twenties, It Hit Me...

I Was Better Off Without Our Father Because Despite His Skills As A Cop...

The Only Thing He Coulda Ever Taught Me Was Exactly What He Taught My Brother Before He Was Killed...

AND THAT'S HOW TO BE A BAD MAN!

"So you sittin' up in here tellin' me that all their asses are up in Empire right now, having a meeting about me?" Shyne growled as I shifted up in my seat and stared directly in his eyes.

"That's exactly what I'm tellin' you." I replied. "I watched them all go into the building myself. Rosey, Tommy, Lucious, and Cookie." I fed him.

The muscles in his jaw flexed as he swiveled around within the cheap and raggedy confines on the black chair holding him. With Carol being an unreliable witness and Anika Calhoun now married to my brother, I had to adjust my plan of attack a bit.

Ya know, put a few more pieces to this chest game in play in order to ensure that when the times right I'll be able to nail Lucious Lyon's ass and send him away for the rest of his life. Huh, I snickered, or maybe even watch his ass fry in the chair. Either way, I'll have my vengeance and he'll get exactly what he deserves.

The blaring of police sirens echoed along the mean streets of Philly outside of Shyne's spot. It's been a couple of years since I've been in this neighborhood, not since I became a Fed, but still these streets no me and what I stand for.

I noticed Shyne pull out a few Twizzlers, lean back in his seat a little then rock a bit and stare at me.

"So you in or what? I mean no tellin' what's being discussed about you right now, as we speak. Knowing those four, I'd say they're most likely talkin' bout a way to get rid of you before it's to late." I tossed his way and a slight grin began to form across his face.

His chair stopped rocking and he leaned up to face me head on, "Yeah, well like I already told you when you first got here Tariq, I don't know a thing." Shyne uttered then went back to rocking while chewing on another Twizzler.

"And even if I did, which I don't, what makes you think I'd fuck wit you anyway. Ion deal wit pigs my nigga." He added then continued to eye me while a few members of his crew lounged around.

"Wow. I never took you for a fool Shyne." I began and his face contorted into a scowl. I licked my lips then ran my hand over my chin and continued. His ass is a fool but I'm getting ready to use that to my advantage.

"I mean you really call ya self being loyal. Have any of them been loyal to you over all these years. I was workin' the streets back in the day and I remember how you helped Lucious with his first album." I continued as his jaw flexed. My arms roses and I motioned to our surroundings.

"Look at this my brotha. You still stuck in the hood while he's living it up in a multi-million dollar mansion. Driving the finest cars, dressed in the most expensive designer suits, legions of fans all over the world that worship him but what about you?" I exclaimed. His eyes shifted downward for a second then he looked back up at me.

Yeah, he's thinkin' about it now, my years of hood life and police training told me.

"What about Shyne? When's it gonna be your time to shine. All the work you put in wit Lucious back in the day and he forgot about you as soon as he made it big. Didn't even look back." I kept going as a deep breath floated through Shyne's lips and he pulled out another Twizzler then started munchin'.

"Hey, I ain't got nothin' for ya homie. Me and mines doin' just fine as you can see, so ion know what else you want me to say." Tumbled from his mouth next and I felt my anger began to bubble in the pit of my stomach. I rose to my feet.

"I know you know about all the bodies that have dropped around Lucious over the years. People have been getting killed for years but he just magically seems to come out unharmed and I know for a fact that you're involved some kinda way." I uttered then folded my arms across my chest as he stared up at me through a mean mug and I continued.

"Shyne look, I know that your hands aren't clean but honestly I don't care because I'm not after you. I don't want Rosie or Tommy either for that matter, I want Lucious Lyon." I admitted as he swallowed and kept listening. "I would say that I don't want Cookie too, cuz I really don't, but she's still 100 percent rockin' wit him and I know she's not gonna let him face this alone." My hand came to rest against the side of the sound board.

"Now, we can help each other and bring him down together or you can be just as stupid as Cookie and keep holdin' down a dude that don't give a shit bout you. Just think about it, with Lucious outta the picture, you can finally claim your rightful spot as the new king of music." I told him. He bit down on his lip a little then squinted his eyes in my direction and rose to his feet.

"I know that you're not afraid to die or even of going to jail, which is why I ain't come at you like that. I've already got a person on the inside tryin' to work their way closer to him but I need your help too Shyne. Obviously he wants what you know kept a secret and since we both know how ruthless he can be what do you think he'll do to keep you from talkin'." I squared my shoulders and looked him directly in the eyes while he continued to listen to my proposition.

"You want the money, the diamonds, the fame, recognition, and all the shit that comes with being a mogul right?" I rhetorically questioned but still no words came from outta his mouth.

"Well help me and I swear to you on everything I love that I can put you in a position to make that happen and get you everything you've ever dreamed of having. We'll both get what we want in the end with him outta the way." I professed.

Silence filled the air between us. I pulled my card from my wallet then handed it to him.

Shyne stared down at it for a few seconds, looked back up at me, then slowly took the card from my fingers.

"I'll think about it." Was all that he said before motioning to his goon to escort me out and shifting his attention back down onto the sound board as a dusty ass track began to pour forth while he bobbed to the beat.


	10. Baby I Can't Focus

I remember those times like they were yesterday.

The 90's, South Philly, Carol's cramped lil garage with no air...

Me and My baby making magic happen anyway.

No matter what's gone on between us,

When I look at Cookie...

That's who I see.

The young woman she was before life took it's course and tore us apart.

The only person that's believed in me since day one...

She who told me that I was gonna be huge before it even happened.

The young woman who held my heart and looked at me with so much love and affection at times that it was almost overwhelming.

My true better half in every way.

But...

Tell me why is it that now a days I seem to have this view of her more than anything else.

The Front Row View of Her Constantly Pissed Off and Walking Away From Me.

Yeah, walking away from me seems to have become a routine for her and the more I sit here lounging along the plush cushions of the couch in our office...

The more I'm starting to get annoyed by how she's been treating me. Sure I married another woman, but it's not like she doesn't know my reasons for doing it.

For once since she's been out, I didn't make my decision strictly off of selfish greed...

No, this time, I honestly made my decision for her.

And as each day passes, I find myself getting more and more pissed at her for not believing in my love for her. Not believing in our love for that matter.

Mid afternoon bustle is going on around us. The meeting with Rosey and Tommy went really well, and despite them wanting to just handle Shyne's ass to avoid any further drama. I told them that I'd put a tail on him so we can have eyes on him and his activities at all times so if anything suspicious pops off then we can move forward accordingly.

I gently closed the cover of my book, melted back into the fabric of my seat, then crossed my legs. I swallowed then clenched the muscles in my jaw for a second before licking my lips and easing my arm up to rest along the back of the couch.

Cookie is sitting behind the desk, rapidly shuffling through a stack of paperwork, and not paying me any real attention.

My gazed shifted, focused along her features, the long silky skin of her neck that my lips have suckled along on many an occasion. The model like cheek bones that rested high upon her face, that I've stroked on many a night while watching her sleep next to me. The plump and luscious thickness of her juicy lips.

Lips that have cursed me out in one breath while moaning and begging for me not to stop devouring her in the next.

Lips that just three months ago, kissed me back with the same amount of fire and passion, as I was showering down upon her with my own.

That chair looks like it was made for her. Boldly on display atop of the elevated platform that holds what once was my desk alone, doing her thing in full boss mode...

She looks like the Queen she's always been and I can't help but stare.

A few minutes passed. Her gaze never shifted my way as she remained focused on the paper work scattered about.

Business or the Boys...that's all she's been willing to talk to me about but I can't front like I ain't having a hard time with those terms. They're unfair and don't fit the crime in my opinion, but either it's this or I don't get to be around her at all.

I noticed her drop her pen, then shut her eyes for a second. She moved her neck around and propped her hands up atop of the desk while a low breath, left her slightly parted lips. The sunlight danced across her face and illuminated her skin perfectly.

She always glows but it's something a little different about her today.

Slowly her eyes fluttered open, she leaned back into the black leather chair, then spoke up through pursed lips.

"Stop staring at me like a lost puppy Lucious." She spat forth then brought her cup of tea towards her lips and sipped from it.

I huffed a bit, "Last time I checked, this was a free country. So I can do what I want and right now I wanna look at you." I bluntly replied.

She sucked her teeth, blew frustrated air out into the atmosphere then rolled her eyes so hard in my direction, that I don't know how they're still in her head.

Her lips loudly smacked together then she spoke, "Ugh. Whateva Lucious." She shifted upright then reclaimed her pen.

"While you sittin' over there givin' me perv eyes all damn day, you need to be tryin' to get Hakeem's special ass back in the studio." She ordered.

I took a sip from my drink, draped my arm back across the back of the couch while firmly holding my glass within my hand as she waited in anticipation of my reply.

"I already told you that I'm handling that situation okay. Give the boy some time to clear his head, he's still kinda humiliated right now." I began while crossing my legs once more and never breaking my gazed from hers.

"Besides, I know how it feels to loose the woman you love and have her completely ignore you at every turn, over bullshit that was beyond your control." I confessed and her head tilted to the side at the sound of my words.

"He'll come back when he's ready. I'm not rushin' him just cause you want me to." I bluntly stated then took a gulp from my glass and directed my eyes straight ahead. A smirk formed along my lips as I heard her shifting around within her chair before she began mumbling something underneath her breath.

"What was that?" I tossed in her direction and our gazes met once more.

"I said that I can't stand yo ass sometimes!" She spewed through gritted teeth.

"You can't stand me but you know you'll never love another man the way you love me. No matter how much you wish it wasn't true, it'll never change. Just admit it." I countered and before another word left my lips...she erupted.

"YOU KNOW WHAT LUCIOUS, I TRIED TO BE NICE!" She shouted then rose from her seat and I did the same.

"NICE. WELL IF THE COLD SHOULDER AND YOUR ASS TO KISS OVER A DECISION I MADE FOR US, IS YOUR IDEA OF NICE...THEN YOU NEED TO BE UP IN THAT DAMN CLINIC RIGHT ALONG WITH DRE!" I yelled to match her intensity.

Her hands landed along her hips, her neck began to roll as a sassy scowl painted her features and we met face to face in the center of the room.

Bickering and arguing ensured at full force between us.

A good five minutes elapsed while we stood there sparing off about what all happened at the wedding and there after. Then she stopped and tossed me this look along with a dismissive hand.

"You know what....I'm not." She roared then began to head towards the office door.

I huffed, "Why you actin' like you hate me? Like you can't even stand to be around me anymore, when you know good and well how much I love you Cookie." I admitted. She halted her forward motion then glanced back over her shoulder at me.

"I won't be married to her forever and as soon as I'm free, I'm comin' to make you mine again. I'm not giving up on us." I professed while my heart thrashed against my chest. She shot daggers in my direction.

But behind that I see the hurt still residing beneath the surface. Just under this emotionless tough girl front she's been putting on when in my presence.

"So, I'm just supposed to wait on you. Wait however long it--" She began with pain in her tone that caused my orbs to soften towards her. I'm tempted to run over there and hold her, but outta the blue we were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come In." Cookie said. "Go Away!" I barked at the same time.

My ex rolled her eyes towards me then spoke up again. "Come in." She blurted once more and the door slowly began to creep open.

"Excuse me Ms. Lyon. Mr. Lyon." The new white receptionist out front exclaimed.

"Yes what is it?" I harshly asked.

She turned her focus onto Cookie then extended a lush bouquet of flowers out towards her that due to my anger, I didn't even notice when she first came in.

"I'm so sorry to disturb you, but these just arrived for you Ms. Lyon." She informed us, handed Cookie her flowers, then scurried her way back out.

I felt my breath get trapped in my throat as a bright smile flashed across my ex wife's face and she smelled the beautiful mixed arrangement of Calla Lilies, Regular Lilies, and rare purple Roses. Her eyes lit up as she pulled the card from between the flowers, while firmly gripping the crystal vase holding them, then began to read it.

I stood there frozen as she giggled a bit once she finished scanning the card then tilted her head down to take in the fragrant scent of the bouquet once more.

Heat swirled around my neck and a jolt of electricity traveled up my spine. My eyes furrowed as heavy breaths began to leave my body and my jaw tightened while staring her down. The smile on her face right now is showing me that those flowers aren't from just some random stranger nor a gift from a client either.

"Who the hell are those from?" I growled with rage in my stare.  
Her neck swiveled around to meet my piercing glare in her direction head on. She smacked her lips then opened her mouth and spoke with a sly grin along her features.

"Uh, last time I checked this was a free country so I don't have to tell you that." She tossed towards me with attitude dripping and my anger began to boil to the surface, while she began to head towards the office door.

Her body stopped just before she turned the knob and she looked over her shoulder at me.

"Besides, they aren't from you and you ain't my damn daddy. But, maybe you outta send some to your wife tho. I'm sure she'd like that baby." Fell from her lips and she snickered.  
Cooks blew a kiss towards me then sashayed on through the door. Leaving me there speechless, while my brain whirled with hatred at the likely possibility that she's seeing someone else.

I glanced towards the door for a second, realizing that she just did what she seems to do best to me these days, yet again.

She walked the hell away from me...


	11. Distracted

On the move in the back seat of the Lincoln...

The balmy summer air gently fluttering through my slightly cracked window.

The bright afternoon sky vividly shining throughout the world outside now surrounding me...

As I coast closer and closer towards the one man I know has always loved me.

The one person that has never given me a reason to doubt whether or not he'd be there for me...

A man that has never broken my heart or made me wanna smother his ass with a pillow either.

A selfless man, unlike his punk ass daddy.

My baby Jamal.

It's 5:00 p.m. I adjusted the brim of my Chanel shades over my eyes while my driver continued to guide us towards The Ritz downtown, where Mal and I are meeting up for dinner.

My eyes drifted out onto the busy city landscape and my thoughts began to wonder back to yesterday.

Watching Lucious turn damn near three shades of red after my boo sent me flowers to the office, absolutely made my entire day. I smirked a bit at the thought of how tense he got once I excitedly pulled the card out and started reading it without giving his ass or our argument a second thought.

How rapidly his breathing shifted once he heard me deliberately giggling like a school girl, while I buried my nose within the silky pedals of the beautiful arrangement made especially for me.

Oh, watching his ass squirm for once in his life time was priceless. He was livid for the rest of the day because I refused to let him in on my business so all his vivid imagination could do was run a muck.

And I'm sure it drove him crazy.

Lucious' intense jealousy and anger over a simple bouquet of flowers thoroughly excited me, I ain't gone even lie about it cuz it kinda made me hot. But like I told Sy when he called to asked how I like them last night...He may not should have done that.

I mean, that was the first time since we started dating that he's sent any type of gift to the office and although he said that he took ever precaution necessary to ensure that the flowers couldn't be traced back to him, I'm still a little worried.

Lucious Lyon has his ways and I, out of everyone on this earth, knows that all to well.

My text message alert loudly chirped. I quickly glanced down at my phone and a bright smile spread across my face at the sight before me. It's a picture message from Jasiah and I can't help but to blush a little at his antics.

I chuckled to myself as the Lincoln rounded the corner towards the Ritz and I promptly began to type a response back.

Me 👑 🍪: "Boy you can put ya tongue back in your mouth."

Me 👑 🍪: "Kane too, with y'all silly asses."

I added in reference to his super cute dog that's looking over his shoulder and apparently is great at imitating his master.

A few minutes passed and he replied.

Tenderoni😘🏈: "Lol. We took that pic last night. But Nah on the real ma, I think my tongue would much rather do a couple of laps in that nookie baby." He mannishly replied and I smirked   
as the car began to slowly rolled up towards the valet area.

Tenderoni😘🏈: "WYD?" Came through next before I had a chance to respond.

Me👑 🍪: "Bout to have dinner with my son Jamal. WYD?"

Tenderoni😘🏈: "Thinkin' bout you."

Immediately followed, as my driver jumped from the front, swiftly pulled my door open, then helped me down.

Me👑 🍪: "Awe. You gonna blow my head up with all this affection boo." I came back.

Tenderoni😘🏈: "Yeah, well when I get back from training camp in the next couple of weeks, Imma blow something else out too wit cho fine ass. But for now, enjoy your dinner with your baby. TTYL."

Me 👑 🍪: "TTYL 💋"

And with that I pulled the strap of my Hermes purse up along my shoulder and made my way inside of the restaurant to be seated. A bright smile along my lips and quite a bit of pep in my step in the process, to say the very least.

The Giants left for preseason training camp late last night and they'll be gone for the next four weeks. Needless to say, Imma miss my young tenderoni, cause he's like the damn Energizer bunny in the bed...I mean he just keeps goin' and goin' and goin'...all night long.

And after 17 years behind bars, and no consistent sexual partner since I've been out...I'm loving it.

As the heels of my brand new floral Louboutin's echoed against the floor, the hostess gracefully guided me directly to a secluded table off in the cut of the place and there Mal's smiling face greeted me. He rose to his feet and opened his arms to embrace me.

"Hey ma." He gushed and we took our seats.

"Hey baby. It's so good to see you, what's going on boo?" I asked while we adjusted within the fine leather of our seats and our waiter took our drink orders.  
15 minutes later we both finished up ordering our main courses and the small talk ensued.

I sipped from my glass of champagne, "So ma, you really think that Dre's gonna be well enough to come home next week?" Mal uttered.

I took a long weighted breath. "I honestly don't know baby. I mean, we all have been checkin' in on him and his doctor's told your father and I that he's made progress but still...Ion know." I tossed out, "I don't know how he's gonna adjust back into regular life. You know life without Rhonda and what not and having to be around the woman that killed her." I confessed.

Mal shifted back in his chair, took down a sip from his own glass, then let a deep breath float through him.

"Yeah well, we've just gotta be there for him. Make sure he knows that we all love him and have his back no matter what." He professed.

"Oh, I talked to Keem the other day too." He continued.

"Really. Well what did he say?" I probed.

"He said that he's been workin' on a few new tracks and he's gonna stop by Empire next week to lay them down." Jamal informed me through a grin.

"Excellent baby, that's just excellent. Bout time he got his livida loca lovin' ass back in gear." I replied.

A few more minutes elapsed as our piping hot food made its way to the table and he tossed me a look outta the corner of his eye while opening his napkin.

"Somebody's been in a very good mood here lately. Ma what's up with you?" He asked while scooping up his fork.

"Nothing's up. I'm just doing me Mal, that's all." I tossed back and he tossed me a squinted eyed gaze in return. He sucked his teeth then spoke.

"Doin' you and Lucious or just doing you? Cuz see I know y'all two so I've gotta ask." He blurted.

I blew hot air towards him then rolled my eyes, "Boy bye. I'm not even studyin' Lucious' ass." I admitted as he nodded in response then dug into his food as a notice from my Instagram beeped from my phone.

kingjasiahj tagged you and 50 others in a picture.

I swiped the notification open. Instantly I felt my body tingle a little as I shifted in my seat a bit and smirked while reading his post.

He always tags me with a bunch of other random people when he wants me to see something. Flashes of us together in the Bahamas just a few days of go flooded my brain at the current sight of him.

This man. Gosh this young spry man is gonna be the death of me, I swear. Good thing I'm at my sexual peak tho, or else he might wear my ass out.

My thoughts were invaded as Mal's voice boomed around me and he tossed me this devious little grin while chewing his bottom lip.

"Ma what you over there smiling and blushing for huh?" He asked and I quickly closed my gram before refocusing my attention back onto him and our interaction.

"Oh, it's nothing baby. Nothing at all, just another crazy police shooting video that somebody posted that's all." I half lied.

He wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"And you smilin'...Um Hmm." His voice trailed off as he tilted his head to the side and eyed me for a second while I twirled my fork around in my pasta before taking down a mouth full.

I swallowed while my middle child continued to stare at me. A smile came along his lips after a few seconds.

"What?" I asked.

"Ma, are you... Are you seeing somebody? You got a man round here that I don't know about...Or betta yet that Lucious doesn't know about?" He probed. A slanted eyed stare came from him next as I carefully chewed my bite of food while shaking my head no in response to his words.

"Oohh, you do. I can see it all ova you and Dad's gonna flip." He teased through a chuckle while inching in closer to me from across the table.

"So. Spill, spill. What's his name?" Mal pushed with giddiness all over him.

I huffed, smacked my lips, then took down a swig of my champagne. "Boy ain't nothing to tell." I began but was interrupted as my Face Time began to chime through. I glanced down and did my best to maintain a straight face so my son won't get even more suspicious than his nosey behind already is.

As I clutched my phone in my palm and stood up.

"Excuse me for a second Mal. This is a very important call so Imma step out for a few minutes to take it." I offered and he nodded his approval of my words.

I hurriedly strutted towards the bathroom and into the handicap stall. My phone just stopped ringing but I swiftly pressed the redial, quickly ran my fingers through my hair, over the outline of my lips to ensure that my lip stick ain't smudged, then waited for my caller to pop back up along my screen.

"Hey beautiful." He boldly exclaimed while lounging about along the deck of the beach side pavilion the team's staying at.

I smiled, "Hey boo, what's up...something wrong?" I questioned because he told me earlier today that he'd call around 9 or 10 but it's only 7 now.

He licked his lips and his shades dangled loosely between his fingers, "Nah, everything's fine Cookie. I just wanted to let you know that we've got a late game film session in a few so I won't be able to talk until tomorrow babe. That's all." He uttered as the fading sunlight in the distance flickered off of his skin.

I stuck my lips out a bit just to play around with him for a few.

"Awe don't look at me like that. I promise I'll make it up to you another time." He offered.

"And how you plan on doing that?" I teased prompting a sly smile to flash across his face as his dimples sunk deeper into his cheeks.

"Oh, well uh you know I've gotta few tricks up my sleeve. So maybe a lil tongue action with some ice or some whip cream all over those perky lil breast of yours for starters." He began then shifted in his seat while the empty confines of the restroom lowly echoed our exchange.

"Or maybe, I'll just pull those silky ass legs apart spread eagle, cuff ya ass to the bed post and surprise you." His husky voice seductively bellowed.

I purred.

"Oh, that sounds like fun. You so nasty." Floated from my lips next as I giggled.

"Yeah, I know how yo freaky ass likes it girl." He taunted and we both began to laugh.

"Man Sy come on bruh, we gone be late." My ears heard his team mate chime in from his position against the open patio door behind my boo. He glanced over his shoulder then back at my image.

He sighed while standing to his feet. "Baby, I've gotta go. But We'll continued this tomorrow." Jasiah promised.

"Alright. Be safe and have a goodnight babe. Talk to you tomorrow." I responded.

He smiled, "Tomorrow. Night Cookie."

And with that our conversation ended.

I took a few deep breaths while posted against the stall wall. God, this sneakin' round shit is getting harder and harder to maintain, that voice in my head chanted.  
Mal's ass is already suspicious and I know that after yesterday Lucious probably is too...which means Sy and I have to be a lot more careful than we already have been.

I trotted outta the restroom and began to make my journey back to my table. No worries tho because I've been covering my tracks and so has my boo.

Besides, Lucious wouldn't kill someone as high profile as Jasiah....would he?

Meanwhile

Having just gained a silver bullet to add to her arsenal of tricks to use in her plan to regain the love and admiration of Lucious Lyon.

Unbeknownst to Cookie, guess who just so happened to be at the Ritz having dinner with her mother, and had to take an emergency bathroom break.

She crept outta the end stall after the coast was clear and nodded her head while absorbing the supposedly private conversation that just ended.

"So Cookie has a new man huh." She stated as the corners of her mouth began to fold up into a twisted smile.

"Oh, Lucious....Lucious....Lucious. Mind my business huh. Yeah well you are my business and what ever shall I do with this little handy piece of vital information I just over heard." She mumbled a loud to herself then swiped a free standing piece of Kleenex from the box peacefully resting against the sink and walked out.

Careful to take the long way around so that Cookie Lyon wouldn't see her.


	12. When A Man Loves A Woman

1 week later

The morning after we made love for the first time in seventeen years...

The day that my conscious reconfirmed what my heart already knew was true...

The elation that bubbled within me like that of a giddy school boy when I woke up with her head on my chest and her body snuggled under my arm.

Or when I saw her sultry frame stretched out along my bed as I exited my walk in closet once I dressed...

My mind replays that morning damn near every single day.

We did so much freaky shit and had each other in so many different positions the night before that I honestly lost count...

But if I'd of just did what she asked me to do and gotten rid of Anika...

Or maybe at least told her why I couldn't ditch that bitch at that exact moment...

Then I'd still have her and she'd still be mine.

When a man loves a woman he'll find any excuse to simply touch her...

He'll find any way to do what ever it takes to give her what she wants most.

Any thing to see the look of pure elation and joy upon her face at his hands.

He'll accept things from her that no one else could ever possibly get away with...

While still always having her back when she needs him even if she's pissed him off.

BUT THAT'S ONLY IF HE TRULY LOVES HER THOUGH.

I felt anger swirling in the pit of my stomach from the words leaking from Thirsty's mouth.

He uttered while standing in front of my face while we lounged in the confines of my office. I rose to my feet, ran my hand over my chin, then eased them into the pockets of my slacks. I made my way over towards the window, looked out for a second, then turned back to face my head goon.

"Well, if you're such a fervent believer in that phrase then why in the hell are you standing here feeding me a bunch of excuses and bullshit about why you failed to get what I asked you to do done, Thirsty?" I asked.

"Lucious, I'm not feeding you bullshit. I did everything you asked me to do. I mean I've had my best people following her from a distance and staked outside of her place night and day but still they haven't discovered a thing." He replied.

My fingers ran through the now thick hair slicked back along my head. I huffed, "Got dammit Thirst! It can't be that damn hard to find out who sent her those fuckin' flowers man." I growled then turned back around and flopped down behind my desk. Thirsty took a seat in front of me as I folded my hands out in front of me and glared at him.

"Lucious, look I've tried damn near everything. Who ever sent them was very careful to not leave a paper trail. The card used to order them was a random prepaid card that coula been purchased from anywhere, sometimes they i.d. people when they buy those things and sometimes they don't." He explained as a long breath left my body and he continued.

The slightly fading sun poured into the space and shined off of his face while he spoke, "I'm sorry to say that in this case they didn't i.d. the person who bought the card, plus the flowers were sent under a false name." Thirsty confided.

My fingers began to gently massage my temples and I closed my eyes for a few minutes, "What about the card attached to the flowers?" I asked which prompted him to pull a small yellow slip of paper from out of his suit jacket, "Now I did manage to get the message on the card, here." He blurted then handed me the slip.

I focused my eyes on it without hesitation and immediately I felt my insides start to do flips in response to the words before me. I read them out loud: "To That One That Lights Up My Life. Just Wanted You To Know That I Was Thinking Of You."

Thirsty stared at me while I stared up at the ceiling then sighed heavily before glancing back down into his eyes. This just ain't gonna work for me, that voice in my head shouted as my jaw twitched a bit while I formulated a plan to get to the bottom of this.

"She's seeing someone and I wanna know who the hell it is, so from now on you're gonna follow her yourself." I instructed him and he nodded. "Make sure you're careful so she doesn't spot yo ass too, Thirsty, and as soon as you find out who the nigga is...let me know immediately." I ordered.

Thirsty nodded his head for a few seconds and I leaned back in my seat while he processed my words, "Okay, what ever you say. But are you absolutely sure that you wanna keep having her followed? I mean I know how you feel about Cookie, so if I do find out that she's dating somebody are you certain that you really wanna know...can you handle that typa news boss man?" He asked.

I inched up in my seat and leaned forward a bit, of course I wanna know, the hell he talkin' bout...Cookie is my wife regardless of what the law and my sham marriage certificate with Anika says. Ol' dude may have her body but I refuse to let him steal her heart from me, right under my nose.

"Thirsty, I know Cooks. I know she's a woman of her word and I also know that she has certain needs that she'll find a way to get fulfilled, with or without me being involved. So, it's not a matter of if she's seeing another man because I know she is...I can feel it." I confided then licked my lips and continued while lacing my fingers together.

"My brotha, it's simply the matter of Who the hell he is and that's why I don't want you to take your eyes off of her. I don't care where she goes, you shouldn't be to far behind cuz I wanna know everybody she see's, everybody she talks to, and everywhere she goes." I replied and after a few minutes of going over random details, you know like where he needed to get a car she wouldn't recognize to tail her in, he left my house and headed off to execute my orders.

I ran my hands over my face while the soothing sounds of jazz echoed around me. Normally this kind of music helps me to relax but it's honestly just not working today. Tariq and the Feds haven't harassed me yet but I wish they'd hurry the hell up and do what ever it is they're gonna do so that I can squash that shit and divorce Anika.

Having her here only frustrates me more and more as each day goes by. The way she stares at me, the way she keeps dropping little sly remarks towards me when I come home from the office as if she still has feelings for me, and the way she constantly seems to like taking the long way through the halls, so she has to pass my room in order to get to her own at nights, irks me.

I don't like her ass, nor do I respect her, and especially over this past week or so she's been acting exceptionally strange. Now, yes, my mother is crazy ass hell but I don't think it was just her being paranoid when she told me that she doesn't trust Anika.

Not once has she ever told me that she doesn't trust Cookie and she's spent way more time around my baby than she has my current wife. I licked my lips and stroked my chin while continuing to think as the music lowly swarmed around me.

I found out that she pushed Rhonda down the steps the day after she choked Anika's ass out. I'm the one who bought them that house remember so I know the lay out very well and I did a bit of diggin' on my own just to see if my former daughter in law's story could actually hold any weight.

Based on the results that my investigators gathered as to how Rhonda had to have fallen for the baby to be killed on impact and for her to suffer the type of injuries she did, it's more than likely that she was pushed.

Anika's grimy and she'll do what ever she needs to do to get her way...I know this because despite the fact that I never told Cooks, Malcolm did tell me that he saw Anika spike Elle's drink the night of the investor showcase at Leviticus. Which is the exact reason I asked Cookie to deliver my speech instead of my then fiance.

Anybody who'd drug a recovering addict would do anything else to get what they want. Now, I do plenty of dirt but not even I would kill a baby and any person who does...most definitely can't be trusted in my book. But don't worry in due time, her ass will be dealt with accordingly. That bitch killed a Lyon and for that she'll pay the ultimate price.

A loud knock suddenly came from outside my thick sliding office door, "Come in." I answered while sitting up in my seat. The door glided open and Juanita entered.

"Excuse me sir, but there are two gentlemen at the gate to see you. They're in a red Maserati and they said that their old friends of yours." She informed me. I rose to my feet and furrowed my brow a little. I'm not expecting anyone this evening.

"Did they give you their names?" I asked and she nodded, "Yes, sir. A Mr. Vaughn Montana and Mr. Bryan Williams." She replied and a grin found it's way along my lips. "Buzz them in." I tossed back.

I stepped in front of the full length mirror to check myself. Me, Vaughn and B go way back. Vaughn is a multi-platinum rapper and mogul in his own right but he's been out on his world tour for the past six months so we haven't spoken much. Cooks and I met him right before she got locked up when he was a teenager performing at a club in Philly. He had to be about 18 at the time but he was a beast on the mic even then.

B, well B is none other than Co-Founder and Ceo of Cash Money Records, The Birdman himself.

Four hours later....

Insects chirped around us, the moon light glistened off of my massive pool as me and my boys sat out back along the deck of the house. Being around them has honestly helped to cheer me up a bit but there's always a little business that can be discussed when ever engaging in a few rounds of pleasure.

Drinks and cigars lied before us while we caught up.

"So Lu, where's wifey?" Vaughn asked and I shifted in my seat as he continued through a bright smile. "I see you rockin' that shinin' ass ring my man. I knew it was just a matter of time before you and Cookie got back together. So where her fine ass at." He blurted.

I noticed Baby giving him the cut off signal and shaking his head outta the corner of my eye, but he tried to play it off once I glanced that way.

He took a sip from his drink and I did the same. "What?" Vaughn asked. He's been outta the country but I was for sure he knew that I'd married Anika instead of Cookie. I unleashed a heavy breath while he anxiously waited. He gazed between me and B with confusion along his features then spoke up once more.

"What. I don't get it. You in the dog house or something already Lu? Don't tell me you done did something stupid and she done divorced ya old ass already cause you know I'd handle all that body if she's back on the market." He joked as my head swiftly turned to him and he took down the rest of his Remy before pouring another tall glass.

"Hey, aight now. Watch that shit V, you know I'll fuck yo ass up bout my baby now. Ion play that shit no matter how cool we are." I spat in his direction and he chuckled. I swallowed hard. 

"Yeah, yeah. I know bout y'all two bruh so where she at though." He responded next.

I shook my head, took down a gulp from my glass then looked over towards him, "We're not married." I hurriedly let tumble out and his eyes expanded at my statement.

"Excuse me." He said but Baby jumped in before I had a chance, "Damn, he said they ain't married dumb ass yella boy." He uttered.

Vaughn sucked his teeth, scrunched up his face towards Birdman, "Aye I heard him ol' shiny Etch-a-Sketch face ass old man." I couldn't help but laugh a little at his insult, cuz B does have tattoos all over his head and face. He flipped him off then picked up his cigar and puffed it as Vaughn turned back to me.

"I'm just wondering what the hell's goin' on that's all. If you ain't marry Cookie, then who the hell yo ass married to Lu?" He question and I reluctantly broke down the intricate fabric of this jacked up situation I'm now currently facing while my boys listened intently.

"Damn. That's so fucked up and you ain't even gettin' no ass either bruh. Man I feel bad for you." V chimed back in once I finished. I nodded then leaned back a bit within my seat while a temperate breeze drifted through the air. 

"Yeah man I know. And get this, I sent Cookie a damn bad ass diamond necklace to match the bracelet I bought her when we went to the ASA's and you know what happened?" I paused. 

"What?" Birdman asked.

"Man, she sent that shit back here unopened. Wouldn't even read the card, according to the courier service." I replied and they both shook their heads. I kept speaking, "That's why I need for you to talk to ya connect in the FBI Vaughn. Ya know ol' dude you used to take care of that little gun charge drama you had a couple years back. I need to know what the hell they've got on me and when their planning to bring down the heat." I spat in his direction. 

He brought his glass up to his lip then puffed on his own cigar for a second before speaking, while nodding his head the entire time as if thinking over my request. "Yeah, aight I got you man. You know you my boy big Lu, so it ain't nothing. I'll hit him up tomorrow and get back to you." He told me and a brief sense of relief washed over me.

A few minutes passed by while we sat and music flowed around us. "Oh, but since you married now and all..." Vaughn grinned out while shifting to meet my eyes.

"Let me holla at Cookie then." He spat forth then immediately broke out into laughter at the sight of my face.

"Nigga, I'll..." I forcefully replied then shoved him.

"I was just kiddin' man damn chill. Seriously I was only playin'." He cut in while continuing to chuckle and snicker as he leaned away from me so I wouldn't punch his ass next.

I shook my head towards him. "Don't keep playin' wit me like that V. I'm warnin' you bruh, ya ass tryin' ya luck." I stated as we continued to relax around the pool and catch up.

Hopefully, with their help I'll be able to get outta this bullshit ass forced marriage a lot sooner than expected. Then figure out a way to get my baby back.


	13. Girl Talk

There's a special kinda bond that woman will always have

They can laugh together, cry together, and even comfort each other when their sad.

Lot's of women wanna ride with you in the limo when times are good and all is well

But what you want is someone who'll ride when the limo breaks down and you're catchin tons of hell.

*(START SONG)*

Play the song if u can cuz it goes well with the chapter activities.

*For those who can't play the audio version here's the video*

"Ayyee, get it, get it....Get it, get it."  
"Ayyee, get it, get it....Get it, get it."  
"Ayyee, get it, get it....Get it, get it."  
"Ayyee, get it, get it....Get it, get it."

That's all that can loudly be heard being chanted on repeat through the lips of me and my girls while we all bob our heads and move our hips to the beat of the classic Salt n Peppa hit Push It.

The beat dropped to the chorus and we continued to rock out while the tunes bumped at full volume around us. We're having a girls day over at Mary's house, which is something that we haven't done in quite a while and something that I've honestly been needing. A little lady time to help take my mind off of everything going on and that's gone wrong in my life. Every body was getting down.

Sanaa started rollin her body to the beat with her glass of wine in hand and everybody else continued to do their own thing.

This my jam so I put that perfect arch in my back and went to work. You know Jasiah's been giving my ass a great workout over the past couple of months so, I'm feeling exceptionally energetic these days.

"Aight now Cookie, don't hurt yoself over there." Kerry tossed my way through a chuckle while dancing next to me as I dropped it down low then twerked it back up in unision to the rhythm of the song.

We all continued to get down to the beat. I met Mary J and Kerry Washington shortly after I got outta jail at the Empire Investor's Showcase and we all instantly hit it off. They introduced me to Sanaa Lathan a couple of months after we started hanging out and since then we all get together, if schedules permit, every couple of months just to check in on each other and chat.

Salt N Peppa began to spit their verses while we all laughed, poked fun, and enjoyed one another's company.

(END SONG)

30 Minutes later.

We all lounged along Mary's purple sectional in the living room. The rippling water from her pool shined through the massive glass windows of her patio door. I took a sip from my red wine and listened in on the conversation as my girls talked.

"Twenty good minutes. Bihh please. If his ass can't lay it down on me for at least an hour or two, then I don't want him." Mary uttered through pursed lips towards Kerry.

"An hour or two, girl bye. If he going nonstop for an hour or two the damn kitty gone get all dry then shrivel up and die or something heifer." Kerry laughed out her way and Sanaa chuckled.

"Nah, I gotta go with Mary on this one Kerry. Ion know what kinda dudes you be messin' wit but imma need you to find yaself a real one that knows how to lay it down the right way. And how to keep that kitten moist and purring." Sanaa chimed in and I shook my head cuz their asses are crazy.

My phone began to vibrate so I sat my glass of wine down along the coffee table then scooped it up while the girls continued to chat and Lil Kim's The Jump Off began to thump through the speakers.

I pulled my feet up under me and held my iPhone close while a text message came through and onto my screen. It's from my boo and I instantly smiled because he's only got about two and a half more weeks left at training camp before their done and he can come home.

Tenderoni😘🏈: "Hey bae, how was your day?" He asked. I smiled then quickly put my thumbs to work to reply.

Me 👑 🍪: "It was great. How was your day? You miss me?" I typed.

Tenderoni😘🏈: "Of course I miss you girl. What kinda question is that, how could I not miss them cookies." He teased.

I couldn't control my cheeks from tinting, he's such a flirt and I love how free and jovial he always is, but suddenly our message session was interrupted.

"Uh, damn Cookie. Tell Lucious he can talk to yo ass tomorrow. No men allowed during Girl's Night, remember." Mary tossed my way prompting Kerry and Sanaa to shift their focus onto me as well.

I sucked my teeth then rolled my eyes before another text came through on my phone. I answered it then sat my phone down and took a sip from my glass before clapping back to Mary's smart ass remark.

"Girl, what makes you think I'm takin' to Lucious?" I asked and they all looked at me as if my ass was crazy then burst into laughter. I scrunched up my face cause I don't get what the hell's so damn funny to be honest.

"Cookie stop frontin' who else would you possibly be talkin' to this late, except Lucious." Sanaa followed up as if it was obvious.

I sucked my teeth and huffed.

"Whatever. I already told y'all bitches that Lucious is married and I'm not fuckin' wit him like that anymore." I chimed back in and they gave me the side eye in return.

"So what he's married. Him being taken ain't never stopped y'all two horny toads before." Kerry smacked her lips and said then continued, "Were you not the one who told us that his ass was in a real relationship and engaged the first time y'all smashed at his house after you got out."

"Exactly." Mary piggybacked. "So now we're supposed to sit here and believe that now that he's tied up in that fake ass, botox marriage of his that you two aren't still messin' around. Girl bye. 

We're all girls and we ain't gone tell nobody so you ain't gotta front over here." She continued.

I sucked my teeth then tossed them a dismissive hand and a playful scowled inched up across my face towards them.

"Ugh. Whatever. Lucious is not the only fish in the sea ya know. Maybe, I'm tired of dealin' with him and all his damn drama. I am a bad bitch ya know." I replied. Sanaa and Kerry both sipped from their drinks at the same time, while Mary pursed her lips and furrowed her brow at me.

"Cookie don't play. All of us up in here know good and damn well that Lucious Lyon ain't finna let yo ass be with anybody else but him." Mary continued.

"Let me. Y'all heifers stuck in 1960 or something. Lucious ain't my damn daddy and he can't stop me from dating whoever I want. Like do y'all broads not remember Malcolm or even Laz for that matter." I responded and was surrounded by a simultaneous teeth suckage from the girls.

"And do you not remember yo baby daddy getting rid of both of their asses shortly after he found out about them." Sanaa teased then looked over both of her shoulders as if in search of something, "I mean where they at Cooks, cuz girl we damn sho don't see either of their asses around anymore." She continued. I opened my mouth to reply but I was cut short as my phone vibrated to life once more.

Everybody's eyes locked on me. And just like a rowdy group of college girls at a sleep over, they all made a lunge for it. Kerry swiftly wrapped her arms around me to keep me from moving while Sanaa scooped up my phone.

Mary cut down the tunes bumping through the radio as Kerry let me go and they both joined Sanaa on the other end of the sectional. "Y'all quit playing." I whine out and reached towards them but they all stood and formed a huddle to blocked me from my phone then focused on the screen.

"Oh shit now, tenderoni huh." Mary blurted with a smile along her lips while Sanaa read the accompanied message.

"Hey, what are you wearing? Send me a pic gorgeous." She broadcast around the room.

"Ooooooo." Kerry giggled out.

My frame bolted up and I hovered but they kept blocking me from getting my phone and I folded my arms across my chest, "This ain't funny y'all three stop playin' and give me my damn phone." I semi-shouted through a slight grin. They're so childish sometimes and I'm mad right now cause these heifers all in my damn business.

"Here give me the phone." Mary told Sanaa then slid it from her hands before smirking over her shoulder at me while dodging my attempt to grab my phone again. I tried to burst my way through the huddle but the three cell phone amigas began circling the sectional to evade me.

"You first boo. Give me something to dream about then I'll send you something sexy." Mary typed into my phone next while we all moved around the room.

"Bitch, don't send that!" I shouted but it was already to late.

"Ooops. My bad girl." She teased while I continued to pursue them. My heart began to race while they all continued to play keep away from me while waiting on Jasiah's reply to their damn set up message.

Lord, it's not like I feel they'll tell anybody but it's just that I'm so not ready for anybody to know about us yet. "Awe come on stop playin'." I spat forth through poked out lips and just as it left my mouth my message alert chimed through loud and clear.

They all stopped moving, stared down at the screen, and instantly their mouths dropped.

"Oh damn." Sanaa muttered while fanning herself.

"Shit, Cookie girl. This how you livin' now hunny?" Mary tossed out next through a mile wide grin and I swiftly marched over towards them while all of their eyes stayed glued on my phone and gawking at my boo. I snatched my phone away from them and glanced down at the screen.

Tenderoni😘🏈: There, I sent you two so that way you get the sunlight and moonlight views baby. Now it's your turn.

A deep breath eased through my lips as my eyes came back up and focused on their stunned faces.

"Really Cookie. Jasiah Jamison. Or should I say Ms. Lyon if ya nasty. Like when, where, how...the fuck!" Mary excitedly spat towards me as they all stared at me through wide eyes while I made my way back towards my side of the sectional then grabbed my glass and tossed it straight back.

My girls all crowded around me then pulled me down onto the sectional and scooted up on me for the tea.

"So girl spill. Spill." Kerry said. I took a deep breath and proceeded to give them the details.

Bout twenty minutes later, I leaned forward and poured myself another glass of wine while the girls all sat around me still in shock and awe.

Kerry stuck her tongue out towards me and chimed in first, "Girl Lucious is gonna shit bricks when he finds out about you and Jasiah." She stated while refilling her own glass and I sat back against the comfy material holding us with my own drink in tow.

"Forget Lucious, I ain't worrying bout his ass. Beside, he ain't gone find out now is he. Promise me y'all three snoopin' ass inspector gadget heifers ain't gonna say a word to anybody." I sternly exclaimed and all three of them held their hands up and swore to me that they'd keep this on the down low.

A few more minutes elapsed and Mary turned back up the tunes then tossed more words my way, "Gurl, so grandma's got her groove back huh." She teased. I laughed, "Grandma." I countered a little offended.

"Yes, Cookie you are bout to be a grandma here pretty soon or did you forget while Mr. NFL was breakin' that back these past couple of months." My girl taunted and I couldn't help but smirk a bit. The sex is good...I ain't even gone lie or front like he don't be laying it down.

"No wonder ya old ass still able to drop it like it's hot, pick it up, then toss it around. That fine ass young piece of meat on the job and up in it switchin' different positions on dat ass every night ain't he." Sanaa muttered next.

I tilted my head to the side a little, shot them a knowing look outta the side of my eyes, then pursed my lips, "Lets just say that all that damn attention he got from that Calvin Klein ad he did last year was well deserved." I confessed.

They all looked at me in shock.

"Ohhh, bihh I knew it. I knew it." Kerry and Sanaa howled in unison

"For real. Girl I thought that was a sock." Mary added. I shook my head then took a sip from my glass before setting the record straight.

"No maim. That's ALL and I do mean ALL him and he knows exactly how to use it, okay." I bragged.  
Kerry sipped from her glass then tossed another question my way after we all settled back down.

"Uh Cookie girl, I ain't tryin' to be no party pooper or nothin' cause we're all happy that you're happy but I think we all wanna know the answer to something though." She uttered.

I shifted in my seat, "Okay, what is it?" I replied.

"Well, you said earlier that you ain't worried about Lucious right?" She began.

"Yes I did, cuz I'm not. I'm doing me." I tossed back. Mary smacked her lips and they all shared a quick glance before turning back to me.

"What is it?" I curiously asked.

"Well, we're just sayin' that if you're not worried about Lucious, then why are you keeping things between you and Jasiah a secret?" Mary probed.

I licked my lips following a heavy sigh. "Because y'all know how Lu is. Sy is a sweetheart and I really do like him so I don't wanna bring drama into his life like that. At least not until I figure out how we can be together without Lucious tryin' to ruin it at ever damn turn." I replied.

"Okay so you do plan on taking this thing public one day then right? Sanaa questioned.

"I mean of course, if this lasts, which I don't see any reason why it won't then eventually we will but right now just isn't the right time." I confessed. They stared me down through skeptical eyes.

"Aight. If you're sure you can handle this then do you mama. We're just sayin' be careful that's all." Kerry advised.

I averted their gazes and sunk into my own thoughts while my eyes shifted out onto the sparking water of Mary's pool. The girls talked among each other while I contemplated their words.

I know what I'm doing but I know Lucious' ass too. He's already hell bent on getting me back once he divorces Anika but as I said before he can't make me do a damn thing if I don't want to. 

But still, he's always had his ways of convincing me to change my mind. Always finds a way to make me weak and want him.

I let loose a breath while still in thought. Yeah, I know what I'm doing and maybe sooner rather than later I'll just give in to my boo's wishes and let the world know I'm his.

That way, they'll be nothing left for Lucious to do but accept it.


	14. Mr. Self Serving

2 weeks later

Looking at her.

I couldn't stop looking at her while we glided down the red carpet at the ASA's.

Her poise, her grace, her beauty, her confidence...

Hell, her entire swag mesmerized me and wouldn't let me go.

My mind and my heart had been in a constant battle with one another...

Neither wanting to be the one to break first or to show any sign of weakness.

But on that night...

At that very moment as I watched her, both my heart and mind were finally in agreement that it was time.

Time for me to make Cookie Lyon my wife once more.

My eyes glanced up and landed on the clock dangling in front of me along the wall of my in home gym. Mal doesn't need it for Physical Therapy any more so I had it changed back so that I could start back working out on the regular.

11:17 p.m. is on bright display and as usual, like most nights since my ass got married, I can't sleep. Fresh sweat washed over my face while I maintained a steady pace along the elliptical machine and the Bluetooth speaker attached to the flat screen along the wall bumped a steady tune.

Jay Z's rap ballet Song Cry remix continued to pour out towards me and I had to stop. This song reminds me of her and instantly my mind was flooded with memories of our poor but happy days together.

The countless number of times when she's displayed her endless love and affection for me through actions and words.

The countless number of times when she was the rock who gave me strength during my darkest hours and held me up when I was at my weakest, while the world was gunning to bring me down.

I licked my lips then let my head hang. My eyes closed for a few then I stepped off of the exercise machine. No matter how I try to twist, turn, or distort it...she's always been there for me no matter what.

Me other hand, well I've disappointed and let her down so many times over the years that there's really no way for me to even keep track anymore.

Maybe she's right. Maybe I am self absorbed, self serving, and just plain ol selfish.

I took a swig from my bottled water and as the song shifted tempo, so did my thoughts.

Onto those times when she needed me the most but I wasn't there for her.

Onto the countless amount of tears she must have shed as a result of my actions.

Those times when she felt as if I totally abandoned and betrayed her.

And those times when I simply just refused to listen when she warned me of trouble ahead.

The soft fabric of my towel grazed across my face. A long heavy breath floated through me and I ran my hand over the back of my neck.

Vaughn's contact at the FBI hasn't gotten back to him yet, but last I spoke with him he said that it should only be a matter of days before they know something. I eased over towards the steps then plopped down.

Still, Thirsty hasn't found out a thing pertaining to who Cookie is now dating. I knew she'd move on because outta all of the things in this world that I can influence, she's one of the only things I've never been able to control.

I leaned back a little and yet again my thoughts began to swim.

Onto those times when I wasn't there for our boys the way they needed me to be or she always wanted me to be. When I was just to wrapped up in my own world and focused on Lucious to recognize that they needed more than just money from me.

To those times when I've said and done things outta anger instead of steadying my emotions and confronting them like men. Those times when she needed for me to be there for them but I wasn't because I didn't know how to process my own issues and insecurities in order to do so.

God, I never thought that I'd ever regret a thing in my life. Shit, up until now I never have but now all I want is a do over. Another chance. A chance to go back in time to this moment.  
That moment when our love for one another was still very evident, crystal clear and fiery hot🔥. That moment a little over a year ago that the look in her eyes when she stared up at me from on her back and controlled our kiss, told me that she'd never stop loving me.

My head tilted back, I know that Cookie still loves me which is why I'm not gonna accept the notion of her moving on. We've been through way to much for it to end like this. When she first got out I think that she was searching for closure in regards to our relationship but see, that's a huge problem in and of itself.

I'm searching for closure now, but these past couple of months without her have opened my eyes to the simple fact that Cookie and Lucious will never have closure without each other.

I flipped the music off, Anika's due date is a week away so Hakeem's been spending a couple of nights over these past few weeks. He's upset and actually blames me for Laura running out on their wedding, but despite that, he wants to be here in case anything unexpected happens with his baby mama.

My fingers gripped my phone from my pocket. I gazed down at the screen then clenched my teeth and ran my thumb over the screen. My eyes remained focused on one number in particular. 

This number

Cookie: 332-798-3465

The number I've been debating on whether or not to call for the past couple of hours. I just want to see how she's doing and hear her voice but I've gotta come up with a believable excuse so she doesn't hang up on my ass.

Outta all the woman I've been with she's the only one that makes me feel so nervous and vulnerable.

I cleared my throat then pressed the call button and pulled the phone up to my ear. Feels like I can hear my heart bounding in my ears while I wait and finally her voice came through.

"Cookie, it's--" I started but promptly stopped when I realized that it's her damn voice mail.

"You've reached Cookie Lyon. Sorry I'm unable to get to the phone right now but leave your name, number, and a brief message and I'll get back to you."

No message came from my lips but within seconds of me ending the call a rapid series of foot steps came rushing towards me.

"DAD! DAD WHERE ARE YOU!" Keem's frantic voice shouted as he trotted down the steps towards me and I rose to my feet.

"Dad, me and grandma have been lookin' all over the place for you. What are you doing down here?" He blurted out through winded breaths.  
I draped my towel over my shoulder, "I'm just down here thinking but you know it's sound proof down here in the gym son, why what's up?" I asked.

"Dad, Anika's water just broke! The ambulance is upstairs and I'm riding with her!" He tossed out as we both turned on a swivel and made our way back upstairs to the first floor of the mansion.

The EMT's hurriedly strapped Anika down while Keem paced and my mother and I watched on. I put my hand on my youngest's shoulder and he looked up at me with a hint of worry in his eyes.

"Hey relax son okay. She needs for you to be calm so I need for you to get it together, ya hear me. Your son needs you right now." I advised him. He nodded his head then took a deep breath.

"Now, have you called your mother and told her what's going on?" I asked.

The paramedics began to roll Anika towards the door, commotion was swarming all around us as Keem pulled up beside her then grabbed her hand before speaking over his shoulder   
towards me.

"Yeah. I tried calling her a bunch of times but she's not answering." Keem uttered while stepping up into the ambulance after his baby mama was loaded.

"Okay. Imma go over to her house and let her know the deal then we'll both meet you there. I'll let your brothers know as well and we'll all be there as soon as we can." I tossed up. He nodded as the ambulance doors shut and down the drive way they roared.

I exhaled deeply, turned back around, then jogged up the steps two at a time. Once inside I found my car keys as my mother made her way up beside me with her purse in hand. I gazed over at her while opening the front door.

"Where do you think you're going? There's to much going on and I don't have time to keep an eye on you tonight mom." I told her. She huffed then smacked her lips.

"Dwight, I'm coming to the hospital with you. If you think imma miss the birth of my first great grandchild you're dumber than you look and act sometimes." She insulted then strutted on outta the front door as if there was nothing left to debate.

Well damn that little voice in my head chanted, this has the makings of a very long and interesting night and it's just getting started.


	15. Ms. Independent

Since day one I've always done whatever was required for my family. Lucious and I got pregnant shortly after we started dating and throughout the years I've sacrificed everything for them.

Some of my best years were spent caged up in that dark dank cell, just to ensure that my family could be just where we are now...on top. Even during Lucious' young and dumb days when some of his actions shoulda been the reason I went to prison, I still supported him and held his ass down.

He's always been such a hot head.

Which in turn caused him to mistreat our boys because his anger and rage always out smarted him. He didn't think before he acted, which resulted in him scaring our children when his better judgement failed him.

All I've ever wanted to do was be there for my baby's and be a good mother to them because of the struggle we've all endured by being ripped apart years ago. I just feel like they've earned that because of what they went through being raised soley by Lucious. It wasn't his fault, but if you practically raised yourself how could you possibly know how to raise a family.

Pregnant as a teen, surviving hood life, 17 years in Federal Prison...of course I have and will continue to do what ever's necessary to protect my own and make sure that they thrive. 

Everything except let their father break my heart again that is.

Now, I entrusted Lucious with our boys and despite his short comings as a husband, I can't honestly sit here and say that he was the world's worse father while I was away. Perfect...no. Made mistakes...yes. But definitely not the worse.

There have been times when his influence has made our boys into better men, because in all honesty although Lucious can resemble the devil in some of his ways he's not all pure evil. 

There's good in him and like I told him while we waited on news about Mal when he was shot, I know he wants to do what's right for our family.

One of the happiest days of my life was when our boys and their father were able to sat aside the petty differences of the outside world and some how manage to come together for the greater good of our business and family.

Lucious Lyon and myself on the other hand, well that's and entirely different subject all together quite honestly.

My ex-husband temps me, he brings out urges and deep desires that I buried after the first time he chose Anika over me. I don't always think before I act in certain situations around him. 

Lucious and I have always been volatile when close to one another. He clouds my better judgement and it's never taken much for things to go from 0 to 100 real quick between us.

I'm well aware of this, which is the main reason why I told him that he didn't need to even start talkin' bout us getting together that night before Keem's wedding.

Him trying to spit game and whisper sweet nothings in my ear only ever leads to one place between us. That place where we're both our most vulnerable and weakest. The place where both of our guards are down and neither of us make our best decisions. The place where he's always been great at showing just how much he adores me.

The bedroom.

That's the main reason why it can only be business or our boys discussed between us. I don't trust myself around him because my heart always takes over and tells the rest of me what to do.

Talking about this entire situation between us now, will only unleash my emotions like a flood gushing from a dam and that can't happen. He's married and despite the fact that I know he cares nothing for Anika, getting involved with him right now makes me the other woman.

I won't be his mistress or any man's side piece for that matter. So now, I'm focusing on our Empire and myself. Me, myself, and I for the first time since I first met Lucious and it feels so good.

Heavy rain poured forth from the night sky while the smooth and seductive melody of Dj Drama's Wishin' feat. Chris Brown, Skeme, and Lyquin...

Blared around my bathroom through the surround sound speakers embedded in the wall.

Fairly warm water continued to ripple around my naked body. The suds from my previously ran bubble bath are long gone at this point. I bit down on my bottom lip while slowly working my hips and controlling this seduction between my man and I.

"God damn baby. Shit." Jasiah groaned out as his head tilted back against the cool edge of my massive marble tub. I let my hand rest against his chest, he looked up at me through low eyes while the veins in his forehead bulged and his strong hands gripped my hips.

"Ahhh. Jesus Cookie." Tumbled through his lips through winded breaths and I sped up my pace. His eyes shut once I started twirling my hips in circles against him prompting him to swallow hard and his breathing to increase even more.

He just got back home earlier today so I had him take the service elevator, in the private garage on the basement floor of the building, up to see me. I'd already set the scene when he called and told me that his flight had touched down so as soon as he hit the door it was on.

"Mmmhhhh. Damn, I missed you so much." I moaned down towards him while continuing my steady pace. I faintly heard my phone vibrating against the bathroom counter, but that shit just ain't that important to me at this very moment.

The dim lights surrounding us aided in the sensual mood around us. A few more minutes passed and Sy slid upright then brought his lips up and captured my own. He nibbled for a second then snaked his tongue into my mouth and kissed me skillfully and slow. We both moaned into it and outta nowhere I felt both of his toned arms firmly wrap around me and he carefully rose to his feet with me in his arms.

He stepped outta the tub, never breaking our kiss in the process then took us towards the wall where my custom made shower head hung over head. "I got something for that ass tonight girl." He uttered through heated breaths against my lips while cutting the shower on at a moderate temperature. Steam instantly began to swarm around us, while the music continued to thump through the air and I felt one of my feet hit the floor.

With no time wasted he gripped my other thigh up in his right arm so it rested against his sculpted hips, wrapped his left arm around my back to steady us, then promptly entered me and went to work.

I couldn't say a word as thick breathing floated between us while he kissed along the top of my chest and pounded into me at a rapid pace. Water splashed all around and my grip tighten around his head while he continued to forcefully thrust in an out of my throbbing core.

"You like that? I know you missed this dick baby, how it feel to you huh?" I heard him mumble while I tightly grasped his neck and we continued enjoying one another.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Oh My God, yes I missed this dick baby, don't stop." I replied. I felt heat starting to mount and bubble in the pit of my stomach. My head tilted back against the wall a little and 

I watched him gaze down between us at the action then back up into my eyes.

Faintly I think I heard a pounding sound, like somebody's at the door but I can't be sure, so ignored it. I leaned in and planted a few kisses along my boo's lips.

"You close ain't you." He asked me once noticing how my nails dug into the meat of his broad back and I panted against the nape of his neck. His pace never wavered or changed...the perks of a younger man.

My ears seemed to hear another set of faint poundings a bit louder this time, but then all sound faded as my body began to jerk and convulse from the force of a much needed orgasm. A few minutes later, Sy began to twitch inside of me and shortly after his body went limp causing my leg to fall to the floor. I'm on the pill and I made him get tested for everything before we started sleeping together, so we're all good.

We both stayed planted in place while rapid streams of warm water cascaded over our bodies. Heavy breaths filled both of our chests and after a few minutes he pulled back, looked down into my eyes with a smile along his handsome face then kissed me. Only seconds into it he tore his mouth from mine and furrowed his brow my way.

"Bae, you hear that?" He asked then reached over and cut off the shower. I pressed the controls on the wall next to me then cut the music down.

"Hear what. I don't--" I began but then a forceful series of pounds bounded against my door once more.

"Somebody's at the door." My boyfriend said and we both stepped outta the shower. I wrapped a towel around my body then pulled on my silk robe before turning back to my man as he covered his lower half with a matching towel as well.

I tiptoed up and pecked his lips, "I'll be right back. Pull up the menus for that Chinese spot we went to last month so we can order in." I instructed him as he nodded then slid his tooth brush into his mouth and I turned towards the hall to answer the door.

"Who is it?" I shouted while my dripping hair hung loosely over my shoulders in a deep body wave.

"Who is it?" I said again after getting no response the first time. The rapid pounding stopped once I stepped to the door. I glanced through the peep hole but all I can manage to see is a figure in a black coat with a hat along their head. Not just anybody can get into this building so I swiftly pulled the locks off and swung the door open.

"Cookie, why haven't--" Leaked from Lucious mouth before his eyes landed on my damp body being hugged by the fabric of my robe. My eyes bugged out for a second and my heart instantly began to race.

"Lucious, what the hell are you doing here this late?" I countered while watching his eyes continue to roam my flesh. I smacked my lips, "Uh Hello. My eyes are up here." I said next which forced him to shift his gaze upward and onto my face.

"What's up? What do you want?" I uttered next and he stepped inside. "Uh, excuse you. I don't remember inviting you in." I snapped with my hand along the side of the open front door then swiftly let it thud shut. He turned to face me and took off his hat.

"Cooks, baby I've been callin' you nonstop. Anika just went into labor and Keem's waiting on us at the hospital. Get dressed and you can ride--" He began but his words ended at this sight.

"Babe, I ordered you the Shrimp Lo Mein, Shrimp Egg Foo Young, and A--" My boo stated with his phone in hand before looking back up and at the scene unfolding. He instantly stopped and sat his shoes down next to my bedroom door. "Oh, my bad. I heard the door shut, so I thought you were done." Jasiah stated.

Lucious' head snapped back towards mine, I licked my lips then let a nervous breath leave me as his eyes literally seemed to change to jet black. No way for me to play this off because we're both barely dressed, so it's evident what was going on.

Awkwardness engulfed us all. "Uh, babe I'll just go back and wait in the room." Jasiah uttered. Lucious' breathing deepened as he looked back over at him while flexing his jaw then back over towards me.

"Sorry." Sy mouthed my way while Lu stared me down for a few seconds, but suddenly the unexpected happened.

"No. No, I was just leaving." Lu muttered then walked towards Jasiah, "Lucious Lyon." He calmly uttered with his hand extended and it caught both me and my boo totally off guard. Sy accepted his hand and shook it.

"Uh, Jasiah Jamison. Nice to meet you Mr. Lyon, I'm a huge fan." He admitted and Lucious relinquished his grip on his hand.

"Yeah, I know who you are Jasiah. I've followed your career since your days at LSU." He continued and for some reason my heart began to speed up even more as he turned back towards me.

He's way to calm and docile, that little voice in my head chanted as he stopped directly in my face. A sinister look dancing within his eyes down towards me too and it sent a chill down my   
spine.

"Keem said that they just got her settled in. My mother is downstairs waiting so we'll be in the car when you're ready." He said and without another sound leaving his lips he walked outta the door.

I huffed then shook my head as my boyfriend made his way over towards me. "Cookie, I'm so sorry. I heard the door shut and I thought who ever it was had left." He hurriedly explained then tilted my chin up while holding me against him.

"I know you didn't want him to find out like this but hey, look on the bright side. At least now he knows and we can finally come out about this and not have to hide it anymore." He told me. 

"I mean he actually seemed rather cool with it, if you ask me." Sy continued then leaned down and pecked my lips.

My body eased away from his, I ran my hands over my face then spoke up, "Baby, that's just it. He was TO calm about this and now, I'm honestly scared." I admitted and he tilted his head my way. "Scared?" He probed.

"You don't know Lucious the way that I do. I can read his eyes and I'm tellin' you he's pissed. I woulda much rather him to at least yell or try to fight you or something other than what he just did." I replied.

Jasiah ran his hands down the sides of my shoulders and I gazed into his eyes, "Stop worrying. We're all adults here, so it's gonna be fine okay." He lowly replied.

I shook my head, "No. You dont get it. What he just did is not a good thing. In fact what he just did is a very, very bad sign." I professed then turned and headed back towards my room to get dressed.


	16. The Royal Expansion

A few hours later...

I Don't.

I Don't.

I Absolutely Do Not.

Not to Anika anyway. I've never regretted two words more in my life than the I Do I was forced to utter when we got married.

Anger.

Rage.

Vengeance.

All of those thoughts have been on constant repeat and looping through my mind since the moment I witnessed a damn near naked man walking outta Cookie's bedroom.

Her sultry frame wrapped in nothing but a towel underneath the thin fabric of her silk robe while her wet hair dripped as it flowed over her shoulders.

Him strutting around without a care in the world, like he was at home.

Them both with looks of post sexual release all along their faces.

This fucking ring feels like that cursed ass thing from the Lord of The Rings.

Hell, I feel cursed. Cursed and doomed to suffer without her as the ultimate repentance for the sins of my dark past.

Sitting here off in the vending area of the hospital waiting room, all I can do is twirl my dreaded wedding band between my fingers. Neither of us said a word the entire ride here to the hospital although my temper was through the roof. I'd already made arrangements for Anika to have a private floor so, nobody's up here but the family.

I was going to drive myself but just as we were heading outta the door, I noticed that my mother already had Jerome pull the car around so we just rode on over to Cookie's in the Bentley.

I flexed my hand a little, my knuckles are red and starting to swell a bit but honestly the pain is the least of my worries.

My head hung a bit while I continued to think. I punched the brass walls as hard as I could at least three or four times during the elevator ride back down to the car from Cookie's penthouse. 

I honestly think it's broken at this point, but I'll live.

Self restraint, it took all of the self restraint and anger management in me not to charge that ol' young ass, bottle sippin', sponge bob reject known as Jasiah Jamison.

I'm such a huge fan Mr. Lyon...ol fuck ass nigga.

I saw red when I saw his face and the only thing that kept me from killing him right there on the spot was the fact that I promised Hakeem that we'd be here as soon as possible and the look in Cookie's eyes. That look pleading for me to not overreact.

She knows me, so I know she saw HIM bubbling to the surface from deep within me.

HIM as in THE RUTHLESS KILLER lurking at my core, who has no fear and shows no emotion. Yeah he was there and it was only her that kept him at bay.

But that was then and well this....this is now.

My vibrating cell flashed my number one goon's number brightly across the screen and I promptly answered it.

"Yeah, what have you found out Thirsty?" I asked then licked my lips and ran my hand along my chin while he filled me in on the details of the scout mission I assigned him once I got back into the Bentley while waiting on Cooks to get dressed.

"So, his mother lives alone." I blurted. "One brother and one sister all within the city as well right?" I continued while Thirsty continued to fill me in on every single member of the Jamison nuclear family. Jasiah is very high profile and I've already got enough heat on me from Tariq and the Feds, but those close to him, well who ever said they were off limits.

Thirsty continued to speak. I waited for him to finish running down the rest of the info while virtual silence surrounded me. I distanced myself from the rest of the family an hour ago, so they're still waiting in the family area on the other end of the hall.

"What about his father?" I asked next, "Oh, he died two years ago huh." I questioned in response to Thirst's findings. I swallowed then ran my fingers through my hair, the humming from the vending machines echoed around me and I chimed back in with my orders.

"Okay, put somebody outside of all of their houses." I scanned the area around me real quick just to make sure nobody else is listening in on my conversation.

"No. No. Just have them posted for right now. I'll let you know when to make a move." I instructed and just as easy as that, my eyes were now in route to every single person important to Cookie's little boy toy.

I hung up my cell, but instantly it buzzed back to life. "Hello." I answered while the faint sound of clicking soles began to sound outside of the small room holding me. "Yeah, text me his address." I paused for a minute while listening intently to Thirsty's next string of words then glanced down at my screen as the info came through.

"Yeah, I got it. 3476 Vera Cruz Court. Okay....no, don't do a thing. I'll handle him myself." I advised. "Yes, I'm sure Thirsty. I know how to be careful aight, so don't question me." I semi shouted but suddenly my conversation was interrupted.

"Lucious, don't do this." Rang through my ears and my head shifted towards the sound of the voice as I quickly ended the call. I turned towards her standing in a simple but stylish red and gold Louis Vuitton wrap around dress. "Do what?" I asked in an attempt to play off her suspicion.

"LUCIOUS! You don't think I know that address? I'm begging you just please don't do anything to hurt him." Cookie stated while strutting over and into my face. She folded her arms over her chest.

I rose to my feet then gazed down into her eyes after I slid my cell inside my pants pocket. My jaw twitched while images of her and him together swam through my mental and all I could hear was her moaning his name. "I don't know what you're talking about Cookie and I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't sneak up on me or listen to my damn conversations." I sternly tossed back with a hint of attitude.

I scoffed as her wide eyes glared back at me, "How far along is Anika?" I spewed out next while stepping around her to head towards the door and completely ignoring her plea for mercy. I heard a heavy breath leave her lips then her hand against my forearm as she forcefully turned me around.

"LUCIOUS LYON, DON'T GO AFTER HIM! I MEAN IT, I WON'T FORGIVE YOU FOR THAT!" Her voice yelled up towards me, "TARIQ IS JUST WAITING FOR YOU TO SLIP UP SO DON'T BE STUPID AND DO ANYTHING TO JASIAH BECAUSE YOU'RE MAD AT ME!" Cooks continued.

Her words instantly provoked my anger and I swelled up into her face, "STUPID. OH I'M SURPRISED YOU EVEN REMEMBER THEY'RE COMIN' FOR ME AND OUR WHOLE EMPIRE FOR THAT MATTER!" I shouted while walking towards her as she back peddled at my tone.

"YOU'VE BEEN SO BUSY GETTIN' FUCKED UP AND DOWN BY THAT NEWBORN, THAT I THOUGHT YO ASS FORGOT!" I screamed.

A loud thud filled the air around us as her back hit the drink machine and we stood eye to eye. Her gaze shifted down towards the floor for a second then back up towards me. I punched the machine right over her head and she jumped, "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS SHIT TO ME COOKIE!" I huffed and my chest began to rapidly rise and fall.

"DOING THIS TO YOU?" She replied with the same intensity to match my force, "YOU DID THIS TO YOU, NOT ME! YOU MARRIED THAT BITCH AND PUT ME ON THE BACK BURNER AS ALWAYS, SO DON'T--"

"I DID THAT SHIT FOR YOU...FOR US!" I cut in then lightly snickered and kept going, "I'VE DONE ALOTTA SELFISH SHIT BUT, MARRYING ANIKA WASN'T ONE OF THEM!" Cookie pursed her lips at me then sucked her teeth.

"I'M SICK OF YOU BLAMING ME FOR WHAT HAPPENED! WOULD YA ASS HAVE PREFERRED THAT I JUST LET HER TESTIFY AGAINST ME AND ENDED UP IN THE GOD DAMN ELECTRIC CHAIR OR SOMETHING HUH!" I spat down her way.

"LUCIOUS--" She started but I slammed my swollen fist against the machine once more to silence her and jumped right back in, my breathing growing even more ragged while light drops of spit flew through my lips.

"NO! I TOLD YOU THAT I'M NOT GONNA LOSE YOU OVER THIS AND I MEANT THAT SHIT COOKS!"

My ex-wife slid her frame from around me then turned back to face me with fury along her features, "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? YOU WANT ME TO WAIT FOR GOD KNOWS HOW LONG   
UNTIL YOU DIVORCE HER ASS. JUST SIT AROUND LONELY AND MISERABLE...OR DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BE YA FUCKIN' MISTRESS OR SOMETHING!" Her breathing increased a bit, "I LOVE YO STUPID ASS TO MUCH AND I CAN'T DO IT! I'LL MOVE ON BEFORE I SHARE YOU!" Her voice countered.

I began to close the space between us once more, "I LOVE YOU TOO WHICH IS WHY I EXPECT YOU TO HOLD ME DOWN! I EXPECT YOU TO HAVE MY BACK AND RIDE WITH ME THROUGH THIS ONE LAST HURDLE KEEPIN' US APART, THAT'S WHAT I EXPECT! YOU GOT ME OVER HERE NOT SLEEPIN' WITH HER OR ANY OTHER WOMAN, TRYIN' TO BE FAITHFUL TO YOU AND PROVE HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU!" I replied.

Neither of us paid any mind to the fact that we're in a hospital as Cooks rolled up into my face and erupted with anger my way.

"FAITHFUL TO ME? HOW IS YOU BEING MARRIED, YOU BEING FAITHFUL TO ME LUCIOUS...EXPLAIN THAT DUMB ASS LOGIC YOU IDIOT!" She shouted through dark eyes.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, I--" Came through my lips but then things shifted.

"Mom. Dad. What's going on, the entire floor can hear you guys going at it." Jamal uttered with Leah and Andre right beside him. Cookie huffed then turned away from me and rolled her eyes with a scowl on her face. I clenched my jaw and took a rapid series of deep breaths.

"You two need to calm down because the nurses are threatening to call security and have you both escorted outta here." Dre chimed in next while they all filed into the cramped space with us.

A light tapping came across the door next prompting us all to shift our attention while Cookie and I both paced the floor on opposite sides of the room. "Excuse me folks." The slender young blonde nurse uttered.

"We know, we know, keep it down." Cooks spewed towards her with attitude dripping. The nurse swallowed hard as her eyes shifted between the both of us.

"No maim. Uh, I just came to let you know that the mother and father are requesting your presence. The baby's here and you'll be allowed to go in shortly." She stated then took her leave. I closed my eyes for a second to try and compose myself.

My mother, Mal, and Dre all turned to follow behind the nurse as both my ex and I made it to the door at the same time. She looked over at me through a mug and I tossed an even darker stare back at her.

"I meant what I said, I won't lose you. It's your fault he's in this position, so either you break up with his ass or I'll force you into a position where you'll always wish you had." I told her then trudged down the hall to meet the newest member of our family.

"Fuck you Lucious." She firmly tossed back then strutted ahead of me and flipped me off.


	17. Filthy Kingdom Usurpers Pt. I

3 Weeks Later

I felt so helpless and lost on that day nearly ten months ago.

No man, no job, practically no friends, nothing...

I felt as if I was alone and had no where to turn.

At the time I didn't know that Hakeem had been kidnapped but once he left five hours later, I knew everything.

We were both emotional, both vulnerable, both searching for validation and security and at that moment in time we found it in one another.

Initially, I really thought about having and abortion or just giving my baby up for adoption.

I mean I knew exactly how Cookie would respond to the news of me being pregnant with her grandchild but honestly I was far more worried about Lucious' reaction.

Never did I expect for him to show up in my house and threaten my life if I didn't do as he wanted, but as we stood there facing off that day, I did what I had to do so he'd know that I wasn't afraid of him.

Cookie never shows fear around Lucious and I kinda feel like that's what draws him to her the most. It's almost like it turns him on even more when she stands up to him. Thus I decided to adopt her approach of dealing with him.

Now yes, I've done more than my share of underhanded things to become a member of this family...

But now, no matter what happens Anika Calhoun and Lucious Lyon will forever to tied together.

Although he still stares at me with this look of contempt in his eyes whenever I'm around...

And although I don't feel like we're any closer nor anymore bonded as husband and wife than this day when I went in to kiss his succulent lips and he kissed my cheek instead...

There's still one thing that permanently binds us.

King Messiah Lyon. A Name Of Power, Rightfully Befitting The Only Heir To The Lyon Family Throne.

My baby boy gives me leverage. He gives me influence. He's given me the strength required for me to ensure that Lucious and I will one day be happy as a couple again.

But there's just one last thing that I must do before that can happen.

I pulled the thin blanket covering my three week old child's face back just a little. The hood of the Limited Edition Porter Collection Baby Travel system hovered over him to block out the rays of sunlight brightly beaming down upon us while we lounge around the park. My eyes stared down at his handsome face, he's a little light right now but I can already tell by his ears that he's   
gonna get a little darker.

A perfect mixture between my own and his father's complexion, most likely. I watched as he shifted a bit with his eyes closed and I couldn't help but smirk because guess what...  
Outta all the things in the world that could of happened in the mixed up world of genealogy and DNA, a distinctive feature skipped a generation. Now, my son just so happens to be the only Lyon male with eyes just like Lucious.

I snapped the buttons on the side of the stroller and pulled the carrier up and onto the bench beside me, it's a six in one system which includes a carrier, car seat, cargo basket along with a few other features as well.

Children continued to run around and play while we simply sat there.

"Boo." Came from behind me and I clutched my chest as my eyes made there way over my shoulder to see who startled me.

"Jesus Christ. You scared the living day lights outta me Tariq, God." I scolded. Tariq came around onto the opposite side of the carrier and sat down with a small gift bag in tow.

"Sorry Miss. Calhoun or should I say Mrs. Lyon now huh." He uttered then glanced down at my son. "And this must be the young prince." I nodded as he smiled a little then looked back up at me. "I can tell, he really favors my brother." He stated, which is kinda true...but honestly he looks like Hakeem more than anybody although there are also strong traces of Cookie in his face too.

"So, why'd you wanna meet me here?" I questioned while shifting to face him as my hand lied across the top of the carrier. Tariq looked out onto the field of playing children before us then spoke without looking back at me.

"Nonsuspicious public place Anika, kinda looks like I was just passing by right." He replied then chimed back in while keeping his gaze steady.

"It's time for you to live up to your end of our bargain." He said and I sighed as he continued to speak. "I tipped off that process server so she'd know you'd be at Hakeem's wedding and you could corner Lucious into marrying you. Now, I need for you to do what we agreed." He stated.

I licked my lips and focused my eyes a head like him, although I drove myself and my husband really could care less about what it is I do, I still don't wanna risk the chance that somebody he knows see's me and his half brother talking as if we're friends.

"Okay, so what is it that I need to do?" I probed then adjusted my son's pacifier within his mouth. Tariq reached inside his pants pocket and pulled out a small USB drive then extended the gift bag he brought with him over towards me.

I accepted each item, then glanced down into the gift bag and noticed 2 gold picture frame inside.

"Those picture frames actually have a hidden mini DVR audio video recorder inside of them. Put pictures of your son in each then either give it to your husband as a gift or find some where to put them. One in his home office and one in his office at Empire." He instructed me.

I took a deep breath, "You want me to bug him?" I asked.

"Yes. I need to be able to have eyes and ears in the two places that I know he's liable to let his guard down." He confessed. I felt a lump starting to swell in my throat, if I get caught doing this 

Lucious will no doubt kill my ass. Mother of his grandson or not.

Tariq's voice snapped me from my thoughts as he draped his arm across the back of the bench holding us then stared down into my eyes, "The flash drive can be linked to the info coming from the picture frames, so all you have to do it get within 5 feet of both frames and all the data will automatically be transferred onto it." Tariq continued.

A few people strolled by while walking their dogs, laughter filled the air around us, as the busy city scenery surrounding us continued to bustle.

"What if he doesn't like the frames and wants to change them. I mean Lucious and I aren't really on the best of terms right now, so it's highly unlikely that he'll even accept a gift from me." I admitted and watched as Tariq nodded his head.

He stroked the light hair along his chin, his profile displaying just how much alike he and his brother really are while he sat there thinking. Only a few minutes passed before he chimed back in as I slid the bag into the cargo basket on the bottom of the stroller and gazed back up into his eyes.

"Well, how about I get you a few more for the rest of the family then you give them to Hakeem and let him pass em out as gifts for everyone." He proposed.

"I mean that could work, but I still don't know Tariq. I agreed to help you but now, I just feel like--like--" I rambled but he cut me off.

"Look Anika, I understand the risk you're taking here okay. I know that you have a child to think of now but remember, once Lucious is in prison then you can divorce him and get everything. He didn't make you sign a prenup did he?" He questioned.

"No." I replied.

"Exactly. Which is what you said you wanted right? Things moved so fast that day that he didn't have time to think the details through. Besides, I'm risking alot here to okay." Tariq stated.  
I pursed my lips, "How's that?" I asked and he slightly leaned over towards me then spoke, "This thing that we're doing isn't exactly legal okay. I don't have a warrant to bug him, but--"

"What! Then why the hell am I even going through with this Tariq. If you don't have a warrant to do this then nothing recorded can even be used against Lucious." I told him and he tossed me a devious grin. A grin so cold, calculated, and familiar that it caused a cold chill to sweep down my spine.

"Hey, don't you worry about that. Once you get me what I need, I'll find a way to make sure that it all looks clean." He exclaimed then eased up and onto his feet. A brisk breeze floated past us and he glanced down into my eyes.

"So did you ever get Shyne on board to help us?" I asked.

"Not yet. He's still rockin' wit Lucious and Cookie, but I've got a feelin' it won't be long before he comes around." He advised.

"Anyway, I'll leave the other picture frames in the normal locker we've been using to get messages to one another at Grand Central Station and every week you leave the flash drive so I can make a copy then put it back. Stop by tomorrow and pick the other frames up...." He slid his hands into his pocket while shifting as if to walk away.

"And don't worry, once this is all done you won't have to depend on the Lyons for a thing because this is gonna make you a very wealthy woman." He professed and just like that he strolled away from me as if we were total strangers.

My eyes glanced down at my son, I crossed my legs then closed my eyes for a quick second. Yes, this entire thing was Tariq's plan from the start.

After he brought me in for questioning that day, he showed up at my apartment later that night and made me a proposition, that at the time I felt as if I just couldn't refuse.

I was lonely and hurting, so I agreed to help him take Lucious down if he helped me pay him back for all he'd done to me. But, I honestly never intended on hurting Lucious...I just wanted a way back into his life. Him going to prison serves no purpose for me because then we won't be able to be together and that's what I want most of all.

My mind swirled with various thoughts and then it hit me. I can kill two birds with one stone and come out looking like a rare jewel in my husband's eyes. I placed my son back up into his stroller and gathered his things, while in thought.

If I plant these bugs for Tariq then some how manage to tip Lucious off about his plan then the Feds will have no choice but to leave my husband alone. It'll be easy because of the simple fact that Tariq has no warrant so that makes the bugs illegal. Lucious will be home free and Tariq will probably end up behind bars.

A smile began to spread across my lips while I pushed the stroller back towards my red Mercedez Suv and my heart filled with the possiblily that maybe I can win Lucious' trust back and once more he'll love me.

Me turning on Tariq shows him that not only am I on his side, but it also shows him that he doesn't need Cookie anymore. She's his past and old news because now...

Anika Calhoun Lyon will be his new RIDE OR DIE.


	18. Guarded

His kiss tapped into deep mines of memory within me...

And Instantly the years that had separated us fell away as if they were nothing.

We were kissing like drowning people breathe...

Like suddenly we'd discovered something that has never been so sweet before that moment.

That kiss melted me from within.

My heart thudded against my chest while he held me close..

And I felt as if I couldn't catch my breath from just that smallest sample of his lips.

Sometimes I wish that night never happened because had it not, then I could have just went on hating Lucious for how he hurt me.

I wish that I could have controlled my emotions or my body that night and not have ended up in this position.

The position of him nuzzling his nose into my chest and nipping at the flesh of my stomach while I was beneath him. He knows how ticklish I am but he wanted to play.

The bright smile along his face and the laughter flowing from deep down in his throat that displayed just how happy and excited he was to finally be able to have me, are still burning within the recesses of my mind.

Or the position of him suckling along my neck while tossing me around his bed, just the way he knows I like it. The feel of his throbbing erection between my legs as he pressed all of his body weight against me as we adjusted and got ready to ravish one another's fiery flesh.

I can't help but think about every thing that we've been through as I made my way outta the studio with Tiana and towards the lobby to board the elevator.

Three weeks ago, on the night our first grand child was born, Lucious pissed me off to the highest degree. The nerve of him to even think that he can dictate who I see and what I do just drives me insane. I mean how is it that he feels entitled to be upset about Jasiah and I but I'm not entitled to be upset about him being married to Boo Boo Kitty.

The elevator dinged and I hopped aboard to head back up to my office. I've got contractors knocking down the walls between three empty offices on the opposite end of the floor away from 

Lucious, so that way, I can have my own office and we don't have to share.

I continued to float upward while my mind drifted back in time.

Back to a time when I tried to put my foot down about not being his side chick cuz I wanted all of him, but his smile and my desire for him got the best of me.

I mean look at him...how on earth was I supposed to resist him. Plus it had been seventeen years and I was in the mood for a couple more rounds, so I just gave into him that day in the studio.

I've never said that I don't love Lucious, I said that I refuse to hurt for or over his selfish ass ever again. But even with reading right through his games and turning down his sorry ass marriage proposal after Anika betrayed him...he still held my heart.

That's why despite all that he's done, I found myself in this position...

The position of getting wrapped up in my feelings for him and believing that he was sincere when confessing his own.

The position of possibly giving him another chance to be the man in my life once more and actually thinking that he'd realized the error of his ways all those years ago when he divorced me.

But, those days are over that voice in my head whispered as the elevator doors opened on the top floor of the building and I swiftly strutted out.

My heels clicked while I made my way towards Lucious and I's office, he's supposed to be out meeting with a few people at Leviticus because next week we're throwing a party in honor of our grandson's one month birthday.

No pictures of him have been released to the public yet so that will be the first time that the world gets a chance to lay their eyes upon King.

"Afternoon Ms. Lyon, here are your messages." My assistant uttered. I received them and began flipping through the papers as my phone began to vibrate within my hands.

"The hell does he want?" I mumbled under my breath after noticing several calls from Shyne's ignorant ass.

"Thanks sweetie." I tossed down towards her once I was done reading the rest of the messages and she handed me my cup of tea. My eyes glanced down onto the phone screen while I made my way to the office door and headed inside. It's a text message from Jasiah.

Tenderoni😘🏈: Babe are you mad at me about what happened? Why won't you let me come over or at least come by my place?"

He asked and a deep breath floated through me. I flopped down along the sofa in the middle of the room then glanced up and immediately I was met by Lucious' piercing eyes staring me down.

Damn, I didn't even see his glow in the dark ass standing within the patio door gawking at me. I rolled my eyes his way as he stood there with his hand in his pocket while leaning against the patio door frame. I turned my attention back down onto my phone to reply to the text before me.

Me👑🍪: Sy, I'm not mad at you baby. I told you that I've just been super busy. I'm Co-Ceo so I've been flying in and outta town to handle business and just haven't had time to see you. Plus,   
I've been trying to help my youngest with his baby.

I lied then promptly sent it off.

The tension within the room shot up once I placed my phone down onto the table in front of me, then shifted my attention towards my ex husband.

"Why the fuck are you staring at me?" I blurted with attitude, "I hope you got everything together for the party next week, so I don't have to go behind you and clean up yet another one of   
your messes." I snapped again.

I noticed the muscles in his jaw tense while he stood there. A tight black compression wrap around his right hand, I still don't know how that idiot even fractured it to begin with, but it's not my concern. I'll let his dumb ass wife deal with those details.

Lucious huffed, "Of course I took care of everything Cookie. When have I not?" He stated then eased up from his leaning position.

"You know you ain't gotta be so nasty to me. We do gotta work together and we share a grandson now, so try to be civil at least." He replied then sat down along the edge of the desk.

My phone vibrated to life once more, I rolled my eyes then sucked my teeth in response to his words then flipped his ass off and huffed.

"Kiss my entire juicy black ass Lucious. You ain't my damn daddy, so stop trying to run me." I clapped back then turned my attention back to my phone as a long heavy breath left him and he began to make his way across the room towards the bar.

Another text came through.

Did I break up with Jasiah like Master Lucious requested... HELL NO.

But, I've just been keeping my distance from him these past few weeks in order to make sure him and his family are safe. Lucious is ruthless and he wouldn't care about going after Sy or those he loves to get his way.

Tenderoni😘🏈: I feel like you're lying to me Cookie. Did something happen at the hospital that you aren't telling me? Did he threaten you or something, cuz I swear I'll come up to your office and set his ass straight.

It read followed by another before I had a chance to reply...

Tenderoni😘🏈: I aint no punk. He doesn't scare me baby and I won't let him keep you from me.

Just as I was getting ready to reply my thoughts were interrupted.

"That him?" Lucious bellowed towards me then took a sip from his glass.

I smacked my lips, "Not your business and even if it was him, the hell makes you think I'd tell you, Norman Bates." I snapped then went back to my phone.

A few silent minutes passed while I typed in my response. Lucious came and sat in a chair across from me then crossed his leg. He huffed, licked his lips, then spoke as I scrolled through my IG not paying his ass any attention.

"Cooks, baby I'm sorry about the other night okay." He began then leaned back into the confines of his chair and our eyes met. "I was wrong for what I said. It's just that seeing you practically   
naked with him pissed me off beyond words." Lucious admitted.

I shifted in my seat then pursed my lips, "And?" I snapped with venom dripping.

"And, I'm apologizing." He said prompting me to toss him a skeptical eye then fold my arms over my chest. Lucious cleared his throat while I glared his way.

"I was so upset that night, which is how I hurt my hand by the way, I just simply wasn't thinking straight." He spat forth then took another sip from his glass.

"This whole situation's got my head messed up Cooks." He confessed but I continued to ice grill his ass. He sighed then kept talking.

"Baby, I love you and I honestly don't wanna lose you. It's eatin' me alive to see you with somebody else but I can't control you. You're already mad at me and I don't wanna add more fuel to your fire so..." He paused for a second then looked down.

A deep breath filled his lungs as his eyes slowly closed then opened back up and he looked at me, "So, I'm backing off." He stated and my brows furrowed his way.  
Wait a minute, is he serious right now I asked myself.

"Lucious don't play with me. I'm not stupid okay...I know ya game negro, so you ain't finna get me to let my guard down just so you can get your hands on Sy or his family." I spewed towards him.

He swallowed hard, took down the contents of his glass in one gulp then replied, "I'm serious. I over reacted and I want you to forgive me. I hate not being able to have you but I can't stop you from being with someone else. It's not fair, after everything you've endured because of me, it's truly unfair for me to ask you to keep waitin' on me. I realize that now." He said.

Instantly my features softened as I read the sincerity within his piercingly light orbs. The heartfelt pain and regret flashing along his handsome features exhibiting just how hard this is for him to accept, but that's he's genuinely trying to do what's right for once in his life.

"Lucious, I don't know what to say." I honestly spat out. "Don't say anything, just be happy. You deserve that and I owe you at least that much." He told me with pain dripping from every syllable.

I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off before I could start...

"Hey, hey...whats up old folks." Hakeem teased as he walked in pushing a stroller with Jamal on his heels. The mood in the room immediately shifted as he rolled up next to his father then stopped.

"Guess who stopped by to visit grandma and grandpa for a few." He tossed out then unhooked the baby carrier attachment from the stroller and sat his son down along the table between Lucious and I.

He and Mal both came over and kissed my cheek while Lucious scooped the baby up and cradled him within his arms. Mal stayed seated next to me, as Keem went over and handed Lucious a thin blanket to put over his shoulder.

"Hey my babies, what y'all been up to?" I asked then crossed my legs.

"Nothing much Ma. I just picked King up from Anika, she took him to the park earlier so now imma take him to the mall for some fresh new kicks and stuff. Ya know, gotta keep my boy fresh." Hakeem said through a mile wide grin.

My eyes followed Lucious as he circled the room with the baby in his arms and my mind was flooded with thoughts of him when we were younger and how he'd sing to the boys while rocking them to sleep as babies.

I blinked then snapped my thoughts back into the present. I turned towards Mal while Keem pulled the baby formula from the bag then proceeded towards the bar for a bottle of water.

"Mal, baby what about you?" I asked. He popped a piece of candy in his mouth from the bowl along the table then spoke up.

"I just helped Dre finish moving the rest of his stuff into your building."

He squeezed my shoulder a bit and smiled my way, "I think it's great that you got him a spot in your building Ma. We all feel more comfortable knowing that you'll be there to look out for him." Mal continued.

"Over course I couldn't let my baby be out there all alone. He's still in a fragile state right now and after he told me that he couldn't live in ya father's house cuz being around Anika brings up to many painful memories, I figured close to me was the next best place for him to be." I told them.

Lucious' eyes looked over at me for a second then he went back to playing with the baby.

"Yeah, I agree." Keem chimed in while grabbing the warm water he just heated up from the microwave in the corner of the office and sitting it along the bar. "So, is everything all set for the party?" He asked from over his shoulder.

"Yes, I just wrapped the final arrangements up not to long ago." Lucious replied.

I rose to my feet then made my way over and gently took the baby from his arms. He wiggled a little then snuggled right into my chest with his Fendi romper snugly swaddling his tiny frame.

"Keem, why'd y'all name this boy King anyway?" I asked.

Keem faced me then rapidly began to shake the newly made bottle, "Because Ma, one day he'll be the one to rule all of this. Dre told me that he learned in church that alotta people feel like you should give a child a name with great meaning and purpose, to sorta kinda speak life over them." He explained while stopping to check the bottle temperature on the back of his arm.

I rocked my grandson within my arms while Lucious refilled his glass and we all listened while Keem continued to talk, "Plus, Anika said that she had this very profound professor at Julliard named King David and she's always thought that it was an interesting name. Said that he was like the first black dean of the school or something and that he's a great man. So, I was just like why not and ain't ya favorite singer named Prince Rodgers Nelson ma, so what's the difference." He shrugged out and I shook my head while he headed towards me with the bottle then handed it over.

Of course motherly instinct took over and I checked the temp my damn self, sure enough it wasn't right. I glanced back up at Keem then pursed my lips, "What?" He blurted.

I sucked my teeth then lightly hit him on the side of his face, "Boy this damn thing is to hot. You check it on the back of ya hand not your arm dummy. You trying to burn the boy's mouth like ya father did yo stupid behind when you were a baby." I tossed out.

"What. Dad you did that?" He asked but I cut right back in before Lucious could say a word.

"Hell yeah, he gave you a bottle that was too hot one time and that's why ya damn lips so big." I laughed out, "They started drooping cuz you were drooling so much from what happened and they just never went back to there normal size." I teased.

Keem furrowed his brow my way as I continued to rock the baby and for once in God knows how long...my family and I are actually sharing a genuine moment of peace while enjoying each other's company.

But as always with us...who knows how long this tranquility will last.


	19. A Mother's Love

A few days later

My son...

No matter how many years go by,

No matter how far you are away from me...

Nothing can change the bond between you and me.

My baby you'll always be.

I love you forever...

I may not always like you at times,

But as long as I'm living...

My baby you'll always be.

Dwight is a bold, bald face, backstabbing, lying, deceiving, and manipulative man

But at the end of the day...

My bold, bald face, backstabbing, lying, deceiving, and manipulative baby,

He'll always be.

I eased my shawl from my shoulders then handed it over to Juanita to hang up. I just came from my afternoon walk but Lord, chile Dwight has all these dog on folks up in this house working for him round the clock like he's the master and this is the plantation. This just ain't my style that voice in my head whispered as I made my way to the kitchen for a glass of water.

Dwight's off at the office working as usual. I swear that boy works more than a little bit but despite how much I despise his moral-less life style, he's still my son no matter what he's told folks about me and I love him. No matter what has gone on between us, he'll always be my boy. My one and only child. The one that I would do anything for.

Of course we've had our ups and downs as all parents and children do from time to time. Honestly, I don't wanna ruin his career or tear down his image but I just feel like the public deserves to know the real man beneath that slimy mask he wears known as Lucious Lyon. That, in my opinion, is not who he really is...Lucious is who my Dwight pretends to be, in order to shield himself from being hurt.

I guess that's mostly my fault though if you think about it. Me and my illness.

I slowly sipped from my glass of water while opening the various different pill bottles I'm forced to take on the regular around her. No, I don't like taking all these pills, but I have no choice in the matter and if I'm gonna have any chance at sticking around to be apart of my family's lives then I've gotta do what I've gotta do.

My throat shifted my final pill of the day downward as I sat my glass in the sink then began to trudge towards the stairs. At first I felt lonely here during the day time by myself but with Hakeem here most nights to tend to young Messiah, I feel a whole lot better.

I continued to saunter down the halls, I really don't know why I thought Hakeem was ugly at first...I mean he and that scandalous hoe Anika actually did make quite a handsome son in all honesty.

Messiah and I get along like jelly on toast. His smile and jovial spirit brighten my day each morning and although Dwight insists that I not be left alone with the baby, we do sneak off from time to time for a little quality time.

Despite my frazzled mind frame, I'd never hurt Messiah...Now his mother on the other hand...well that's an entirely different story all together.

I've never trusted her and I still don't til this day. She's sneaky and I can see from just looking in her eyes that she's always plotting and up to something. That desperate look in her eyes of a woman pining for a man who could care less about her or her well being, just irks my soul.

I rounded the corner on the back hall towards the elevator. I think I'll take it up today, because my knee's and these old back bones are aching a bit today so I'll pass on the stairs. It's time for   
King Messiah's nap and on most days when the nanny's here she stands watch and let's me sing to him until he falls asleep.

Now, I know that the boy's first name is King, but I like Messiah far more thus that's what I call him so just bear with me.

Any who, I pressed the button for the elevator but my attention was suddenly shifted towards a shuffling sound coming from Dwight's office. I slowly turned towards it and began to make my way over to see what's going on, because as I said earlier, my son's at work.

He barely sleeps, hardly eats, just works all damn day and honestly...I'll be so glad when he comes to his senses, drops messy ass Anika and finally marries Cookie again. Huh, maybe I'll get a lil grand daughter outta the deal too, for that matter.

It doesn't take a genius or the sanest person in the world, for that matter, to see how much they love each other. But, I do understand why she's chosen to keep her distance from him.

Some attractions are so strong that if you don't distance yourself then they'll take over your entire mind, body, and soul. Those two have that and I know this for a fact because it's identical to the attraction that was shared between my late husband Joe and I.

Just as I was about to approach Dwight's office door my eyes noticed that light bright and damn near white heifer Anika creep through the sliding door and I froze in place. She didn't even turn around to check and see if there was anyone around as she quickly began to make her way up the hallway as if in a hurry.

Hmmm, my mind echoed while I made my way up to the office door then peeped around. Nothing appears to be outta place, but I wonder what in the world she was doing in my son's office while he's out. I don't like her trifling ass and I already gave her fair warning about snooping around and being up in Dwight's things while he's away.

Now, since she wants to not listen to my words...now I've gotta take matters into my own hands and teach her a lesson.

Andre stayed here in this big ol' mansion for a couple of nights but before he left he confided in me that he'd been have some crazy dreams about Anika. Dreams that were starting to scare him, dreams that he felt were trying to show and tell him something important that he needs to know.

He claims that white girl that he was married to was in them too and I don't know what the meaning behind them may be but what I do know is that I need to make my way over to his new place and talk with him. Find out everything he knows about lil Ms. Anika and his suspicions.

My feet guided me towards the bottom of the stair case. I pressed the intercom button along the wall then spoke into it.

"Hakeem." I shouted.

"Yes, grandma. Why you yellin' what's wrong?" He responded. I pressed the button again.

"Meet me downstairs. I want you to drive me to Andre's. I need to speak with him right away and you know that your father won't let me outta the house with just anybody." I told him then heard him huff a bit.

"Really grandma. Right now? I'm tryin' to play the game while King's napping." He whined. I smacked my lips.

"Really boy. Now get cho ugly gremlin' lookin' tail down here right now and take me where I need to go before I come up there and go upside yo head." I hissed into the intercom then waited for his reply.

"Yes maim. I'm on my way." He replied through a heavy sigh as I made my way towards the door, retrieved my shawl and patiently waited for my youngest grandson to fulfill my wishes. I don't know why and I don't know how, but it ain't just the voices in my head that are telling me not to trust Anika.

My spirit keeps shouting that there's more beneath the surface of that hologram image she puts on in front of me, my son, and everyone else in this family for some reason. So in true mother hen fashion, I intend to get to the bottom of what this lil heifer's up to and discover all that she's hiding and trying to keep up her sleeve.

"Grandma you ready." Hakeem probed while trotting down the stairs two at a time with his keys in hand.

"Yeah boy. Took you long enough, now let's go." I replied as he held the door open for me after letting Juanita know that I'm with him and off we went.


	20. When Insecurity Meets Opportunity

We can never achieve goals that envy sets for us.

Guys have a level of insecurity and vulnerability that's exponentially bigger than most think.

With the primal urge to be Alpha comes extreme heartbreak when defeated in battle.

Envy blinds good men and makes it impossible for them to think clearly.

Clouded judgement can lead even the purest souls down the darkest of paths.

Jasiah's House

"So Cookie, my son tells us that you're in the music industry. That must be exciting, tell us about it." My mother asked from her seated position at the other end of the table. I took a sip from my glass of wine as Cookie whipped her mouth with her napkin then folded it back across her lap.

Her eyes gazed around the table for a bit, then she cleared her throat as my big sister and brother both sat patiently awaiting her response. I folded my hands atop of the table and twiddled my thumbs for a few then eased back into my chair.

This is the first time that my family has ever meet Cookie. I invited them all over to my house for dinner and I have to admit that I was so nervous about introducing her to them because my mom can be a little over protective of me at times, but so far so good.

Cookie shifted in her seat and looked my mother directly in the eyes while mommy put her hands into her lap and focused her attention on my woman's next words.

"We'll Mrs. Jamison, what your son has told you is absolutely correct. I'm Co-Ceo and head of A and R for Empire Enterprises." She stated and my brother flashed me a sly look of approval outta the corner of his eye while my girl continued to speak.

"Now it's far from dull but honestly it's not as exciting as most would think. Running such a large company is alotta work and as I'm sure Jasiah can tell you, I'm exhausted most days once I finally do make it home." She stated. I eased my had onto hers then kissed the back of it.

My big sister Johanna sipped from her glass then chimed in next. Of course I knew they'd have a bunch of questions because I only told them little things about Cookie, per her instructions of course.

"Cookie Lyon correct? Any relation to Lucious Lyon?" My sister probed. I shifted in my seat just a bit while gazing at Cookie's profile outta the corner of my eye. She took a breath then licked her lips and began to speak.

"Uh, well actually Lucious Lyon is my ex-husband and the father of my three sons. He and I aren't together anymore and haven't been for quite sometime now but we do work together." She admitted and immediately both my brother and sister's eyes expanded. I grinned.

"Wow. I'd love to possibly meet him some day. I love his music. I mean I still bump some of his early jams in my ride while I'm on the way to the studio." My brother tossed out next, he works as a commentator for ESPN and he loves music.

Cookie took a sip from her glass then smiled his way, "Oh really. Well what's your favorite song, if you don't mind me asking?" She muttered. Jordan grinned her way then began speaking.

"You're So Beautiful of course." He stated. My sister nodded along with him in agreement then chimed back into the conversation.

"Oh, yeah I absolutely agree. That song is amazing. I mean you can tell that the inspiration for it had to have been a deep seeded love and admiration. Men just don't make songs like that about just plain ol anybody or anything." Johanna said.

I noticed my mother staring holes in the side of Cookie's face, her expression unreadable as she furrowed her brow a bit while Cookie glanced down for just a second at Johanna's words, before smiling and looking back up.

"Yeah, well Lucious can be very deep at times." Cookie tossed back then took down some of her own wine. I exhaled.

"Uh, you know Cookie also manages Tiana as well. Ain't that right babe." I blurted.

"Yeah. She's an absolute joy to work with." Cookie began then shifted gears. "Hey, you know what, Lucious and I are having a party in two days to celebrate the birth of our first grandson...why don't you all come. That way I can personally introduce y'all to Lucious and Tiana." She invited and of course my brother and sister gladly accepted without hesitation.

"Grandson?" My mom hissed, "Uh, exactly how old are you Ms. Cookie? I mean don't get me wrong you're very beautiful but if you're somebody's grandma then don't you think you're a little to old for my baby boy?" She sternly continued.

"Mom!" I snapped but then caught myself as Cookie patted my hand then faced my mother head on while the table got quiet in anticipation of this showdown. My mom can be a hand full but she's yet to go a round or two with my baby either. My heart began to speed up...I just pray that this doesn't get outta hand.

My woman snickered then replied, "Mrs. Jamison, I'm actually only eleven years older than your son and no, I don't think that I'm too old for him. You did a very good job of raising Jasiah.   
He's very mature, extremely intelligent, well mannered, charming, polite, and a perfect gentleman towards me at all times." Cookie began and honestly all other sound started to fade away as my eyes became fixated upon her while she spoke.

"Now, I'm a mother of three boys so I completely understand your apprehension." She continued.

"Oh do you now." My mother tossed back.

"Yes, I do. You can rest assured that I'm not gonna hurt him. My intentions--" I heard her state but suddenly the remainder of her words became a blur and muffled within my ears.

She's not hollering or yelling, but she's standing up to my mother in such a way that I can't contain this warm feeling swimming around within my chest.

Jordan lowly cleared his throat and my daze cleared. My eyes shifted over towards my sister and she tossed me this look while Cookie's voice floated around the atmosphere...

She silently mouthed a phrase my way from her seat next to me, "I see you over there gushing lil brother." She teased.

My eyes shifted towards my older brother who also felt the need to taunt me a bit. He wrote something down along one of his business cards that he pulled from his wallet then slid it over towards me.

"Mom's buggin', I really like her baby bro." It read and as my eyes glanced back up he playfully gave me another goofy ass look.

I couldn't help but chuckled a bit at their antics as my attention focused back on my girlfriend and my mother who sat oblivious to what we were doing while they calmly squared off.

We all continued to listen to Cookie justify our relationship to our very over protective mother.

Later on that night.

Winded breaths filled the air, while the last minutes of Big Sean's and Jhene Aiko's hit, I Know, flowed through the speakers surrounding us.

I rolled onto my back then glanced over at Cookie while she inhaled deep gulps of air with her eyes closed.

"I swear...you gone...kill my ass girl." I panted out as sweat streamed down my chest and she licked her lips.

She smiled a little, then giggled and looked over at me outta the side of her eye.

"Mmhh. Don't tell me ya young ass can't hang Sy. I mean cuz your mom seems to think that I'm the one to old to keep up with you." She taunted while the cool air roared around us and the sheets lied tangled along the floor.

I eased up so that my back rested against the headboard then glanced down at her as she rolled over and checked the time on her phone. I ran my fingers down the smooth skin of her back.

"Nah, it ain't that...it's just that...well...I don't think I expected you to be such a savage in the bedroom Cookie." I admitted. She smirked then lightly chuckled before leaning up and planting a kiss along my lips. Her body pulled away from me.

"I'll take that as a compliment, young buck." She purred then pecked my lips again, eased off the bed, then headed towards the bathroom.

I couldn't help but watch her hips sway while she moved unaware of my lustful glare. A deep breath filled my chest and I swallowed hard once she shut the door. I ran my hands over the hair along my chin and continued to think about things between us and how she makes me feel.

It's been five and a half months that we've been together and honestly I never expected to get this wrapped up or so engulfed in her presence. She's turned into a drug to me and it's like I can't go a day without gettin' a fix...I'm addicted, that voice in my head confirmed.

The toilet flushed and she made her way back into the bed next to me. I shifted onto my side and watched while she punched in her cell password then began to scroll through it, probably checking her emails cause she stays working on Empire business.

I licked my lips while my eyes traveled down her bare naked frame, then made their way back up onto her miraculously gorgeous profile while the low lights from the lamps along my bedroom wall, flickered and illuminated her radiant skin.

"What?" She probed after a few minutes once she noticed me staring. "I don't like to be stared at you know." She teased then pecked my lips before trying to shift her attention back down onto her phone.

"Babe." I murmured while my hand made it's way onto her chin and shifted her eyes back over to face me as she eased her phone down into her lap.

"Yeah, what's up. Why you acting so strange?" She asked. Her palm rested against my chest and her brows furrowed towards me.

"Cookie, can I ask you something?" I began.

"Of course." She replied.

My gazed stayed focused on her beautiful almond eyes while the moon light shined brightly through the windows behind me.

"I'm glad that you're finally gonna let me meet your boys at the party and I wanna apologize again for how my mother acted earlier tonight at dinner." I began and she tilted her head to the side a little.

"That's not a question, but okay. And as far as your mom goes, well stop apologizing for her, she loves you and was just trying to look out. Trust me, I completely understand where she was coming from baby...so it's cool." She uttered then ran her hand down my chest and let it come to rest along my stomach.

"Besides, I know that I'm the bomb and that everything on this body's still tight, right, and poppin'." She told me and I grinned at her words.

"Well look," I inhaled deeply while we stared into one another's eyes, "I wanna know if you've ever thought about or could you possibly see yourself having another baby?" I asked and noticed her head instantly snap back just a bit as her eyes narrowed my way with confusion dancing within them.

"Why are you askin' me that?" She questioned.

"Because, honestly..." I chewed my bottom lip outta nervousness for a few then ran my thumb down the side of her face, "Babe honestly, I'm in love with you. I plan to retire soon and I can really see myself building a family with you." I admitted.

A breathless gasp escaped her lips and she merely stared at me. "I mean you told me that you aren't still in love with your ex and that you guys just work together so why not. You're a great woman and I know that you'd make a great mother to my kids as well." I reasoned.

"Whoa, whoa boo hold up. Kids Sy. That's a really huge step and I can't sit here and actually tell you that it's something I wanna do at this stage in my life." She confessed and instantly my heart felt as if it sunk into the pit of my stomach.

"Hey, look at me...I'm not saying no, I'm just saying give me some time to think about it okay." She continued as our eyes met once again, "I mean, where on earth is this coming from anyway cause I thought that you were cool with the way things are between us?" She probed.

I stared at her puzzled face for a second, "Ya know what, forget I even brought it up. I am cool with how things are. It's just that...well.." I huffed while my hand landed along her hip and she jumped in.

"Well what?" She pushed.

I swallowed and just decided to put all my cards out on the table. "Look, I wasn't trying to but I overheard your phone conversation with Lucious earlier." I admitted and her face scrunched up at the sound of my words so I quickly jumped back in to defend myself.

"I wasn't spying on you. I was just putting away the rest of the things you ask for from the grocery store and I heard you while you were in the bathroom talking to him about what typa tux you bought for King to wear to the party." I stated. The muscles in my jaw clenched a little while she continued to stare me down and my hand made its way up along her shoulder.

"Honestly, it really bothers me that he still calls you baby and how he's always telling you how much he loves you Cookie." I told her, "It's like he doesn't respect me nor the fact that you've moved on and have another man." I uttered.

Cookie ran her hand down the side of my face, "Look, Lucious and I have a very unique relationship Sy, that's all okay. It is what it is, but I need for you to be a little more secure in the fact that I'm your woman and I'm with you." She confided then placed a rapid series of kisses upon my lips.

"I'm glad you told me how you feel, because I care about you too, but you shouldn't worry about things between Lucious and I. He's married and that's just a bunch of mess that I'm not trying to get involved in. Plus, I'm happy right here with you." Her voice informed me.

Silence swarmed around as I intently stared deep into her eyes. She seems genuine but for some reason my gut is telling me that she's not being one hundred percent honest with me about this. I ran my hand over my head then let loose hot air.

"Aight. I trust you. Ion even know why I'm trippin', so imma let it go." I told her, pecked her supple lips once more, then slid towards the edge of the bed and pulled on a pair of Nike sweats. 

She smiled up at me while eyeing my body down and biting her lip a little at the view.

"Hurry back." She spat out as I started heading off towards the bathroom while she laid back down against my crisp tan, Egyptian cotton sheets.

I slowly shut the door behind me then cut on the water, my mind began to toss around her words while I reached into the medicine cabinet in search of the toothpaste.

"Unique. What the hell does that even mean anyway?" I asked myself then slid my toothbrush into my mouth while my reflection glared back at me through the mirror.

My eyes scanned around the smooth marble surfaces of my custom bathroom. A couple of different shades of Cookie's lip glosses and eye shadows are scattered next to the sink, two different scented lotions and body washes also belonging to her lied next to them, but then my eyes fixed themselves on a very familiar sight.

I stopped brushing, then washed my mouth out and reached into her partially unzipped small Chanel overnight tote. I pulled out a thin aluminum pill package similar to the one I was prescribed when I thought I was coming down with the Flu a while back, then I flipped it over.

"Yasmin, 25mg." I mumbled to myself then flipped the package back over. It's practically empty and based on how the days are labeled and the pill color seems to change by the week I know that these are her birth control pills.

A heavy breath floated through me while I continued to stare at the package then up at myself in the mirror. There are only a few pills left for this month, that voice in my head whispered as a devious idea began to form.

👼 Nah, you can't do this to her, not if you really love her Jasiah, you're a better man than that...that angel on my shoulder advised me.

👿 Negro please, if you don't she'll most definitely end up cheating on you with her baby daddy, did she even say she loves you back...that devil on my other shoulder countered.

I glanced down at the package one more time then up at my own eyes staring back into my soul, and before I knew it I reached into the medicine cabinet and pulled out a practically identical aluminum package.

The Tamiflu pills I was prescribed look exactly like her birth control pills. And so does the packaging because you have to take them for a certain amount of days.

👼DON'T DO IT JASIAH...SHE'LL FIND OUT, I'M TELLIN' YOU! My angel shouted this time.

👿DO IT FOOL...IF YOU WANNA KEEP HER DO IT. SHE'LL NEVER KNOW! My devil yelled in response.

I took a deep breath, licked my lips then dumped the last five of Cookie's birth control pills down the toilet and flushed it. I popped the rest of the Tamiflu out so there were only five left then slid the package back into her overnight tote, while crumbling her empty birth control package in my hands before stuffing it behind some boxes under the sink.

I'll trash that once she leaves, so she doesn't see it.

My hands washed over my face and I inhaled deeply to compose myself. Per the rules of being a pro athlete I always watch any chick I'm with take her birth control right in front of me cuz   
these hoes out here are scandalous and will try to trap a man in a minute with lies.

This is different though, I love her and imma be there for her and our child. Thus, since I know that it only takes missing one pill to throw everything off in a woman's body...it's only a matter of time before Cookie will end up pregnant. Especially at the rate we get it in.

My hand gripped the bathroom door knob and just as innocently as I entered I rolled through the door and back towards her sultry frame, still lying naked beneath my sheet on her stomach.

I pulled right up behind her and started suckling along her ear lobe, kissing her neck, and down her arched back. She instinctively started to moan then sat her phone down onto the night stand next to us before gazing over her shoulder at me.

She seductively smirked my way while grinding that booty against me and reaching behind her as my lips traced along the veins in her neck. Cookie dove her hand inside my sweats and started stroking this pipe.

Nothing else needs to be said. The main advantage that Lucious Lyon has on me is the fact that he's the father of her children, but after tonight...he may as well move over and get ready to   
share that coveted title with ya boy.


	21. All Hail The Heir To The Throne Pt. I

The difference between SHAME and GUILT is quite simple.

It's simply based upon these two key principles...

I AM A BAD PERSON AT MY CORE versus I DID SOMETHING BAD.

I, Lucious Lyon, have been called the Devil by many, but internally, I don't feel as if I'm a bad person.

True, I've done many bad things but I've done all those things to protect myself and those I love. Granted though...I haven't always done the best job at protecting her...

Her as in She whose held my heart since we were naive teenagers and She who will always complete me.

I flexed the muscles in my jaw as my car pulled up outside of Leviticus, paparazzi is scattered all over the place in anticipation of our arrival but unlike most nights, when the spotlight and attention is centered upon me...I'm just not in the mood to put on a brave face for the public or celebrate. But I've gotta make the best of this for King's sake at least.

The top notch legal team that I hired for Freda managed to get her off on time served and all she has to do now is perform 50 hours of community services speaking out against gun violence at the YMCA, along with make a public apology to Jamal, and she's completely clear.

Not bad for attempted murder charges if I do say so myself.

The lump in my throat swelled while I waited in anticipation for my driver to open my door and I adjusted the bow tie around my neck. The custom fit of my Armani tux cradles my body as if it's poured onto my frame, this event is a black tie affair, so everyone is expected to attend in gowns and tuxes. My mother arrived earlier with Anika, Hakeem, and King because Cookie and I decided that he didn't need to be seen until we introduced him to the world halfway through the party.

Of course my grandson is extra sharp tonight. His grandmother had him a custom white and gold Gucci tux with tails made. Cooks had hand stitched detailing added to various parts of the entire suit to match the gold and diamond crown I had my personal jeweler make for him to wear especially for tonight's exclusive affair.

Spotlights shined throughout the twinkling night sky and flashbulbs popped all over the place.

Jerome posted up next to my door while we waited for those in the car ahead of me to exit and make their way down the red carpet. I let a heavy sigh float through me then gazed down at my hands for a second, my dreaded wedding band clasped around my ring finger as if symbolizing the shackles used by slave master's to contain and control their property.

I'm not Anika's property, but I'm still a slave to the sins of my own past.

My hand washed over my face then I ran my fingers through my hair and tilted my head back just a little against my seat. Slowly my eyes eased closed and my thoughts shifted onto that one person who just seems to consume my brain, every waking moment these days.

Despite how difficult and gut wrenching it was for me to do. I backed off of Jasiah Jamison simply to please her. Now, don't get me wrong...I've still got eyes on his ass just in case he makes the wrong move or hurts my baby in anyway. Let him make the simplest of mistakes in the slightest way and his ass is got...trust me.

But, what she don't know won't hurt her and besides I'm honestly tired of arguing with Cooks.

Tired of arguing and fussing over petty, trivial, bullshit, then having to apologize for my words or actions when I'd much rather be feeling her head lying against my chest or hearing her call me Papi while shouting for me to dig deeper into her as we lie between tangled sheets.

I've had to say I'm sorry for far to much already.

I've pissed her off and disappointed her way to much as is, when in all honesty, she's been the only one to have my back through thick and thin. Even during my darkest times, those times when nobody...not even our sons...had my back, she did. Cookie has always done the dirty work to clean up my messes and help me shine. Only when she got sent away did I have to get my hands dirty.

Cooks has always been the one who snaps be back into reality when I lose focus and sight of what's most important.

Shouting and loud cheers jolted me from my traveling mind as my eyes drifted outta the window and landed on this sight

Cookie posing for pictures, body bangin', long luscious legs shining while she worked the crowd.

Jerome opened my door and just as the heels of my Armani shoes hit the plush red carpet, everyone around me erupted with excitement as Cookie's boo wrapped his arms around her waist and they posed for the numerous series of rapidly flashing cameras, all trying to be the first to get the scoop on their public introduction as a couple.

I couldn't contain the fierce wave of jealousy and total nausea that swept over me at the sight of them while watching as they began to shift towards the inside of the club hand in hand. I inhaled deeply. Her happiness is something that I sincerely want but, not with his ass. I licked my lips then slid my hands into my pocket.

Camera men all shouted and begged for me to pause and pay them a bit of attention but all I can focus on right now is her, but outta sheer obligation only, I stopped and posed for a few snap shots. Imma be cutting my hair soon cause I like it better a little shorter so these will be the last photo's of me like this for a while.

Cookie's so damn stubborn and strong willed that I had no choice but to make her think that I'm cool with her dating Jasiah Jamison, but really, I just wanted to see how they interact together.

Ya know, see how close they are and how deep this little relationship of hers really is because if necessary I will stop at nothing to pull them apart. If they seem to close then imma do what I have to do. Like I said before, he can have her body but I refuse to let anybody steal her heart from me. Sex is one thing, but falling in love with him is NOT an option.

HOURS LATER AS THE PARTY'S IN FULL SWING

Standing atop of the balcony overlooking the thick dance floor below, I took a gulp from my glass of champagne. The evening has been running so smoothly that it's honestly hard to believe that this is actually a Lyon family function. We can't ever seem to have an event without some typa drama, but maybe with the birth of King, our drama filled days are coming to an end.

Yesterday, Shyne's dumb ass came up to the office and wanted an invitation, but after the way he showed his ass as Hakeem's failed wedding I turned his ass down real quick. I refuse to allow him to ruin King's night with his ghetto ass antics and classless behavior.

Cooks and I introduced our grandson to the world about forty five minutes ago, and now he's downstairs with his mother at our head table that's set up front. God, I can't wait till I can divorce that bitch, her ass has been eye balling me all damn night and it's honestly starting to irk my nerves.

Even when we took our first family pictures with King earlier, she actually tried to be all up on me. Like really Anika, fall back, because her desperate attempts towards me have frankly become down right pathetic and sickening. Another sip from my glass swished down my throat while I continued to gaze out onto the floor.

You'd think by now she'd get it. I don't know how else to show her that this isn't a real relationship and that we won't ever have anything resembling a true marriage. She just needs to stay in her lane and let me stay in mine. I mean if a man won't sleep with you, kiss you, or look your way even when you've tried throwin' it at him...then obviously he ain't interested.

The thudding bass beat Madbass mix of Jhene Aiko's The Vapors swirled through the air.

Instantly heat rushed up my neck as my eyes locked with Cookie's while she stood next to Jasiah, talking to a group of investors. She looks absolutely radiant tonight and I've caught her staring at me periodically throughout the evening after I was so cool when she introduced me to his family earlier.

I didn't like that bullshit at all, but it showed me that things are getting serious between them. So, now I know what my next move needs to be.

I matched her stare. My chest tightened as her man rubbed his hand along her hip, completely oblivious to our eye contact though. She took a deep breath, squinted her brow towards me as if in deep contemplation, before her long lashes batted after a few seconds. Cooks averted her gaze from me then turned back to her conversation.

"Dad." Came from behind me loud and clear and I shifted to see Andre standing behind me as the music faded from my ears and I focused on him.

"What's up Dre?" I questioned. He gave me small smile. He's not back to himself but he's doing better, although these dreams Cooks told me he's been having have me kinda worried.

"Just met mom's new guy." He admitted while shifting his weight from leg to leg, "He seems kinda cool and she seems to really like him." He continued.

"Yeah." I replied then took down more of my drink. My oldest looked at me nervously then leaned into my personal space after a few seconds of no words between us.

"Dad, I need to talk to you in private about something." He stated. I shifted my weight as my free hand found it's way into my pocket, then tilted my head in his direction. He's acting very weird and I wonder why.

"Sure Dre. What is it?" I asked again.

"Dad, it's about Anika and Rhonda." He began. I took another sip from my glass.

"Aight, what about them?" I uttered. Dre took a heavy breath then stared directly into my eyes and spoke.

"Dad, I need for you to be completely honest with me right now okay." He blurted then paused for a second as I heard D-Major take the stage down below. He and Jamal have been seeing one another I guess, despite my warnings to my son that his ass is only playing him and has no intention of ever coming outta the shadows of his secret life style.

I put my hand along Dre's shoulder, "Andre, son what is it that you wanna know?" I probed. He huffed a bit, the muscles in his jaw flexed and his glare became increasingly more intense than before.

"Dad, you may think I'm crazy but I've been having these weird dreams and I feel like they're a message about something that I need to get to the bottom of. Do you know anything about Anika being the one to push Rhonda down the stairs to cause her to lose our baby?" He asked, which caught me completely off guard.

Of course I know she pushed her, I've got the security footage from the system I had install on their house when I bought it. The only reason she's still alive right now is because it would look kinda suspicious if she just popped up dead all of a sudden. Tariq knows our marriage is a sham so I can't get rid of her snake ass the way I want to right now.

"Dre, son listen..." I began because the more pressing question right now, is how in the hell did he find out about what Anika did? My eyes peered over his shoulder and staring back at me from a table near the back of the club, were non other than the eyes of my mother.

Question answered the voice in my head chanted as I carefully began to explain this situation and why I still need Anika. I shook my head and lowly spoke to Dre.

My mother...I swear her ass is always up to some shit.


	22. All Hail The Heir To The Throne Pt. II

Emotions can be tricky and confusing at times

They can stir up feelings that you thought were long buried and had died.

Everybody's at war with different things in this journey called life

But, these days I'm at war with my own heart above all else,

At war with what it needs to keep it from being broken versus what it craves in order to feel whole.

Some things, no matter how toxic, just can't be fought

True Love is one of those things and it has a habit of coming back

No matter how hard one's mind may have protested or pushed away second thoughts.

Through the lens of an open heart real feelings are crystal clear

Cuz see when a girl is in love you can see it in her smile saying come hither my dear,

And when a guy is in love you see it in his eyes and through his jovial grin when the one he loves comes near.

A woman may do something drastic so that he who holds her heart will realize her true worth

For to a prideful man, losing that real one can be the worse feeling on God's green earth.

Distancing yourself from a great love doesn't mean that you don't care

But if you can't ever get someone out of your heart nor your head,

Then maybe, just maybe...they're supposed to be there.

The entire club is still a buzz at the shocking announcement just made my Mr. Derrick Major himself. He's out and has publicly confessed his love and affection for Jamal. No one expected it but as I gaze into the eyes of my baby while he strolls towards me I can feel just how genuinely happy he really is.

"Hey ma." Jamal uttered once he approached me then tightly wrapped his arms around my waist before squeezing me tight.

"Hey baby. So, looks like you and D-Major are official huh." I gushed and his smile shined brighter than the sun, making my heart flutter in the process.

"Yeah, I damn sho wasn't expecting him to do that. I mean, I ain't gone stand here and act like it didn't bother me having to keep us a secret but I know how hard it is to come out so I wasn't gonna rush him." Mal replied then grabbed a glass from a full tray floating buy. A sip of champagne flowed through my lips as Hakeem approached us before I could respond.

He put his hand on Mal's shoulder, "Congratulations brotha." They embraced, "Looks like D finally came to his senses and decided to quit frontin' and claim you." He teased. They broke free and Jamal chuckled.

"Shut up fool." He tossed towards Keem then both of their attention shifted onto me, "But speakin' of frontin' and hiding things...Uh, we see you over here looking all snatched and on fleek Ms. Cookie Lyon." Jamal muttered as the DJ changed the song and Keem chimed in to add his two cents.

"Yeah, wouldn't happen to be that younger man you rolled up in here wit now would it. I bet he be giving you that major work every night, ain't he ma?" My youngest taunted then tossed me this silly face.

I swatted his chest while he and Mal both laughed, "Boy shut up and mind ya own damn business. What goes on in the bedroom between me and my boo, ain't y'all damn business, nasty asses." I smirked his way. Both of my son's laughter died down after a few.

"Okay, but like really Ma how you not gone tell us you're dating Jasiah Jamison, for real tho that's jacked up. Like we wouldn't have told dad, if that's what you were worried about." Keem tossed out next.

"Shoot you know I'm down with the Giants, plus he's a beast on the field and I've always wanted to meet him in person. If I knew y'all was smashing I woulda been waitin' at yo door." He admitted. I smiled a bit at his words, so far my boys seem to approve. I introduced Sy to Andre earlier this evening but Keem and Mal have both been so busy that neither has had the time for me to make the proper introductions.

I got ready to speak but was abruptly cut off as Mal tapped Keem on the shoulder.

"Well, don't look like you gone have to wait much longer little brother..." Jamal motioned with his glass, "Here he comes right now." He finished. I glanced over my shoulder to see my man coming from the bar with a glass of Scotch in his hands. His suit's tailored just right to cover every muscle in his body perfectly. I unleashed a shaky breath.

"Hey beautiful. I'm back." He said as he pulled up next to me then kissed my cheek. Jamal and Hakeem grinned, "Hey boo." I replied.

"Babe, these are my sons..." I began but he cut me off mid-sentence, "I know, Jamal, Hakeem. Pleasure to meet you both. Your mother has told me tons about you guys." He stated while shaking their hands.

"Nice to meet you bruh." Hakeem muttered. "Pleasure." Mal stated next as Jasiah wrapped his free arm around my waist then took a sip from his glass. The boys carefully watch our interaction while party goers continued to swarm around us.

"So you're the one that's been keeping that dazzling smile on our mother's face these past few months huh?" Mal said.

Sy smirked, "I'd like to think so." He replied then pulled me in even closer to him.

"Your mother's a very extraordinary woman." He confessed as I glanced up into his eyes and smiled. He kissed my nose then continued, "She makes me very happy and I just hope I'm doing half as good of a job at pleasing her." He continued and the boys nodded their approval of his words and the small talk ensued.

Only a few minutes passed before I felt the strangest feeling wash over me, as if I was being watched, and sure enough as my eyes scanned the room I saw Lucious eyeing me from up along the balcony. His expression was unreadable, but his eyes told me the tail of what his face nor his mouth dared not express. He's jealous and it's all over his mug.

I grinned as the music shifted around us, "Excuse me guys." Jasiah said to the boys then turned towards me as the intro to Usher's Before I Met You began to pour through the speakers.

"May I have this dance gorgeous?" My boyfriend asked and without hesitation I nodded my head yes then out towards the dance floor we headed.

Jasiah twirled me around then pulled me in close to his body and put his right hand along my lower back. We began to sway to the slow melody around us. My chin rested against his shoulder, my eyes closed for a second while the rhythm flowed through me and I faced the balcony. My eyes slowly fluttered open while my freshly manicured nails rested against Sy's broad back.

Instantly a chill swept down my spine. Lucious' eyes were dead locked on me and they weren't wavering in the least bit. I inhaled deeply then sighed, shifted my gaze from his, down onto the floor for a second then back up onto his unyielding face.

The intensity of his stare caused me to tremble, which prompted Jasiah to tighten his hold on me while we continued to sway.

Look at me...Slow dancing with one man while unable to tear my eyes from those of another.

God, I wish he'd just stop looking at me the way he is. Like watching me is breaking his heart but he wants to be punished so he refuses to look away. His behavior has been so strange lately. 

So unlike him and it's truly got me confused as hell. I never expected him to be so cool with meeting Sy's brother and sister but he was actually quite cordial and charming. Even gave them both autographs too.

Our eyes have caught one another's periodically throughout this night but at this very moment it seems as if Usher's pleading words are trying to pierce my soul on his behalf. Sy ran his hand up my back a little causing my thoughts to instantly shift onto our conversation from two nights ago.

He's in love with me, wants to settle down and build a family with me by his side, but truthfully is that what I want.

I'm happy. I like him a lot and I enjoy his company but since his admission, my mind has been tossing around one simple but very important question...

Can I ever fully love him the way he deserves to be loved, knowing that the pieces of my fractured heart still belong to another? I made the choice to put space between Lucious and I, but to say that I'm not still very much in love with him would be a blatant lie.

I've always loved him and I know that I always will, but just because you love somebody doesn't mean you have to be with them. Especially if the many times they've hurt you far out way the good times.

Although, those good times....well they were actually extremely great times. Our love twists me up inside.

One minute we're at one another's throats.

Then in the next we're marching side by side into battle.

This never ending roller coaster ride that is us, has got my emotions all bumbled and jumbled up.

I do wanna be with Lucious but I'm just sick of constantly always being on the back burner when I'm the strong woman that made him the Boss he now is. The one who sacrificed her existence to get us to the top.

All of a sudden I was snapped back into reality as the song was abruptly stopped just as it reached the bridge. I felt my boo's hold on me loosen a bit and my eyes shifted away from Lucious and onto him. Sy flashed me a sparkling white smile then grasped both of my hands within his own.

He stepped back then did the unthinkable and inched down onto one knee.

That's right, in front of an entire club full of friends and guest, one of the world's most eligible bachelors is now down on one knee and pulling out a black velvet box before me.

My heart began to rapidly thud against my chest as everyone in the rooms attention darted onto us and the current scene unfolding.

I quickly glanced up at Lucious who stared back at me with this look of utter shock and disbelief upon his face as his hands wrapped around the balcony railing to brace him.

Jasiah cleared his throat as someone handed him a microphone, he latched onto my hand, then gazed up into my eyes.

"Babe, I know that we've only been together for about six months but my father always told me that when a man meets the right woman he'll know immediately. Cookie you are that woman to me and when I look into your eyes, I can see a reflection of the two of us and the life I hope we'll share together." Sy stated then nervously licked his lips and continued.

"I know that you've been hurt in the past but I can promise, that no one will work harder to make you happy or cherish you more than me. I love you and on this night I'm proudly down on my knee to let the entire world know it." Jasiah paused for a second while pulling the ring from the box then held it up towards me in his hand.

Flash bulbs and video cameras are shining brightly all around us and all eyes continued to focus our way.

JESUS CHRIST....WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING! That voice in my head shouted.

"So, Loretha Lyon will you do me the honor of becoming my wife. Baby, will you marry me?" He asked and the entire space around us fell silent in anticipation of my response.

My head began to race, I felt frozen in place as he stared up at me through pleading eyes and my own eyes rapidly glanced around at the many faces glaring my way. There wasn't a person in attendance not looking at me through varied expressions while seemingly holding their breaths.

Jordan and Johanna stood off in the corner near the bar anxiously staring me down. Jamal, Hakeem, and Andre all stood near the foot of the spiral stair case with wide eyes and hung mouths.   
Media, paparazzi and every celebrity in attendance all intently glared my way. Many on their phones Snap Chatting and Instagraming the moment live.

"Um...Uh..." I stuttered then unconsciously nodded my head.

"Yes. Is that a yes?" Jasiah jovially shouted in response to my head nod before I could get a word out edge wise as he quickly jolted to his feet and scooped me up in the air.

"Yes." I lowly whispered through a daze, against his neck while in his arms as applause erupted all around us. He placed my feet back down on the ground, slid the flawless Canary diamond onto my finger then pecked my lips. People began to swarm all around us to offer congratulations as he pulled me in tightly to his body and hugged me.

It was then that my eyes drifted upwards and I saw him. Stuck as if his feet were encased in cement, looking as if he was having a hard time steadying his body.

His head hung for a second as he let loose a weak breath as if all the air had been knocked outta him and that's all he could muster.

Then....he merely walked away and disappeared from outta my view.


	23. Filthy Kingdom Usurpers Pt. II

Smoke filled my lungs as I inhaled a long hit from the phat blunt of loud I just rolled. It's damn near one in the morning but I'm posted outside of my trap spot waiting on this dumb ass nigga to show up.

I pressed the gas and let the back wheels spin on the Chevy. I just got this old bitch tuned up so I'm just tryin' to get some on this premium petro up in the engine so things can circulate properly.

Now, normally I'd be up in the crib with a couple of bitches gettin' some head or something but tonight, I reached my boiling point with both Cookie and Lucious Lyon. They both some fake ass, lying pieces of shit and they've fucked me over for the last time. Of that shit, they can both rest assured.

My head snapped towards the passenger side door as it swung open and I pointed my gun towards the intruder.

"Whoa, hold up man. It's just me." Tariq stated with his hands up in surrender. I lowered my heat and he shut the door behind himself.

I hit the blunt once again, "Man you betta be mo careful who ya ass sneak up on round here homie. You almost got blasted on." I told him then snickered a bit as he looked my way.

"What, yo ass been off these streets so long that you done forgot how the game go?" I taunted as he adjusted within the confines of the premium leather seats of my ride.

"Man whateva." He replied then peeped my clean appearance and grinned. "I see we're all dressed up with no where to go huh?" He teased and I sucked my teeth. I let the engine continue to run then shifted in my own seat to face him.

"Yeah, fuck ass Lucious played me. He and Cookie had a huge party tonight for the birth of Hakeem's son, so I told him to put me down so I could get in. He straight shaded my ass though like I ain't good enough, and I'm sick of that shit." I barked then took another hit from the blunt as smoke continued to fill the spaces around us.

"I heard about that party. All the heavy hitters were there too, but like I told you man, Lucious don't give a shit bout nobody but Lucious." Tariq uttered my way next. I shook my head, took another hit from the blunt then focused my attention straight ahead. I let the potent smoke flow through my nostrils before I turned back to face him.

His words from the last time we met up echoing loud and clear through my skull. He's right too, I did help Lucious get started and that pussy just up and left me behind. His ass livin' the fuckin' good life, expensive car driven, fancy suit stunnin' ass nigga these days, but he committed the ultimate hood sin in my book.

He forgot about where he came from and those that helped put him on.

Tariq was right, when is it ever gonna be Shyne's time to shine. Shit, if left up to Lucious then that day will never come for me and I ain't havin' it. I've waited long enough and now it's time for me to get what's mine.

Tariq's voice snapped me from my cluttered thoughts.

"So, I take it that since you reached out to me, you're down to help me now that you've seen for yourself that Lucious cares nothing about you." He blurted. The muscles in my jaw flexed and   
I took yet another hit from the weed before sitting the blunt in the ashtray.

I slid my arm around the back of the passenger seat and stared him directly in the eyes, "What's the move?" I asked.

Tariq's face twisted up into a maniacal smile at the sound of my words. He ran his hands over his chin then started to lay the plan out for me.

"Okay, well initially we were gonna try to hit him from a different direction but the good lord just opened up the perfect door for us to walk through. I don't know if you heard this or not, but   
word all over the street and social media is that Cookie just got engaged." He informed me and my brow furrowed towards him.

"Wait, how the fuck that nigga gone get engaged to Cookie while he's still married to that ol' light skinned, half white bitch?" I asked, cause even I know that shit's straight up twisted. Tariq shook his head.

"Nah, she's not engaged to Lucious. Apparently she's been dating the Giant's running back Jasiah Jamison for the past few months and tonight he popped the question while they were at their grandson's little coming out party." He told me next. I tossed him a skeptical eye.

"Man quit lying. Everybody knows how hard Cookie rides for that nigga Lucious. She'd neva marry somebody else." I told him through a chuckle cause honestly, this dude sounds stupid with this shit right now.

"Shyne, I'm telling you." He started while pulling his phone from his pocket and scrolling through for a second. "Here." He said then handed me the phone.

My eyes were caught totally by surprise at the video before me. This shit's trending all over the place and has been retweeted like 2500 times already and it ain't but like three or four hours old. Yet, despite my skepticism, I'm watching ol' dude down on one knee in front of Cookie while an entire crowd of people watch on.

"Yo, this real?" I asked. Tariq picked up the blunt that I slid into the ashtray then sparked it up as I passed him back his phone back.

"Yep. It's one hundred percent real. She's engaged now and we both know that Lucious can't possibly be takin' that shit well. He loves the shit outta her." He stated then passed the weed back towards me.

"Yeah, true dat. I never thought they wouldn't be together...he really fucked up by letting her slip through is fingers." I reaffirmed and Tariq nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Cookie's always been a rida that's fa sho. But, see that's gonna be our in." He continued, "Like I told you before I've got a man on the inside that's very close to him. They've already set up hidden audio and video recording devices in Lucious' home office and his office at Empire." He informed me.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Aight. So what the hell you need me for then?" I probed.

"Shyne you know all about the dirt of his past. I'm sure this shit with Cookie has fucked his head all the way up and thrown him off his game. He won't be focused or thinkin' clearly at all, so I want you to get him to meet with up with you in either of his offices and then find a way to bring up those four dope dealers y'all took out back in the day." He muttered.

I licked my lips then let a fresh cloud of smoke out through my nose while absorbing his instructions.

"You get him on tape admitting to hittin' those dudes and I'll take it from there." Tariq spat while I continued to process his words.

A revelation hit me outta the blue regarding the information he was requesting so I had to speak on it before I agree to a damn thing.

"Aye, hold up. You know I was down with some of that, so how I know yo ass won't just get the info then fuck us both over?" I asked as my eyes darkened towards him.

Ion give a shit, Fed or not, this scoop ball head ass nigga shit on me, then imma have to kill him.

Tariq matched my gaze then grinned. "No offense Shyne, but to my superiors you're a tadpole. Lucious Lyon on the other hand, well he's like Jaws. And if you have the chance to catch Jaws, nothing smaller will do." He tossed out as silence engulfed us and he filled me in on exactly what he's been up to so far, regarding bringing down the reigning King of Hip Hop and R & B.

With his ass outta the way and my publishing deal with Empire, it'll only be a matter of time before I take his place.


	24. Sink or Swim

There have only ever been two times in my life that I've ever dealt with turmoil and strife...

Cuz normally I'd just handle it real quick with a gun or a big ass butcher knife.

The first time was 18 years ago when she was snatched from my life...

And the second was earlier tonight when I watched her commit to become another man's wife.

I'm not really in the mood to kick back and reminisce about how much I miss her kiss...

Those typa thoughts only twist my heart up then leave me far more pissed.

So, imma sit back wit all these shots and simply say this...

Heads, he gone catch two or three bullets to the dome or Tails, he gone catch these fists.

On life, I'm tossin' a two sided coin so it really doesn't matter either way...

Cuz regardless of how this bitch lands tonight...somebody's ass gone die today.

I KNOW I'VE HURT HER BUT AFTER ALL THAT WE'VE ENDURED, HOW COULD SHE ACTUALLY SAY YES!

"Mr. Lyon are you sure you want me to keep pouring sir?" The slender bartender belted my way as he refilled my line of shots for what has got to be like the sixth or seventh time tonight. I narrowed my eyes towards him then gritted my teeth.

"Ray, this is my god damn club and ya ass works for me! So do as you're told or find yo way to the fuckin' unemployment line!" I barked then took two shots down in rapid sessions as he stared at me through concerned eyes.

"You know what, give me that..." I slurred then snatched the bottle of liquor from his hands, "Getcho ass on up outta here!" I barked in his direction. He hurriedly scurried off, thus leaving me alone at the bar of Leviticus to drown my sorrows.

I took the remaining three shots in front of me straight to the head then refilled all five of my empty glasses in preparation for the next round. The sour taste from a fresh lemon filled my mouth after I bit down into it then unleashed a long heavy breath.

My eyes scanned my surroundings. How could she have done this shit to me, that little voice in my head asked. I couldn't rip my eyes from hers tonight while she was out on the dance floor with that little boy...huh, his ass honestly ain't to much older than Dre but she's gone marry him tho.

I took back another shot then tightly clenched my eyes shut...Karma's a bitch...this must be how she felt when she saw me with Anika. Must be how her heart sunk when I announced that I asked Boo Boo Kitty to be my wife. Now I finally see, this is how it feels to watch the one you love make such a pivotal decision without taking your feelings into consideration.

Finally, I see her point of view and I understand why she's been so upset about the whole me marrying Anika thing. It isn't that she doesn't know that I love her, just like it's not like I don't know that she still loves me...hell, I saw it all over her face and deep within her eyes as she gazed at me while in his arms. Yet, it's clear to me now that it's far deeper than just love.

It's about watching the one who you know completes you, because they're your better half and y'all fit together like puzzle pieces in every way... watching them forcefully conjoin with another when you both know neither of you will ever fit perfectly into the crook of another's neck the way you do into one another's.

Another shot rushed down my throat. I picked up my next glass but was shocked back into reality by a hand landing on top of it before I could take it down.

"Aye." I howled then shifted my head towards the idiot interrupting me that obviously must not want their job.

"So you just gone sit up in here drinkin' ya life away all night huh?" My mother asked. I huffed then rolled my eyes as Thirsty made his way right up behind us.

"Lucious, I apologize. Your mother forced me into this. Man she stabbed one of the maids at the house then put a knife up to her throat and threatened to kill her if I didn't bring her to you."   
He hurriedly spat out. I quickly glanced over at my mom who simply sat there totally ignoring us while fishing around in the tray of cherry's, lemons, and nuts atop of the bar next to me while sampling various things within it.

"Mom, you can't go around tryin' to kill my damn staff. Shit man, I swear yo ass more work now than you where when I was little." I barked then took down the shot that she halted with her hand upon arrival. She faced Thirsty head on then scowled at him.

"Awe, boy it was only her hand, she'll live." She nonchalantly admitted as if it's no big deal.

"Thanks snitch." She hissed towards my number one goon, then flicked her hand in a shooing motion towards him next, "You're dismissed. Leave us alone so I can talk to my son...The hell kinda name is Thirsty any damn way." She muttered next as his eyes widened towards me in search of approval and I reluctantly nodded that he could leave us.

My eyes focused straight back ahead while she continued to enjoy the spread of items in the tray. I took down another shot then grabbed the bottle to give myself a refill.

"So do you finally believe me now Dwight?" My mother's voice rang out through my ears.

"About?" I asked.

"I told you that you and dem boys are being punished for your father's sins. Now do you finally believe me?" She continued. I shifted to face her a little as total rage filled me at the sound of her words.

"DAMMIT, I'VE TOLD YOU THAT MY GOD DAMN NAME AIN'T NO FUCKIN' DWIGHT! MY NAME IS LUCIOUS AND LUCIOUS AIN'T GOT NO FAMILY, SO FUCK YOU AND FUCK YA DEAD ASS HUSBAND AND ALL HIS SHIT TOO!" I growled dead in her face.

"I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR YOU AND YO NUTBAG ANTICS! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY YOU'RE HERE, SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO BACK HOME AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" I continued then swallowed hard and quickly took down the last two of my five shot before refilling each glass.  
A deep breath filled my chest. My mother started lowly chuckling then a smile flooded her face and she spoke.

"I'm here because all of my grandsons have been waiting at your house because they're worried bout their father. You know any other time I wouldn't have hesitated to just grab one of these bottles and hit you upside the head with it or maybe I just woulda smashed it against the bar then slit your throat with one of the broken glass pieces...you know...as punishment for your disrespectful ass mouth." She countered.

My brow furrowed towards her, nobody get's to see this side of her but me. Feeble little old lady my ass. I told Cookie that her ass is dangerous, didn't I. She jumped back in before I found any words in response to her threat.

"But tonight, I'm in a great mood and despite how much you hate me and wish I was dead, or how big of a liar I think you are..." She paused for a second then eased her hand along the back of my neck.

I unconsciously jumped a little at her touch then glared over into her eyes as she began to run her hand down the back of my head and spoke up.

"Regardless of how long we've been apart, I'm still your mother and I can see past your anger and into the fact that you're hurting." She confessed then gave me a small smile and removed her hand.

My mother's attention went back to the tray of condiments once more and I just stared at her face.

"You know your father was a low down, crooked, and selfish man just like you. I see a lot of him in you but despite all of that there was good in Joe. He wasn't all bad and neither are you but the difference between you and him is that he fought for what he wanted. That's what I loved most about him to be honest." She confessed as I took down another shot and continued to listen while she continued to fish out beer nuts and certain cherry's that met her approval.

"You let your half brother force you into a loveless marriage with that high yella, nasty trollop and now you just gonna sit here and pout while another man takes the woman you really love."   
She uttered then shook her head and looked back over into my stunned face.

Am I drunk or is her crazy ass actually making a little sense, I asked myself.

I licked my lips then pulled yet another shot glass up towards my lips, my mother swiftly grabbed it then threw it across the damn room some where and stared directly into my eyes.

"I've gotta feeling that things concerning Anika and your half brother are getting ready to unravel rather quickly, so don't let him take what's most dear to you over a deep seeded hatred that he really has towards y'all father. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that Cookie loves you, I don't know why, but any dummy around you two can see the mutual affection y'all two share."

I huffed then shifted my eyes down towards the floor for a second, my gun's lounging within the waist band of my slacks because I've been debating on how to eliminate Jasiah Jamison's ass from the picture for a couple of hours now. But, he's not the real problem. I mean I can't fault him for falling in love with a woman like my Cookie Monster.

Smacked lips echoed around me after a few moments of silence. I felt my mother's hand along my chin and my face lifted until we made eye contact.

"So, what's it gonna be Lucious?" She began, "You gonna sit here and mope like a baby or are you gonna get out there and make a move like the boss you claim to be?" She exclaimed then turned back towards the tray of bar snacks and blurted out one last phrase while munching.

"Heck, most may not admit it, but even the strongest of woman like to be told what to do sometimes and she'll gladly bend to the will of a true King if he puts his foot down. So either you lose her or you make her listen." My mom advised.

I tilted my head to the side then shifted my focus back straight ahead. She started humming next to me then outta the blue spoke up once more.

"Dwight, I don't know what kinda nuts these are but they're delicious. Have one of ya many cronies round here go fetch me some more."

Inwardly, I let loose a much needed laugh.

Crazy ass Leah Walker right...but despite our turbulent relationship...I never said that she didn't have a few good qualities.


	25. The Trials & Tribulations of Love Pt. I

He loves me

He loves me not

He loves me

He loves me not

He loves me

He loves me not

He loves me

But hell, he just seems to always push me away, because he's just down right horrible at showing it.

I stood within the expansive spaces of my bathroom. I twirled Jasiah's beautiful engagement ring around my finger then gazed up into the mirror at my own reflection as my robe snugly wrapped around my body.

It's almost two in the morning, but we just got back to my place about thirty minutes ago. A long heavy breath filled my lungs while I stared at myself. I heard the smooth sounds of the 

Quiet Storm pour through the radio within my bedroom, then I exhaled deeply. My arms braced both sides of the sink and I closed my eyes for a second to think.

How in the hell did I find myself in this damn position, that little voice in my head has been constantly repeating since I left Leviticus earlier.

I pulled open my Chanel travel tote, I've spent the last couple of nights over at Sy's so I haven't had time to unpack it just yet. My mind began to race with various different thoughts and images, but the one that's most prominent is that of the look on Lucious' face when I uttered the word yes in response to my boyfriend's marriage proposal. 

My eyes gazed back up at my reflection. Everything just happened so fast that I didn't know what to do. All eyes were on me in a heart beat and despite the fact that normally I don't give a shit about hurting somebody's feelings or putting them on blast...there was no way I could turn Jasiah's proposal down in front of all those folks.

That shit would have been everywhere, just like the present news of us being engaged, is now splattered all over the place. He's to good of a person for me to have publicly embarrassed him like that, but now my ass has got to figure out a way to get outta this situation because I honestly don't wanna be married right now.

I ran my fingers through my hair then reached down and pulled out my birth control pills. My head snapped towards the door as it inched opened and I popped my dose for today out while focused on my boo. He pulled up behind me then wrapped me in his arms. The smooth skin of his bare chest, warm against my back, since I only have on my black lace bra and thong set underneath my robe.

His lips found their way onto the side of my neck then he gazed up into the mirror and my eyes met his as I slid the pills back into my tote then twisted the top to my bottled water to take the one I took out.

"Come to bed, my lovely, and oh so sexy future wife." He bellowed against my skin through a smile. I tossed him a small grin while he swayed me within his arms. He looks so happy and immediately guilt began to set in the pit of my stomach as I peered into his eyes.

"I'll be there in a minute boo." I replied then popped my baby shield in and took down a gulp of water to wash it down. He watched me intently, then kissed the side of my neck once more and spoke up.

"Why don't you stop takin' that?" He asked. I cranked my neck to the side then turned to face him and draped my arms over his shoulders, "Sy. We've talked about this haven't we." I began but he cut me off then planted his arms around my waist.

"Yeah, but we're getting married now so why not. I don't wanna wait. What?" He paused for a second then leaned his head back from me a bit, "You think I'm not ready or something or that I won't be there for you and our baby Cookie?" He asked next and I shook my head then stepped free from his embrace.

"No, it's not that..." I said while making my way around him and out towards my bedroom. My heart began to speed up just a little because I know that he's gonna be devastated once I tell him that I can't accept this ring nor his proposal either for that matter. Just wouldn't be right, especially when my ass doesn't even know exactly what it is I feel for him.

Is it lust, like, infatuation, or just the thrill of something new. The warmth from actually feeling like I'm with a man who appreciates me and won't use me as a pawn for his own selfish gain.   
I'm not sure, but one thing I am sure about is that I don't love him...not like he loves me. Yes, I have love for him but I'm not in love with him and I don't know if I ever will be.

"Then what is it?" He asked while my feet paced the lush carpeted floors and he stared me down in nothing but a pair of mesh Nike shorts. I fiddled with the ring on my finger while the melodic sounds of Jill Scott's So Gone bumped around us and my brain scrambled to formulate the best way of breaking this news to him.

"Cookie." He uttered and I was snapped from my head. Oh, forget it, Imma just take the direct approach.

"Jasiah, I can't marry you." I blurted and his eyes seemed to bug outta his head.

"What! Wait, what do you mean you can't marry me? You accepted my ring and told me yes in front of a room full of people, now all of a sudden you don't wanna be with me!" He probed.

I licked my lips then sighed, "I know and I'm sorry. It's not that I don't wanna be with you, it's just that I don't think that we should get married right now. I mean honestly Sy, don't you think it's a little too soon for us to be taking such a serious step." I confessed and instantly saw his entire demeanor shift as his eyes darted down towards the floor and he washed his hands over his face.

"Then why'd you say yes?" He lowly asked next as his eyes began to gloss over a bit. See, this was what I wanted to avoid, now he's hurt.

I pulled the beautiful diamond from my finger, stared down at it for a second, then extended out towards him. 

"I said yes because you kinda forced me to. You proposed to me in front of a crowd full of people, most of whom were either media or other celebrities, so I didn't wanna embarrass you by turning you down in front of all of them. You've been really good to me and I didn't wanna do that to you." I admitted as he began to slowly walk towards me while shaking his head. He folded the ring back up into my palm.

His hands found their way onto the outsides of my shoulders and his breathing increased, "Look babe, if this is about the whole baby thing then forget that I even brought it up. I'll wait however long you want me to, although you'll probably have a piece of me sooner rather than later we don't have to have a baby until you're ready." He hurriedly mumbled as his emotions began to tumble to the surface, which caused me not to hear all of his words clearly, but I think I made out most of what he just said.

I put my hands on the outside of his face and cupped it, "No, it's not about the baby thing either. It's just that--that--I'm--" I muttered but yet again I was cut off mid sentence. He stepped away from me, tilted his head and stared me down as if a light bulb just went off in his head.

"It's him." He blurted. 

"Who?" I asked and his gazed darkened towards me.

"You know damn well who. You're ex. You're still in love with Lucious, which is why you won't even let those words come outta your mouth towards me! I'm right aren't I?" He growled.

I folded my arms across my chest then huffed at his words, "Of course I love Lucious Sy. I've never hidden that from you. He's the father of my children so yes, I'll always love him." I confessed then noticed the muscles in his jaw tighten.

He chuckled just a bit then furrowed his brow towards me, "That's not what I asked you Cookie. I asked if you're still in love with him, not if you love him. There's a fuckin' difference and I think that after everything, I deserve a straight God Damn answer from you!" He shouted with fury forming along his normally calm features.

I smacked my lips and put my hands on my hips, "Hold the hell up now Sy. Ion know who you think you're talkin' to like that or who the fuck you yellin' at like you runnin' shit, but I ain't the one. I ain't ya motherfuckin' child so don't--" I hissed but then bells began to go off within my head at the sound of my own words and I halted the rest of my statement.

"Don't what!" He barked while I began to think back for just a second. I shook my head in disbelief then pointed my finger towards him.

"Wait, wait, wait just a damn minute." I began to inch up into his face as he leaned back against the wall next to my bathroom door, "Let's rewind this conversation a second." I uttered then folded my arms across my chest.

He stared down into my eyes and I tossed an even more intense stare back up into his, "What the hell did you mean by I'll probably have a piece of you sooner rather than later?" I barked. His breathing shifted and he swallowed hard, but no words left his mouth.

"JASIAH, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU MEAN BY THAT SHIT!" I asked again but still nothing and at this point my temper's starting to boil because all typa alarms are going off in my head right now.

His eyes shifted down onto the floor. I mushed my finger into the center of his forehead then shouted at the top of my lungs.

"ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH!" I uttered his way prompting his head to snap up. He stepped from around me and my eyes followed his sculpted frame as his back now faced my bed and my back faced the bathroom door.

Sy's lips curved up into a sly smile, "What do you think it means Cookie. You ain't stupid, so you tell me." He smugly blurted and at the sound of his words my entire throat instantly got dry.

I turned on a swivel then headed back into my bathroom and pulled out a brand new package of birth control pills from the medicine cabinet then the package in my Chanel tote along the sink. My eyes examined the two while he eased down onto the edge of my bed and watched me as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Thudding loudly through my ears, my heart bounded against my chest as I held the two aluminum packages up side by side in the light and immediately I noticed a difference between the two. Alone, I never woulda caught it, but side by side...it's easy to notice that my pills are maybe a half an inch thinner than the ones I've been taking over the past two days.

I tossed them both down and marched back into the room, my eyes narrowed his way.

"NIGGA DID YOU SWITCH MY SHIT WITH SOMETHING ELSE!"

"AFTER I TOLD YOU THAT I DIDN'T WANNA DEAL WITH THE WHOLE BABY THING AT THIS POINT IN MY LIFE AND I NEEDED TIME TO THINK IT OVER!" I howled. My chest rapidly rose and fell as rage completely swarmed around me.

He rose back up to his feet, "Cookie, baby I swear it just kinda happened. But now, that you know aren't you happy. I mean this doesn't have to be a --" He pleaded but in that second pure fury filled my entire body. I turned away from his ass and headed outta the room with him hot on my trail.

"Wait, babe where are you going?" He muttered, but I kept walking towards my destination, "Hold up, just stop and let's talk about this for a second." He continued. I burst through the double doors of my kitchen and deliberately pushed the thick cedar structures closed as hard as I could so they'd hit his ass in the face.

"OUCH...MAN DAMN COOKIE....SHIT!" He screamed from the other end. Within seconds I got what I came for then burst back through the doors and charged his ass.

"BITCH NIGGA I OUTTA KILL YOU!" I screamed as he back peddled with his hands up in surrender at the sight of me with the biggest knife I owned in hand and headed his way. 

"WHOA, COOKIE WAIT....CALM DOWN....IT JUST HAPPENED, I'M SORRY!" He pleaded as his back slammed against the thick wood of my front door. His breath got caught up in his throat. I saw the veins pulsating in his neck as I pulled right up on him and put the knife up to his Adam's Apple.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, HUH? WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, YOU OL' SOFT ASS FUCK BOY! I THOUGHT YOUR DUMB ASS WAS DIFFERENT!" I yelled directly in his face. I began to trail the tip of the knife down the center of his chest and it nervously rose and fell.

"COOKIE PLEASE. I'M SORRY. I WASN'T THINKIN' STRAIGHT AND I JUST MADE A MISTAKE!" He confessed while watching as I trailed the cold steel against his belly button. I stopped right where his pubic hair started then grabbed all of his dick and balls up in my hand and glared up into his eyes.

"OH, JUST LIKE IT WOULD BE A MISTAKE IF I ACCIDENTALLY CHOPPED YO SHIT OFF AND TURNED YA PUSSY ASS INTO JASMINE INSTEAD OF JASIAH, RIGHT!"

"COOKIE PLEASE!" He begged through tightly closed eyes as if trying to brace himself for my blow. He started shaking and then I noticed as sweat and tears began to rain down his face.

I relinquished my hold on his manhood then brought the knife up and put it back against his throat. I smirked then chuckled at the sight of him. Even Hakeem's ass is tougher than this, that little devil in my head confirmed. 

"Look at you..." I began then ever so gently pushed the tip of the blade into his skin just enough to draw a bit of blood.

"How on earth did I ever get mixed up wit cho scary, punk ass. You over here shakin' and cryin' like a lil hoe..." I stated while within inches of his face. I sucked my teeth and continued as he writhed in utter fear at my display of dominance.

"I shoulda let Lucious kill you." I admitted then shrugged, "Who knows, I still just might do that." I told him next, then pulled the blade away from him and crossed my arms over my chest. I stepped back and he breathe a sigh of relief.

"Get yo shit and get out!" I demanded.

"Cookie, just lemme..." He began but I lifted the knife once more then pointed directly at his eyes.

"I SAID GET OUT NOW, SO YOU BETTA BUST A MOVE BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!" I screamed and just like the bitch he just showed himself to be he quickly got all of his trash and I tossed his nearly naked body and his damn ring, out onto the street. 

An hour later

I sat stretched out along my sofa. The radio continued to pour out soft R and B ballads through the air, but all I've been able to do is simply sit here, drinking and crying.

No glass or anything, just me, my thoughts, and the now nearly empty bottle of Hennessy sitting next to me. 

I pulled my feet up underneath my body while silent tears fell from my eyes. I'm so frustrated right now that I don't know what to do. I swear, as good of a woman as I am and as hard as I ride for what ever man I'm with...why is it that I always end up on the short end of the stick when it comes to love.

Never can I find a man that's gonna treat me right. Malcolm was a good man, but he left instead of staying and fighting for what we had. Laz was a lying ass bitch that only wanted to use me so he and his gang buddies could suck my pockets dry. 

And now Jasiah, joins the ranks of those that have fucked me over. If I'm pregnant by that clown, I don't know what imma do. I could just go get a Plan B in the morning but I don't know how long his ass been switchin' my shit and you've gotta take that shit within' 72 hours for it to be effective. I don't really believe in abortions, so I'm just totally confused.

I huffed then brought the bottle back up to my lips, man shit with my prison bitches wasn't this tough to deal with.

I sniffed a bit then exhaled as the somber jams of the Quiet Storm faded to commercial. My head shifted and turned down the loud voices from the car ad echoing through my speakers and I listened closely...thought I heard a noise or something but I ain't sure.

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Came from the opposite end of my front door and despite my current mood, I got to my feet, steadied my wobbly frame and trudged towards the sound. 

I pulled the knife I'd used on Sy's ass from the stand near the door just in case he magically found some balls and decided to come back beggin' for my forgiveness. My grip tightened on the neck of my bottle and I stepped up to see who this unexpected late night guest could possibly be.


	26. The Trials & Tribulations of Love Pt. II

She loves me

She loves me not

She loves me

She loves me not

She loves me

She loves me not

Yeah, she loves me with all her heart and soul. So may the universe strike me dead if I ever said that the feelings not mutual, cause outta all other woman in this world, she's the one I can't shake from my heart nor my head.

I waited in the back seat of the Bentley for a good hour and a half, simply debating whether or not to go up and knock on Cookie's door.

For the first thirty minutes, I sat back and took down a little more liquid courage from the bottle I brought with me from Leviticus, until I worked up enough nerve because I honestly didn't wanna walk up on another scene like the one I witnessed the night King was born. Tonight, I wouldn't be anywhere near as calm. Tonight, I'd shoot his ass on sight.

The next thirty minutes, I spent deciding what approach to take and trying to rehearse what I wanted to say. These words have to be right because despite how angry I am, I doubt that cussing and fussing with her tonight will solve a damn thing.

Then I saw him, as in that big wheel riding muppet baby Cookie calls her fiance, leave the building with his bag in tow so I took about fifteen more minutes, readjusted my practiced approach, then decided that it was time for me to head on up and knock on her door.

Nervously I leaned against the door frame a little. The first couple of buttons of my tuxedo shirt lied unbuttoned while I straightened my suit jacket and waited. I blew a hot breath once I heard the locks turn from the other end of the door, then I slowly pulled myself up as best I could to face her.

The door crept open, my heart began to flutter as her blood shot eyes met my own and then suddenly she slammed the door dead in my damn face.

I took a deep breath, knocked again, but when I didn't get a response after a while I decided to just take my chances...so I turned the knob and headed on in anyway.

The room's dimly lit by only the flicker from a few candles along her living room table and a lone shining lamp in the foyer. I heard music coming from the living room so I made my way inside because I wanna know why the hell she looked so upset, so disoriented, and why she answered the door with a knife in her damn hand.

As soon as I rounded the corner, there she stood posted up against the wall next to the sofa by her massive bay windows. Our eyes connected as she brought her bottle of liquor back up to her lips then spoke.

"If you brought ya ass over here to curse me out or threaten me....give me another dumb ass ultimatum about what you will and will not allow me to do... or to be an asshole in general, then just get the fuck out right now!" She snarled while staring directly in my eyes.

"Ion have the strength to even do this with you at this time of morning Lucious. So just leave." She slurred towards me then turned up her bottle of Hennessy yet again. Her frame slouched against the wall a little and I can hear the tears in her voice, that the strategically poor lighting seems to be hiding from my view.

I inched further into the room and noticed the knife she had earlier lying along the mantle of the fire place next to her.

"Co-Cookie, what's wrong? Why you come to the door with that damn knife and why you sitting up here in the dark drinkin'?" I questioned, trying to be as calm as possible because her behavior is strange, plus I ain't tryin' to argue anyway. She chuckled towards me then scoffed at my words. The thin clingy fabric of her robe dangling loosely half open, while the tunes from the Quiet Storm continued to belt around us.

"Lucious, go home to your wife and leave me alone!" She replied with a bit more force in her voice this time but I continued to make my way towards her. I stopped near the center of the room and faced her.

"I'm not leavin' until you tell me what's wrong with you. Did that dumb ass nigga you with do something to you? Why are you crying...did he put his hands on you?" I asked as fury began to bubble up from the pit of my stomach at the thought, because that has to be the reason she's sittin' up in here alone and crying in the dark.

I heard her laugh harder in response to my words this time.

Her frame eased up from the wall and she moved forward a bit towards me, "You really think imma let any man put his hands on me Lucious?" She blurted then took more of her drink down and spoke again through a rage drenched tone.

"GET OUT....I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!" She shouted this time.

"NO, I TOLD YOU I'M NOT LEAVIN' UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!" I forcefully replied. Her face scowled up in response to my words and she marched up into my face.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME HUH...." She hissed.

"MOTHERFUCKER YOU'RE WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!" She yelled then started pushing me in the chest as best she could. I stumbled back a bit cause my ass has been drinking too so I ain't the most stable right now.

"COOKIE QUIT PUSHIN' ME! TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" I tossed back but that only added more fuel to her fire. She dropped the bottle in her hand then rushed towards me with all her strength.

"NO, GET THE FUCK OUT NOW! YOU'RE THE REASON WHY I CAN'T BE HAPPY!"

"YOU'RE THE REASON EVERY RELATIONSHIP I TRY ENDS UP FAILING...YOU RUIN MY LIFE TIME AND TIME AGAIN AND YOU'RE JUST INSISTENT ON DESTROYING ME AREN'T YOU!" Her voice ranted through winded breaths and tears.

I did my best to block her blows and once she saw that I really wasn't budging she reached down onto the table, picked up the glass sitting there, tossed it's contents in my face then reached back and slammed her palm across the side of my cheek as hard as she could.

My face stung from the force of her blow.

My head snapped back towards her as she stood there huffing, crying, and completely breaking down. Her eyes glared up at me with darkness swimming in them and she started back shouting.

"I HATE YOU! I ABSOLUTELY FUCKIN' HATE YOU LUCIOUS....NOW LEAVE BEFORE I GET TO SLICING AND DICIN' YA PUNK ASS ALL UP AND THROUGH DIS BITCH!" She spat towards me through venomous rage and contempt. She started stumbling back towards the wall.

Instantly my chest began to fill with...hell Ion know what I'm feeling right now honestly...I just know that I can't stand being without her anymore or seeing her in this kinda shape over me. 

She's never been this broken before.

Every word that I'd prepared and practiced to say to her for the past hour or so actually seems utterly useless at this point because she doesn't seem to be in the right head space to receive any of it.

I heaved heavy gulps of air through my mouth while traces of what tastes like water continued to drip down my neck and the music loudly blaring through her radio shifted pace. 

"GET OUT!" She weakly cried out next but I found myself unable to move a muscle.

Only thick pants filled the air around us, she glared at me like she wanted to kill me, and the temperature skyrocketed through the atmosphere. My mother's words echoed through my head and before I knew it I was all over her.

Her arms flew up into full surrender as soon as I pinned her back against the wall and devoured her with everything in me so she'd feel just how much her pain truly affects me.

We both released trapped air from our noses, as if built up steam being unleashed from a boiler room pressure pipe and my hands latched onto her hips. My hands eased inside of her robe, swept it open, then roamed up her sides. Cookie gasped against my lips at the sensation from the cool air floating over her practically naked skin.

I stepped back, she stared at me while both of our chests rapidly heaved from the rush of us being so close to each other after so much time apart. She hurriedly tossed her robe, I pulled open my shirt and tossed it next to her robe, then she roughly pulled me into her body by the back of my neck.

Our tongues greedily intertwined. She moaned into our kiss while skimming her hands down my back. I dove my hand inside her bra and cupped her soft supple breast then groaned as her nipples instantly hardened at my touch.

"He can't have you." I whispered against her lips before both of her arms wrapped around my neck and her hands began to rake through my hair as she held my body firmly against hers. I unlatched her bra and my body shivered at the sensation from the feel of her bare breast against the heated flesh of my chest.

Our lips maintained their hungry dissection of each others, it's been forever since we've kissed like this...so much passion, so much urgency, that you would think we'd both spent months treading through the damn Sahara and only each other's touch could replenish our dehydrated souls.

Man, I've missed her ol' mean feisty ass so damn much it's ridiculous.

I tore my mouth free from hers while Tyrese's soulful ballad serenaded our reunion and I gazed down into her lustful eyes while fresh tears fell and rolled down her flushed cheeks. She bit down on her lips and savored my taste while I savored hers at our separation.

"I can deal with you hating me, cuz it's not like it's the first time you've said that, but I can't deal with living without you. I know you need me just as much as I need you cause you're like air to me and I can't breathe without you Cookie." I confessed.

Without giving her a chance to reply I latched onto her neck and began to make my way down. I suckled along her neck then swirled my tongue around both of her nipples and she whimpered in response to my expert knowledge of her beautiful body and just what makes her drip like a faucet.

I made my way down, nibbling and biting on the silky smooth skin of her stomach while she seductively wiggled and my hands roamed over the thick meat of her ass.

I looked up into her wanting eyes then I wrapped my hands around her waist, grabbed a hold of the thin string of her lace thong with both of my hands, then ripped it apart without hesitation. She gasped as it fell to the side and I spread her legs then dove right in for a mouthful of that puss. I pulled and sucked on her pulsating engorged clit as her back arched along the wall and she thrust that twat further into my face for more exposure.

"Ahhhh, my godddd." She breathlessly moaned while her fingers swept over my scalp and my hair fell along my face. Cookie sucked in air through her teeth...

"I've missed you so much." She uttered down towards me next, then slid her leg over my shoulder while I clamped down on her thighs and let my tongue show her just how much I've missed her too and how much I've been craving to satisfy her needs.

To fulfill her in that way that we both know, only we can do for one another.

After a few minutes, I sat down then leaned back against the wall and propped myself up with my arms. I pulled her towards me then bent her hips slightly forward so her hands rested against the window, then just completely submersed my face in her juices. Her skillful hips started twerking and I just surrendered my tongue and let her do her thing.

This night has been a long time coming and trust when I tell you that this...

Well this is only the beginning.


	27. Two Hearts Beating As One

SEXUAL ENERGIES OF SOUL MATES

There is no harder tasks on this earth than finding one's true soul mate.

The right SOUL partner, who resonates with us, mind, body, spirit and soul can complete a person.

When they bond in loving union, the sexual energy is the most amazing and potent ENERGY source, which can be released between the two.

It is a beautiful dance of the frequencies and vibrations between two lovers, eventually reaching a blissful CRESCENDO.

And when done in the right way it can lead to the generation of other amazing bodily energies unleashed through their union.

The sexual act is meant to ENHANCE, EXPAND CONSCIOUSNESS OF BOTH PARTNERS, AND LEAD TO EUPHORIA, BLISS AND A STATE OF EXUBERANT BEING! 

It is one of the greatest gifts you can give a true SOUL MATE who RESONATES WITH YOUR INNER SELF ON THE SAME SPIRITUAL PLATEAU .

Some times two people are so drawn to each other that neither of them can resist the desire between them no matter how hard they may try to fight it.

In life some things are inevitable...

Between Cookie and Lucious Lyon, this was always the inevitable...

Two hours into this marathon sex session between Lucious and I and my ass is working on orgasm number three, no wait, make that number four.

My baby daddy inched up further in between my legs, put his palm flat against my head board and then steadily thrust all of himself up inside of me. He dipped his head down and kissed my lips. 

"I love you so much baby. I promise imma find a way for us to be together soon." He assured me then reclaimed his position. 

My neck rolled back as he trailed his hand down my side and onto my thigh. He gripped the flesh of my leg, never slowing his strokes in the process, while Dej Loaf's U Me & Hennessy swirled around us. Lucious pulled my hips up closer into his and with that one simple move he sunk even deeper into me.

I tightly closed my eyes, "Shit...Lucious, damn boy." I groaned through gritted teeth in response to the sensation his position shift stirred within my core.

The muscles in his back flexed and I couldn't help but clench down along his side because honestly, I've missed this. 

Yes, I had plenty of sex with Jasiah but with Lucious it's different.

It's never been just sex. Between us it's always been more, but tonight his ass is working overtime. Tonight this is total ecstasy and my body feels like it's floating on cloud nine.

Honestly, I didn't believe him when he claimed to not be sleeping with anyone else in his attempt to prove his loyalty and faithfulness to me.

But, tonight his intensity is proving me totally wrong and forcing me to eat my words.

His mouth hung open while he stared down into my eyes then glided his palm over mine and intertwined his fingers between my own.

"Fuuuccckkk." Leaked from my lips as he brought all of his body weight further down onto me and our foreheads came together. He latched his lips onto my mine then sped up his strokes. 

His breath rapid and hot against my lips while sweat streamed between us and we both panted for air.

His arms draped over the top of my shoulders and I felt him grip the sheets for more leverage. Both of our hearts were bounding against one another and as he kept pounding into me at such a rapid pace I couldn't help but scream out his name.

"Tell me you love me." He whispered while we remained faced to face. My mouth hung open. I did my best to speak but nothing came out because my throat's so damn dry. Lucious pressed his hips further down into my hips and I couldn't help but claw up the meat in his back in response to his force.

"Jesus." Fell from my lips through an airy pant. I wrapped both of my arms around his back and held on for the ride but still he never slowed down. Never wavered. The intensity between us only increased and if he keeps this shit up, I ain't gonna last much longer.

"Tell me you love me!" He forcefully growled down towards me this time as his face buried in the nape of my neck and he began to bite down on my skin.

My body started to tingle while the crisp air from my ceiling fan circulated the aura of sex between us throughout the air. He put more force behind his hips and continued to dig into me like a convict getting their first conjugal visit in years.

Still, nothing more than a string of curse words and airy moans managed to make it through my lips. I bit down on my bottom lip to keep from yelling.

"SAY IT COOKIE! I WANNA HEAR YOU TELL ME YOU LOVE ME!" He demanded

"YES...OHMYGODDDD....YES, YES, I LOVE YOU LUCIOUS!" I screamed as my words ran together. He grinned down at me then captured my lips with his own.

Suddenly I felt that oh so familiar feeling that his love making always stirs in the pit of my stomach, starting to bubble and simmer downward. I brought my legs up, bent them up around his hips, and even deeper he glided into me. One of my hands gripped the sheets while my other pressed against Lucious' stomach to push his hips back a bit.

I'm trying to control his depth because it seems as if I can feel him up in all my stomach right now and I can't take it. All of this is just to much.

He glanced down between us while huskily panting against my lips, then he put all of his weight behind a long stiff stroke to force my hand away and that was all she fuckin' wrote.

"Shit girl, look at you. You so sexy right now Cooks damn." I faintly heard him bellow into my ear while his hand rested against the side of my neck and my entire body arched while pure bliss consumed me. My head tiled back and all I could do was ride the wave of pleasure swirling throughout my body at his hands.

Tonight, I ain't worrying bout Empire, Tariq and those worrisome ass Feds, nor irrelevant ass Anika. 

I'm tired of fighting this, because every single time I try to resist him...regardless of how long I may manage to hold out...eventually I always fail and fall victim to the one and only man on this earth that can fully tame the Lyoness within me.

Tomorrow is tomorrow but tonight imma enjoy his love and affection.

Later on that morning

Through weak eyes and a raspy throat I peeped through the strains of hair covering my face then yawned. I rolled over onto my side to find Lucious gone. I rolled over onto my back then blinked a few times before scanning my surroundings. 

I checked the time on my phone which say 9:45 a.m. then I leaned up against the headboard. Last night was wild ass hell and my body is honestly still feeling the effects from what happened between Lucious and I.

It was never my intention to sleep with him, cause like I've been saying he's married and I've never been down with being the other woman. But leave it up to me to wind up in a position where I'm actually the main chick he adores and she's just an accessory.

The more and more I think about it though, the truth of the matter is that Boo Boo Kitty has always been nothing more than a place holder for me anyway. I know this because in the same six month span of time last year, I'd already managed to have her man and turn down his marriage proposal...versus her, who can't even get his ass to touch her at all as his damn wife.

As my thumbs scrolled through the many messages in my phone I noticed several messages from Jasiah. I rolled my eyes then opened them up.

Tenderoni😘🏈: Cookie, I'm sorry. Please forgive me.

Tenderoni😘🏈: I know what I did was stupid and selfish but I did it for us. Please give me a second chance.

Tenderoni😘🏈: Okay, you're pissed. I get it and I understand that you need time but just understand that I love you and if you are pregnant I will be there.

I tore my eyes from the screen, deleted the rest of the more than likely pathetic ass messages he sent then deleted his number from my phone.

I eased up from the bed and noticed Lucious' black tux jacket and shirt draped along one of my chairs. I slid on his white shirt and his scent instantly engulfed me as I began to make my way down the hall and the smell of bacon hit my nose with a vengeance.

Once I rounded the corner he stood there in nothing but his black pants from last night, the toned muscles of his caramel back flexing as he scooped food from different pots and onto two plates. I quietly sauntered up behind him then wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his back. 

"Good morning baby." He muttered then sat the spatula down while I ran my hands over the smooth skin of his chest a couple of times. "Good morning Lucious." I replied.

A few minutes of us just standing there pasted by in silence. I pulled my head up then planted a few kisses down his spine, promoting him to slowly turn and face me. He pecked my lips then scooped my feet from the floor and sat me down along the island counter in the center of the room. He stood between my legs then hiked my thigh up against his waist and pulled me closer into his body then merely stood there and stared.

A deep breath filled his lungs while he scanned my face as if trying to take a mental picture and I just let him as my arms found a home draped over his shoulders.

My hands ran up and down the back of his neck while we stayed that way for a few minutes before he dipped his succulent lips down and kissed me...meticulously slow and deliberate.

We broke free, "Creepy ass McCreepster." I teased after a few minutes regarding his staring ways. He chuckled then smiled my way, "Love you too, cry baby." He replied.

Lucious brought his hand up and cupped my face, "Cooks, I want you to know something." He swallowed then continued, "I want you to understand that I get it now okay. I understand why you were so upset. I didn't take your feelings into consideration before I married Anika and I'm sorry. Paper is paper...it can be destroyed but what I don't want you to feel like is that you're the other woman because you're not." He uttered then caressed my cheek with his thumb.

"You, Cookie Lyon, are my only woman. What me and you have can't ever be broken and I promise you that soon, the world will see you like I never stopped holding you in my heart. As my wife and the only woman I love." He confessed then gave me a rapid series of quick pecks before chiming back in. 

I rubbed my hands down the muscles of his shoulders and smiled up at him.

"I'm sorry I hit you." I tossed up towards him and he grinned in response.

"I'm not. You know I like that kinda shit girl. Huh, I kinda think you did it on purpose anyway, just so you could get in my pants." He replied and I couldn't help but laugh at his crazy tail. Lu rested his hands right under my butt then jumped back into the conversation.

"Now, this so called fiance of yours." He murmured. I exhaled then put my hands up against his chest.

"That's over." I countered as our eyes remained intently focused on one another's.

"Tell me what happened?" He said next as his hands began to run up and down my back.

Anika's the pesky thorn in his side and Jasiah's the pesky thorn in mine because I have a feeling that he's not gonna leave me alone. Neither of them appear willing to accept that they're in love with two people who just so happen to be in love with one another and want nothing to do with them.

Lucious set the table then served me after a few minutes of discussion about his talk with Dre concerning Anika at the party yesterday and what happened between Jasiah and I last night.

A few minutes passed and his cell began to ring. He told me that it was his homeboy Vaughn and that he'd been waiting to hear back from him and his contact at the FBI. 

The entire time he sat across from me talking, my mind kept drifting back to last night though.

Despite many rounds of naked sexual bliss with Lucious, during the last one, I think God intervened on my behalf because despite the precautions taken by him during our first couple of rounds, during that last very intense session the condom broke.

And you know what, I didn't even care because at least if my ass turns up pregnant next month then at least there's a chance it'll be his.

Quite honestly, it's just a matter of whose swimmers are stronger.

But as evident from the four times he's knocked me up in the past...all my money's on Lucious'.


	28. The Real One Pt. I

Two weeks later

It's rare to find, especially in today's day and age

That one bad chick that's down to ride even if it meant facing a cage.

My woman's the true definition of a rida cause she calls me out on my shit and speaks her mind.

Plus my baby's fine like wine and holds me down no matter how difficult the struggle or the bind.

I admire her gorgeous face and lovely frame of mind

But I ain't gone even sit here and front like I don't adore that view from behind

When I need support she's my rock and a sturdy backbone

Without her around my ass felt totally lost and alone.

Cuz see, we're a team, so if you got beef wit her then you got beef wit me

Cuz, the true definition of lady and a bad bitch she gone always be.

Only the sounds of my baby giggling filled the air. I pulled her sultry frame closer into me as we lounge around in my home office. Cookie squirmed around as the meat of her butt sunk further into my crotch. Her silky legs draped over the side of my massive leather chair and I just can't help but to keep on nipping and teasing the flesh of her long beautiful neck, while she plays in my hair.

I missed her ass man, and I ain't afraid to show it. I'm done with not showing her just how much she means to me.

"Lucious stop....I'm serious now...quit before you leave hickey's all over me." She chuckled down towards me. I smiled against her skin then kept right on going.

"Nope. Can't do it. You're mine so I've gotta mark my territory." I tossed back then tighten my hold around her waist.

"Lucious..." She whined this time, "Cookie..." I playfully mocked as her fingers continued to swim along my scalp. It's been two weeks since we started trying to work this out and I can honestly say that they've been the best two weeks I've had in a long time.

Cooks giggled once I tickled her sides then sucked her teeth, "I can't be in meetings with dark marks and shit all over me Lu. It's unprofessional." She tossed out next. I sucked a little harder on the flesh of her smooth skin in response and she did her best to not moan but I can tell by the low gasps escaping her lips that she's enjoying this.

"So what. We own the place, just put on some makeup and nobody will notice." I said next.

A few minutes passed with us just sitting in the same position enjoying one another. Cookie started to gyrate her hips into me a bit from the sensation of me nibbling on her and I pulled back a little then licked my lips and grinned her way, "I thought you wanted me to stop." I taunted then pecked her lips. "You gone get some shit started up in here that ya ass ain't gone be able to get out of. Keep it up." I teased.

"Oh shut up Lucious. Ya punk ass ain't gone do shit." She countered and tossed me a winked, then stuck her tongue out at me. I leaned up and playfully acted like I was gonna bite it which caused her to shift away and giggle. My arms tightened around her once more and after a few minutes her eyes met mine.

"Hey. Why don't you spend the night here with me tonight and do that little thing I like with your tongue." I asked. She smirked at me then gave me a sly look.

"Hell nah, I'm not stayin' up in this damn house with that bitch Boo Boo Kitty down the hall. Ion trust that hoe and I can't sleep no place I gotta be on guard and keep my eyes open. Her sneaky ass still got a thing for you Lucious, I'm telling you. Plus, I ain't tryin' to have to kill King's mama, with him lying in the nursery next door." She replied.

I sucked my teeth then pouted, "Cooks, come on please. I don't give a damn bout Anika's ass, shit she can watch if she wants. It wouldn't be like it's the first time she saw us doing our thing and besides, her ass can learn a freaky lil thing or two from you anyway" I said through a smile and she tossed me this look like she's considering my offer.

"Ooo, you so damn nasty Lucious. I swear you're such a dirty old man, you'd probably really enjoy an audience, perv." She teased. I rose my eye brow at her then poked my lip out and she laughed. Cooks stared into my eyes, then paused for a second while my hands roamed up and down her sides.

She rubbed the back of my neck then jumped back into the conversation, "Well, my answer is still no. You want me here, make good on your promise to get rid of her and I'll be here every night. After you meet with Vaughn's boy at the FBI, then we'll see, but as for now no's my final answer." She pecked my lips again, "But, maybe I'll do that lil thing you like before I leave tho." 

She continued and my eyes widen towards her.

"Really? Don't play Cooks." I uttered then bit down on my lip a bit. Her eyes mischievously lowered towards me and she started rocking her but back and forth against me a little harder this time. I groaned at the sensation, I hate it when she teases me like this.

"Maybe. If you're a good boy, then maybe I'll do it." She countered through a grin. I sat up, shifted with her in my arms, and got a little excited then said...

She smacked her lips at my reply then burst into laughter as I inched in towards her lips and kissed her. Cooks hands cupped my face while we devoured one another.

A knock came from outside my office door, "Come...In." I mumbled between kisses to her luscious lips and she whimpered because of the interruption to our fun.

"Awe, look at you two. I see fire and ice are finally back on huh." Thirsty teased while he made his way inside then took a seat in front of my desk.

Cooks scoffed then tossed him a side eye.

Why she can't stand him, I still don't know.

She hopped up from my lap and I furrowed my brow towards her, while holding onto her hand.

"Hey, where you going?" I asked.

"Bathroom baby. I'll be back." She replied.

"Nice seeing you again Cookie." Thirsty muttered through a thick smile as she began to strut through the door behind my desk, leading towards my private office bathroom near the back hall.

"Um Hmm." Cooks replied then tossed him this look and two fingers before vanishing.

I couldn't help but laugh, "She still ain't changed." Thirsty spat in my direction in response to her diss. I shifted up in my seat then put my hands atop of my desk.

"So, since y'all back on now, does that mean you want me to stop tailing ol' boy she was with?" Thirsty asked.

The muscles in my jaw flexed at the mere mention of Jasiah Jamison's bitch ass. Not even I would do some fuck shit like what she told me he did to her, sure I'd love to have another baby with Cooks. I'd love if by some chance we could have a daughter so that way our family would finally be complete.

It would finally be the way we talked about always wanting it, when we first got together back in the hood. Unlike Jasiah though, I wouldn't force something like that on her and so I've yet to even bring my baby thoughts up. Yet, shit happens and based on the look in here eyes when she told me what he did, I know she felt like I was gonna be mad at her and I am mad...but not at her.

"Man, Cooks ain't gone never change. That's why I love her crazy ass." I replied then stroked the hair along my chin, "As far as ol' boy goes, stay on him like you've been doing." I instructed.   
Thirsty shot me a confused look then spoke.

"But what's the point, Ion understand waistin' time on him when we've got other things to worry about like Tariq Cousins and the Fed's investigation on you." He blurted.

I took a sip from my glass, "Thirsty look, I have my reasons okay and in do time, I'll explain everything in full detail but as for right now make sure somebody good is watchin' his every move." I stated.

Thirsty nodded and I jumped back in, "Oh and send those three you had posted at his family's houses back to. Low key as always but I want eyes on them as well. When it's time, I'll let you   
know what I want them to do." I finished then leaned back into my chair as Thirsty rose from his seat.

Cooks didn't have to say that she wanted his ass dealt with, her eyes told me the tale that morning over breakfast and as always she and I have a way of communicating and understanding each other's wishes without having to use words.

So he will be handled, in due time though, all in due time.

"Ok, what ever you say. You're the boss. Oh yeah, Shyne Johnson called for you about thirty minutes ago too. Said he needs to speak with you today and that it's urgent." Thirsty muttered.

I leaned back, took another sip from my glass and a deep breath filled my lungs. What the hell does worrisome ass Shyne want now...he's been hitting me up for a meeting since the night of   
King's party but I've been so busy. Plus, I honestly don't wanna be bothered with him right now, maybe I shoulda just took his ass out like Tommy and Rosie suggested and saved myself this hassle.

My eyes glanced down at my watch, I've gotta be at Empire later on today but I do have a bit of free time to kill until then. Thirst stared back at me awaiting further instructions. I cleared my throat.

"Tell him to be here in an hour and don't be late." I stated.

An hour and a half later.

The bellowing sounds of smooth jazz echoed around the spaces of my office, while I leaned back into the confines of my leather chair and listened as Shyne continued to ramble on about pointless bullshit from the past.

"Man, Lucious is all that wack ass loud music really necessary. I can barely hear myself think with all that going on." He told me. I clenched my teeth then spoke.

"It's necessary if yo ass insists on talkin' bout that four horseman shit. That shit's old Shyne and we've already been over this. I don't know what you keep bringing it up for in the first place, because all you really need to do is keep your mouth shut and like I said, I'll take care of the rest." I growled.

Shyne took his glass of Bourbon straight back then poured himself another while I stared his ass down and took a deep breath as numerous thoughts swirled through my brain.

This nigga has been trying to talk about why the first three dope dealers I put in work on were after me and Cooks and about how Tommy and Rosie sent out the memo to us both, about handling that last guy for them.

I've never trusted Shyne and I still don't but one thing I do know is that he's never been a snitch. But his behavior's very odd and unbeknownst to his ignorant ass, I've got some ears listening in on this conversation just to get their opinion.

"Look Lucious, I just wanna make sure that everything is still in place and that our story is straight. I know you did what you had to do for your family, you killed those dudes because you had to right?" He asked. A deep breath filled my lungs at his question and then he snickered.

"Didn't really mean much to Cookie tho, since she's marrying that football player now, but I know you did that shit for her. Word was all over the street bout them wanting both of y'all taken out. So I know you ain't have no choice, right big dawg?" He probed.

"Man, Shyne why you pushin' this so hard. Damn, you wearing a wire or something cause you askin' a whole lotta questions. Questions that you actually already know the answers to. So what's up?" I snapped.

"Nah, nah, it's Cool. I ain't wearing no wire man...I mean shit, if you go down we all go down right?" He uttered then shifted in his seat.

"I just know how much you love Cookie and that you'd do what ever you had to do to protect her back in the day. Ion do wires Lucious...you know I ain't no snitch my nigga. I've just been   
thinkin'..." His words trailed off as he scanned our surroundings.

"Thinkin' that if maybe I woulda killed that last nigga Rosey and Tommy said was making trouble, before you got to his ass...then maybe I'd be in that boss seat right now instead of you." He uttered with a dark tint in his pupils and even darker intentions lurking within his tone.

I licked my lips then leaned up, put my elbows up on my desk, and matched his intensity as I stared him directly in his eyes.

"Shyne, I'm done talkin' bout this. The past is the past and that part of my life is long gone. The Feds ain't got shit on me and it's gone stay that way as long as you keep playin' ball. Cookie gave you everything that you asked for when she came by yo spot. Now, yo ass mighta been pissed cuz we ain't invite you to our grandson's party but after you showed yo ass and brought those stank ass prostitutes to my son's wedding, what you expect!" I barked.

His nostrils flared and he furrowed his brow at me. "Yeah, aight. It's your world Lucious, but I don't appreciate being left in the dark and I ain't gonna be kept outta to many more industry events either. Cookie gave me what I asked for but our agreement did have stipulations...I've got connections to make and I can't do that on the outside." He bluntly demanded.

"Shyne. I don't have a problem inviting you to certain functions, but I've got a reputation to up hold. Tons of white folks have their eyes on my company since we became publicly traded on the stock market. So, if you wanna be around the real heavy hitters, then ya ass gone have to grow up and leave that childish, ghetto bullshit at the door." I bluntly stated then took down a bit more of my own drink.

This dude got me all the way fucked up if he thinks imma let him come up in my office trying to make demands and shit.

He mugged me for a second, quickly refilled his glass while nodding his head, then took the drink back, and rose from his seat. "Yeah, aight. I hear you." He muttered. I stood from my seat so that we now both stand eye to eye.

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me. I've gotta get to a meeting at Empire, so if that's all you wanted to talk about then you can see yourself out. I'll be in touch." I instructed and without another word shared he turned away from me and headed through my office door.

I huffed then ran my hand over my face. I shifted off the music pouring from my stereo and leaned against the side of my desk. I closed my eyes for a second, took a deep breath, then my entire spirit shifted and I grinned. Cooks poked her head through the back door of my office with a plate in hand.

She munched on what appears to be a taco then came and stood right in front of me while I perched on the edge of the desk.

"Yeah, he's definitely up to something Lucious. He was trying way to hard to get you to talk about those severed relationships and ties of our past." She spoke through code.

"I know." I rebutted while she continued to munch and think. I grinned a little then leaned up a bit and pulled her directly in between my legs as another bite of food filled her mouth.  
Greedy ass woman, my brain shouted while my hands rested along her waist, but she's always liked to eat.

"We need to find out where his head's at. Why don't you put Thirsty on his ass to see what's up and who he's talkin' to these days." She recommended. I placed my hands on her butt then stared up into her eyes as she swallowed and I replied.

"Nah, Thirst is busy handling something else important, but I will make sure somebody good is on him tho." I told her.

"What's more important than keeping our past buried Lucious, huh? Ion want just anybody tailing Shyne, he stupid but he ain't lasted this long in the streets for no reason." She advised and I   
grinned.

"Are you listening to me?" She asked once I didn't respond to her rapid series of words. She's so damn cute when she's in boss mode, when she's in Queen Pen mode, and that shit turns me own...always has.

I eased the plate from her hands just as she was about to take another bite of her taco. "Uh..." She blurted through an I was eating that face, as I put the plate on the side of my desk then pulled her closer and began kissing down the center of her chest while her palms rested against my shoulders.

"Yes, I'm listening to you Cooks." I murmured. "But, I don't wanna talk about that anymore, imma handle it like always. Right now though, let me show you what's more important than dumb ass Shyne." I replied which caused her to smirk my way and giggle as my lips continued to trail along her midsection. She tilted her head a little at my insinuation and a small grin formed along her lips.

Her hands combed through my hair, "Oohh, you must be hungry daddy." She purred while watching me nibble along her sides through low eyes.

"Maybe. Depends on what's on the menu." I replied and she smiled even more as I continued to make my way further down. My hands moved to her thighs and I caressed upward along her smooth skin. I heard a moan escape her lips then she spoke once more.

"Well, we're serving something rather nice and juicy today sir. Think you may need a bib though, many have been known to get quite wet while eating it." She countered.

"And I'm the nasty one." I stated against her neck as I stood up, then lifted her from from the ground and sat her down on my desk. She put her arms over my shoulders, I pulled her closer to the edge so she could feel my want for her, then we dove into each other. A heated battle of lips and tongues, to see who'd control our flow.

Desire filled moans and groans filled the air around us. It's like I can't get enough of this woman and despite the amount of time we've known one another it still seems like we're those same two teenagers that met on the block back in Philly.

I started slowly forcing her back against my desk. My eyes merely admiring how beautiful she is while my hands roamed her body, I slid a few fingers under her dress, started massaging her clit with my thumb. Then I slid her thong to the side while watching her face and gently glided my middle and pointer fingers inside of her.

"Uhhhh." She gasped as my skillful hand action forced her to bite down on her lip and close her eye.

My gaze shifted from her plump breast onto her stomach while her wetness drenched my fingers as I worked her pleasure button. I was getting ready to slide her dress up, but the strangest feeling engulfed me and I paused for a second then just stared at her midsection.

We both know the damn condom broke the night we were together, but neither one of us have said a word about it. I'm not sure if she just doesn't care or if she just simply doesn't wanna face the fact that if she does come up pregnant, there's a possibility it won't be mine.

Me on the other hand, well I can't help but to think about it. Huh, I'm just trippin' tho right, she probably won't be pregnant anyway. I let the fingers of my free hand trail down her abdomen and I swallowed.

But what if she is, that voice in my head whispered in response to my inner most thoughts. What if it's not mine? Can I handle raising another man's child if I had to?

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted.

"Lucious, daddy what's wrong?" Cookie panted up towards me because I'd unconsciously stopped pleasing her. I shook my head then leaned down and snatched up her lips.

"Nothing baby. Nothing's wrong." I replied then went back to trailing kisses down her body. I eased up a bit as her hands began to tug at my belt buckle. My fingers dove back inside her drenched panties and went back to work against her clit. Her hips arched into my hand, she started wiggling and grinding along to my rhythm and then she began squeezing her nipples in response to the sensations my two fingers provided within her.

"Dwight, I need to--" My mother's voice rang out, jolting us both back into reality and away from out lust driven dazes.

"Oh, excuse me. I'll come back." She gushed while posted at the door. Cooks hurriedly sat up, leaned into me and buried her face in the crook of my neck a little embarrassed, as I held her firmly against my chest and her legs remained wrapped around my waist.

We haven't really told anyone we're together yet...we've just been getting our freaky sneaky on and keeping it on the DL.

I stared over at my mother, like damn ma you ruining the entire mood, and let loose a frustrated breath.

"Mom, what is it?" I barked.

"I'm sorry. I see you're busy so..." My mom said again.

"No, no, no Ms. Leah. It's fine. Come on in." Cooks blurted as her blushing face glanced over towards the door and her legs fell back down to dangle off my desk. I whined like a little boy.

"Cooks." I said as she glided down from off my desk. My mother slid further into the room as I adjusted my suit jacket and Cookie wiped the traces of her lips stick from my mouth then gave me a look that told me to shut up as I wiped my hand on tissues from the holder on my desk.

"Well, I didn't mean to disturb you two..." She said with a smile along her lips while staring between the two of us and taking a seat. "I actually wanted to talk to you about something strange I overheard during my walk last night Dwight." She stated.

I looked down at my watch and realized the time....damn, I didn't even realize how much time had flown by. I got so wrapped up in Cookie that I forgot I'm supposed to meet Freda at Empire to discuss the details of her debut album.

"Oh shit. Look, it's gonna have to wait right now mom. I'm late for a very important meeting at work." I blurted while shuffling a few papers together and sliding them into my brief case as Cooks poured herself a glass of juice from the mini bar.

"That's okay Dwight, go on." She stated, "Cookie and I haven't really had a chance to talk since I've been around so, I'll just tell Cookie what's going on then she can fill you in when you get back." She cheerfully confessed then patted the free seat next to her for my baby to come sit down. I glanced into Cook's eyes and she gave me a head nod that said she's cool with being alone with her.

"Okay, but be good mom and don't be in here tellin' her all types of weird shit or trying to get all up in our damn business either." I ordered.

I pecked Cooks on the lips, then she popped me upside the back of my head. "Ahh, what was that for?" I asked and she grinned, "Don't be rude to your mother Lucious." She demanded and I sighed as my mom smiled a little.

Great, they're already starting to gang up on my ass, that voice in my head chanted.

I rubbed my head with my free hand then kissed my mother's cheek and dashed out towards my waiting car.


	29. The Real One Pt. II

Have you ever sat down and really thought about the true definition of the phrase Ride or Die...

It doesn't mean that the one you love won't let you down or at some point make you cry.

In these streets Ride or Die is more than just a statement it's a way of life...

So it damn sho doesn't mean that together y'all won't face tons of turmoil, misery, and strife.

Yet when the price was his soul he paid it in full to protect us and our family...

Which is why I'll tote that nine on his behalf, while these pampered hoes stay far to weak and scary.

To have his back ain't nothing to a true queen...

Because despite the fact that he ain't perfect, I've always be the realest nigga on his team.

Regulatin' on these wannabees is all apart of the game if you ask me...

So please believe I'll whoop any bitch's ass for my man, my money, or my family.

See, I'm NOT that Ride or Die who rolls in his shadow or lags behind.

I'm his equal, that rides beside him, forever matching his hustle and his grind.

No matter what, I love my man, so when things get hard I always make them look easy.

Imma real Ride or Die for life, cause he's my modern day George so you can just call me his Weezy.

A heavy sigh floated through my lips as I eased back into Lucious' cracked office door. "I'm so sorry about that Ms. Leah, Empire business." I muttered then eased back down into my seat as she slightly shifted to face me.

"Now where were we?" I asked and she smiled my way then stared at me for a second. She seems to be searching my face for something. I shifted my eyes around while waiting on her to speak and finally after a few minutes of awkward silence she started back talkin'.

"I was just getting ready to tell you about what I heard during my walk in the rose garden last night, right." She uttered as her skinny hands found their way into her lap. I nodded yes.

"Okay, but first, I want you to know that by now I'm sure Dwight's told you all types of mean and ugly things about me but none of them are true." She stated. I swallowed then took another sip from my drink lounging atop of the end table next to us.

"Sure I was sick when he was a little boy, but honestly, I'm much better now and I would never want you to think bad of me Cookie." She admitted while gazing over at me through wide eyes. 

I stared intently back at her, examining her features in the process and without a doubt, I absolutely see her in Lucious' features. Ms. Leah continued as I sat my glass down then crossed my legs.

"I really like you and I especially like how you handle my Dwight or should I call him your Lucious. Cause you seem to be the only one that can tame him." She grinned my way and I couldn't help but to blush, cause damn, she did kinda bust up in here and caught us in a very compromising position not to long ago. I cleared my throat then licked my lips.

"Well thank you Ms. Leah. To be honest, Lucious has only told me bits and pieces of information about you and I won't sit here lyin' to ya face trying to front like it's all been good stuff." I admitted and she huffed as her body grew tense and her eyes shifted straight out towards his desk.

I inched forward in my seat then put my hand on top of hers and her head snapped towards me, "But, I'm not worried about what his ass says because me of all people knows that Lucious' mouth ain't no prayer book." I continued and instantly her entire demeanor softened at the the sound of my words.

Ms. Leah patted my hand and smiled at me, "You're a good girl." She muttered then shrugged her shoulders, "Now how you got involved with a deceitful scoundrel like Dwight, I'll never understand, but despite how he turned out I'm glad that he found someone like you." She said as I eased back into my seat.

Lucious' mother pursed her lips at me, "And based on the eye full I got outta that sneak peak from the little peep show I walked in on earlier, I see that you two have finally come to some sorta understanding about the status of your relationship." She teased, with a mile wide grin along her face.

I instantly felt my cheeks began to tint as embarrassment washed over me and I rested my hand along my forehead for a second then looked down while shaking my head. Lord, I was hoping that she wouldn't say anything about that, but I see that I was wrong. Ms. Leah obviously has no filter.

My head shifted back over towards her as she continued to cheese from ear to ear and despite my best efforts to remain serious I just couldn't do it.

Rocking forward through my laughter I heard Ms. Leah chuckle a bit then huff, "Oh come on now, no need to be modest with me. I was a young spry thing once to you know and from the looks of thangs, I see that Dwight ain't no slouch in the bedroom either...he knows how to please his woman." She teased as I gasped a little shocked at her bluntness, then regained my composure and turned back to face her head on.

"Hmm. I mean you two have three kids so I'm not surprised, but now I see he got more from his father than I thought cause that Joe...Honey that Joe was a tiger in the bedroom." She confessed.

Chuckles surrounded us both. Now normally I don't shy away from any conversation, but really, talkin' sex with Lucious' mother isn't something that my ass is into. She's old enough to be my damn mama, that voice in my head reminded me.

I took a deep breath then promptly tried to change the subject as she sat next to me rocking back and forth with a grin along her lips, seemingly reminiscing about the bedroom antics of her and Lucious' father during their time together.

"Uh, Ms. Leah, what were you getting ready to say about your walk last night?" I diverted. She shook her head then looked back over into my eyes.

"Oh yeah. Thanks for reminding me Cookie because I got so wrapped up in our conversation that I almost forgot." She admitted then looked around the spaces of Lucious' office as if trying to ensure that the coast is clear, before leaning over towards me as if we aren't the only two people in this damn room.

"Well, I'm not sure if my son has told you or not but I take a walk around the house everyday...you know so I can get my exercise and everything." She began and I nodded for her to continue.

"So, last night I was out by the Rose garden because I just think those flowers are so beautiful under the moon light but anyway, as I was about to come back inside I heard a voice whispering near the side entrance of the house." Ms. Leah spilled and I propped my elbow up along the arm of my seat then rested my fingers along the side of my face and continued to listen.

"I crept up next to one of those big useless columns Dwight has out there because whispering makes me paranoid so I wasn't sure if what I was hearing was real or in my head to be honest with you...but let's just keep that little bit of info between us girls." She exclaimed, "Anyway, I peeped around and saw that ol' yella demon Anika doing a horrible job of whispering to somebody while on her phone."

Instantly, her words caught my attention. A small grin formed along my lips and my eye brow slightly arched prompting her to go on.

"Now, I couldn't make it all out because she hung up shortly after I started snooping but I did hear her tell who ever was on the other end that she'd told them not to call her on that number. Her voice seemed so nervous and upset at that. Then she said something about not being able to drop off some thinga-ma-jig called a UBS...a USB...or something like that..." She huffed and tossed out a dismissive hand then chimed right back in.

"Now, chile I don't really know what that is but that damn white devil was telling whoever she was speaking with that she hasn't dropped it off because it's not easy for her to access "his", as in Lucious or Dwight or what ever you wanna call him, his office...then she hung up and I scurried on off before she saw me." Ms. Leah finished.

I clenched my jaw at her words, I knew that bitch Anika was up to something. Dirty hoe, I swear I shoulda finished her ass off when I choked her ass out last year or maybe I shoulda accidentally pushed her ass off the balcony outside of Lucious' office that damn day she tried to jump.

But then again, that would mean that my adorable little love bug King wouldn't be here. So I just shook that reoccurring thought free, yet again.

I licked my lips while Lucious' mother stared me down, "So you really believe that she was talkin' about not having access to Lucious' office huh?" I probed and she immediately nodded her head.

"Oh yes Cookie. Definitely. I mean like I told Dwight, I don't trust that girl...she's sneaky...trust me on this. Reminds me of one of those pesky bean pie eating Muslim girls that were always after Joe back in the day. That one there can't be trusted...I can see it in her eyes, plus I've already caught her sneaking around in his bedroom and in here a couple of times too." She added.

"Really." I said then quickly took another sip from my drink and continued to dive into exactly what all this little old lady really knows.

"Tell me Ms. Leah...you spend a lot of time around this house, so what else unusual have you noticed about little Ms. Kitty?" I question and she loudly laughed at my nickname for Anika then started to spill all the tea like a four spout kettle.

Now see Lucious may not trust his mother, but from the looks of things thus far...her ass ain't as damn crazy as she may seem.

Two and a half hours later.

My eyes rolled damn near to the back of my head as the elevator continued to slowly climb towards my penthouse. The talk I had with Ms. Leah was very informative to say the least and as soon as she kissed me on the cheek goodnight my ass hurriedly dialed Lu's number...he didn't answer so I left him a voice message stating that we needed to talk asap.

He hit me back right away as my car rode through the gates of the mansion and told me that he was just wrapping up a few things that he wanted Freda to rerecord at the studio, and that he'd meet me at my place.

Of course you know I can't wait to see him but as I hopped outta my car...fantasizing about whether I should put on his favorite royal blue crotchless lingerie or nothing at all...my damn phone rung and of all people it was Carol.

"Ugghhh. Carol, I'm not in the mood for this shit tonight! What do you want!" I semi-shouted because pissed ain't even the word for how I feel hearing her voice after she drunkenly spilled the beans about what Lucious did to Frank and got my baby Mal shot. My damn son almost died and it was all my crack head little sister's fault.

"NO...HELL NO...HELL TO THE MOTHERFUCKIN' NO!" I replied to the stupid ass request she just made regarding me meeting with her and Candice.

"What is it that's so important that you can't just say it right now over the phone!" I blurted then paused to listen.

A few seconds passed and I sucked my teeth as she told me about needing to get something off her chest about a little job she did for Lucious back in the day. She claims it was something she did because she promised me that she'd help keep him outta trouble but she feels like I need to know all the details...especially with Tariq snooping around.

I huffed then sucked my teeth, "Okay fine. I'm booked solid with things from work for these next few days, plus I'm going outta town on business to meet with that new state senator Angelo Dubois, so it's gonna have to be next week." I confessed as my elevator door finally dinged to life and I balanced my phone between my shoulder and my ear in order to fish out my keys from my bag.

"Hell no, that ain't none of your damn business. Carol just be here next Tuesday or leave me alone. Now Goodnight." I muttered as I found my keys then ended the call and my head snapped up.

I gasped then stopped dead in my tracks at the sight before me. My face instantly scowled up into a mean mug and I put my hands along my hips.

"Cookie, baby can I please talk to you?" Jasiah lowly murmured. I rolled my eyes, tossed his ass a dismissive hand, then pushed around him towards my front door.

"No! We have nothing to talk about and I'd advise you to leave right now before I come back out here and reintroduce yo ass to the pointed end of my favorite butcher knife. This time I promise yo punk ass won't leave in one piece either." I angrily hissed while sliding my key into the door with my back to him.

I felt him move closer towards me and take a deep breath, "Baby please. I'm sorry. Just hear me out okay...I've been worried about you." He stated then slickly tried to ease his hand along my stomach, "You don't have anything to tell me?" He questioned.

I whipped around to face him, "Nigga if you don't getcho grimy, lowlife, schemin' hands off me Imma..." I began but then the elevator dinged and out stepped Lucious.

My eyes narrowed and a knowing grin formed along my lips. Jasiah shifted his head around once he noticed the look on my face change. His eyes bucked outta his head and he swallowed hard at the sight of my baby daddy now staring holes towards him.

So much for he doesn't scare me right.... Fuck ass.

"What is he doing here?" My ex-boyfriend nervously spat out as Lucious' nostrils flared and deep breath left his chest. He began to slowly walk towards us, his piercing gaze steady and dead locked on Jasiah as he made his way in between us then leaned down and kissed my lips.

My eyes closed and I couldn't contain a longing moan from escaping my mouth as his hands pulled me in closer to his body while his strong arms wrapped around me and my arms found their home around his neck.

A few minutes passed and we both broke free from our heated lip lock...my heart raced as Lucious shifted his head towards Jasiah and I breathlessly panted against the nape of his neck while still snuggled against his chest.

God, it's never been another soul on this earth that could take my breath away with just one kiss the way he does.

Not Malcolm, Not Laz, and damn sho Not Jasiah's bitch made ass.

I kissed along Lucious' neck as he narrowed his eyes towards him then began to speak, "I came to see my woman. Why are you here?" He asked as my fingers racked through his hair.

Honestly, at this point in time, I don't give a damn about Jasiah standing there with his mouth wide open as if he's seen a ghost. I've got something else on my mind to be real.

Lucious stared his ass down through dark pupils as his jaw tensed then relaxed once I began to kiss him there. His arm stayed firmly planted around my waist.

"I uh...I um...I was just..." Sy stuttered and so I decided to get rid of this pesky little nuisance my damn self.

"Luuuu..." I whined against him.

"Yes my love." He replied without tearing his eyes away from my ex. I slid my nail along his chin then turned his face towards me.

"Fuck this weak strokin', preschool stamina havin', cryin' ass child...I had to fake it most of the time wit his ass any damn way. Mama's horny and I feel like gettin' a little nasty Mr. Lyon." I seductively purred. He grinned at me then lowly growled. I added more fuel to the fire.

"Let's go inside so you can tame this pussy cat the way it's supposed to be tamed daddy." I tossed out for good measure then bit the tip of my nail.

I think I heard all the air leave Jasiah's body as he stood speechlessly watching our exchange, while I opened the door and gripped the front of Lucious' shirt. His eyes shifted back over his shoulder towards my ex as I pulled him inside, flipped Sy off, then forcefully slammed the door directly in his stunned face.

Laughter broke out all around us as I pressed my man's back against the door then kissed his lips deeply again. Lucious palmed both of my ass cheeks through my dress then gently bit down on my bottom lip and pulled it a little. I eased away from him then licked my own lips to savor the taste of his juicy starburst pick lips as he lustfully gazed my way then grinned.

He inched up from the door, "Taming Ms. Puss requires you to be naked...so what are you waiting for." He instructed and I tossed my purse along the couch then started getting outta my clothes.

My brow furrowed as my eyes rose back up once my shoes landed next to my purse and I noticed Lucious' back to me. He swung the door open, and for some reason Jasiah's dumbstruck ass, is still standing in my hall as if he's trying to process what just happened.

"Oh and Mr. Jamison..." Lucious calmly muttered as he stepped up into the door frame and my pest faced him. He flexed his hand, then outta no where pulled back and punched Jasiah dead in the face with all his strength causing his entire body to fall backwards as he hit the floor. He didn't move a muscle... Lucious completely KO'ed his ass with one blow.

"I'm such a huge fan...bitch ass." He mocked from the same words muttered his way during their first introduction.  
Lu shut the door back then locked it as I stared his way and he began to come back over towards me. "I'm far from done wit his ass, but you just don't know how much I've been wanting to do that shit." He confessed then tossed me a devious little wink and a smile.

"Now...Where were we?" He probed as his hands found the clasps of my zipper and he helped me finish getting undressed.

I squirmed around a little while gazing into his eyes. His show of dominance just then, helped produced the moisture that's got my panties drenched right now. I sucked in air through my teeth as he pulled me back in close to his chest.

"Lucious, I can't believe you just did that." I stated as he kicked my fallen dress to the side then lifted me up and pecked my lips a few times.

"Whaattt." He boyishly muttered as he sat my feet back down along the cool floor then stared down at me as his hands ran inside of my boy shorts and over my ass. "I mean damn Cooks really...you'd think for somebody who takes hits for a living, that his mark ass could take a punch. How you end up wit such a pussy." He playfully asked.

I tilted my head towards him then chuckled, "Well, we both know how that happened. You pushed me towards him you idiot but after I tell you about what your mother told me earlier, I doubt Anika will be in our way much longer." I clapped back while my hands ran up and down the back of his neck.

"Okay, okay...I'll give you that one, I guess that whole mess was kinda my fault." He said then pecked my lips once more.

"Besides, I wanted to make you jealous and despite his weak chin he is very, very, sexy. I mean wow--" I teasingly began as his face scrunched up at the sound of my words and he groaned.

"Awe...Ion wanna hear this shit...you betta--" He started but I cut him off.

"But...but if I can finish, I was finna say that he's no where near as sexy as you papi." I murmured then pulled his forehead against mine and closed my eyes. His fresh breath danced against my lips while we stood face to face and began to slowly sway. I gazed up at his piercing eyes staring down at me. "I love your hood ass...Dwight." I teased through a smile.

"I love you too Loretha." He snapped back then let me loose from his hold. "But...your lil ass finna pay for that slip of the tongue." He exclaimed while pulling his shirt from his slacks and unbuckling his belt.

I couldn't control the smile inching across my face as I began to back peddle away from him towards my room and he stepped outta his shoes. My insides began fluttering like they did when 

I was that young school girl that first met him.

His gaze never wavered from my own as I continued to move backwards, "Cause see you know betta. You, outta all people, know my name and it ain't no damn Dwight...it's Lucious." He growled and I giggled while his eyes roamed my body before his hands began to undo the buttons of his shirt and he shifted towards the kitchen.

I posted up in the door frame of the bedroom then pouted, "Where the hell you going?" I whined.

"To get the whip cream and the ice." I heard him say.

"Oh and get them handcuffs ready too cuz I don't want you whining or tryin' to run from dis dick once I get to workin' deep up in them guts."


	30. Desperate Times

It's evident from the way they walk, the way they talk, and in they way they interact around one another on the day to day...

That in every strong dynasty there's an almighty King

A relentless and undeniable Queen

Then there are those who try their hardest but just can't quite measure up as equals nor find a place in between.

It's blatantly and at times painfully clear when the odds aren't stacked the same...

Cause that one, simply holding a place, is constantly out witted and maneuvered because they were never truly breed nor fit to reign.

Well such denial, will only ever end in heartbreak and frankly, quite unavoidable pain.

Thus sending those woefully scorned down a path filled with filthy acts of shame and degradation.

Which unfortunately is a one way road, with no off ramps nor rest stations.

One week later

From That Fly On The Wall Perspective

Calmness and serenity surrounded the Lyon's mansion. Lucious lied on his side while slow and steady breaths floated through his body. A black wife beater clung to his caramel skin as he slept peacefully beneath the plush fabric of his expensive Persian comforter. Since their reconciliation he'd been spending so much time at Cookie's that he almost forgot how comfortable and soothing his own bed felt, but soon enough things were going to fall into place so that he and the love of his life could finally be together, on the daily basis once again like they were always meant to be.

Yesterday she left the office early without telling him, didn't answer any of his phone calls when he tried to check up on her, and when he went by her place last night she refused to answer the door. Cookie only spoke to him from the other end, claimed that she thought that maybe she was coming down with something and didn't wanna expose him to any contagious germs, seeing as he stayed in the same house with their grandson and his immune system is still developing.

Lucious didn't buy that shit in the least bit though, but what was he to do. He tried to bring up the real reason he suspected that she was avoiding him several times during their back and forth at her front door but Cookie said that she refused to have that discussion with his ass right then so he dropped it.

Of course her antics pissed him off and irked him to the depths of his soul as he rode home alone and thinking about it, from the back seat of his Bentley. His mind just couldn't fully wrap itself around her logic behind being so stubborn about this situation. The looming situation that they both knew was likely to present itself at some point in time, seemed to now be front and center.

Accomplishing what God created man and woman for had never been a problem for the Lyon and Lyoness of the Empire. He'd been thoroughly thinkin' it through from all aspects and angels, over the past few weeks that they've been back together, and if she was now with child for the fifth time in their lives...then Lucious had firmly made up his mind to be there for her regardless of if it's his or not.

She told him that she would call him later on and after an hour long conversation about various things, more specifically their newly developed plan to bring down Anika and Tariq, he finally   
drifted off to sleep. After a couple of strong drinks of course, because his body was now back in the routine of having his Cookie Monster next to him at nights, thus he found it difficult to nod off without her there.

Now see unbeknownst to Anika, Cookie and Lucious had every square inch of the mansion, Empire, and Leviticus scanned for bugs and all other types of recording devices shortly after   
Cookie's very informative conversation with grandma Walker of course.

Now, all they needed was some actual visual proof of the two of them together and then phase one in the down fall of their enemies could began, because Thirsty managed to uncover the fact that the equipment used just so happens to be government issued. Tariq had to be taken down and destroyed first because of his status as a Federal Agent and once that was done. 

Getting rid of Anika and Shyne's asses would be like child's play.

5 a.m. lowly chimed from the nightstand clock as the current Mrs. Lucious Lyon stood idly within the doorways of her estranged husband's room. The fabric of her red silk robe slinking around her body while she quietly pulled Lucious' sliding doors closed then leaned back against them and continued to watch him sleep.

Barely any light shined around them, just the bluish-grey glow from the slowly fading moon peeped through his open bedroom curtains. She licked her lips then inched upright, Anika moved towards the empty side of his massive King size, being ever so quiet not to wake him in the process. Although she highly doubted that she would considering the amount of liquor missing from the bottle along the night stand close to his side.

A deep breath filled her lungs as she eased down along the empty spot, waited a few minutes as his body slightly adjusted to her weight, then he soundly drifted back off into a deep slumber and she slid beneath the sheets beside him. The heat from his body instantly drifted towards her and she couldn't help but to daydream about him being inside of her.

It's been seven weeks since King was born...nearly seven months since they got married...and not once has Lucious Lyon even attempted to touch her. Not once has he kissed her or even moved to do so much as even hold her damn hand. She dreadfully missed him. His laugh, his smile, his touch and honestly, she'd grown absolutely sick of him ignoring her at every turn.

Anika gracefully inched up a little closer towards his body, she dropped her baby weight rather quickly, in hopes that it would catch her husband's eye but her being back to her old light as a feather form still didn't peak his interest, not even in the least bit. She anxiously swallowed...tonight her small frame is serving it's purpose because she's sure that he can barely feel her inching closer to him.

Nearly in the middle of the bed now, a slow, longing breath left her body as she watched the broad muscles of his back flex with each deep breath he took. Lucious' do-rag hung slightly to the side of his neck and honestly, despite how much he may not know he needs this. Subconsciously, she can sense that his body is craving this. Hell, what straight, half awake, practically drunk, sex deprived man is gonna resist a sexy ass naked woman cuddling up to him at this hour.

Yes, that's right. She came to his bed hot, naked, and ready to seduce him.

Having been his woman for five years, Anika knew his sex drive, she also knew his mind when he slept and the fact that his ass was probably already hard right now so all she really had to do was jump on it.

His instincts would take over the rest and since Cookie still refused to pay him any real attention, all she figured she needed to do is catch him at the right time. Even if he wasn't thinking about her Anika didn't care, because that ain't even her objective right now.

Just dropping a baby less than two months ago, she's at her most fertile, so unprotected sex with Lucious is all she needs to secure their future together. All she needs to break even with her only competition for his heart...Cookie Lyon.

His mood had been great lately and it's probably because Cookie was coming over to the house a lot more often than she did during the first months of their marriage. Despite her disdain for the woman, Anika had to admit that Cookie is a great grandmother, her son loves being around her, so to avoid conflict she just leaves whenever the former Mrs. Lucious Lyon makes an appearance at the Mansion.

Slowly loosening her robe, Anika licked her lips as her eyes roamed the length of the exposed parts of her husband's body. His lower half lied beneath the sheets while the toned muscles of his torso lied there on display...he was always sexy as hell in her opinion. But watching him like this instantly made her wet because since the last time they'd been together, naked and tangled up as one, Lucious lost a good deal of weight and toned up in all the right places.

He's probably even better in bed now than he was while we were dating, that little voice in her head chanted as she moved her body down a little further to even them out.

She tried to control her breath as his scent hit her nose causing her to tremble, she reached out towards the muscles in his back to try and gently tilt him onto his back and just as she was about to touch him her eyes noticed something familiar along his shoulder. A dark red bite mark rested there, a couple of them actually, and her eyes squinted as she moved her head in a little further to examine them...not to big...not to deep...rather fresh and definitely a woman's.

Her breathing shifted in her throat as her eyes trailed down a little further towards the back of his shoulder blade and noticed four long light pink marks lingering there as well and instantly she knew exactly what they were.

They were the nearly healed remnants of what were once scratch marks...claw marks to be precise...and only one person coulda ever gotten that close enough to Lucious Lyon in order to make them. That bitch Cookie.

Without warning Anika nearly jumped outta her skin as her husband bolted over towards her then grabbed her by the soft thin flesh of her neck. He rapidly blinked through heavy pants then brought more pressure down against her as her head rested against a pillow and he lied right next to her along his side.

"Why the hell are you in my god damn bed Anika! I should kill you right now for hovering over me like a fuckin' homicidal maniac, you crazy ass, deranged, bitch!" He harshly barked in such a low tone that it shook her to the core. His eyes glared down at her as if those of a man possessed...once light and charming...now pitch black and menacing as he eased up just a little then noticed her slightly opened robe.

His face scowled up and after a few minutes of contemplation while still holding her with a death grip, he let her go then shifted outta the bed, and up onto his feet. Anika sat up then held her throat as he glanced her way through clenched teeth with a look of disgust along his handsome features and paced.

"Lucious, I'm sorry I startled you. I just thought that maybe...I mean since we are married, that maybe we could..." She stammered but He scoffed then jumped in while she tried to formulate a complete sentence to justify sneaking into his room basically naked.

"Maybe we could what!" He growled then snickered and tossed out more venom, "Maybe we could fuck or something! Ha, bitch you funny cuz you musta hit ya head or something to think that I'd want you. I don't do sloppy seconds, so get out!" His voice boomed causing her to jump at the shift in his tone.

Anika slid back over towards the side of the bed that she came from then tied her robe back closed as Lucious moved towards the foot of the bed and she watched him. Her heart pounded against her chest but despite her fear she spoke up once more.

"You know what...No! I wasn't thinkin' that maybe we could fuck Lucious. You are my husband, so I was thinkin' that maybe we could make love. I mean damn, it's not like we've never done it before or even in this bed for that matter." She naively confessed and instantly Lucious started to laugh at her.

"Love. Make Love Anika...you can't be serious." He chuckled out towards her, "Sweetheart, I don't love you and I never will love your tramp ass ever again, not as long as I have breath in my body. I told you what this was from the beginning...Now leave before I change my mind and end up really fuckin' hurting you!" He forcefully bellowed and her heart sunk down into the pit of her stomach as she reluctantly moved towards the closed door.

Her hand reached up to slide it open but then she paused and looked back over her shoulder at him, "It's Cookie isn't it. You two are messing around again aren't you?" She knowingly asked as Lucious stared directly into her eyes.

"Anika, it's ALWAYS been Cookie and I doubt anything's gonna ever change that. For damn near thirty years, I've loved that woman and if you were half the rida she is or even ten times as strong as her then neither one of us would be in this fucked up ass situation we're in right now. Trapped in a loveless marriage like prisoners in a jail cell. Shit if I had it my way, I'd be making love to Cookie in this bed right now, instead of standing here doing this shit with you." He admitted.

Boo Boo Lyon just stood there. Amazed at his blunt honesty and cold-hearted words...Tariq was right, why did she even consider trying to protect him...why did she believe that he'd ever fully love her as long as that bitch Cookie was still around. The former debutante wondered as she squared her shoulders then stared back up into Lucious' face and spoke.

"You know what fine! Be that way then, but you know two can play dirty Lucious. Did you forget that you didn't sign a prenup when we got married, so legally, all I need to do is prove that you're having an affair with your precious little Cookie Monster and then..." She muttered but before she could finish her back thudded against the hard wood of the sliding door as Lucious marched up into her face and loomed.

He glared down at her as the muscles in his jaw tightened, "Then what, huh you little bitch! Then what? You'll take half of everything I own!" He blurted and she merely nodded, to afraid to open her mouth and let another sound leak from her lips.

Lucious lowly chuckled while hovering so close that if he listened hard enough he could probably hear the sound of her heart about to jump outta her chest cavity at this point.

His hand stroked his chin for a minute, he grinned, then ran his finger down the side of her neck before staring back up into her eyes, "If you really think I'm that stupid, then try me Anika. I dare you to. See, I warned you about threatening me once before, so all imma say to you is give it your best shot Mrs. Lyon." He slowly slid the door open behind her and her shaky body nervously stumbled through it.

"Go be with your son, they grow up so fast and with the world we live in, one can never be to sure just how much time they'll have with those they love most." He snarled then closed his sliding room door back and left her standing there to contemplate his words.

That Same Afternoon

Empire: Lucious Lyon

Briskly swaying my grandson back and forth within my arms, I'm doing my absolute best to try and calm his seemingly frantic little body down.  
I guess after that bullshit she tried to pull this morning, Anika asked Keem to take care of King while she goes off and does what ever it is that hoe's like her do with their free time. He already had a scheduled studio session today because it's her week with him, so of course he asked me if I'd mind watching the baby until he finishes, because Cooks hasn't made it into the office yet.

My current wife, well she's probably talking to her lawyers right now but honestly I'm not even worrying about it because I've got something for her ass. Something that she ain't gonna expect at all. I love my grandson but war is war...and in war, he's gonna learn that we Lyons go for blood.

A deep breath left my nose as I begin to walk around the office and frustration mounted within me. It's been so long since I've had to deal with a baby like this and I'm not sure what's going on with him because he's wailing at the top of his lungs. Besides Cooks did all this typa stuff any damn way. I tried briskly rocking him some more.

"King, come on now. Stop crying...what's wrong?" I asked while gazing down into his flustered and flushed face. If he keeps going on like this he's gonna get sick and I definitely don't want that.

My fingers grabbed his pacifier from my desk and I slid it into his mouth but he immediately spit it back out and continued to holler at full force. I huffed then glanced up towards the ceiling and inwardly begged for some type of answer to help soothe him.

"Lucious! What the hell is going on in here? I can here King all the way down the damn hall." Came towards me as my head shifted downward and onto the sight of Cookie strutting through our office doors. She slid her purse down onto the desk then hurriedly moved towards me as I internally breathed a sigh of relief.

"Baby, I don't know what's wrong with him. He was fine for a good little minute after Keem dropped him off but then he just started crying non stop like five minutes ago and I can't figure out what's wrong." I confessed as she skillfully shifted him from my arms and into hers.

"Well did you check his diaper or try to see if he's hungry or something?" She asked while gently rocking him back and forth.

"Of course I did. I'm not that oblivious to basic kid stuff Cooks. He's not wet, he's not running a fever, and he doesn't want his bottle because he was eating when Hakeem brought him to me." I told her.

She began to stroke his head, "Ssshhh...sshhh now baby boy. Calm down....Ssshhh. Grandma Cookie's here now, so just relax."

She calmly babbled down towards him and I'll be damn if the shit ain't working. Tears covered his face as he nibbled on his hands and looked up at her.

Her sultry frame continued to rock him back and forth while softly speaking comforting words down to him and with each word that left her lips the calmer our grandson became. I stared at her in awe as a few lowly whimpers came from him before she put his pacifier, the same one that I just tried mind you, back into his mouth and he snuggled against her chest.

"Man hold up now. I did exactly what you're doing right now and he just hollered his head off like I was murdering him or something." I jealously spat in her direction and she shot me a look from the corner of her eye, then pursed her lips, and continued to soothe the baby as he began to rub his eyes.

"Oh shut the hell up Lucious. Obviously ya ass was doing something wrong." She stated as I made my way back towards the desk and took down the remainder of my unfinished but much needed shot from earlier, before posting up to stare at her in action.

My woman continued to pace around the office, "Or was it that you just wanted grandma to come and get you. Huh King...is that what the problem was. Ya dumb ol' granddaddy ain't got the magic touch like me huh, handsome." She tossed down towards him then looked back up at me with a smile along her lips and stuck out her tongue taunting me.

I sucked my teeth, folded my arms across my chest, then pouted a little bit, because normally me and King Messiah get along just fine but here recently he's been playing favorites and showing Cooks more attention, which honestly has me feeling some typa way. I mean shit he's the first heir to the throne and I can't even get him to stop crying these days.

She laughed at the sight of me, "I see somebody's feelin' better." Floated from my lips as I eased up from my perched position against the edge of the desk and she turned her back to me while steadily rocking the baby. No words left her mouth, she only huffed in response to my statement, then kept on speaking to King. My eyes roamed the length of her beautiful body for a second while the expensive and quality fabric of her black and white, Moschino pants suit hugged her curves.

Gingerly, my hand placed the now empty glass within my clutches back down along the table and I walked up behind her. Cooks stopped moving as I peeped over her shoulder and grinned...she's always been good with babies and from the looks of things our first grandchild is just another victim of her charms as well.

He took a deep breath and sniffled as his eye lids began to heavily droop and he rapidly sucked on his pacifier prompting Cooks to slow the pace of her rocking. King's pacifier slowly began to bob up and down against her chest as he finally quit fighting his sleep and closed his eyes.

I slid my arms around her waist as she gently swayed with him, then I kissed the side of her neck.

"There...see. He was just tired that's all Lucious." She whispered with her eyes intently focused on his little red face as she pulled his hat completely off and tossed it along the sofa in front of us.

I stared at her side profile then took a deep breath, "I know you went to the doctor's today because Porsha told me earlier, obviously whatever you thought you had last night isn't contagious, so why don't you tell me what they said." I nervously whispered down towards her, so as to not wake King.

Her eyes peered up at me and a deep sigh filled her chest. "You're pregnant aren't you?" I asked but still she didn't say a word so I jumped back in, "If you're worried about the paternity then stop. I want it to be mine but no matter what, this is our baby, you understand me." I exclaimed then kissed her ear as she leaned back into my chest and my hands began to run up and down her stomach.

"Lucious who said that I'm pregnant?" She probed and I glanced down at her while she continued to stare at King peacefully napping in her arms.

"You don't have to say it, I know you are. Besides, look at him...he's been so peaceful with you lately and that's a sign." I uttered.

"He's always peaceful with me stupid, but that's just because he likes me more than he likes your grumpy ass." She replied and I snickered at her insult. Even when she's talkin' trash I can't help but to love her even more.

"Yeah maybe...but don't act like you haven't noticed how he's been all up under you and laughing and giggling a whole lot more when you're around. Plus he's always eyeing you and acting like he just wants you and you only to hold him every time you're close by." I rebutted then paused for a second and chimed right back in, "You know what those old folks say about baby boy's favoring a woman like that...it means she's pregnant with a little girl." I uttered.

"That's an ol' wives tale and it's actually about toddler little boys, not babies this small Lucious." She countered.

I huffed, "Yes or No Cookie?" I sternly bellowed down towards her as she eased away from me and headed over towards King's carrier then placed him inside. She turned to face me and plopped down along the sofa, then stared up at me for a second as I matched the intensity of her gaze. Our eyes battled.

Cooks smacked her lips then rolled her eyes at me and exhaled. "Fine Lucious damn. I don't know for sure okay." She blurted then folded her arms across her chest and continued. "It's only been a little over three weeks since I found out about what he did and I think I only took about two or three days worth before I noticed the difference...but then WE happened so I'm really not sure." She professed.

My feet carried me over towards her. I eased down next to her, then draped my arm around her shoulder and her head found it's way onto mine. "When will you know for certain?" I asked.

"I took a test today and it came back negative but my doctor said that I need to come back in seven days for another one because the pregnancy hormone may not be strong enough to show up in my blood stream yet." She finally confessed as silenced engulfed us and I stroked her arm while we simply sat there pondering this huge what if, dangling over our heads.

Meanwhile

Leaned against the wall directly outside of Lucious and Cookie's office, Anika stood with her eyes tightly shut. Thankfully their assistants were out to lunch so nobody was there to announce her presence.

She'd just gotten back from running a few errands and speaking with the top notch legal team she hired this morning. Never did she really need legal counsel before, but after staring into the depths of her husband's dark eyes and hearing the looming threat lurking behind his last words to her this morning, she did what she felt like she had to do.

After stopping by the studio, Hakeem told her that their son was up here with Lucious, and despite not wanting to face him after what happened between them in his bedroom early this morning she had no choice because she'd already told her parents that she would bring King over to spend time with them today.

She took a deep breath then opened her eyes. Her lawyers assured her that if they got divorced on the grounds of his adultery then she stood to make a fortune. All she needed was proof of him cheating and despite how what she just overheard put the final dagger into her once bright hopes of ever reconciling with Lucious, if Cookie comes up pregnant then that would be all the proof she needed.

Her mind scrambled as she slowly headed back towards the elevators. She wasn't sure if any of their boys knew about their parent's involvement but if Hakeem did, then she'd somehow force him into testifying on her behalf against Lucious in court.

Once aboard the elevator she pulled out her phone and shot her mother a text to set up another time for them to see the baby. Right now, Anika's treacherous brain was brewing a master plan. One that involved getting all the ammunition against the King Lyon that she'd need to completely destroy his ass for good.

Knowing that the bugs she helped plant were still in place all she needed to do now was lure him into talking about those murders. Even if it had to be another heated argument between them, she'd figure out a way to bait his ass into it.

At least, if nothing else, she planned to get him to admit to one of the killings and then bam, she'd turn his ass over to Tariq and once he went down for life...she'd be in the perfect position to gain everything, not just half.

A smile crept up onto her lips while she hopped into her waiting car...Oh this revenge would be sweet because how dare Lucious think that he could use her to keep the FBI at bay, then treat her like a piece of trash and not give her anything that she wanted in return for her silence.

In the words of her young and dumb baby's father...Payback's a Bitch Ain't it Lucious...that little voice in her head echoed as she slowly got carried down the street and back towards the mansion.

Which sooner, rather than later, would be all hers to control along with fifty percent of the Empire.


	31. Friendly Visits Pt. I

Brotherhood is a bond like no other.

It strengthens in times of utter darkness...

And pushes one when they feel they can go no further.

AM I...MY BROTHER'S KEEPER?

YES, I AM!

AM I...MY BROTHER'S KEEPER?

THERE'S NEVER ANY NEED TO ASK MORE THAN ONCE, BECAUSE, NO MATTER WHAT WE MAY GO THROUGH OR WHO COMES AGAINST US...

I'LL ALWAYS BE MY BROTHER'S KEEPER. BUT IN LAYMEN'S TERMS...

YES!...I!...AM!

Inspired by: Nino Brown & CMB

New Jack City -1991

"So you're coming to family dinner right?" Hakeem asked as we casually strolled inside of Ma and Andre's building and headed towards the elevators.

"With our parents, do I really have a choice Keem? Ma, will kill me if I don't show up." I replied through a chuckle while the elevator began to rise upward and me and Keem slowly glided towards Dre's apartment.

It's about seven at night and we both just came from the studio but we decided to stop by and check up on our big brother, especially since tomorrow's his first day back at work since Rhonda died.

Keem slid his phone into his back pocket then glanced over at me, "Yo, I mean I understand bout wanting Ma to be happy and all, but I still kinda wish she woulda at least waited until after the Superbowl before she broke things off with Jasiah." My little brother muttered next, "I mean all I'm sayin' is that I coulda got the ultimate hook-up outta that nigga. Pregame locker room visits and All-access Pro-bowl passes bruh." He joked as he continued with a silly grin along his lips.

I chuckled then lightly shoved his ass, "Shut up fool. You stupid, know that. Obviously, Ma had her reason's for breakin' off the engagement so just let it be." I replied. He grinned my way as we both hopped off of the elevator and began to make our way down the short hall towards Dre's.

"Man, you know I'm just playin'. Ion know why they broke up and I really don't care, cause on the real, I knew from the jump that she wasn't gonna marry his ass." Keem tossed back towards me and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Yeah. I kinda feel like you're right." I agreed.

"No way in Hell, dad was gonna let that shit happen. You see his damn face after he asked her and she said yes, Mal?" He probed. "I thought his ass was finna fall over that damn balcony with the way he was lookin'." Keem joked as we pulled up to our big brother's house and I laughed in response to his statement. He's so damn silly and ridiculous some times it's crazy.

I knocked as Keem slid his hands in his pockets and we waited.

"You know, in all honesty, his ass deserved that shit for real." I said, then sucked my teeth as he stared over at me, "He's always doing her wrong and just expectin' mom to hold him down. 

Always expectin' her to put him first. Shit, I was kinda glad to see him finally get a dose of his own medicine for a change." I continued, then knocked again because Dre has yet to come to the door, despite my rapid thuds against the sturdy wooden frame separating us.

"Yeah, you're right but you know their love for each other is crazy as hell though. I'm surprised they've managed to stay away from each other this damn long, to be real." Keem replied then shrugged and kept going.

"Although, I ain't really the biggest fan of King Kong and Godzilla reuniting, I just kinda feel like it's bound to eventually happen, regardless of what either of them say." He said. "Aye yo, you sure he's here?" He asked and I nodded.

"Should be." I tossed back then knocked a little bit louder and tapped the door stopper against the frame.

I huffed as we patiently stood there, "Well you're probably right about that one Hakeem. Which is what worries me the most cause ma stays in her feelings over Lucious and always ends up getting hurt. I mean, despite all the shit they talk about each other, they really do act like they can't be happy unless they're together. Thankfully they've been a lot more pleasant to be around at work these days, which should make this crazy family dinner dad called, a lot easier to endure." I blurted as Keem rose his hand to knock one last time but then suddenly the door swung open.

My face contorted. Dre stood there blankly staring at us, shirtless in only a pair of jeans, with sweat streaming down his chest. "Aye Dre, you alright man?" Hakeem worriedly questioned as Andre stood there rapidly blinking with his hand against the door. He pinched the bridge of his nose, took a heavy breath, then shook his head and stared up at us.

"Yeah, Yeah." He uttered stepping to the side and dapping us both up as we as we made our way inside.

"Sorry it took so long, I was asleep." He uttered then shut the door and faced us. He ran his hand down his face and I eyed him. Dre's been acting a little weird lately in my opinion. "Crazy ass dream ya know. But I'm fine. Come on." Andre said then walked ahead of us and we all made our way into his living room area. It's modestly decorated, full of fine furniture, and a few pictures on the wall here and there but not to much going on though.

He slid his hands into his pockets, "What's up fella's?" He asked.

"Nothing much, we just came by to check on you. Make sure you're feeling alright before the big day tomorrow, that's all. So how are you?" I muttered. He snickered a little then leaned back against the wall.

"Yeah man, I appreciate it. I'm good. Ready to get back to work cuz being cooped up around here has my mind swirling with all types of crazy things, ya know. I feel like I'm going stir crazy with nothing to do." He admitted as his eyes shifted downward then back up onto our faces. Hakeem grabbed a piece of candy from the bowl on the coffee table. Then glanced over at me.

"Dre, you--" He began but Dre cut him off before he could even really get started.

"Guys I'm fine okay. Seriously, I'm good. I promise." He reassured, then came close and hugged us both.

I titled my head to the side then stepped back and stared at him for a second. "Aight man. We just wanted to make sure that's all. Empire is a lotta stress, so you betta not be rushin' ya self Dre." I told him and he nodded.

"Aye, have you eaten yet? Wanna go grab something real quick? You know a little quality brother time." Keem joked. Andre grinned then strolled over towards the kitchen as we followed behind then grabbed a bottle of water before responding.

"Sure. Why not. I could --" He stopped mid sentence then glanced down at his watch, "Oh, you know what, mom called earlier and said that she made oxtails, peas, and rice for dinner but ended up cooking way to much, so she told me to come by and get a plate." He informed us then retwisted the top on his water before continuing.

"Uh, why don't we all just go up there and eat with her. I'm sure she'd love that and when's the last time we all just spent a little time with Mom, anyway." He suggested.

I glanced over at Keem and he glanced back over at me. I shrugged, "Sounds like a plan to me." I replied.

"Alright. Give me a few minutes, imma go throw on some clothes real quick and then we can head on up there." Dre stated then headed off towards his bedroom while me and Hakeem migrated back towards the living room and waited.

A few minutes passed before either of us spoke, "He really seem aight to you?" Keem tossed out. I ran my hands over my chin and let a deep breath float through me, while contemplating his question.

"I don't know. He said he's fine but he definitely didn't look that way when he came to the door just then. I wonder what's going on with him and these crazy ass dreams. I overheard Ma, saying something to dad about Dre and these dreams he's been having not to long ago after the last A and R meeting." I rebutted as Hakeem rubbed the back of his neck and listened.

He stood up then came over towards me and checked down the hall in search of Dre, "Well look. I think we should still keep an eye on him to be sure. He came by the studio a little while ago askin' me all types of weird ass questions about me, Anika, and how we've got things set up with King. Said he just wanted to make sure that I've got all my stuff in order for him, cause she's not the most trustworthy." He blurted.

I tossed him a look

"Well he does kinda have a point bout ya baby mama, lil brother...I mean, I'm just sayin'."

"Man shut up." Keem spat forth as Dre came back in while pulling his shirt down and glancing our way.

"Ready?" He asked while grabbing his keys from the stand near the door and we both nodded then headed towards him.

"You lookin' awfully cut there big bro. Might be able to keep up and handle me in the gym now." Keem teased as Dre turned the door knob and grinned in response to his words.

"Boy please. You ain't even ready for --" He started but then outta the blue a familiar voice interrupted us as we stood in the wide open door frame, instantly causing our faces and moods to dampen.

"Nephews. I see I caught you three just in time." Tumbled from the mouth of our estranged half-uncle Tariq Cousins.

We all exhaled then stared his ass down while we made our way into the hall, "Agent Cousins." Andre muttered as he locked his door.

Tariq smiled towards us, "Oh no, no need to be so formal. Uncle Tariq or plain ol' Tariq is just fine." He rebutted.

"Nah, I think we'll stick with Agent Cousins." Keem snarled, being sure to add extra emphasis on the word AGENT, seeing as this asshole is coming for our father's head and is basically the reason our parents can't be together.

He shrugged, "Okay, suit ya selves then." He rebutted then shifted towards Dre, "Andre. I just stopped by to ask you a few questions." He muttered.

"Questions about what?" Dre replied as his brows shifted inwards while we all stood side by side.

"It seems that a little while back you told an NYPD detective some information regarding your father's where abouts on the night of Bunky Williams' murder." He said.

"Yeah, so what." Andre answered.

Tariq took a deep breath and ran his hand over his chin, "So, I'd just like to talk to you about some of the details of that night. See if you can remember anything else that may be of use, seeing as you told the detective that you'd been drinking." He tossed back.

Andre stepped up into his face, then snickered, and smiled, "You know what, Agent Cousins...I don't have anything else to say in regards to that situation and honestly I'd appreciate it if you'd leave my house as well as me and my brother's alone. I'm not legally obligated to talk to you and so if you have any other "questions", you'd like answered, feel free to speak to my   
attorney." He bellowed.

Tariq grinned then nodded his head as Andre stepped around him towards the elevator, "Guys let's go." He spat back towards us as both me and Keem stared Tariq's ass down then followed Andre down the hallway.

"God, I can't stand his snake ass." Hakeem muttered while we boarded the elevator.

"I know right. Ugh...he really has a major hard on for dad, doesn't he. You'd think by now he woulda let this bullshit go, cause I mean what does he really have on him anyway?" I asked.

The elevator dinged once we reached mom's floor.

"Yeah, but he hasn't though, which means that he's either still trying to dig up dirt or he's trying to add on to something major that we don't know about yet." Andre added as we approached mom's door and he rang the bell.

"Either way, dad needs to know that he approached us and you two need to be on the look out for him as well." He advised.

"Yeah, you're right Dre." I replied after he gently knocked once her bell wasn't answered after a few minutes.

"What? Is it the thing to make folks wait until the seasons change before answering ya doors in this building?" Keem teased while we continued to wait.

"It's fine. She's probably in the shower or maybe went out to run an errand or something. I'll just use my keys cause she told me to come in and get the food regardless." Dre told us then started shuffling through his key ring. He swiftly found mom's key, slid it into the door, then unlocked it. We all stepped inside and he gently pushed the door closed.

Hakeem flipped on the lights then started heading towards the kitchen as the smell of food hit our noses head on. Andre made his way towards the living room and cut on the lamp in the corner.

"Ma. You home?" He lowly said cause Ma doesn't like for people to be shouting all through her house. We've all been slapped a couple of times for disturbing her during one of her in home spa baths.

He sat his keys down along the coffee table and there was no reply. I pulled up behind him and glanced down the hall then he tapped my shoulder. "I'll check the guest room. You go check her bedroom and see if maybe she's in the tub or something?" He instructed.

"Aight." I replied then briskly began to make my way towards her slightly cracked bedroom door. I pushed it open then stepped inside and instantly I stopped in my tracks, my eyes expanded, because I'm caught totally off guard by the sight before me.

I shifted my weight from leg to leg then heard Andre coming up the hall behind me. "Mal, you find her?" He softly murmured, doing his best to not make to much noise, as he stepped inside of the room right beside me. His reaction, damn near the same as mine, as I moved over to make room for him.

He licked his lips and huffed, then glanced over at me and we shared a look.

"Uh, am I seeing this right?" He lowly whispered towards me, while only the low humming from the central air echoed around us.

"I guess Dre. Um..Uh..I'm not quite sure what we're seeing or what to damn say." I lowly tossed back.

"Aye yo, Dre you gone have to fix another plate cuz this food is off the hook so I--" We both heard tumble through Hakeem's lips as he stepped inside the room with a plate in hand then halted mid sentence, just as stunned as we were upon first sight.

He blankly looked over towards me.

"Yoooooo." He whispered with fork still in hand and we all turned back straight ahead and stared.

Stunned ain't even the word. I can't believe my eyes right now. Lying dead asleep within the confines of Ma's plush King Size bed are both of our parents. They're partially underneath the covers and snuggled up together, without a care in the world.

Dad is lyin' shirtless on his back in just a pair of black shorts as mom lies with her head atop of his bare chest in nothing but an over sized t-shirt. It's most likely dad's from the looks of things up in here, because he has different clothes scattered all around her space as if he's been staying here.

Ma has her hand atop of his slowly heaving chest, his arm is around her as her thigh rests across his waist and his chin is buried in her hair line.

We all looked at each other for a second, unsure of how to proceed, then Dre pointed towards the hall and we all migrated in that direction. I eased Ma's door up a little then we came together for a much needed strategy session.

"Okay. I definitely wasn't expecting that shit. What the hell is going on?" I tossed out into the atmosphere towards my brothers, because mom said that she was done with him after he married Anika. Neither of them have really been showing any signs of public affection towards each other, so I don't get what the hell we just walked in on.

"Man, I don't know." Andre said as he scratched his head.

Keem sat his plate down and put his hands along his waist then chimed in.

"Obviously they're gettin' it in cuz they looked dead to the damn world in there, and Ion know if ma got on any underwear." He said. Then scrunched up his face at the thought and shivered.

"Eww Keem, eww." I replied.

"I'm just stating the obvious Mal, that's all dang. Her ass was practically hangin' outta that damn shirt, so I know y'all seen it too." He clapped back.

A few seconds passed and then he nudged my side, "What!" I replied through an annoyed tone.

"Go wake em up." He said.

I sucked my teeth, "Hell nah, you do it." I retorted and he shook his head. We both turned towards Andre.

"No! I'm definitely not doing it." He tossed out and I rolled my eyes as both Keem and Dre looked back over at me.

"Seriously? Why me?" I whined.

Dre sighed then spoke, "Mal, we all know that you're mom's favorite so, she's less likely to curse you out or hit you versus either one of us. Plus, they both need to know about Tariq's little   
visit. Thus it has to be done anyway." He explained prompting me to suck my teeth and let loose a frustrated exhale.

"Man that's bullshit and y'all know it. She hits my ass too. Harder if you ask me, but whateva...Fine." I replied. Hakeem grabbed another forkful of rice from his plate and we all headed back towards the bedroom.

We posted in the middle of the room against the wall, Cookie and Lucious lied there, unmoved, in the exact same positions as they were when we left.

"Man, I ain't neva seen them like this and even though it's gross as hell, I've gotta admit that they are kinda cute together." Keem whispered through a bright grin. Dre shoved him.

I took a deep breath then spoke up.

"Ma." I said.

Nothing from either one of them.

"MA!" I bellowed a little louder this time.

"Man they musta really been gettin' to it." Hakeem lowly joked.

"Shut up Hakeem!" Andre said then wrapped his arm around our little brother's neck and squeezed it tight. I rolled my eyes in his direction.

"Go head Mal." Dre urged.

"MAAAA!" I shouted.

We all noticed our mother's body shift as she ran her hand across dad's chest then mumbled while still half asleep.

"Lucious go tell them boys to shut up and have Juanita fix me something to eat. I'm hungry." She said without even opening her eyes.

We glanced at each other, cause obviously she must be dreamin' about being at the mansion or something.

"Ughhgh." Dad sleepily groaned as his hand began to roam her butt. She kissed his neck then spoke again.

"I can hold my breath a whole lot longer when I'm in a good mood." Tumbled from mom's mouth next and I think we all damn near pucked right then and there as or faces scowled up in disgust.

Nasty asses....that voice in my head shouted.

"Bet." Dad groggily replied then squeezed her ass this time and she rolled off of him still without even cracking her eye lids open. Dad tilted his head to the side then took a deep breath and   
I'm just waiting on him to realize that they aren't even at his house at all.

His eyes opened and as he slowly tilted his head up he froze as all of our eyes locked with his. He blinked as if in a daze then inched up and planted his back against the headboard while staring directly at us.

"Cooks." He uttered.

She exhaled, "Damn that was quick Lucious. First time you've ever been a minute man daddy." She muttered.

"Cookie wake up, we've got clowns in the midst." He told her prompting her to shift back around to face him and open one eye.

"Lu what the hell you talkin'..." She got out before noticing the direction of his outstretched pointer finger. Her eyes glanced over towards us then her face sunk into her pillow and she sighed.

"What the hell are you three doing in my room?" She asked as she shifted onto her back.

We stared them down.

"What are you two doing in bed together?" Hakeem asked.

Ma tossed a pillow in our direction then shouted after giving us this look...

"Not c'hall damn business...Get out and go wait in the damn living room."

And without debate we hurried off.

Lord this should be very, very, interesting to say the least.


	32. Friendly Visits Pt. II

Great Men and Women are not born great, they grow to be great though life experiences.

For the master has failed more times than the beginner has ever even tried.

The Lyon's aren't perfect. We definitely have our many faults and a plethora of shortcomings between us.

But those who've aligned against us, will learn, that regardless of how we may stumble or make the wrong decision in the heat of emotion. 

Regardless of if we like what the others are doing or the choices they make in their lives. 

In the end, one thing always prevails over all outside forces against us and that's this...

We Never...NEVER... Take Sides Against The Family 

And The Reason is Plain and Simply

Through All The Ups and Downs...We All We Got

Inspired by: Don Vito Corleone

-The Godfather 1972

I adjusted the fabric of my black wife beater and followed behind Cookie as we made our way through her bedroom door and towards the living room. My eyes couldn't help but to focus on her switching hips as her booty bounced underneath the fabric of her leopard print leggings while we continued to make our way towards the living room. We haven't had to explain something to our boys in quite sometime and frankly, I'm not really worried about Dre or Keem...no, they'll be fine. But Jamal, well now Jamal's reaction could go either way.

His opinion means the world to his mother, so I'm just hoping that he's at least willing to hear us out.

I cleared my throat as the sound of her huge flat screen t.v. grew louder and we made our way into the living room.

"Get them damn big ass boat feet of yours off my table boy." Cookie tossed towards Hakeem upon our approach then lightly popped his head.

She slid her hand into mine as we rounded the couch and she flicked off the t.v. All six of the brown eyes, so similar to their mother's stared directly at us head on as we posted up in front of our boys and Cooks leaned into my body once my arm slid around he waist.

My thumb grazed her hip as I slid my free hand into my pocket and Cooks crossed her arms over her chest then started explaining what they just walked in on.

"Now, I'm sure seeing Lucious and I together just then probably shocked the hell outta you three but let's get this clear from the gate...by no means was this little thing between us planned alright." She began then took a deep breath and continued.

"It's just happened. I mean I was with--" Her words tumbled forth but were nearly immediately cut short as Mal looked at his brothers then back over towards her like she's speaking a foreign language and jumped in.

"Oh What, dad just so happened to trip and fall in between your legs again Ma? I mean is that why you broke off your engagement to Jasiah. To be with him...to be his mistress." Jamal uttered with his jaws slightly clenched. Cookie tilted her head to the side at his words and narrowed her brow towards him. Her face letting him know that his ass is pushin' it already.

"Wait, again?" Hakeem confusedly tossed out before she could reply to Mal's harsh words, his head shifted from his brother and back onto us, "When the hell y'all start smashing the first time?" He questioned but then Jamal hopped to his feet and continued to rant before either of us could get a word out edge wise, yet again.

He smirked, "Oh yeah, that's right...you two didn't know that mom and dad were sleeping together last year around the time of the White Party." Mal sarcastically stated while he gazed down towards Keem and Dre along the couch, then continued. "That's the whole reason Anika left dad and tried to steal all our artist when she went to Creedmoor." He blurted then pointed towards his mother and I through a dark glare. She froze as if unable to recognize him.

"This sick, twisted ass, mess of a relationship...or what ever they're callin' it this time...known as Cookie and Lucious." He spewed our way with venom dripping from each word.  
Cooks eased away from me a bit, took a heavy breath to calm herself then spoke. "Jamal, baby don't do this okay. You know that things between your father and I have always been complicated but just--" Cookie muttered

"Complicated? Really Ma, complicated?" He sucked his teeth then crossed his arms over his chest, "What about I'm done? What about Lucious can go play in traffic for all I care? You seemed happy with Sy but now you're seriously up here telling us that you two are messin' around again like nothing happened. Like he ain't married and using you as his side chick, to do what ever with behind closed doors." Mal boomed as his voice began to slightly raise while he continued staring his mother directly in the eyes.

"Mal calm down for a minute okay. This time may be different between mom and dad, just let her talk." Andre spat out in and attempt to rationalize with him as he shot to his feet and put his hand along Jamal's shoulder.

"No Dre!" Our second oldest muttered before shifting his gaze back onto his mother, the look of sheer disappointment along his features as he spoke to her as if they're the only two people in the room.

"Ma, like why are you even putting yourself through this with his ass again when we all know that dad's just gonna hurt you, just like he always does!" He continued. 

I noticed Cookie look down for a second then massage her temples and take a deep breath.

Instinctively I pulled her body in close to mine, she shook her head while still gazing down at the floor and I noticed Jamal's glare instantly grow even darken towards me, despite it all I see so much of myself in that boy and based upon that alone, it's obvious that me and his mother together isn't something he wants.

"I just don't get it." He mumbled while easing down onto the edge of the couch behind him.

"Mal, just let mom finish explaining okay." Andre tossed towards his brother then motioned towards Cookie so she could speak.

"Jamal, I had every intention of talkin' to you and your brother's about this. We haven't been back together that long so I was just trying to figure out the right time, that's all. I was tryin' to avoid some shit like this." Cooks offered. I licked my lips but his face contorted up even more at her words as their eyes met again and stayed locked on each other.

"Right time!" He sternly blurted, "No Ma, there will never be a right time for you and him in my book! Now Dre and Keem can sit up in here like this shit ain't bothering them, but this is some bullshit if you ask me. We all saw how hurt you were after his selfish ass married Anika and now you've just fallen victim to his game once more and honestly, I'm sick of it. I mean, are you addicted to the pain and trouble he's caused all of us, but especially you, cuz he's proven time and time again over the years that the only person he loves is himself." He forcefully shouted.

"I mean he sabotaged Keem at every turn just to make him look like an incompetent Ceo, when he honestly did a good job!" He ranted as he shifted towards Dre, "Told Andre he embarrasses him because he has a mental illness that stems from HIS OWN jacked up genes! And to put the icing on the cake he told me he's gonna celebrate the day I fuckin' die from AIDS!" He huffed then began to pace.

"Weren't you the one who told me that you two had no happy ending so I mean, how much can you really love us if you can't stay away from a man so toxic, that he can't even be happy for his own sons if it ain't got shit to do with making him look good, huh?" Mal shouted. 

"I took a bullet for him, which in all honesty I really jumped in front of cuz you were right beside him and I thought it was gonna hit you...but I took the hit anyway and still nothing has changed. We're still repeating the same old cycle. " He raved.

Cooks shook her head, stepped away from my hold, then spoke, "Baby, I know that your father isn't perfect and neither am I, but I love him and I just think it's unfair..."  
Jamal tossed his mother a dismissive hand then scoffed and cut her short yet again and I felt my temper starting to flair at his blatant disrespect. "Save the excuses Ma, just save em cuz I've heard them all before and they're old." He growled while maintaining a steady pace.

I clenched the muscles in my jaw at his words, the room fell silent for a few seconds as my baby gazed back over towards me as if unsure what to say next. Her eyes a little glossed over, because I can tell that Jamal's words hurt her, and without warning I found myself walking right up into ungrateful ass face to address this situation. I stared his ass down for a minute.

"What!" He uttered as he stopped pacing and looked at me head on. My nostrils flared as I looked into his eyes then spoke.

"Aight Look, that's enough of your stank, menopausal ass attitude Jamal! I ain't about to stand here and let you run ya mama down for her choice to be with me! None of y'all for that matter, but especially not you, not after all the work that woman has put in to help you get to where you are today! Your mother practically gave up her entire life for us to have all this, so why can't you accept that us being together makes her happy!" I barked.

The muscles in his jaw tightened as deep frustrated breaths filled his lungs and his brothers both stared down at the floor for a second as if contemplating my words.

I inhaled deeply then continued, "Son, I understand your frustration okay. I get it and you're right...I don't deserve her but this time things ARE different. Cooks has never and never will be my side chick and yes, I'm legally married to Anika right now, but it's only on paper...and trust me when I say that, this shit wit her is about to come to an end real soon." I informed them all.

"Man Please." He scoffed as he glared up into my eyes, then stood and headed towards the opposite side of the room and away from me.

His anger still evidently boiling, but he's gonna respect our decision, because his ass has no choice.

"Mal, you don't have to believe me but regardless of if you like it or not this..." I pointed back and forth between me and Cooks, "This IS happening." I confessed then gently pulled her hand prompting her body to move up next to me, while Dre now sat on the arm of the couch and Keem leaned against the wall.

Cookie let a heavy sigh fall from her lips as I slid my arm back around her waist, then swallowed hard before she spoke. No matter how she handles everybody else, our children's opinions of her matter so much that they're about the only people she'll bend her normal, boss chick attitude to please.

"Dre, Mal, Keem...babies no matter how hard I've tried to move on or distance myself from Lucious...I can't. I've tried to stop loving ya father..." She huffed then continued, "Believe me, I've really tried to not feel anything for him, but these feelings I have for him just won't go away and I can't shut them off." She admitted.

I kissed her cheek and grinned, then piggy backed off her admission, "And neither can I. I don't know how to describe it and you three may not ever understand our bond, but ya mama makes me whole. I've always loved her and I swear that this time, I'm not gonna hurt her again." I quickly smiled down towards her before turning my attention back onto my boys.

"In fact..." I paused for a second then glanced back over into Cookie's eyes, "Once Anika's pesky ass is outta the way, then if ya mama will have me, I plan to marry her as soon as the divorce is final. Now Jamal, you can sit up here and pout over this, or you three can get on board with the fact that we are going to be together and y'all can help us make She and I, happen faster." I told them.

Cooks looked up at me with eyes full of affection and my heart began to flutter at the sight of her girlish smile. I don't think she expected that from me but, it's the truth.

She tiptoed up and pecked my lips, then both of our attention turned back onto the boys who all seem to be in thought at the moment.

Mal continued to mug us. He took a deep breath then rolled his eye, Dre ran his hands over his face then looked around for a second and spoke up first, "Mom, I think that my brothers and I all agree that you've been hurt enough and that's not what we want for you. We just want you to be happy, so if being with dad is what makes you truly happy, then we have no choice but to accept it." He stated which brought and ear to ear smile along both of our lips as I titled my head up towards the ceiling for a second.

Dre's eyes shifted towards Keem, "Right guys." He asked, "Yeah, it's cool wit me as long as Ma's cool, if you like it I love it mom." Keem replied.

He turned towards the stubborn and unmovable object known as Jamal next and stared at him.

"Mal?" Dre calmly asked while his brother continued to toss daggers of fire towards me. "Jamal!" Andre sternly growled this time.

Mal sucked his teeth and exhaled, "Fine. As long as she's happy then it's whatever." He tossed back. Prompting my baby to shoot away from me and run to embrace them all.

"I love you Ma." Dre tossed out as she pulled away from him.

"Yeah I'm wit Dre, I love you too old lady. " Keem playfully teased and she tossed him her verbal love and affection as well after planting a kiss on his cheek.

She moved towards Jamal posted along the couch, he pursed his lips and pouted like a little boy at the sight of her. Still displaying a slight attitude by keeping his arms folded across his chest and not wanting to embrace her...so his mother did what she does best, she bogarted into his space and engulfed him. Taking his damn affection regardless of his mood, while his brothers and I laughed as she swarmed him and he squirmed.

She pulled back from him a little once he finally gave in to her love, then stared him in the eyes.

Cooks cupped his face then spoke "Talk to me like that again and Imma put my foot up ya ass next time." She lovingly exclaimed then did this.

"AHHH! Okay, okay. I'm sorry, God." Our second oldest screamed from the force of her blow to his face.

"Now, since that's settled, explain to me what the hell y'all three want and why you were posted all up in my room like some damn live action Disney gargoyles or something?" Cooks asked as she plopped down in a chair near the side of the living room.

Andre spoke first and told her about their plan to come up and surprise her for dinner, since she'd made entirely too much food, and about them running into Tariq on the way up.

I leaned against the wall and listened because I remember her calling to tell him to come up and get a plate but after we ate, we decided to take a nap but when she came in the room with them tight ass leggin' and that skimpy ass tank top on, it kinda took us a while to get to sleep. I grinned at the memory then focused back on the conversation at hand.

"Well, I appreciate y'all trying to come up here to surprise me and everything, I really do, but I didn't give you keys so y'all can just come up in my house at the drop of a dime and be all up in my business. Or to watch me sleep like ya creepy ass father does." She teased.

"I love y'all, and you're always welcome, but next time call me first just to see where I am or I can't guarantee that you three won't catch an ear or an eye full of something you probably don't want to, Okay." She directed towards our sons who all sat along the sofa listening intently, slight grins painting there faces. They all shared a look.

"Too late for that Ma. Oh and might I add that you two are really nasty, like old school 70's porn nasty, but y'all cute tho." Hakeem joked.  
Cooks grinned then got up, walked over into is face, and squeezed his chin, "Awe thank you my little special one." She uttered then outta know where, smacked his ass too and laughed.

"Boy shut yo dumb butt up, it's just ass and I know you've seen plenty of it, especially with the way that retired man whore behind me raised you while I was away." She told him and I got a little offended, but couldn't contain my chuckle at her words.

"Hey, I did the best I could do without you woman. The boy ain't that bad, but shit I'm always up for a do-over baby." I laughed out, the boys groaned at my insinuation, as Cooks rolled her eyes in my direction, tossed me a dismissive hand, then kept right on talking as she strolled back over to her seat.

"Instead of worrying about what me and ya father are doing, you need to be more concerned about that hoe you call a baby mama." She spat forth and Keem's face immediately dropped.

"Ma, come on now...I know you don't like her but I wish that you and dad too for that matter, would at least lighten up a little and give her a chance. Anika's not that bad. She is King's mother and nothing's gonna change that fact either." He tossed back.

"What! Give her a chance. Keem, that trifling ass bougie bitch has had far too many chances already, in my book. Back in the day, I would've been dragged her and beat the breaks off dat ass by now." She told him then rolled her eyes and continued.

"Besides, don't get it twisted, being King's mother, is honestly the only reason the bitch is still alive. Respect is earned not given and she ain't done a damn thing to earn my respect at all. You need to quit being so naive and open up your eyes to the fact that she's a snake." Cookie warned and he sucked his teeth.

"Baby show him." She said next. I eased up from my slouched position against the wall and pulled my tablet from my brief case leaned against the stand next to her front door. I scrolled through the security footage uploaded daily for my review while Keem pouted and rubbed his hands together at her words.

"Ma, that's not fair what has Anika done so bad besides marry dad and sleep with me. Dad was the one who even brought up the marriage idea and honestly I was the one who went to her with the sleeping together thing in the first place." Keem retorted. Cookie scoffed as I made my way next to her.

"Oh boy please. Lucious." She said through a short fuse and my eyes shifted up and onto our youngest.

"Listen son, of course you wanna give her the benefit of the doubt and see the best in her because she's the mother of your child. For King's sake I get that, but in all honesty, your baby mama's a hoe. Shit she climbed her skinny, pale, flat ass in my bed just the other night and tried to sleep with me." I informed him and his face contorted in disbelief as both Jamal and Andre looked over at him through wide eyes.

"SHE DID WHAT!" He shouted

"Here see for yourself." I exclaimed while extending my tablet towards him so that they can all see the security footage taken from my room from the other morning. 

"Now I know you pleaded for her life and I respected you for that at the time, but I hope you understand that now, she has to go." I bluntly stated.

"Dad, gotta go like how! What about my son, he needs his mother!" He rambled.

"Hakeem, you know exactly what the hell I'm sayin'! King is young so he'll be fine and Cookie will be there to help him adjust. This ain't even up for discussion any more, because me and ya mama shoulda taken care of her ass a long time ago!" I growled.

"Mom. Dad. Please!" He begged. I narrowed my eyes towards him, "Keem it's done. Anika brought our wrath on herself, so either you're with us on this or you're with her, but remember that 

I gave yo ass one free pass already wit that Camilla shit. You don't get another one." I finished.

I placed my hand along Cookie's shoulder while standing next to her. Our youngest ran his hand over his chin then took a deep breath, looked back at the tablet for a second, then shook his head and gazed downward as if he's finally realizing the fate the mother of his child has chosen for herself. 

No words were exchanged as they finished watching the footage then Cooks broke the silence.

"She's working with Tariq and it's only a matter of time before we have enough on his ass to bring him down for good, which means we can then take care of Shyne and Anika after that and all this mess will be over. Now as far as Tariq goes, Andre what exactly did he say to you baby?" Cooks asked our oldest whose attention immediately shifted onto her face. 

There was a knock at the front door. I eased in and kissed her cheek then told her that I'd get it, because I'm expecting Thirsty anyway so it's more than likely him. I briskly swung it open after checking the peep hole to ensure that it's indeed him and he stepped inside.

"Hey man, what's good?" I asked him then started leading him towards the kitchen so we can have a private conversation while Cooks gets the info from the boys about their little run in with Tariq.

"Hey Lu, every thing is good as usual and I've actually got great news." He replied. I stopped then planted my hands flat against the counter of the kitchen island in the center of the room, then stared him directly in the eyes while he sat his brief case down and opened it.

"Aight, just how great we talkin'?" I inquired as he pulled out what appears to be a stack of photos and slid them towards me.

"Very great. You wanted eyes on Anika, Shyne, and Tariq right, well viola there they are." Thirsty blurted as I picked up the photos and flipped through them to see images of my three enemies all just magically in the same place at the same time.

"When were these taken?" I probed as my eyes continued to scan the images.

"These were taken earlier today. Since we've had the boys on her she's been very careful but then it hit me, what's the one place she goes that has public meeting areas and looks inconspicuous enough that they could all sneak into a quiet spot to talk without anyone suspecting a thing?" He probed.

I ran my hand across my chin as he continued, "Every week she takes your grandson to the park, so like we suspected before she's probably using him as a cover. With so much noise going on around with the kids playing it's the perfect place, which is why I loved your suggestion about planting some typa listening device on the baby." He uttered.

My brow furrowed, "Sshhh. Keep that between us alright. Cookie nor Hakeem know we talked about using King to get ears on Anika." I told him while briefly checking to ensure that they're still talking in the living room.

"Oh my bad. Well look, good thing you managed to swipe King's favorite pacifier the other day and it's also a good thing that ya ass is paid because Jacob put a rush on what we wanted done to it." I nodded as he continued to explain. He slid the photo's back into his brief case then pulled out a medium sized velvet bag and another piece of paper.

"I already had the nanny put it back and as agreed she told Anika that the diamond encrusting was a gift from the Board of Directors at Empire and this is what it looks like." He finished then flashed me a picture of the pacifier, my jeweler made.

"Mic's in the crown right?" I asked and he shook his head in acknowledgement then spoke.

"Yeah and I also put another smaller one similar to that one, inside his diaper bag and since she never takes him out without either one of those things, we should be able to hear every single thing that goes on around her, down to her ass passing gas." He confirmed and I grinned my way, "All we've gotta do is wait on Tariq to admit to illegally bugging your house and office, then it's a wrap." Thirst finished.

My hands washed over my face and I took a deep breath, "Okay, well I'm tired of waiting so I think I've got the perfect way to push them both into the conversation we need them to be having." I began then leaned forwards a bit against the counter so he could hear me clearly.

"Tariq's been snoopin' way to much and now he's approaching my sons, so I was thinkin' that maybe I invite him over to the house for family dinner in a few days, that way Cookie and I can stir the pot a little bit." I suggested. He smiled.

"Now that just may work. If you two mix things up and Anika's there, things could get very interesting, rather quickly. But, until then be careful because I also found out that she hired a private investigator to have you followed." He informed me.

"Hmm, I figured she'd try something like that." I told him then rolled my neck and continued speaking, "She wants proof that Cookie and I are together, but you took care of that though right." I asked.

"Of course, nothing to worry about. I paid the guy so he's on our team. My boys are gonna drop him off a couple of random ass boring pics of you so she'll think he's really doing his job. You need to get a hold of her phone so it can be bugged too but other than that, everything else is taken care of boss man." He assured me and I smiled, then chimed back in with my next inquiry.

"You handle that other thing for me?" I probed. Thirsty slid the velvet bag he took from his brief case earlier, over towards me.

"Of course, everything's in there." He replied as I slid the bag open and quickly peeped inside at the necklaces I had made for Cookie.

Thirsty spoke once more and broke me from my thoughts. "I also dropped off the ring designs as well and Jacob said that it'll take a couple of weeks to get the specific set of gems you want through Customs but, once they arrive he can have it done in a few days. He said he'll be in touch to discuss the specifics." Thirsty professed as I tightly closed the velvet bag and stared back up into his eyes. "But are you sure that's the way you wanna roll, I mean I thought you already had a ring Lu?" He asked.

"I did, but she's already seen it and I want her to be surprised. Which is why I'm pushing Tariq and Anika together, cause the sooner they're finished the sooner she and I can be together the right way. Now, that said, what's the status on the old Antony and Cleopatra storage warehouse? Everything been cleared out yet?" I asked.

"Yes sir, it's totally empty now, just like you requested." He replied.

I clenched my jaw then let a deep breath leave my body at the sound of his words before speaking.

"Good. Once I get the dirt we need on Tariq and Anika, have everything set up in the warehouse. Make sure that the entire place is insulated from top to bottom for easy clean up, then when I give the word we're gonna end all those against me...for good." I told him.


	33. Family Dinner Pt. I

We can not change our past. 

We can not change the fact that people act a certain way. 

We can not change the inevitable. 

The only thing we can do is play on the one string we do have and that is our attitude. 

But see even the most reformed of attitudes can revert back when it reaches its breaking point.

5 Days Later...

Steam filled the air as the heat from the steadily running shower swirled around my body. I braced myself, then pulled my body up from off of my knees and stood to my feet. I took a deep breath then flushed the toilet and made my way in front of my fogged up bathroom mirror, wiped it off, then just stared at my weak reflection.

Lucious and I are supposed to be leaving in our separate cars for family dinner in a few minutes but my ass feels awful and I'm no where near ready at all. I turned on the faucet then grabbed my electric toothbrush, yes my ass is pregnant and no Lucious doesn't know. I mean he's here like four nights outta the week but it hasn't been until very recently that I've started to feel sick.

My eyes met me head on within the mirror once again as I brushed my teeth and shook my head at myself as the steam began to resurface on the mirror. I've known for two weeks and I lied to him about what the doctor said when I went back for my final test. 

Well, I didn't actually lie, I just let him think that my dampened mood that day was due to my results, thus he assumed that I wasn't pregnant and I didn't correct him.

I finished up and cut off the water. My brain has been driving me insane over these past two weeks that I've known the truth because despite my firm beliefs in not getting an abortion, I honestly don't want this child if it's Jasiah's and I feel terrible for that.

My head shifted towards the door at the sound of a light tapping from the other end. I leaned my back against the counter as that husky baritone that I adore came pouring towards me.

"Cooks, baby come on. The cars are downstairs waitin', what's going on in there? It's been a little minute, you straight?" He lovingly asked. 

"Lucious I'm fine. You know how I am about my appearance, so I just need a little more time. We don't need to get there at the same time anyway so go on without me and I'll be there when I'm done." I spat forth in my calmest tone, hoping he buys it. There was a brief pause.

"Aight, I guess you're right." He rebutted then I noticed the door knob turn, "Why is this door locked? What you trying to hide from me in there?" He joked.

"It's locked because this is my damn house and I can do what I wanna do." I rebutted and heard him chuckle from the other end.

"Okay, but you betta watch that mouth before it getcho ass in trouble." He tossed back then turned the knob again, "Unlock this damn thing and give me a kiss before I go." He ordered and I grinned a bit because he acts like such a big ass baby some times when I don't give his ass any affection.

"Lucious...I'm trying to get ready." I replied.

"Cookie...I ain't leavin' until you open up and kiss me." He replied.

I huffed then marched towards the door and cracked it, a bright smile spread across his handsome face at the sight of me. 

"The hell you hiding behind this door for, I've seen all that bare ass sexiness of yours before." He teased and I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up Lucious." I said then leaned in towards him as he dipped his head down and captured my lips up with his own. We broke free after a few and he licked his lips as he grabbed his suit jacket from my bed and I stared at him.

"I'll tell your driver you need more time, but don't have me waitin' on yo fine ass all damn night." He said while sliding his jacket on and walking past the door again. He pecked my lips once more and caressed the side of my face.

"I love you and after we play the hell outta Anika and Tariq's asses tonight, I want you to start planning our wedding cuz I don't plan on waiting forever...Mrs. Lyon." He told me and began to head off.

"I love you too and I promise I won't be far behind daddy." I told him.

I watched his frame as he headed down the hall and through my front door.

"God, this is such a fucked up situation." I mumbled to myself as I headed back into the bathroom.

FORTY FIVE MINUTES LATER

As my car rolled up the driveway towards Lucious' mansion, I noticed a black Camaro parked directly within the round about in front of the thick oak double door leading to the main entrance. My car came to a halt and instantly I noticed Tariq's ol' Jafar from Alladin chin having ass slink towards the front stairs as my driver opened my door and extended his hand to let me down.

I watched as the front door opened up and the butler let Tariq inside. I shook my head while in thought as I climbed the stairs...his damn mama musta been a gremlin or something because he ain't no where near as handsome or attractive as my Lu. Ion know how in the hell they're even brothers, that little voice in my head echoed.

As soon as the soles of my heels hit the floor of the house, Lucious approached me from the family room with a glass in hand. He smiled at me then sat his glass down near the door and took my coat as Juanita announced that dinner was served. Tariq must of went to the bathroom because I saw Lucious' butler posted up at the end of the hall with his hands in front of him as if waiting to show someone around.

I noticed Anika walk past us while we stood in the foyer, an envious look dancing in her eyes and a sneaky smirk along her lips as Lucious leaned down then planted a kiss along my cheek.

"You're just in time my love, but hell girl, this damn dress got me wanting to sneak you on off into my office and have my way with you." He whispered in my ear then pulled back and winked at me. 

I blushed as he made his way towards the dining room. I hugged his mother as she passed by then each of my boys greeted me before we all made our way towards the table.

Awkwardness filled the atmosphere around us and silence danced around the table. The only sounds that can be heard are the clinking of forks against the fine china in front of each of us. I shuffled my food around along my plate because I'm not really that hungry tonight, then took a deep breath to calm my nerves. Of course Lucious is sitting at the head of the table, Tariq is at the other end, I'm at Lu's right hand, and adjacent to me right next to Ms. Leah is Anika on his left.

I swallowed hard as Lucious took a sip from his glass then wiped his mouth with his napkin. My eyes caught a glimpse of Ms. Leah grin as I rolled my eyes towards Anika's ass then tossed her a mean mug. That bitch has been staring at me all damn night, and I'm getting sick of it, I already ain't feelin' my best anyway so if she keeps it up she gone catch these hands yet again.

Lucious' voice tore me from my violent thoughts as Dre stood to his feet at the request of Ms. Leah, so that he could help her to the bathroom. 

"So Tariq, no special woman or perhaps man in you life." He tossed out, "I mean I'm just asking because I know you've been quite busy unsuccessfully trying to dig up nonexistent dirt on me, that there can't be much time for anything else. But everybody needs companionship my brother...male or female...I ain't judging." He taunted.

The attention of the table shifted as our guest smiled at Lucious' insinuation regarding his sexuality. He sipped from his glass then stared up into Lu's eyes and spoke, "Huh funny. Very funny and I appreciate your concern Lucious, I really do." He replied.

Lu flashed a sly smile his way and we all continued to listen.

I glanced over towards Anika, her eyes have barely glanced in Tariq's direction all night long despite the fact that he continues to look at her when he thinks no one is paying attention.

"Well if you must know I'm not into men thanks, but you know, not every man is as lucky or as fortunate to have such a beautiful and classy wife on his arm like Anika, like you do." He replied through a taunting tone as the muscles in Lucious' jaw flexed for a second and they stared each other down.

"You're truly blessed..." Tariq continued then cast a quick glance and grin towards Anika as he continued, "And well satisfied, I'm sure." He finished.

Andre and Hakeem glanced back down towards their father and I at his statement. Lucious stroked his chin and snickered a bit then chimed right in.

"You know, you're right...I am very fortunate in the love department Agent Cousins." His voice smoothly countered as I felt him slid his hand onto mine underneath the table.

"I have a very loyal and fiercely devoted woman by my side. Oh and she definitely satisfies my needs, each and every one of them if we're being real..shit, she's by far the best I've ever had and that's saying a lot." He told him, then leaned back within his seat as Tariq nodded his head and glanced towards me as I opened my mouth to speak.

"Hmm, gentlemen this little penis party show of manhood between you two is cute and all, but let's cut to the chase okay. Tariq let's be real, everyone at this table knows that you have no case against Lucious so why are you still comin' for him? What are you trying to accomplish with all of this?" I asked as he propped his elbows up against the table and intertwined his fingers.

"I mean, are you jealous of our success or something. Is that why you're trying to bring this family down, because if so then you're wasting your time. The Lyons are and forever will be strong so I doubt that lil ol' YOU, has what it takes to bring us down." I grinned out, "That is...if there was any truth behind those frivolous allegations you're attempting to make against 

Lucious, brother in law." I finished then pursed my lips after a swallow of water and tossed him a fake smile.

Lucious chuckled, "Well damn Cooks...I couldn't have said it better myself." He stated as the attention of the table shifted back down towards Tariq in anticipation of his reply. I glanced down and checked my watch as Lucious tossed me a look outta the corner of his eye before I focused back on our guest.

He shifted in his seat and narrowed his eyes towards me, "Well see now Cookie, as you know from your interaction with the Feds, we don't give up as easily as the regular boys in blue do. 

Building a case against somebody with years of dirt and grime under there nails takes time and I'm a very patient man, so I don't mind putting in the effort it takes to sweep certain scum from the streets." He clapped back then kept going without missing a beat.

"I'm on the side of justice, so if Lucious is innocent then he has nothing to worry about but if he isn't..." He paused for a second, "Well if he isn't then I will prove it. Now as far as this family goes, that's not my goal, but if you want it to get that ugly then I can come after you and your kids too in order to get to him if that's how you wanna play it." He uttered.

"Besides, why do you care...he's not YOUR husband any more anyway. Don't you have a man...Oh no, I did hear that your little fling with the running back ended already." Tariq venomously spat towards me.

"I know old habits die hard so he musta got tired of being the runner up in a race he never stood a chance at winner in the first place. Some things or bonds...won't be torn apart no matter of how much dirt is done." He taunted as he lifted his glass towards Luciuos. Jamal and Hakeem instantly shot daggers towards him cause his true meaning is well known between us.

Anika giggled at Tariq's comment but Lucious shot her ass a death glare and she immediately cleared her throat and became quite as a mouse. He licked his lips and just as he was about to reply to his ugly ass half brother's blatant insult towards me, the conversation was interrupted.

"Mrs. Lyon." Juanita called out from the doorway.

"Yes." Both Anika and I blurted at the same time, causing Juanita to shift uncomfortably. "Anika Lyon, Ms. Cookie." She uncomfortably stated.

"Yes Juanita." Anika smugly grinned out while shifting towards her. 

"Ma'am, the nanny asked me to let you know that she's about to put little King down for the night if you'd like to come up and see him." She muttered as Anika rose from her seat then left. 

"Imma go up with her and see my little man man before he knocks out. Excuse me." Hakeem tossed out as Lucious turned his attention back towards Tariq.

The muscles in his jaw flexed, "For future reference, it would be wise if you watch your mouth and the way you address the mother of my children...especially in my damn house!" He sternly stated as the butler entered the room along with the rest of the serving staff and they cleared our main courses before bringing out the deserts.

Tariq chuckled, "Oohh, you're weak spot is showing Mr. Lyon." He said.

Lu shifted in his seat, "Jeremy, see Agent Cousins to the door. The stench from his cheep ass cologne is upsetting my stomach and I'd like to keep my dinner down." He insulted. Tariq mugged him and pushed back from the table as he and Lucious exchanged challenging stares between each other.

"I'll catch you later brother...count on that." Tariq snapped back then turned his back and was escorted through the front door. 

I sat there with my eyes closed, deep breaths filled my lungs...I'm not worried about that dumb shit Tariq's ass just said, he can talk as much shit as he likes because I accomplished my goal of ruffling his feathers.

No right now, this damn rich ass chocolate cake in front of me is making me nauseous as hell and I'm trying to maintain my composure.

As soon as the door closed both Lucious and Jamal turned to me with the quickness, "Ma. Baby." They both simultaneously muttered, "I'm fine." I told them both after a heavy breath then opened my eyes and grinned to reassure them.

"Cooks, you don't look good? Maybe you should..." Lucious whispered, "I said I'm okay. Lu, I just need to go to the bathroom for a second...excuse me." I murmured then promptly got up from the table.

As soon as I rounded the corner I saw Hakeem trotting back down the stairs, followed by Andre and Ms. Leah coming from the back hall of the house. They both stopped as we came side by side and Dre leaned down towards my ear.

"It's done." He said then headed off as I nodded but then Ms. Leah grabbed my wrist before I could take another step towards my destination.

"Cookie are you okay?" She asked while squinting her eyes up towards me. I swallowed that swelling wave of nausea trying to swim to the surface then answered her.

"Yes, Ms. Leah I'm okay. Just running off to the bathroom." I replied. She let my arm go and stared at me kinda funny for a second. 

"He doesn't know does he?" She questioned from outta the blue.

"Know what?" I asked.

She pointed her finger at me, quickly touched my stomach, then cracked a smile, "I may not always be in my right mind but I'm not dumb. I see you. Run along now...we'll talk later." She uttered then dashed back into the dining room as I swiveled around on a dime and strutted towards the bathroom.

10 minutes and a fresh coat of make up later, I slowly shut the door behind me and began to make my way back towards my family. My hands smoothed down the fabric of my sequenced   
Valentino dress as I rounded the corner towards the foyer. 

Just as I hit the main hall, I heard the clicking of heels from behind me and looked over my shoulder as Anika carried her flat ass back down the stairs. I huffed and rolled my eyes to myself and kept going. Suddenly I felt a stiff thud against my shoulder and my head whipped towards her.

"Bitch, I know you just didn't brush up against me!" I chuckled out as she faced me then grinned.

"And if I did." She replied and I gave her a look, dis bitch got me fucked up tonight.

"I know you didn't just try me like that because that would mean that you're ready to get dat ass beat again and this time, you won't get the chance to pull my hair cause imma end yo ass real quick." I clapped back.

Anika grinned then straightened her face and looked me up and down.

"You know Cookie, I find your little hood antics hilarious. No wonder Lucious married me instead of you, I mean listen...he can tell you what ever excuse he thinks you'll buy but we both know he didn't HAVE to marry me right then." She tossed back and immediately my nerves tilted towards the edge as we stood close to each other.

"Hoe let me tell you something. Lucious doesn't want yo skank ass, he used you just like he's always used you dumb bitch. Once he's done getting what he needs outta you then you can believe ya ass gone be out the door." I replied. 

She chuckled and nodded her head in response to my words then had the audacity to step a bit closer up into my face.

"Huh. You know it's gonna be so fun takin' Empire and everything else you love away from you." I stared her ass down as she continued.

"What? Do you two think I don't know y'all are fuckin'? You don't think I know where he is when he's not here?" She asked, "Imma take his ass for everything and it's all because of you." She continued.

"Bitch, you must have hit your head or something cause your gettin' real outta pocket right now and I'm warning you. Shit, I've seen yo ass gawking at me all damn night and if we were in prison I woulda put you in a peasants place and made ya ass get down on yo knees. Ya ass lucked up getting pregnant by my son, but don't push it, cuz tonight ain't the night and I ain't the one." I said as I brushed pasted her and she giggled this time.

"Awe, must be your hormones. Gotta be hard carrying the bastard child of a married man." She spat forth and I immediately turned around and rolled up into her face. See this scally wag done gone to far now.

"What the hell did you just say to me!" I asked as she pursed her lips and replied.

"I think you heard me, I said..." She began but before she could finish I found my anger taking over me...I dropped my purse and shoved her ass.

Anika tossed me a dark glare then tried to charge me. She held one of her arms up as if trying to swat at me or come through with a windmill, but if my days in the hood and in prison taught me nothing else...it's how to fight.

I instinctively blocked her flailing arm then came dead across her face with all my strength and punched the trick dead in the side of her head.

I squared up as she stumbled backwards with a gash along her forehead. She dabbed her head as commotion started coming from behind me and suddenly her ass fell backwards.

"Bitch getcho ass up! Fuckin' grimy slut...talk sum mo shit hoe so I can shove my foot down ya throat next." I shouted down towards her with my hands still up while making my way towards her limp body. 

I felt a familiar scent hit my nose and a pair of arms firmly wrap around my waist. My body was lifted from the ground as the rest of the family just left Anika's ass lying along the floor while Juanita tried to revive her.

Still enraged, I tried to wiggle free from Lucious' arms as he guided me towards his office and forcefully shut the door.

He marched over towards the bar and poured two drinks then brought one over to me.

"Here, drink this so you can calm down and tell me what happened." He told me while dangling the drink in my face.

I huffed and began to pace, "You just saw what the hell happened and get that shit away from me cuz I don't want it." I shouted.

He sucked his teeth, "Baby take this damn drink, cuz as mad as you are that's the only way Imma get anything logical outta ya ass." He barked as I continued to pace his carpeted office floor, trying to calm myself down with each step. I glanced up into his eyes as a heavy breath left his lips and he slowly approached me and he brought the glass back up into my view. I swatted it away.

"No, I told you I don't want it now move!" I hissed.  
He furrowed his brow for a second then stepped back from me and started staring. Lu took down his drink then mine and sat the glasses down onto his desk before he started back speaking.

"Why the hell don't you want this drink and tell me what the hell she could have possibly said that has you so upset?" He asked as I paused and stated up into his unwavering eyes.


	34. Family Dinner Pt. II

Most secrets aren't meant to be kept because they'll only cause undue stress and strain between those they are kept from.

On the other hand, there are some secrets, that if kept for the right reasons and unveiled at just the right time....

Manage to push those involved closer because of their weight.

But in relationships it's best to remember this inevitable fact

No matter why you may lie or how hard you may try to conceal them

There are no secrets that time shall not unveil.

My lady smacked her lips then rolled her big ol' eyes towards me as she crossed her lean arms over her chest and I posted up against the edge of his desk.  
Her adrenaline is pumping in over drive cause that ass is extra hype right now but I know we both agreed that no matter what happened tonight, neither of us would stray from the plan or loose our cool.

"What? I can't not wanna drink or something Lucious damn, and it doesn't matter what that bitch said, her mouth is shut now ain't it!" She replied then tossed a vicious ass side eye my way.

My jaw shifted as I swiftly put my hand along my forehead for a second as she shifted her eyes downward before glancing back up towards me. What the hell is wrong with her, I inwardly asked myself as she put her hands along her hips and started back barking towards me.

"Why the hell you just sitting there staring at me like you're Brain and you've just developed your newest master plan to take over the damn world!" She spewed towards me next.

I paused. My eyes glanced over her frame and I absorbed her entire demeanor as she glared at me as if annoyed. Instantly, the events from that day she came back from the doctor's after her final pregnancy test started to flash through my brain.

Her smart ass remarks went in one ear and outta the other as I thought back and I didn't reply to her words. My chest filled with a series of rapidly deep breaths as everything began to fall into place. 

Her spending way to much time in the bathroom these past few days, her ferocious appetite at dinner last night, plus her current mood, and then it hit me. 

I lifted up from my desk, squinted my eyes towards her, then spoke these words.

Are you lying to me?

Cooks frustratedly smacked her lips in response to my remarks then pursed them and responded.

"No, why the hell would I be lying to you Lucious?" She muttered as I slowly started to move towards her while she paced near the bar.

"So you're standing here and telling me to my face that you told me the absolute truth about what they said to you at the doctor's office." I bellowed once making my way directly up into her face at this point.

She closed her eyes for a second as I stopped and glared down towards her.

She exhaled, then looked away from me and down onto the floor. "Why would you ask me that shit, I already told you what they said to me." Cookie then told me. 

A deep breath filled my chest as I gently placed my hand along her chin and turned her eyes back towards my own. I know her ass is lying to me because she refuses to look at me head on and that ain't her. I licked my lips then swallowed the lump in my throat and spoke.

"No. Actually you didn't and the more I think about it, the more I'm starting to realize that you haven't once given me a definitive yes or no answer to my question about it this entire time." I replied and watched as she exhaled at the sound of my voice.

"Are you pregnant?" I nervously spat down in her direction.

"Lucious, I'm not in the mood for this right now so let's just move--" She tried to get out but I cut her off and gave her a serious mug.

"Cookie, I'm dead ass serious. I know I play a lot but I ain't playin' with you about this...answer my question and I'm not gonna ask you again." My voice forcefully demanded.

I did my best to ensure that my tone never rose but I added just enough bass in my voice, so she knows that either I'm gonna go around her ass to find out what I wanna know if she doesn't tell me right now or she's gonna come clean.

Cooks huffed then clenched her jaw and shook her head. My baby's eyes glanced up into mine and my heart sunk into my stomach because her face immediately told me the truth. Her expression said it all, without her even having to say a word. 

Her beautiful brown orbs glossed over and I knew for sure, because she just seems so overwhelmed right now as her frazzled emotions began to pour to the surface.

I swiftly stepped back for a second and put my hand against my forehead and sighed, "Awe Cooks. Why would you lie to me about this?" I blurted then came back up and put my hands along her shoulders as my thumb wiped away a stray tear rolling down her cheek due to her nonverbal admission.

"I was going to tell you but I just needed to be sure that it was your baby before I said anything." She blurted.

I licked my lips, "Cookie I already told you that shit doesn't matter to me! You should've said something and not tried to keep this from me...imma big boy and I know shit doesn't always work out the way you want it to." I tossed out. "How far along are you?" I asked next.

She sniffed, then stared up at me and spoke, "Six weeks and I've already made arrangements to get the new non-invasive Prenatal DNA testing done discretely at my house. An Ambio is to dangerous and since I've already had one miscarriage I didn't wanna risk another one." She admitted.

"All they've gotta do is take my blood, then swab your mouth, and Jasiah's. After that, they'll test the DNA samples against that of the baby's they find in my blood." She continued.

"So his ass has to be there in order for them to know for sure?" I asked.

"No, I had my attorney speak with him last week and he's agreed to let my doctor come over to his house and swab him." She finished.

I rubbed her arms, "Well imma be there then. I got cho back on this Cooks cause I know you're scared, but I promised to never hurt you again, so no matter what happens I ain't going no where." I assured her then pulled her in close to my chest.

"Lucious this is why I didn't tell you. I mean who the hell is this man in front of me right now cause this damn sho ain't the Lucious Lyon I'm used to." She whimpered out against me. I scrunched up my face at her words then pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"What the hell you mean, I'm trying to be supportive over here. Trying to take your feelings into consideration, trying to make you my number one priority instead of putting you on the back burner, ain't that what you wanted most from me?" I asked then smiled down towards her and started tickling her sides a little to cheer her up a bit.

I grabbed her hands as she took in a deep breath and I spoke up once more, "Which is why you shouldn't have lied to me about this." I playfully scolded.

She sucked her teeth, "I know, but baby look at how excited you are right now. I didn't wanna get your hopes up and then BAM, we find out this ain't your child." She huffed then looked down   
for a minute.

"Cookie, nothing that has happened in my life involving you has ever let me down. You've had me since day one and even though I know I haven't been the best man to you, I'm trying to right my wrongs now." I confessed and she smiled up towards me.

"Some cutting ya ass off knocked some sense into that stubborn head of yours huh?" She teased. I grinned.

"Kinda. It made me realize the true value of the rare jewel, that is you, which has been right in front of my eyes since I was a teenager." I replied as she kissed my lips and I rubbed circles in her back.

"But back on the topic at hand, why the hell yo feisty ass out there fighting with my little princess on board?" I asked her and she playfully rolled her eyes and snickered. "You coulda got hurt, and then we really woulda had some problems." I continued.

"First off, let's get this straight...that shit out there wasn't a fight...that was merely me merkin' a soft bitch with to much mouth for her own good...in record time might I add." She joked and I couldn't help but laugh a little bit because there's no denying the fact that she knocked Anika's ass out cold without even breaking a nail or a damn sweat.

She stroked my arm and kept speaking, "Secondly, why are you so sure that it's a girl. I mean with as much as you be shouting for little boys round here to carry on the Lyon Legacy, all of a sudden, you're gun hoe for a daughter now." Her voice blurted.

"Okay smart ass, I guess if we're talkin' specifics here, you can't really call that a fight. Secondly..." I began as my hand found it's way onto her midsection and I moved behind her. Her body melted into my chest as her arms rested on top of my own as I snugly wrapped her in my embrace and we began to sway.

"Secondly, the reason I know it's a girl is simply..." I trailed off leaving her wondering.

"Well, you sharing or nah?" She asked.

"Cookie, that's a Lyon in there because based on the fact that ya punk ass Ex fell faster than a hundred year old tree rockin' in category five hurricane winds after I hit him, and based on how you just trashed Anika, you've gotta have a ton of extra Estrogen flowing through you right now. Plus, you drew blood like ya ass was Wonder Woman, so I know that ain't no soft ass Jamison baby up in you." I told her and she started laughing as her body shifted back around to face me and she burst out laughing.

"I see where Hakeem gets his idiot side from now." She taunted as she smiled up at me then rubbed my chest a bit, "But you know that bitch has figured out we're sleeping together and she's arming up to try and take you for everything because of it. This baby doesn't help that." Cooks told me.

I released her from my embrace then walked over towards the bar, "Um Hmm, Okay." I nonchalantly responded then began filling my glass without looking up at her and changed the subject.

"You're staying here tonight because the queen and the princess need to be waited on hand and foot." I said next then brought my glass up to my lips as Cookie rose an eyebrow towards me and put her hands on her hip.

"What...no, I'm not staying here Lucious. Are you crazy or did you just not here what I said to you?" She uttered.  
I walked back over towards her with my glass in hand then eased down into the chair right next to her. She sucked her teeth as I pulled her down into my lap and softly pecked her lips.

"Yes you are staying here tonight, so don't debate me, and yes I did hear you but..." I lowly muttered as my eyes shifted down onto her plump lips and I pecked them again before gazing back up into her confused eyes.

"If or when her ass ever comes to, there's absolutely nothing Anika can do if she see's us together. Let her take some pictures to pin up in her room and study so that wack ass can add a couple of new vet moves to her bedroom play book." I told her then pecked her lips again and continued talking.

"See, I've never been worried about her catching us together because obviously she musta forgotten a very important detail about our time together while engaged." I tossed out.  
Cooks rubbed the back of my head as her arms draped over my shoulders, "And that is?" She probed.

"The fact that she signed a prenup already, which I still have by the way and just like our marriage certificate...it's very much, still valid." I grinned her way and her mouth gaped open.

My baby grinned at me, sensually rested her tongue in between her lips, then bit down on it and gushed.

"Oohhhh....see, now that shit right there is why I love you." She uttered as she moved within inches of my lips, "That boss shit just made me wet as hell Lucious." She lustfully murmured against my mouth then kissed me.

I sat my glass down next to us then stood us up and cradled her in my arms, "Well hell then, let daddy take this pretty ass of yours on upstairs and handle that for you." I bellowed then wiggled my eyes towards her as we headed towards the door and she giggled.


	35. Calm Before The Storm

A couple of nights later

Cookie's place

From That Lurking Ass Fly On The Wall Perspective

Cookie stood in the mirror of her plush bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror as she applied her nightly facial moisturizer and pulled off the last pieces of her jewelry. After she cold cocked Anika the other night the pitiful ass debutante decided to leave the mansion and spend a couple of days at her parent's.

Honestly, that was fine by Cookie and Lucious cause it allowed them access to a whole lot more room to roam as they made love to each other in various areas of the mansion...being especially sure to not get snuck up on my Ms. Leah once again, with her old freaky ass.

Cookie closed her eyes for a second and exhaled deeply then popped the muscles in her neck. Everybody's DNA samples had been taken the day after family dinner, so now, the only thing left to do is to wait on the results which should be arriving by courier within the next two to three days. 

Nervous wouldn't even be the word to describe the queen's level of anxiety, waiting for news like this quite honestly had her nerves frazzled but once this is over then the truly hard work of carrying a healthy baby at 45 damn near 46 years old, would began.

"Oohh." Cookie chirped as her eyes darted open at the feel of something hard pressing against her body. Lucious rolled up on her with a devious little smirk plastered along his face, as the fabric of his silk pajamas clung to his body.

"What?" She asked while shifting her head to the side as he shifted his weight so that Lucious Jr. sat right up on her booty.

"You know what's up. You ain't gave me none in like two days and you know I can't go that long without my Cookie fix." He muttered, then kissed her neck, as his arms braced along both sides of her body and his palms rested against the counter. 

"Ugh, not tonight Lucious...I'm exhausted." She whined out as their eyes met in the mirror. "But I promise you I'm all yours tomorrow." Cookie continued still within the confines of his arms.  
Lucious pursed his lips and pouted a little then took a deep breath. "Okay, okay fine but at least twerk it a little for me." He asked her with a grin along his lips as he stepped back a little to let her work.

Cookie pursed her lips then tooted her butt out to the side and lazily bounced it up and down.

Lucious looked down between them and immediately busted out laughing, "What the hell was that?" He teased, prompting her to swat his chest, and suck her teeth.

"Shut up stupid. Nigga, take it or leave it cause I'm going to bed." She told him as she marched outta the bathroom door and towards the bed. 

He posted up in the bathroom door and watched as she slid outta her robe and pulled the covers back, "Guess I ain't got no choice but to take it then." He replied, "Oh, babe where are those brown Giuseppe's I left over here a couple of weeks ago?" He asked.

She pulled the covers up and started shifting around to get comfortable, "Check the closet in the guest room Lucious...good night." She drowsily tossed out and before he could even really reply her ass had fallen asleep.

Lucious tipped outta the room and headed towards the guest room to retrieve his shoes so he could wear them into the office tomorrow. He quickly headed towards the closet and flicked on the overhead light and spotted his shoes next to a box in the corner. He shifted the box but couldn't help but notice the fact that his name and address was written on a large Priority mail label on the top of it.

He curiously pulled it out and sat along the edge of the bed after flicking on a lamp beside him. As soon as he opened the top there sat a three page letter folded atop of a stack of other things and just because his ass is nosy he pulled the letter up to his eyes and began reading it.

To the only man I've ever loved,

At first I was hesitant about writing you this letter but then I realized that if I ever wanna find closure and happiness in my own life then I had to. During my prison time, they made us see this so called therapist twice a week and although I honestly didn't take much of that psycho babble bullshit she was spoutin' off seriously, there was one thing I did learn that's still with me today.

She taught me how to write down my feelings versus letting them fester or swell up inside me and turn into anger, hatred, and resentment.

Getting them out instead of fighting and screaming about my heart ache and pain, because holding those things inside only hurts you more, it never hurts the person who hurt you and you can never heal that way. 

I know you're probably thinkin'...that sounds weird as hell comin' from my Cookie Monster right, but it's that train of thought that helped me make it through 16 years of abandonment and betrayal by you.

Honestly, I was mad at you when you stopped writing, when you stopped comin', and when you never brought the boys to see me, but after learning about your mother and the things you went through as a child I get it. It all clicked for me that day of the video shoot, watching you stare at that water like it paralyzed your soul, I instantly loved you even deeper than before because I finally got to see the real you.

Loretha finally got to meet Dwight....the true Kindred Spirits behind Cookie and Lucious.

I'd be that pathological liar you always called me when I'd talk about Uncle James, and I don't care what you say, James Brown is my damn uncle.

Anyway, I'd be that liar if I tried to deny that I loved you from the very moment I saw you. Both Candice and Carol told me that you were trouble and that I shoulda stayed away from you back then but I just couldn't. I knew that Carol's scary ass had a little crush on you but your rhymes intrigued me, I couldn't stop staring, something in me felt drawn to you and when I looked deep into your eyes for the first time...right before I out danced ya punk ass by the way...I knew at that moment that you were the one for me.

Since I've been out, you for some reason, have sucked at expressing to me how you feel. But after seventeen years apart why do you think I never changed my name back to Holloway? Why do you think I came for Boo Boo Kitty's head the way that I did? Because from the jump, I knew that she was only a place holder for me. I know you Lucious, even if you don't say certain things, I can just read them in your eyes.

Just like I knew that you were the one behind the large lump sums of money that magically found there way onto my books after every time Jamal visited me when he was growing up. And   
just like I know you paid the prison staff to make sure I didn't know you were the one behind all those anonymous care packages filled with my favorite snacks and other small things that only you know I like.

All that said, I've come to the conclusion that it's time for me to move on. If imma keep my sanity, I have to let you go and in order to do that I'm sending you all of your things. All of the things you've given me over the years along with a few other things that I simply need outta my sight to heal. It may seem petty to you right now but even if you can't see the damage you've caused, you've , absolutely broken our relationship in a fundamental way. In a way I don't think we can come back from.

I'll always love you Lucious, but I can't keep letting you break my heart. You're marriage is a sham I know that, but just like I warned you about Panther and the drop before I got locked up, I also warned you about marrying Anika and still you didn't listen. Despite every thing we've been through your choice to marry her cut me the deepest. I believed you when you said that there was a reason you never married anybody else after we divorced and you wanna know why I believed you.

Because, on our first night as husband and wife you told me something I'll never forget: You said "Cooks, we ain't gotta lot of dough right now and I ain't gotta lotta fancy shit to give you, but one day imma make all of your dreams and fantasy's come true because the one thing of value that I have in these streets besides you...is my name."

"I ain't got no family but now, with you and our soon to arrive little cookie, I do. So I'm giving you my name and I promise that as long as there's breath in both of our bodies...you'll be the only woman to ever have it cause from now until forever, we'll always be united as one in every way."

You promised me that and You lied.

Goodbye Lucious.

I took a deep breath, my chest began to tighten a little bit at the sight of reading her words as my hand slowly inched down into the box and I saw all of the memories from our past that she boxed up and tried to bury deep, in order to not have to face them.

The picture from when I first saw her that Candice took with her new Polaroid camera she'd used for a school project earlier at school that day. 

Another shot of when she rolled up in my faced and challenged me to dance against her.

A few of my first mix tapes, my first album, and a few other's that I honestly didn't even know she had copies of, along with a few magazines from when Empire went public.

I licked my lips as I sat the pics and albums down along the bed beside me then reached down into the bottom of the box and pulled out my gold chain. The chain I was wearing the day we met and that I gave to her once I officially made her my girl. Then my eyes caught something else and immediately I knew what it was but I couldn't help but hesitate to reach for it.

My hands slowly lifted it up and I opened it. I ran my hand over my chin while gazing down at it then I peaked over my shoulder towards the door to ensure she hadn't crawled outta bed and crept up on me some how. 

Of all the things in this box I've been through thus far...I didn't think I'd see this. I never expected to see her wedding ring in here. Honestly, I never thought she'd give it back but the longer I sit here within the silence of her home, my baby's words continue to ring loud and clear through my ears.

I did promise her that no other woman would bear my name and by marrying Anika, I broke the first promise I ever made to her as her husband.

It's been a little over a month since that night we made love in damn near every room up in her place and I've been holding back my dark side on Tariq, Anika, and Shyne because I know that there are to many eyes on me right now but....

The time for playing nice is over...My name is still my most prized possession in these streets...and I may not have kept my promise to my love about no other woman ever having it, but now 

I'm about set things in motion that will strip my future ex-wife of her title so that I can once and for all restore the name, Mrs. Lucious Lyon, back onto it's one true and rightful owner.

My thoughts were interrupted by the vibrating of my phone inside of my silk pajama pants pockets. I quickly retrieved it and saw that a new audio file had popped up along the screen. I opened it up and set the volume to high to hear what this could be.

Instantly, my pulse quickened at the clear and highly incriminating sounds of Tariq and Anika discussing how he illegally bugged my work spaces and how, after my love knocked her ass out cold, she wants Cooks to go down right along with me as an accomplice to all four of the murders they've been trying to tie to me.

I smiled brightly then put the ring box back, stood, and headed towards the bedroom. I eased my way beneath the covers, crawled up behind Cookie, and pulled her in close to my body.   
She shifted a little but didn't wake up as she instinctively poked her booty up into my stomach.

I gently kissed the back of her neck a few times then got comfortable and drifted off to sleep.

Unbeknownst to Tariq or Anika, tomorrow is judgement day because Vaughn's hook up at the FBI....well he just so happens to be Agent Cousins superior officer.

We didn't come to play with these hoes.... We came to take over a rule all that we survey.


	36. Domino Effect Pt. I

When a father's not there for his son, whatever the reason

That son develops a hole in his soul in the shape of daddy that widens with every passing season.

And if that father is unable or unwilling to fill that hole, thus falling short on his end of the paternal deal.

Then that hole will only grow and fester into a wound that will never ever truly heal.

Five days later

Posted off in the cut, my body a little slumped back within the seat of my unmarked black patrol vehicle, I carefully gazed through the lens of my binoculars. Family dinner was interesting to say the very least, Cookie and Lucious aren't fooling anybody at all about the fact that they're together, I mean that shit was written all over both of their faces, and after I met with a livid 

Anika a couple of days after that eventful evening, their involvement was confirmed.

I honestly couldn't help but to inwardly laugh at her appearance when she dropped me off copies of the new audio and video files from the USB still planted within Lucious' office. No matter how much make-up she tried to use, I could still tell that her head had been gashed opened most likely from a fight.

Time has become a factor in this investigation, which is why I told Anika that I couldn't help her out during our last face to face meeting, when she asked me to try and include Cookie as an accomplice to Lucious' crimes. She was mad to say the very least, but I could care less because she's a pawn in this entire game of mine.

Anika's blinded by her jealously over Lucious' love for Cookie, which is how I dropped her off a few pieces of classified evidence collected by the Philly P.D. back in the day, so she can use it to bait Lucious into finally giving me the confession I need to bring him down. I'm not worried about her cause I've got her right in my back pocket where she belongs.

Back to the tasks at hand though, presently I'm sitting right outside of the NYSE because I've been tailing Lucious and his boys since they left the house this morning. It's Friday morning, eight a.m., so they are just in time for opening bell on Wall Street. I have no idea why they're here but I'm sure it has something to do with the Empire stock, because it's common knowledge that stock has to meet a yearly requirement in order to stay listed on the exchange.

I lowered my binoculars, then furrowed my brow in disgust, as they stopped and posed for a picture at the request of a fan.

Security stepped back and gave them a bit of space as they each hugged the young lady and her young daughter. I rested my hands against my stomach, rolled my eyes, then eased back into my seat and tightly closed them as my brother and his children headed inside of the building...there's really nothing left for me to do but sit back and wait on Anika to lure her estranged husband right into our trap later on today.

And once he falls right in, I'll be right there to bust his ass for good.

Three hours later and I'm making my way through mid afternoon traffic. I just met with Shyne's dumb ass, he's so antsy that it's ridiculous because he acts like a child who can't have his way, so they throw a tantrum.

He wants Lucious eliminated ASAP and claims that Cookie arranged for him to meet up in the studio with Hakeem tonight to work on some track she promised him he'd record. I just told 

Shyne to stay calm and not say anything stupid because it's only a matter of times now before Lucious' ass is gonna be nailed to the wall and outta his way.

As the temperate air blew through my window, suddenly I was jolted from my thoughts as a call come through on my cell phone. It's my work line, so I immediately answered without hesitation and my bosses voice began to pour forth from the other end. I listened carefully to his instructions.

"Yes sir, no problem. I'm on my way now." I replied after he informed me that he needs to see me at Headquarters right away. According to the bug I have in Lucious' office he's still there doing work, just like I left him when I went to see Shyne, so making this little pit stop shouldn't take much time away from me tailing his ass.

Once I made my way up onto the top floor of the Federal Building, I sauntered through the rows of desks as eyes quickly glanced my way and then promptly fell back down onto their own stack of paperwork. I rounded the corner towards my supervisor's office then knocked and heard him bellow for me to enter from the other end.

I turned the brass knob then eased the door open and felt as if a sledge hammer smashed into my chest as I froze dead in my tracks, "Cousins, why don't you come on in and have a seat." 

My boss uttered while rising from his own seat behind his massive desk, as two of my armed colleagues came and stood outside of the door, directly blocking my path of exit in the process.

My jaw clenched as all eyes rested on me, "Is there a problem here sir?" I asked while straightening my jacket and moving a little deeper into the room while none other than this face sat staring directly at me. Fingers interlaced and arms propped up along the arms of the leather chair holding him.

Followed by the staring mugs of his spawn.

My boss buttoned his suit jacket as he exchanged a look with the Regional Director now rising from his seat in the corner of the room and they both positioned themselves directly between myself and our guests. I folded my arms across my chest then leaned back against the end table behind me as the Regional Director spoke first.

"Well, I'm not sure if we have a problem or not Agent Cousins, but we're about to get to the bottom of some very interesting news regarding your after hours activities." He began then slid on hand into his pocket and continued.

"You see Mr. Lyon and his three sons here were just filling us in on some very disturbing news regarding your use of federal equipment and resources to illegally try an obtain information on him and his boys. He says he feels as if you have some sorta personal vendetta against he and his family...is that true, Agent Cousins?" He probed.

"Sir, those are pure lies. Fabricated accusations that's all, they're just here to try and derail my investigation because Lucious knows I'm hot on his trail. You both know that I do things strictly by the book and this is no different." I rebutted as my brother rose from his seat and my boss chimed into the conversation.

"Now, any other time you know I'd take your word on this and wouldn't dare believe a thing spoken against one of my officers from a suspect, But the fact of the matter is that we have his wife on tape admitting that you blackmailed her into planting illegal audio and video recording devices in both Mr. Lyon's home and office settings. Along with you giving her evidence from an old crime back in Philly to use against her husband to coerce a false confession outta him." My boss continued.

I felt a lump in my throat as Lucious posted up and stared me down through dark and focused eyes...as if telling me that he has me in checkmate and is just waitin' for my next move before he goes in for the kill. The words of those being spoken towards me muffled for a second as I tore my gaze from his and refocused on my superiors speaking before me.

"I'm sure we don't have to tell you how very serious these allegations against you are Tariq." My boss continued.

"Sirs. I can explain this. It's all just a misunderstanding and one of that slimy bastard's manipulation tactics. This can be--" I muttered forth but the Regional Director placed his hand along my shoulder and cut me off.

"No need to say anything else here. Based on the photos and audio information, that Mr. Lyon's personal security team captured against you, Internal Affairs has already been assembled and is waiting on us across the hall in the conference room." I heard tumble from his lips next as all three of my nephews stood up as well and they began to head towards the door with smug looks panting their faces.

"So that's it. You're just gonna let him walk outta here, knowing that he's dirty...all I need is a little more time and I can prove it." I tossed out next.

"Thus far you're investigation hasn't proven a thing. Mr. Lyon hasn't committed a crime so we have no reason nor legal right to hold him for a thing." The Director snarled towards me then headed over towards Lucious.

My nostrils flared as my brother grinned then winked at me as he extended his hand, "Uh, thanks so much for taking such swift action on this Robert. I mean as a business man I understand that one bad apple can't be allowed to spoil the bunch, which is why there are no hard feelings and the FBI Children's Cancer Foundation can still look forward to my yearly donation." Lucious bellowed through a fake grin as they shook hands while my boss stood between us.

"Thank you Mr. Lyon and again, myself and the Bureau would like to extend our deepest apologizes for Agent Cousins' actions." The Director spat forth as Lucious began heading towards the door.

"No apologizes necessary. I'm just glad his constant harassment and baseless accusations against me can finally be put to rest so that my family and I can move on with our lives in peace." He cheesed out then smoothly headed out as the Director began escorting he and his boys down the hall.

My eyes followed his frame as he lagged behind for just a brief second and tossed me a crooked smile and cocky wave.

A couple of hours later

Through a tightened chest, I emerged from the Federal Building in a daze. I can't believe what the hell just happened...I've been fired, played from both ends and now I have forty eight hours to get all of my affairs in order before I must turn myself in to face Federal Evidence Tampering, Theft, and Intentional Wiretapping charges.

The blackened sky around me seems like a blur as I speed towards my house with an FBI tail following me. They're just just supposed to make sure I make it home safely and then they can leave since I'm now the proud owner of my very on GPS ankle monitor until such time as I turn myself in.

I unleashed a loud scream and tightened my grip on the steering wheel.

Blowing Anika's phone up non stop since earlier, I just can't wrap my mind around the fact that she turned on me. She seemed to want Lucious behind bars more than anyone, so I don't understand her logic. Another question swarming through my frantic mind right now is how in the hell did Lucious even know about me taping him or when to start having me followed.

I mean why would Anika warn him with all the trash she talked about wanting him to go down for life so she could take him for every penny he's worth. I huffed a little then ran my hands over my head.

Then it hit me, I wouldn't take Cookie down with him which means she'd have to fight for Empire with him in prison, plus ruining Lucious' image not only makes her look bad but it would cost them millions in PR to repair the damage done behind the face of the brand going down for murder. That bitch played me in order to get what she wanted, because now she can just take his ass for half in the divorce and be just as rich, if not richer, once it comes out that Cookie is possibly pregnant with Lucious' child.

I don't know about that situation and I don't care because right now I've got other things on my mind.

The tires of my Camaro screeched up to the curb. My armed patrol tailing me rolled up next to me and waited until I entered my house then pulled off after a few minutes. As soon as I hit the door I went straight towards the kitchen right next to me and grabbed a frosty bottle of Vodka then popped the top and took some to the head.

I rounded the corner from my kitchen, entered the living room, and then my entire body stiffened and anger began to engulf me as his head shifted to meet my gaze head on.

"Hey baby brother, how was your day?" Lucious teased as he rose from his seat adjacent to my fire place and rounded the coffee table towards me.

A dry chuckle left his lips, "Somebody shoulda warned you, cause see although we may have the same father, you...you'll never be in my league." He insulted as I surveyed his appearance.

Dawning all black clothes and black leather gloves, instantly I knew that this ain't bout to be no friendly visit, so I tossed the bottle of liquor into his face and the brawl began.  
Lucious swatted the bottle away as I came across the side of his face with a quick right. He came right back with a blow to the side of my body that kinda knocked a little wind outta me, followed by a straight jab dead into my nose.

My hands reached up as I felt blood began to trickle down my lips and my jaw clenched as I came back, full speed ahead, and charged him.

No lights on, just moon light setting the scene for our all out royal rumble.

I wrapped both of my arms around him then drove his back into the wall with all my strength. Oddly enough, despite his age his ass didn't slow down, instead he drove a few elbows into my back then kneed me in the head causing us to separate.

"Come on, that's all ya punk ass got. All the energy you put into tryin' to catch me and now, when I bring it to ya door step, ya ass foldin' like a lil bitch. I'm so disappointed in you Tariq." He teased through a smirk from his position across from me.

Blood continued to trickle from my nose as I picked up a nearby baseball bat and started swinging, while he started dodging left and right.

"You ruined me and for what! So you can stay outta jail for a crime we both know you're guilty of! No...tonight you confess or ya ass dies, then we gone see who's folding like a bitch!" I yelled while he tossed furniture my way as we circled the room.

I rose the bat up high as he stood in the door frame of the dining room with nothing left between us and began to head towards him while his eyes searched for something to defend himself with.

Then outta the blue a single, silencer muffled shot rang out, and I felt a flash of heat float through my right arm as the bat hit the floor.

My gaze shifted towards the back door, why am I not surprised, that voice in my head chanted as heavy breaths left my mouth cause I can't breath outta my nose.

"Damn Thirsty, what the hell took you so long man, shit." I heard Lucious shout towards his goon, while two other goon looking men followed behind him, all with guns pointed towards me as I tried to take a step towards them and he spoke.

He muttered then added more insult to injury, "Ahh...no no no, I wouldn't try that if I were you. Dumb move considering all these guns pointed at ya head, don't you think former Agent Cousins." Thirsty warned then turned to his boss.

"My fault Lu, just makin' sure them Feds following his ass were completely gone that's all." He replied, "You aight tho, don't look like he did much damage anyway." His goon continued.

"Thirsty, that ain't the point. You know I've got somewhere else to be in a little while." Lucious responed then turned his attention back towards me being held at gun point.

"Well, well...I guess the scales of justices have finally turned on you huh. Guess the good guys don't always win like they taught you at Quantico right baby brother, but you know you shoulda known better because you're from the streets so you know how the game goes." Lucious uttered as two of his goons came over and tied my hands behind my back with some quick ties. I stared my brother down.

"Why don't you just kill me now, kinda sick ass game you plannin'." I barked.

"Now, where would the fun in that be. See, I could just kill you right now but that doesn't fit into the grand scheme of the things to come for you and your little counter parts Shyne and Anika. Plus, I've been on my very best behavior since you've had eyes on me but now thanks to your own carelessness, I'm very free to roam." He bluntly hissed. I was taken aback at the look in his eyes once he uttered those words.

"Anika? I thought Anika was with you. It was her that basically snitched on me." I replied.

"Oh, oh yeah...no. See that shit was fabricated. I've been listening to you and her plot my demise and once I heard you tell her you wouldn't take out Cookie, then I knew all I had to do was plant the seed. Keem convinced her to talk for their son's sake, before you betrayed her, and since ya boss kinda owes a friend of mine a huge favor he was willing to let her go without any charges being filed." He confessed then came right up into my face.

"Which is exactly where I want her naive ass. I want her to think that she's done something because as far as you and those you tried to use against me go, Vengeance is mine and all my grand plans for you three, will be revealed in due time." He lowly growled then grinned and walked away from me.

"Cut the band of that ankle monitor now so it looks like he's here, then secure his ass in the warehouse, and leave those two to keep an eye on him. Cooks is in position at the studio with Shyne, so meet me at Empire in an hour." He instructed Thirsty.

I felt a sharp blow to the back of my head after that and then all faded to black before my eyes as my limp body hit the floor.


	37. Domino Effect Pt. II

Light attracts light. 

But sometimes the brightest of lights memorizes moths and attracts parasites.

Protect your space and energy

Because a parasite can not exist without a compliant host.

So root their asses out and squash them like the insignificant leeches they've shown themselves to be.

I grinned as the sounds of my youngest filled the atmosphere within the studio. Inwardly I huffed while rolling my eyes as punk ass Shyne sat beside me nodding his head along to the beat of this sorry ass track I promised him that Hakeem would do.

My baby can rap but this track is ridiculous and I'm so glad that this shit won't ever see the damn light of day. I couldn't contain my disgust any longer. 

Shyne played around on the engineering computer then turned his head towards me, "Aye, It's hot ain't it. I told you is was gonna be bangin' and I knew Hakeem was the perfect person to make it pop." He cheesed. 

"This shit gone be a classic, watch what I say." He continued then shifted in his swivel chair and turned back towards the sound board. 

Of course you know I'm here on a mission and of course I couldn't leave my baby boy in the hands of Shyne's non-producing ass either, so I'm doing my best to keep up the front like this mess is any good. I plastered on my fakest grin and spoke up.

"Yeah, it's hot alright. The streets gone be bumpin' this all over the place." I gushed in reply to his excitement. Then cut my eyes towards him.

God I hate his dumb ass, but after tonight he'll be outta the picture and outta our lives for good, so putting up with this idiot for just a little while longer ain't gone kill me. 

I took a deep breath then leaned back in my seat as Shyne pushed back from the soundboard, stood up and began to head over towards the mini bar in the corner of the room.

My eyes followed his frame while the final playback of the track blared around us. I quickly glanced down to check my phone because Lucious should have hit me up by now, so I hope he's   
okay and everything went smoothly with Tariq.

My gaze shifted back onto Shyne, who's standing with his back to me, and blankly stared him up and down for a second.

I can't believe that this ghetto ass fool is over there riffling through shit like he ain't never seen half of that stuff over there before in his life. Over there lookin' like he's at the best five star hotel in the city and bout to steal every got damn thang outta the bathroom that ain't bolted down.

Why did I agree to this, that little voice in my head whispered, why did I agree to be the decoy in this part of the plan to bring this dummy down.

Within seconds my attention shifted as my cell phone vibrated from it's position along the soundboard and I swiftly turned to check it. I heard a bag of chips open and noticed as Shyne began searching through the mini fridge for a soda to wash it down with. He took half of it down in one gulp then burped loudly.

"Nasty, rude ass, bitch." I mumbled under my breath as I glanced down at the in coming text message on my phone.

Lu👑💋 : Hey baby mama what cha doing? He typed.

I sucked my teeth and replied. I'm glad his stupid butt is okay, but I ain't in the mood to play. I'm trying to get this shit over and done with cause I'm hungry.

Me: 😠👹😤😤Uh, you fall out the stupid tree like Keem or what. WHERE THE HELL YOU AT, GOT ME UP IN HERE WITH THIS IGNORANT BASTARD ALL NIGHT!" I typed back as Shyne turned up the bag of chips and scarfed them down.

Lu👑💋: 🙏 Okay, I see you're not in the mood to play, I'm sorry😙. We're waitin' outside right now baby so make your move." He typed.

I stood up as Shyne grabbed a bag of M & M's next and ripped them open with his teeth then spat the paper on the floor. Ugh, he disgusts me, but a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do and this was partially my damn idea any way, and despite the fact that I'm regretting it already this has to be done.

My phone vibrated once again as another text message came through while Shyne loudly belched again then turned towards me.

"Aye, Imma run to the bathroom and drain this snake real quick then I'll be back and we can wrap shit up." He tossed towards me then headed through the open studio door and down the hall. I glanced down at my phone once again.

Lu👑💋: MY LOVE, YOU INSISTED ON HELPING ME HANDLE THIS, BUT BE CAREFUL WITH MY CHILD WOMAN!" He typed again.

I grinned a bit to myself cause we'll get the results tomorrow and finally we'll know who this baby's father is for sure, although Lucious seems to be 100 percent certain that it's his.

He already started calling decorators to come up with designs for the room he decided is gonna be the nursery at the mansion. It's right next to King's room so the nanny won't have to travel far.

Anyway, back to the plan, I told myself as I sat my phone to the side and prepared myself before Shyne pops back up. I hope this works.

I shed my off white fur from my shoulders, tossed it along my empty chair, then hopped up against the edge of the sound board and posted up.

Since we were younger, I've always noticed the way Shyne stares at me outta the corner of his eye, so yes, I'm getting ready to act like I like this jackass just a little in order to distract him and fuck up his mind. Most men can't keep their focus around me, which is exactly what I'm counting on happening tonight.

A deep breath filled my lungs as I heard heavy footsteps thudding down the hall and then Shyne re-emerged as I painted on an intrigued gaze and gave his body the once over.

He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of me and stared at all my curves on display in my new Valentino dress. 

"Girl what's wrong with you. You aight?" He nervously questioned as his hands dangled down by his sides. His eyes failing miserably at his attempt to not look down at my chest as my girls sat up high and on display as planned.

"What you sitting up there for and why you lookin' at me like that, I leave my fly open or something?" He asked like the idiot he's always been as he began to shift his weight from leg to leg. I smacked my lips then seductively licked them and responded to his words.

"No Shyne, you didn't leave your fly open." I eased one of my legs over the other and crossed them so that my thighs were on full display as the hem of my dress rose up a little higher.

He swallowed as his eyes followed the rising fabric up my thighs just like I knew they would and I continued, while the bass from Hakeem's track started replaying from the beginning.

"Ya know I was thinking while you were gone and listening to this track it dawned on me just how talented you really are." I complimented and he smirked a bit then folded his arms across his chest.

He furrowed his brow a bit, tilted his head to the side, then tossed me this look.

My prey sucked his teeth then lightened up and smirked before speaking, "Oh yeah, it took you this long to figure that shit out. Hell, I told y'all dat back in the day when we were all hustling. 

That's why you and Lucious shoulda let me be down with his first album cuz ida had the bitch going quadruple platinum in like six months." He cockily tossed back.

A smile floated across my lips and I gave his body the once over again then deliberately let my eyes linger on his crotch. His breath shifted cause I'm giving his ass that look...you know that look that says I'm trying to decide it you workin' wit enough down there for me to even break a sweat over. He followed my eyes as they came back up to meet his and I smiled his way then spoke.

"You know what you doing Cookie." He belted out in more of a statement than a question as he leaned against the desk between us for a second.

"What Shyne...I'm just looking." I replied then bit the tip of my nail a little as I glanced back down between his legs then back up into his eyes and kept going. 

"Yeah, you just looking at my dick like you tryna swallow my shit whole and I ain't tryna have to kill Lucious ass over you tonight." He calmly spat forth.

I giggled, "A girl can't look Mr. Johnson. I mean Lucious is married and I am single you know." I countered then sat all the way up along the sound board and kept going.

I flashed him a seductive series of movements that made his eyes widen in surprise.

"Why you still over there...so far away, I know you ain't shy." I taunted.

"Man why you playin', everybody knows how that nigga is bout you." He muttered.

"So you're afraid?" I pushed as he rose straight up and stuck out his chest.

"Yo, I ain't afraid of shit. I'm just sayin' tho." Shyne uttered so I turned up the heat and hit his pride.

"Okay, well if you're gonna pass up this great pussy cause you afraid of my baby daddy that's on you but you know I always thought yo ass was sexy Shyne." I continued. 

His eyes darkened towards me as he began to slowly trudge towards me as if in a lustful daze.

"I told you that nigga don't scare me...but real talk...you really been feelin' me this whole time? Even while you were with Lucious?" He uttered as he stopped dead in front of me but didn't touch my body.

Nigga's and the whiff of pussy, I swear, gets the best of em every time. That little voice iny head chanted.

"Hell yeah, even while I was with him, but don't tell Lucious that cause you know he'll have a fit." I purred then extended my finger out towards him to motion for him to come closer and I slowly started to spread my legs. 

My eyes quickly glanced towards the studio door then back onto Shyne's face.

"You can touch me if you want to ya know but not here." I whispered as I put my hands along his chest and inched in a little closer to his face. He licked his lips.

"Why not here?" He mumbled as I hopped down from the sound board and grabbed his hand while his eyes darted straight down onto my ass.

This is just absolutely too easy, that little voice in my head echoed.

"Because I am Co-Ceo of this company and there are cameras in here." I told him as I began to lead him down the back hall.

"We can go out back to the private parking garage and get down there." I purred as a sly grin crept up onto his face while we neared the back exit. 

He grabbed himself then spoke again, "Damn...man I always thought ya ass was a fuckin' freak Cookie. Lucious stupid ass hell for letting you go." He growled as I glanced over my shoulder at him and we made our way into the desolate parking garage. 

I turned to face him and started backing up towards the only car in sight, "That he is, but this ain't got shit to do with him. I mean I won't tell if you won't." I replied.

I continued back peddling then stopped when the back of my legs hit the front of the car and before I could make another move Shyne picked my ass up and sat me on the hood. He cautiously slid his hands onto my exposed thighs, bit down on his lip, then grinned.

His breathing increased, "Damn you still fine as a motherfucker..." He lustfully groaned as he squeezed the top of my thighs while right in between my legs, as he stared down at my chest for a second and slowly started inching his hand upward. 

Fuck Lu, where are you...echoed through my mind as I closed my eyes for a second while Shyne pulled me closer through heavy breaths.

I glanced over his shoulder then smiled, because as if I'd beckoned him with my mind, there my baby came up from out the cut and quickly wrapped his Garrote around this dumb nigga's neck.

I quickly hopped down from the hood once his body moved back as Lucious stood behind Shyne choking the hell outta him and he started struggling.

Gagging is all that can be heard around us as Shyne continued to struggle and they thudded against the cement beam next to us. I instantly noticed Lucious' knuckles turn white as his grip tightened on the device around our prey's neck because of the extra added leverage their position just gave him.

Seconds passed as finally the struggle and scuffle for air began to die down. Shyne's arms started to slow as he scraped at Lucious' hands while spit flew from his mouth, and his frame went limp. Lucious held his grip for a second longer just to ensure that his ass ain't playing possum and then he let him go.

Shyne's body lifelessly thudded to the ground. I stepped over him as Lucious braced himself along the beam to catch his breath.

"Damn, what the hell took you so long Lucious!" I scolded as he tilted his head towards me while I kept going. "I almost had to kiss that clown, stupid." I spewed again then put my hands along my hips and waited for his reply.

Lucious sucked his teeth, eased upright, then moved toward Shyne's body, "Really Cooks, you talkin' shit right now." He huffed as I kicked our prey's motionless body to check for movement then leaned down to check for a pulse, while Lu pulled out his phone.

"Yeah, let's go." He blurted into the receiver then turned his attention back towards me and spoke.

"Like I just strangled the shit outta that nigga by my damn self mind you and I'm tired as hell. Damn girl, a hey baby how you doing or are you okay would be nice." He retorted. "Hell, you shoulda just let me shot his ass cause it woulda been a whole lot quicker." He continued.

I rose back to my feet as I saw Thirsty and a couple of guys pull up in a black Lincoln, "Shooting him woulda been to much of a mess dummy. We've gotta get his ass outta here don't we, this way there ain't really shit to clean up." I clapped back. 

Then headed over towards him and he tossed me a look as Thirsty and the boys got to work wrapping Shyne's body up in some plastic wrap.

I stroked the back of his head, "Nah gone. Leave me alone. Don't be tryin' to be all up on me now, when you wasn't concerned when a nigga hit his back on that hard ass beam." He playfully told me.

A smile engulfed my face as Thirsty and the boys lifted Shyne and toted him towards the truck.

"Awe, did my baby hurt himself. Come here and give me a kiss so I can make it all better." I taunted while stoking his head and he moved his face away from me. We both began to laugh a little and finally he pulled me into his body and stared down into my eyes as Thirsty approached us.

"Tariq is on lock down, just the way you wanted." Thirsty began then cracked a smile, "That cold ass water already got his ass wondering what's next. You handling that tonight or waitin' until tomorrow?" He asked as Lucious tightened his grip around my waist.

"Tomorrow." He replied and Thirsty nodded in acknowledgment.

"Aight, well I know what to do with that trash in the trunk so I'll see you tomorrow night." He muttered and began heading towards the car.

Lucious nodded as I rolled my eyes...I can't stand Thirsty's old tacky, Good Times suit wearing ass, but he gets the job done...that I will give him.

"It's almost done." My baby muttered as his lips pecked the side of my neck and my eyes looked up into his. He pulled me in even closer and rested his hands in the small of my back. I exhaled then rubbed the small pink bruise on the side of his head.

"You okay? I see Tariq got the best of ya old ass too." I playfully joked, he grinned and so did I.

"Why you always got something smart to say. I handled my business so you know that ain't even how it went down...don't play me. Besides don't worry bout that lil shit, cause that little love tap he got in earlier ain't shit compared to what I've got up my sleeve for him." He rebutted then gently brushed his lips against mine.

"Come on let's go home." I said as we began heading toward the garage door at the side of the building to head out front and take one of the company cars.

He grabbed my hand as we walked and my mind traveled before my man invaded my thoughts.

"You didn't believe I'd handle this did you?" He asked as I glanced over towards his intent stare.

"No." I honestly admitted.

I heard him take a deep breath "Well that's gone change. I hope this renews your faith in me Cooks." He told me as he held the door open for me to walk through then started back talking. 

"Me, you, and this baby are gonna get it right this time. I promised you that I'd find a way for us to be together and I'm keepin' my word." He confessed as we came to the front of our company and waited on the valet to pull up the car. 

Lucious stared down at me then placed his hand along my stomach once I didn't reply. I trust him and I know he's sincere but this is all just a lot for me to deal with.

This change in him is exactly what I wanted but honestly never thought I'd ever get.

He leaned over and started talking to my belly....

"Ya mama don't believe in me yet, but daddy's gonna fix that before you get here so neither one of you will ever have a reason to doubt me again." He uttered as I looked down at him and he eased back up as our car arrived.

I stared at his profile for a second as the brisk air whipped around us and he opened my car door himself.

"Two down and two to go Cooks." He muttered then kissed my cheek and trotted over towards the driver side and slid behind the wheel.

I furrowed my brow and contemplated his words.

"Wait, two to go? Who else you talkin' about?" I asked him. 

Lucious smirked at me then grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it as we pulled onto the road.

"Number four ain't important at the moment. Just know this...Tomorrow me, you, and the princess putting all this shit behind us and starting fresh. I mean that Cooks, once Anika's done then I want no excuses as to why you can't marry me again." He told me.

I eased away from him and shifted in my seat. "You pushin' mighty hard for this wedding G." I said. "But my nigga you gotta come correct and ask me right first. You got dat hoe Anthony Hamilton, so the hell makes you think imma just marry you cause you say so?" I asked and he grinned towards me.

"Oh, see now that's why I love you. You always keep me on my toes and shit...plus you know exactly how to use that little nasty mouth of yours in every setting." He replied and I giggled then swatted his arm.

"Shut up Lucious, you freaky ass dirty grandpa." I muttered and he chuckled. Silence began to engulf us after a few seconds then we pulled up to a stop light and he looked at me.

"What? Stop staring you damn creep." I blurted.

"I never set out to ever intentionally hurt you over the years Cooks. I've fucked alotta shit up between us but I hope you know that I've always loved you. You're my destiny. Always have been and I've always known it..." He trailed off then stroked my cheek and continued as his eyes shifted back onto the road.

"So, you're gone marry me cause you already my wife, we just need to make it official." He uttered then tossed me a quick glance and a sly grin. "But I'll do it big and put in the effort to hear that yes from your lips cause that's what you want and you deserve it." He confessed.

My emotions began to swell up inside of me at his words and I put my hand along the back of his neck as he continued to drive.

"I love you Lucious." I told him.

He licked his lips then replied, "I know you do, shit it would be kinda hard not to. I mean honestly baby...look at me...I'm the shit." He chuckled out as his head shifted back forward and slightly tilted back a bit while still laughing.

I shook my head at his silly ass and couldn't help but laugh right along with him as we continued to coast along the smooth pavement towards my house.

This fool just had to ruin the moment and say something stupid...but on the real...that's part of the reason why I love his ass so damn much.


	38. Domino Effect Pt. III

The true definition of stupid:

Knowing the truth

Seeing the truth

But still CHOOSING to believe the lies.

"Mmmhh." I groggily groaned as I rolled onto my back beneath the lush fabric of my Persian Comforter. My eyes focused on the ceiling as the sunlight streamed in through my slightly parted   
blinds and I smiled to myself.

Me and Hakeem went and got some genetic testing done yesterday so we can lower the risk of our son having any preventable hereditary diseases. They took a little blood and he asked if he could keep King last night so I agreed because I was exhausted and today, well today is a good day for a wide variety of reasons but mainly because I set my master plan into motion yesterday. 

Tariq finally stopped blowin' up my cell just before dinner last night and the reason for his constant naggin' is simple. I wanted Cookie gone after our fight the other night and since he refused to make that happen for me while taking down Lucious, then I flipped on his ass.

That's right, I went to the FBI and told them everything. In exchange for my help I walked away scott free with no charges filed against me and in the end, although I didn't stick around for him to show up, the FBI director called Lucious in front of me to inform him of what went on. Now I'm not sure of what all went on when he arrived, but my part in Tariq's downfall makes it appear that I've been on my husband's side the entire time and he can't over look that.

Honestly, I don't and never really planned to divorce him, plus he's way to valuable to be in prison, so I did what I needed to do in order to try and get back into his good graces.

I inched up against my lush pillows, stretched my arms over my head, then caught a glimpse of something very unusual outta the corner of my eye, lying along the pillow next to me.

My hand hesitantly reached over, smelled the beautiful flower, then noticed the small pink slip of paper beneath it and I opened it up.

Dearest Anika,

Things have been rather rocky between us over these past few months to say the very least and I know that's mainly my fault. You agreed to marry me to help keep me outta jail but I've taken that for granted and I apologize. Recently, there have been some huge changes in my life and there are some things that we should discuss face to face.

Namely...Us and our marriage. I know I've been cold and cruel to you and I know this probably sounds strange right now but some new revelations have surfaced and I think that we can fix this. That is, if that's still what you wanna do, of course.

I know how you like to sleep in when King's gone so I didn't wake you, but if you're at least willing to hear me out then meet me in my office downstairs when you get up.

-Lucious

A deep breath flowed through my lips as I shifted my feet over the side of the bed and re-read the note before me.

What the hell is going on right now? I asked myself as I got to my feet and paced for a second.

I sat the note down and thought to myself because he hasn't spoken a single kind word towards me since we've been married and now he wants to talk about us.

I sighed then weighed my options and decided to take him up on his offer as I quickly dashed off into my bathroom to get ready.

Forty five minutes later

Showered and fresh in my flowing white Gucci dress, I slowly made my way down the main staircase then took a deep breath while slowly sauntering towards Lucious' office.

I stopped near the door, cleared my throat then knocked lightly and swiftly heard his husky baritone say come in from the other in.

Gracefully I strutted into the room as he looked up from his paper an onto my face with a serious expression along his handsome features.

He licked his lips then softened his face towards me as I spoke.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked in my most confident tone. He stared for a few seconds, took a gulp from his drink, then stood to his feet and came next to me as I stood beside one of the plush chairs in front of his desk.

"I do." He bluntly stated then moved in a bit closer to me. His scent floated through my nostrils as he lifted his hand and slowly started trailing his finger tips down the side of my neck.

My breath shifted at his touch, my pulse quickened and I couldn't control the longing moan that left my lips at the tingling he stirred within me.

My eyes darted over towards his face but I couldn't move as I saw a grin spread across his face as he snickered then spoke.

"I see that's still one of your weak spots huh." He murmured then slightly bit down on his bottom lip. I swallowed then took a deep breath and moved to the other side of the chair.

"Lucious what is this? Not to long ago you basically told me I mean nothing to you and damn near choked me for trying to touch you...Now all of a sudden this. You being so, so--" Fumbled out before I was cut short.

"Anika look, I know I haven't treated you right lately but I also know that it was you that told the FBI about Tariq and honestly I'm speechless. I mean, I didn't think you had it in you to hold me down like that but I guess I was wrong about you huh." He stated. I took a deep breath and swallowed in anticipation of his next words.

"Lucious I--" I began.

"No no, let me finish. Now, I was told that they couldn't go into specifics since he'll be brought up on charges soon and I don't know how you found out what he was trying to do but it doesn't even matter. Your loyalty is what counts the most to me at this point." He continued then licked his lips once more, as his frame came towards me, and he put his hands along my shoulders then stared down into my eyes.

"I owe you what you have coming for everything you've done and if you let me I'm willing to try and fix this situation between us. I mean we did have some good times together didn't we." He bellowed as my mind began to rapidly flash images of some of our good times as a happy couple.

My gaze shifted down while he patiently waited for my reply, then I looked back up into his waiting eyes, "What about Cookie? She's always been the love of your life remember?" I nervously tossed back and his face scowled at my question and he took a deep breath.

"Sorry. Look, I'm not gonna lie, I do love Cookie but she's pregnant with her ex-boyfriend's baby and you can call me petty if ya want, but I can't raise another man's child. She and I are done because those two are gonna go through with their engagement so they can raise the child as a family. Cookie's always been big on that sorta thing and although it hurts, it just is what it is." 

He spoke through glossed over eyes.

I pulled him in close to me and embraced him. "Awe Lucious, I'm so sorry that you're hurting." I consoled him, all the while doing summer saults on the inside at his words. 

During our entire time together he was always so affectionate towards me and I've missed that. I mean honestly when he asked me to marry him I damn near passed out and I didn't even think twice or even read through the thick stack of paper work he brought by my office the next day, for me to sign so we could get the wedding process started.

He pulled his toned body back a little and stared down into my eyes, "Besides, although she's come a long way, Cookie still isn't quite as refined and classy as you are in high society settings. 

I know you probably hate me these days but I wanna make it up to you for how horribly I've treated you." He murmured then continued and honestly I just melted as his gorgeous eyes gazed into my own and his voice bellowed forth once again.

"I was thinking that since we haven't...you know....consummated this thing. Then maybe we should do that, tonight." He said and I felt my insides began to flutter at the thought of once again joining my flesh with his.

"I've already given the entire staff the night off, my mother is at Andre's, so we'll have the entire place to ourselves to play around in. What do you think?" He asked and I couldn't help but to blush a little as my eyes shifted downward from the intense glare of his piercing orbs.

"Are you serious Lucious. I mean are you sure this is what you really want...what about that whole Rhonda thing?" I asked as he smiled my way.

"I'm very serious and who cares about that dumb ass white girl. I never liked her ass anyway, so you actually did me a favor." Lucious' stated then ran his hand down the side of my face.

"You're my wife now and I'm gonna start treating you as such. I've already arranged for you to spend the day at the spa and to visit a few other places so by the time you get back this evening, I'll have every thing else taken care of and set up just the way I know you like it. There's already a car out front waiting on you." He told me.

I gushed like a giddy school girl, I mean this is a total one eighty from the way he's been acting towards me, but it's honestly all I've wanted. God, if I knew that flipping on Tariq's ass was gonna bring him back to me this fast I woulda did that shit months ago.

"Lucious, I don't know what to say." I admitted.

"Just say yes and I'll take care of the rest. You know I love the fact that you've always been a little dirty, but it's been so long I think I need a little refresher course babe." He replied and rose his eyebrow in my direction.

"Yes." I hurriedly blurted and then without warning he leaned in towards me and my pulse quickened.

"Good." He stated then gently pecked my lips with a smile along his face.

And shortly there after I was out the door and on my way to get pampered and ready to finally reclaim my man in every way.  
MEANWHILE...BACK AT THE MANSION

"Ucckk....I think imma be sick from hearing that bullshit. You did a good job of convincing her ass tho." Cookie chanted as she trotted back into Lucious office via the hall leading to his private bathroom in the back with a plate in hand.

Lucious smiled as he scooped up his drink and took down a quick sip, "Damn Cooks, you gone eat up everything in the kitchen greedy ass. You sure it ain't more than one of them little monsters in there and are you positive they ain't no little Mexicans." He teased and she tossed him a look.

"Shut yo ass up Lucious, callin' my baby a little monster jackass. Just cause we know it's yours don't mean you get to talk shit now." She chuckled out then took another bite from her food.

"And no, it ain't no little Mexican in here. Laz was the only one of them I ever messed with and he's long gone but obviously, the baby likes tacos so that's what we're eatin' and if ya ass gotta problem with that then kiss it." She told him then smacked her ass.

He started laughing as she headed towards the bar to fix a glass of water.

Lucious moved up behind her, "Oh I'll kiss it, lick it, bite it, hell I'll do what ever you want me to do wit it my love." He responded as she turned to face him and they stood directly in front of one another. Cookie sipped from her water then leaned back against the bar.

"Give me a kiss." The king of the castle told her. She looked up into his eyes as he tried to lean forwards then she put her hand up in his face.

"If you want this nookie or these kisses then go disinfect ya mouth first. Ain't no way them lips touchin' mine after you kissed crusty the crab breath havin' ass Boo Boo Kitty." She snapped.

"But I barely even--" He whined.

"I don't wanna hear that shit, gone in there and put that damn Crest and Listerine to work my brother...that is if you wanna kiss me baby." She taunted then grabbed her plate and walked back towards his desk.

Lucious slumped his shoulders a little then heavily sighed and rolled his eyes. Cookie took a seat behind his desk as he mumbled under his breath then began heading towards the bathroom. 

"What was that?" She asked between bites right before he left the room and his eyes met hers.

"I said, that's why ya damn breath smells like day old guacamole and you're getting fat...I hope you look like the Stay Puffed Marshmallow Man by the end of this pregnancy blubber butt." He taunted through a devious grin and stuck out his tongue, before dashing through the door as she tossed the closest thing to her hand from his desk and towards his back.

"Ooohhh, I hate you stupid." She shouted despite the fact that her grin wouldn't be contained as she rolled her eyes towards the door and grinned.

BACK TO MS. KITTY: THAT EVENING

Time seemed to fly by as I enjoyed the day of pampering and pleasure that Lucious planned for me. None of his words made sense to me at first but once he told me about Cookie then everything fell into place and it's actually kinda hard to believe that they've decided to move on from each other.

Honestly my nerves are sky high right now as my car slowly approached the gates of the mansion and the brisk night sky surrounded me. I can't believe that he wants us to work things out and I can't believe that he's ready for us to take our relationship back towards an intimate level.

All day long my body's been tingling just thinkin' about what my husband has up his sleeve. I mean he's always been a great lover, especially when he's trying to make up for something, so I can only imagine his plans for me tonight.

"Have a good evening Mrs. Lyon." My driver told me as I hopped down from the SUV then moved up the stairs and into the house.

Total darkness and pitch black surroundings engulfed me as I shed my coat and sat down my purse. "Lucious." I called out as I began moving down the foyer but suddenly my movement came to a halt as I saw a trail of candles leading up the main stair case. I carefully followed it and once I made it to the top I noticed the trail continue as my heart began to speed up because this path is leading me directly towards Lucious' bedroom.

A deep shaky breath filled my lungs as I approached the slightly cracked door to find soft music playing and the shower running in the bathroom. I inched inside the dimly lit area then eased down onto the bed as I heard the shower stop. 

"Lucious baby it's me so don't even bother putting on a towel." I called out as I removed my shoes and my eyes closed for a second as I stretched back against the softness of his massive bed. Imma suck his sexy caramel ass up from top to bottom tonight and make sure he forgets all about his little fling with Cookie.

I heard a throat clear and my lustful thoughts were interrupted by the worse sound to ever fill my ears.

"A thirsty hoe til the end I see. Maybe I shoulda hit ya ass a little bit harder and knocked some sense into you." Cookie's voice hissed prompting my eyes to snap open as I eased up from the bed and sprung to my feet as she posted up in the door frame of the bathroom and folded her arms across her chest. My back faced the door as we stared off.

"What the hell are you doing here....Lucious....Lucious." I called out and she inhaled deeply, then pursed her lips.

"Hmmm. Girl shut ya dumb ass up, Lucious ain't here chile...once again he played you." She hissed in my direction with a smug look along her lips as she clicked off the music. I sucked my teeth and I felt anger starting to swirl around my neck.

"I'M SO SICK OF YOU, OLD ASS BITCH! ALWAYS TRYIN' TO RUIN SOMETHING. I HATE YOU!" I snapped as my chest heaved up and down outta frustration. Every bad thing that's happened to me in the past two years is because of this bitch and I can't stand it any longer.

"Oh Miss. Kitty's got a little bite huh. Cute little girl, but it damn sho ain't enough to scare me you nasty thirst bucket." She taunted while moving further into the room.

"Now, you ain't dumb so let me be blunt about what's finna go down okay." She began then posted up and put her hands along her hips, "Bitch your time is up, so we can either do this the hard way or the easy way. Your choice, don't make me none regardless, but I'd like to not have to break a sweat." She stated and I laughed.

"You and what army Cookie." I countered then glanced around the room, "Only people I see are you and me, so I doubt--" I uttered but then my words got trapped in my throat as I felt a stiff finger tap my shoulder. My eyes shifted over my shoulder and I saw Andre behind me, with Ms. Leah right next to him.

My eyes shifted back over onto Cookie, who now had her pistol pointed directly for me and a sly grin along her lips, "Looks like the odds have shifted now don't they Anika." 

"You, Y-Y-You can't do this. My parents will look for me and what about King, you'd kill your own grandson's mother." I stuttered as my breathing increased.

"Oh that's all covered. You see, a buddy of mine from Harvard helped me install a little something special on your phone." Andre uttered as both he and Ms. Leah moved towards me with a black bag in tow and he pulled out an enveloped note, along with a USB drive.

"You shouldn't just leave that thing lying around in a house full of people. Say like during family dinner for instance, I mean my friend's little software gave us everything from your voice, to your finger prints, and even a handwriting sample, so we can do whatever we want with them." He continued and it was then as I stared down the barrel of Cookie's gun, totally surround by Lyons on all sides as Dre poured what I can only assume to be Chloroform onto a napkin, that I realized my fate.

"I hope you told your son you love him cause ya won't ever see him again, but don't worry, we'll make sure he's well taken care of." Cookie taunted as I felt Dre's strong arm wrap around my neck, a napkin fall over my nose and mouth, and within seconds blackness encompassed me.


	39. Off With The Heads Of Those Filthy Kingdom Usurpers

Eventually everybody's gotta die

But normally it depends on the life one has lead

That dictates how they go.

ACROSS TOWN AT THE ANTONY AND CLEOPATRA WAREHOUSE...THAT SAME NIGHT

I adjusted the brim of my black Fedora then crossed my leg and shifted my body weight within the confines of my gold trimmed black Italian leather chair.

I watch as Tariq fought for his life while the death pit water tank, continued to fill with water. He made it to the top with shackles around his wrist then gasped for as much air as possible. I pressed the button along the controls in my hand and motioned for my goons to get to work.

They lifted the small hole at the top of the cell as Tariq weakly swam nearby. We've been at this for a little while now, so he has no energy to fight back at all, as two of my men attached his shackles to the pulley overhead, then hopped down and fully lifted the lid to the tank.

A smile inched across my face as my prey gasped for air and the long sturdy industrial strength titanium chain attached to the electric pulley in the ceiling began to buzz to life. 

My eyes stayed focused on the limp and practically drained body of my soon to be dead, only sibling, currently being lifted from the huge indestructible tank practically filled to the brim with water. I've watched him talk shit then struggle to find an escape method for the past hour or so to no avail but now playtime is over.

For all the trouble and bullshit he's put me and my family through, me and my goons have been torturing his ass since yesterday.

Once high enough for my liking, I pressed the button and his ass dangled up high above the water tank that's been his home since I took him captive. Cooks just texted me to let me know that they've got Anika, so it's time to get this show on the road and end my little brother once and for all.

Motionlessly he just hung there in nothing but a pair of shorts as water rained down his body...

"You know it didn't have to be like this Tariq..." I began and his head slowly lifted up a bit, his eyes with fire in them as he struggled to focus on me.

"I mean you're blood and everybody who knows me knows that I take very good care of my blood...but noooo. See you didn't want a brotherly bond oh no, you wanted my head on a fuckin'   
steak now didn't you!" I barked.

"F-Fuck Y-You, Y-You S-S-Sadistic Bastard. E-E-Even In Death....I'll Always, B-B-Be A Better Man T-Than You." He growled through trembles and my grin began to spread even wider at the sight of him. At least he's tryin' to go out with a bang and I like that.

Last night the tank was half full with freezing water and he sat in there with nothing but what he currently has on, for at least 12 hours before the tank automatically drained.

Then about an hour and a half ago the jets came on full force and pumped cold water in to the top this time while I gleefully watched as Tariq swam towards the top, in search of the last fading traces of air he could find.

Deep pants floated through his lips as his red eyes darkened in my direction and I responded to his insult.

"Well, in any other world outside of this cold ass world that I rule, you'd probably be right about that." I growled then rose to my feet.

"But you see in this world, I always come out on top because unlike you, I've mastered the art of war. You just had to poke me and provoke my anger which was dumb on your part...I mean haven't you ever read those signs at the zoo that tell you not to get to close or taunt the Lions, Tigers, and Bears." I replied as Thirsty came from the back and gave me the thumbs up.

My attention shifted back up onto my prey as he continued to hang, suspended in air a few feet above the tank that's about to become his final resting place. I eased my free hand into my pocket and paced as I continued speaking.

"You know you were right about one thing Tariq. We both did get a half of our father." I stated as the jets at the bottom of the tank began to heat the water and bubbles began to form as the temperature increased and it came to a rapid boil.

"See, I got his fire, his drive, and his tenacity. All of which helped to make him one of the best cops in the city back in the day and me the man I am. You on the other hand, well you inherited the sloppiness and inability to know when you've met your match that ultimately lead to his death and ironically is about to lead to yours as well." I tossed his way.

Tariq managed to lift his head all the way and stared directly into my eyes, "S-s-so what you gone S-s-shot me then bury me in that ditch over there next t-t-to Shyne? Well do it then...get it over with!" He shouted while his body trembled and his teeth chattered.

I eased back down into my chair then stared up at him while the jets of the tank continued to heat the water beneath him.

I licked my lips, "Oh no my brother, I've got something far greater in store for you, a little experiment if you will. See, I've always enjoyed Chemistry...Shit if I had of stayed in school I probably woulda gotten A's in it but, never the less, I found it quite interesting how Sodium Hydroxide or Lye to most folks, doesn't really do much harm to human skin on it's own like most acid based substances." I began while my eyes noticed the once clear water now shifting into a thick white cloud beneath him as the pumps attached to the back of the tank rapidly added the chemical.

"But, if mixed with water and boiled to at least 300 degrees, Sodium Hydroxide can completely, and very painfully, dissolve a human body in two to three hours. I hear that's how Mexican Drug Cartels get rid of their victims these days. Now, see me, imma man that likes to push limits so I thought I'd test out this theory but with a tank full of water boiling at 500 degrees instead...you know just to see if it speeds things up a bit." I spewed then noticed as his chest began to heave and he glanced down at his fate.

"You're a fuckin' psycho!" He yelled with all the strength he could muster up and I chuckled.

My finger pressed a different button along the controls to the pulley holding him and his body began to lower.

"Yeah, well I might be, and if you had more time you could thank my mama for that...but sadly you don't cause in a few minutes yo ass is finna be liquefied into vegetable oil. Bye bye now." I countered as he lifted his legs and began to struggled while growing closer to his certain death.

Suddenly my attention shifted as I heard voices heading my way from up the steps within the basement of this warehouse. A shrill scream and rattling chains echoed through the air behind me as I tossed a quick look over my shoulder to witness my former little brother's body convulsing as he became further and further submerged within the tank.

"Ion need you to show me around punk. This my shit too, now get the hell on before I go upside yo damn head! Where's Lucious?" My ears heard as Cooks snarled towards Thirsty and began to emerge from the darkness with Andre right behind her.

"Cookie, I don't think you wanna see that...it may be..." Thirsty tried to reason, but she tossed his ass a dismissive hand and kept right on walking towards me. While Dre carried Anika's limp frame in his arms behind her. I heard the lid to the tank slam shut as my goons lowered a huge tarp over it to cover what's now left of he who was once known as Tariq Tha Freak Cousins.

Cookie came up into my face, glanced over my shoulder, then back into my eyes. "That him?" She asked and I nodded as she paused and stared at the tank for a quick second then tossed me this look while rubbing her fingers fingers together a bit as if pleased.

"May he rest in hell." She smirked then looked back up into my eyes and chimed back in, "He suffer for that mouth?" She probed while stepping around me a little. I straighten my back then stared at her with a small grin along my lips cause only she would ask me some shit like that.

"Of course he did...you know I wasn't gonna let him get away with how he talked to you at dinner that night." I replied as Dre came up beside me and Cooks headed towards my chair.

"Y'all drop your grandmother off?" I asked him as we both began to make our way up next to his mother.

"Yes sir. She's with Mal right now." He replied.

"Uh dad, this place looks creepy as hell. Where did it come from?" He asked me as Anika lied lifelessly against him.

"Well son we needed a place to do this and be able to dispose of all the evidence easily. During her time in control of Empire, Camilla bought this place because she called herself setting up an entire production factory and boutique for that dumb ass Antony and Cleopatra clothing line." I explained.

"I bought the property after her death, your mother and I are donating it to charity, and since most of the renovations have already been made to the rest of the place, everything except the cement flooring anyway, then I figured this would be the perfect spot to handle this." I informed him as he nodded.

Cookie stood up then strolled over to the ditch not far from Tariq. Her body lounged along the edge of the open patch of earth...a twelve feet deep patch of earth to be exact, which is were 

Thirsty dumped Shyne's useless ass body last night.

"Andre." She called out towards our oldest and he glanced over towards her.

"Yeah ma." He replied.

"Bring that bitch on over here and let's get this over with. I'm sick of smelling her trashy ass scent and the sight of her is bout to make me vomit." She exclaimed and as ordered he marched over towards her while a smile inched across his face.

Normally Cooks and I would never involve one of the boys in something like this but honestly, Andre insisted on being here to see Anika meet her maker and for all the pain she's put him through his mother and I didn't object.

Ten Minutes Later

Cookie and I watched as Dre pulled the ladder up from the hole then dusted off the front of his pants as me, him, and Cooks stood over looking Anika and Shyne's final resting place. Her ass   
isn't dead yet but it's for a very good reason...she's gonna suffer.

The tank is currently being drained, along with the liquefied remains of my ugly ass half brother.

My wife, mother of my only grandchild, now lied surrounded by dirt as we watched her. Cookie bent down next to us and lifted up the small tin pale full of freezing water then promptly tossed it down and it splashed onto Anika's body prompting her to slowly stir.

Her head shifted around a little as her eyes searched her surroundings and it didn't take long for her to realize that she's now lying in a ditch.

"AHHHH...OH MY GOD!" She screamed as she bolted to her feet after noticing Shyne dead right next to her. Her back hit the side of the ditch as she began to breathe heavily then her eyes darted up towards us.

"What the hell is this? Let me outta here you three sick bastards! This can't be happening...lord save me." She ranted as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Oh bitch, you didn't believe me when I told you ya time was up...well you should have and trust me when I say that there ain't nothing that God can do to save yo ass this time." Cookie spewed with venom down towards her as she mean mugged her while walking back towards me.

"Lucious....Andre....please. I'm beggin' you..." Anika continued to cry out as I wrapped my arm around Cookie's waist as she smacked her lips as Anika kept pleading for her life.

"For King's sake." She cried out as her eyes shifted back and forth between us. "Don't do this to him, don't make him have to grow up without a mother like you did Dre. You're a Christian, have some compassion." She pleaded. 

Dre's eyes narrowed for a second as he merely stared down at her with a look of pure disgust and hatred along his features.

He leaned over and picked up a shovel lying on the ground next to him then spoke as Thirsty and the goons stood off in the shadows watching. 

"Huh...tell me...did you stay long enough to hear my wife beg for our son's life when you pushed her down the stairs and murdered him? You have compassion for either one of them?" Dre growled.

Anika's eyes shifted towards me as tears streamed down her face, "Lucious please, I thought--" She began but I cut her words short.

"Anika, know this...King is a Lyon, so he will never be alone and he will always be taken care of. You on the other hand, well you killed two Lyon's and in this family we firmly believe in the principal of an eye for an eye...besides, you were warned about the consequences of threatening me." I barked as the dump truck beside us roared to life and the operator patiently waited for my signal.

"There's no way you'll get away with this." She tossed towards us next as panic filled her features.

"Girl bye. You haven't figured out by now that we've covered all our bases on this...so chile, it's already done. A few days from now this entire ground will be covered in cement and nobody will ever know ya ass was even here. But look on the bright side...you'll be firmly rooted in the very first building to be named after my grandson." Cooks bluntly stated then continued as   
Anika stared up at her with confusion written all over her face and my baby snickered.

"See, via my meeting with Angelo Dubois not to long ago, this place is going to be turned into a half a million dollar community center for underprivileged youth and since Lucious and I are having it built then the city agreed to name it after King. Thus, you'll always be rooted in the foundation of the King Messiah Lyon Community Center." Cooks continued then blew a kiss down towards our victim and tossed a look over towards our oldest.

"Arrivederci boo boo. Andre...baby the honor is yours...finish this bitch." She spat forth.

Dre scooped up a shovelful of dirt and began tossing it down onto Anika's body. She swatted and spit as he continued to shovel a few more times while she started screaming at the top of her lungs. 

My hand landed on Dre's shoulder and he stopped shoveling. I motioned towards the dump truck operator and her shrill screams finally ceased as he dumped a massive load of dirt directly on top of her, followed by another to completely fill the twelve feet deep hole, then smoothed the land down evenly.

I inhaled deeply. Yes we buried that bitch alive, but that's what she deserved and honestly I'm just glad It's done. All the pests stirring up trouble in the kingdom are finally all dead an outta our lives forever.

Cookie looked over at Andre as he blankly stared down at the grave. She walked over in front of him because he seems like he's in a daze.

"Andre, baby are you okay?" She probed as Thirsty walked over towards me and I gave him instructions regarding the dismantling and scattering of the tank pieces in various locations, while they talked.

My attention shifted back towards them for a second as Dre started hitting himself in the head. 

"It's just....I just...I was tryin' to live right God." He mumbled to himself while his mother looked on. 

"Andre baby no...stop that. Come here." Cookie calmly told him as she pulled him in close to her. 

Andre tightly pulled his mother in against his chest, "Baby it's okay. I know you've been trying to live right and you have been sweetheart. This doesn't make you a bad person because God knows your heart and he see's the good in you." She assured him. 

Dre pulled back a bit then stared down at her. "Ma, loosing Rhonda hasn't been easy for me." I heard him confide in her, "But I know that you're right, I just feel....I don't know how I feel." He confessed then continued.

"But maybe now, I can finally start to heal." He stated. "Thanks Mom." He finished then kissed her head as I strolled back over towards them, grabbed Cookie's hand, and we left the scene.


	40. Tying Up Loose Ends

Never be afraid to fall apart...

Because it's merely the start of a great opportunity.

An opportunity to rebuild yourself and bad circumstances...

Into the way you always wished they were.

A MONTH AND A HALF LATER

My hand gently brushed the warm skin of my son's cheek as he peacefully lies sleeping along his back in his crib. He's four and a half month's now and honestly at first he had a hard time adjusting during those first couple of weeks without Anika around but now, he's settled in just fine. 

I braced myself against the railing of his custom Ivory and Gold resting place...bought by none other than my over the top ass parents of course...but just like they promised...King hasn't wanted for a thing.

"You really did good with him fool." Mal murmured from beside me then cracked a taunting smile towards me as we both stood watching him sleep.

I grinned a little, "Thanks bro. You know my stroke game killa." I replied then did a little dance.

"Yeah, but ya pull out game is obviously weak." Mal countered and we shared a laugh.

A few minutes passed while we just stood there, then I inhaled deeply and chimed back in.

"It's crazy you know. I never thought I could love something or somebody more than my damn self...but just hearing him laugh when we play together makes me feel like--like..." I struggled to describe my feelings as Mal glanced back over towards me and grinned.

"Like you'd give your life just to keep that smile on his face and make sure he's safe. I know Keem...I felt that way about Lola ya know." He admitted as we stood within the silence for a bit longer.

"Mal..." I uttered as I grabbed the baby monitor from the dresser next to us and we headed towards the door.

"Yeah Keem?" He responded as we made our way outside of the nursery door and he eased it closed.

"I feel guilty about Anika. I mean, I just feel like maybe I shoulda fought harder to protect her for King's sake ya know. He needs a mother and true Ma is here but...man, Ion know. 

Sometimes, I just feel like I let him down" I confessed then stared up towards him through guilt-ridden eyes before hanging my head.

Mal wrapped his arm around my shoulder and began to lead me down the hallway towards the living room, "Hakeem, what happened to Anika was her own fault. There was nothing you could do because she brought that shit on herself and honestly, I'm glad she's gone. You're stepping up to the plate right now, so if anybody let King down it was her...because Anika knew the consequences of crossing mom and dad." My big brother advised as we both plopped down along the sofa.

I grabbed my bong...no, I don't smoke around King...but I still get me a little hit or two every now and then.

Jamal smacked his lips as I sparked it up but he kept going, "She killed our nephew and our sister in law. Dre still hasn't fully worked through all of that yet and he probably won't ever fully get over it. Family first right?" He probed.

"Yeah. Family First." I muttered.

"Okay then. She had to go because I think her scandalous ass woulda spent King's entire life using him to figure out some way to get to us. Namely mom and dad...but since all this stuff with her and the Feds is over, haven't you noticed how things are changing." He asked. "Dad's changing and for the first time I feel like we've got a real legit shot to break the cycle so this family can actually be some what normal." He continued.

I inhaled deeply then took another hit from the bong while absorbing his words. "I guess you right." Tumbled from my lips.

"You guess? Fool I am right. Dre's been coming with me to some of the new PTSD support groups I've been going to and despite what I said before I haven't seen the look in dad's eyes when he talks about how much he loves mom, since I was a little boy and he used to take me to visit her at the prison.

"But, Mal Ion know if I can just lie to his face when he gets older and starts asking questions about his mother. I know the story and how mom and dad set it up to look but still tho..." I pouted.

"Keem, we got you aight. King's gonna be fine son, trust me." He muttered then squeezed my shoulder as I put the bong back down along the floor and he spoke once more.

"Besides I thought you said that you and Tiana were doing really well. I mean after she broke up with ol' dude and all...it didn't take long for you two to hook back up." He tossed out.

"I've seen how great she is with King and he seems to really adore her too." He continued as I smiled at the thought of my bae and my boy together and took a sip from my drink.

"Maybe if ya dumb ass doesn't screw it up this time, I'll actually get a sister in law and you know she'll help you raise King just like he was her own. You know she's always been wifey material and you two are both definitely sprung based on the looks of things in y'all new video." My brother taunted with a sly grin along his lips.

I smacked my lips then smiled and shoved him, "Man shut up." I replied then tossed him a look.

Just as I was about to chime back in the door bell rang so I hopped to my feet and shuffled towards the door. I checked the monitors to see Dre and grandma standing side by side, so I quickly let them in.

"Morning my brothers. We brought breakfast." Andre professed through a bright smile as they both entered and grandma kissed me and Mal while we all migrated towards the kitchen.

Thirty five minutes later

Posted up in the kitchen, I glanced over at the time along my state of the art smart fridge...it's now about 9:05 a.m. as my brother's and I sit around my table with demolished plates before us. We've been discussing a few last minute details surrounding the special Share Holder's meeting scheduled for next week.

"Okay, so like I was saying. Dad said that he wants you and Tiana to open with a performance of the new song. Then he and I are gonna break down how we did in each area of our yearly NYSE reevaluation, followed by Mom closing things out with the news about the tech department's upgrades to the Swift Stream App." Dre finished.

"That sounds cool Dre..." Mal blurted but then trailed off and glanced around for a second and jumped back into the conversation.

"Uh guys....where the hell is grandma?" He asked as it quickly hit all three of us that she's been gone for quiet a while now. 

"Ion know. She said she wanted to look around for a second but that was like twenty minutes ago...I know she didn't leave." I exclaimed as Dre rose from his seat.

"Grandma." He shouted as we all stood and began to head out in search of her.

"Grandma." I piggybacked but then just as we were about to leave the kitchen she appeared from around the corner.

"What is it? What's all the shouting for?" She calmly stated as she rocked King back and forth along her shoulder.

I reached out towards her, "He okay. I didn't hear him on the monitor...what's the matter?" I worriedly asked.  
Grandma shifted away from me as she stroked King's hair and smiled, "He's just fine. A little wet diaper that's all but I took care of that and he's just fine." She replied then kissed his head.

"Why you ain't just tell me grandma, I woulda came up and changed him. You ain't have to do it." I told her as we all stood there chatting.

"I was just walkin' around and decided to peak my head in on him. When I did he was lying there on his back looking up at the mobile overhead and not making a sound." She admitted while swaying back and forth with the baby in her arms. Dre grabbed his glass of juice from the table as she continued.

"You know I was lookin' at your baby pictures the other day at your father's house and thank goodness, this little one won't go through that little ugly faze you did at his age Hakeem." She blurted and caught me a little off guard as Mal and Dre started laughing.

My brother's kept laughing as she continued, "Besides, I know how to take care of a baby and I need the practice anyway....we've got another little one on the way soon." She nonchalantly stated then turned her back as if she didn't just drop a bomb.

My brother's and I followed while she headed towards the den, "Wait another little one. Who's pregnant grandma?" Andre asked as she stopped and faced us while they stared at me.

My hands flew up, "Don't look at me. I learned my lesson the first time and plus Tiana's on birth control anyway....so it ain't ya boy." I told them. 

Grandma started chuckling and our heads snapped back towards her while she continued to bounce King.

"Oh you three stop it. It's not nice to play games with an old lady." She began then tossed us all a dismissive hand and finished, "You boys know what I'm talking about...Huh, I'm sure you   
three have already started buying gifts for your little brother or sister by now so don't tease." Grandma said.

We all looked at each other in utter disbelief as she slowly strutted off while lowly singing a song to her great-grandson. Me, Mal, and Dre all faced each other.

"She can't be serious right? I mean, if mom's pregnant, why wouldn't either of them say something to at least one of us about it?" I probed as my brother's and I formed our usual strategy huddle to absorb this news.

"I don't know Keem, but there's only one way to find out?" Dre said as he whipped out his phone and our investigation began.

MEANWHILE OVER AT THE MANSION

Lounging within the confines of Lucious' huge extra large tub, bubbles surrounded us while I lied between his legs and his arms wrapped around my body. He fed me a strawberry from the bowl beside us then pecked my lips and licked his own.

I smiled as the news blared around us and he leaned down, pecked my lips a few more times then ate a strawberry himself.

Suddenly the news anchor tore both of our attention away from each other and onto the huge plasma screen mounted into the wall at the foot of the bathtub.

News Anchor

"Federal Officials tell us that there are still no leads on the nationwide manhunt for former FBI Agent Tariq Cousins. Mr. Cousins was fired from the FBI a little over a month and a half ago for his role as the mastermind behind trying to frame hip hop Mogul Lucious Lyon. He was scheduled to turn himself in two days after being fired but somehow managed to cut his ankle monitor and flee the state without a trace."

"Officials say that former agent Cousins is also wanted in connection with the disappearance of Mrs. Anika Calhoun Lyon as well, wife of Mr. Lyon and mother to his grandson. Based on all they know thus far the FBI has stated that upon searching Mr. Cousin's residence they found evidence of a struggle having taken place along with traces of Mrs. Lyon's blood as well."

"We've also learned from an inside source that Mrs. Lyon's phone, audio recordings, and a few handwritten letters were also found at the scene. Each of these items describing the torrid details of an illicit affair between the two of them, obviously gone wrong. Anika Lyon's parents are denying her involvement with Mr. Cousins and have issued a million dollar reward in hopes of their daughter's safe return but as for now Jill...with no bodies or sightings of these two...things seem to be growing colder by the day."

"This is Cynthia Bradshaw with Good Morning America back to you in the studio." She finished as I felt Lucious promptly lift the remote beside him and shut the television off.  
A deep breath filled his lungs as his grip tightened around me once again. I felt his hands move onto my growing baby bump and I melted into his chest, while warm water surrounded us.  
Lucious kissed along my ear lobe then started singing into it and I found myself grinning from ear to ear.

"Cookie's havin' my baby and it means so much to me.

There's nothing more precious than to raise a family...with you..

If there's any doubt in your mind, you can count on me

I'll never let you down, lady believe in me..."

I shifted and glanced up into his eyes then spoke, "Ya very own Jodeci remix Lucious...really. We're doing that this morning." I teased cause it was kinda cute and I know he's being sincere.

"Whaattt, it's true and don't front. You know Jodeci was dope, ya ass used to wear that damn tape out when you were cleaning up round the house back in the day." He tossed back then pecked my lips again as I shifted back forward and he caressed my stomach some more.

"You're starting to show and I think it's time we told the boys." He murmured down my way.

"Yeah okay" I replied.

"Besides, I probably won't be able to keep this to myself any longer after we find out the sex in a couple of weeks anyway." He admitted as I adjusted myself against him then spoke. I took a nervous breath.

"Lucious...I don't think we should find out the sex. I think we should wait and let it be a surprise." I admitted and felt his chest heave up and down.

"What? No Cooks, I wanna know." He bluntly stated. I huffed then shifted around to face him and straddled his lap as he inched back a little further in the tub and we made direct eye contact. I put my hand up along his chest a little.

"Lucious, I just feel like we should wait. I mean, we knew the sex of all our other children before they got here...don't you wanna at least have a little suspense this time. It's not like we can't afford to go out and buy stuff once the baby's born." I offered as his hands found their way down onto my butt and he sunk back a little further into the water with me atop of him.

"Hell no. I wanna know and I don't get why you don't." He retorted so I eased up a little higher on his lap and brought my face in closer to his. My lips slowly brushed against his, then I leaned back as he tried to plant a real kiss on me.

"Please Lucious." I innocently purred, then started rocking my hips against him and he squeezed my ass. I moved my lips down towards his neck and started trailing kisses downward from his ear.

Lucious hungrily groaned in response to my actions, then sucked in air through his teeth as I felt his hands squeezing my ass a little harder this time, while his nature started to rise.

"Cooks...I'm not gone change my mind on this. I really wanna know. Plus, the decorators have already come up with designs for either a boy or girl nursery and they're just waiting on me to say the word." He moaned out.

Instantly his body stiffened while I slowly increased my grind against him, my mouth moved towards his then nipped at his lips before pulling back.

He groaned then darted up and captured my lips before I could move away. His hands roamed my body while our tongues danced together but after a few minutes I broke free but stayed right up against his lips as I spoke.

"I want this to be a little girl but I don't wanna jinx it...every time we've known the sex either it was a boy or something happened." I whispered against his mouth then slyly eased my hips up a little and slid down onto his wood as my tongue darted back into his mouth.

We both moaned at our coming together as our lips reconnected and I slowly started riding him as he panted.

"Pretty please daddy." I whined as heavy breaths filled the air and I braced my hands along the rim of the tub for more leverage then began to pick up the pace of this seduction.

Lucious tilted his head back, "Ahhhh...Mmmm Cooks. Damn baby." He moaned as I stared down into his eyes.

He looked down between us as my hips now rocked at a steady pace and he bit his lip while the water rippled around us. Our eyes connected once more, "You know you're so fuckin' wrong for this." He bellowed as his grip tightened along my waist.

"Is that a yes." I asked as he shifted us upright then clamped down along my shoulders so that all of him was inside me and my body jumped a little bit cause he's all the way up in it now.

I bit down on my lip and dug into the meat of his back at the sensation while he brought his head to mine and started matching me stroke for stroke.

"That's a yes." He huskily panted in reply to my request, kissed my lips and we continued our session.

An Hour Later

I huffed while standing along the side of Lucious' bed in my robe and lingerie as we both got ready for the day. I can't decide what to wear and my nerves are urked.

"Baby, come over here and help me please?" Lu asked as he leaned against the bed post at the foot of his king size.

He extended his arm out towards me then shifted his head to the side with a sly smirk painted along his lips as I approached.

"You know you ain't slick right." He muttered and I grinned while fastening the latch on his platinum and diamond cuff link.

"Who Me...Why what ever do you mean Mr. Lyon?" I playfully joked. 

"Um Hmm. You coulda just told me why you wanna wait and I woulda agreed." He cheesed my way.

I licked my lips, "Maybe, but I wanted to make sure you said yes. Besides, I like starting my day off with a serving of you for breakfast." I tossed back then plopped down along the bed as he shifted around to face me with a smile on his face as I slid his brief case, lying next to me, over towards him.

"I'm meeting Keem and Tiana in the studio later on, you comin' right...I want you to hear they're new track?" I asked as he slid on his suit jacket then opened up his brief case.

"Yeah. I just gotta little something to take care of first then I'll be there." He uttered.

I picked up my phone and started scrolling through it as the sound of papers shuffling echoed around me. Huh, what the hell these damn boys want, that little voice in my head wondered as   
I noticed the series of missed calls from each of my sons. My thoughts were interrupted before I could call them back to see what's up.

"Baby." Lucious' voice echoed towards me once more and I glanced up at him.

"Huh." I said.

"I've got something for you." He responded.

"Oooohhh a gift. Yaaassss, what is it." I cheered while clapping my hands together.

He held up an envelope towards me and I scrunched up my face and began to open it up.

"This don't look like no diamonds." I said as a serious expression swept over his face then he smiled.

"Cooks, I know you don't want us coming out with this pregnancy until the divorce is final but I think this will make you much happier than diamonds." Lucious countered as he eased in between my legs while I quickly scanned the documents and his hands rested along my thighs.

My mouth dropped at the words before me and I looked up at him, "Are you serious. Don't play with me Lucious Lyon." I blurted and he smirked.

"I'm not playing Cooks." He stated and I felt tears rushing to the surface of my eyes as he explained.

"As of yesterday, my marriage to Anika has been officially annulled on the grounds of Inability to Consummate the Marriage. I paid her doctor a little extra to verify we hadn't slept together the entire marriage, due to a minor sexual dysfunction that made her unable to perform. The same day we got her blood through that Genetic testing she and Keem had done, this was done as well...so now..." He pulled my legs closer to the edge of the bed as my arms found their way up around his neck.

"Viola..." He began but I cut him off.

"Legally, the marriage technically never existed and wasn't valid." I finished through a mile wide grin as his arms found their way around my body and he pulled my body a bit closer as he replied to my words.

"Imma have my publicist release a statement in a couple of days so the world will know but, as it should've always been...there's not a trace of evidence in existence anywhere, that says Anika Calhoun was EVER Mrs. Lucious Lyon." Tumbled from his lips as I caressed the back of his head while he pulled me into his chest and passionately kissed me.

Later that day: The Side Activities of Lucious Lyon

The soles of my Ferragamo's thudded against the pavement as I followed behind Thirsty and the sounds of fist meeting bone continued to grow closer.  
I unbuttoned my suit jacket and approached the scene as my goon halted and stood off to the side while I stared down at his nearly lifeless victim, shackled to the floor by his arms with a harness around him extending from the ceiling.

He looked up at me through eyes nearly swollen shut as I eased my hands into my pocket then grinned down towards him.

"Mr. Jamison...I know you didn't think the last encounter we had was gonna be our final time seeing each other now did you?" I sarcastically asked as his punk ass panted heavily while blood saturated his face and entire body.

"P-p-please don't kill me." He lowly begged and inwardly I laughed.

"Don't kill you...you say." I taunted as his head hung for a second before he managed to drag it back up and face me once more. My eyes narrowed and I scowled down towards him.

"For what you did to Cookie, ya ass should be dead already!" I forcefully barked as I leaned down just a bit to met him at eye level. I can't be getting blood on my damn new suit and besides his ass ain't worth it anyway.

I stood straight back up and buttoned my suit jacket once more and circled him for a second, "You know...I'm glad I had so many eyes on me before that I couldn't kill you like I'd originally planned to do when I first saw you. I mean you actually made me a boat load of money with the spectacular performance you put on in the Super Bowl so I wanna thank you." I taunted as he sat there against his knees while I continued to speak.

"You pushed the love of my life right back into my arms with that little stunt of yours and I'm feeling especially good today." I stated as he glared up at me and I continued, "Of course you know by now that I'm having a baby and as of today, I'm no longer a married man...so life's great. Thus, I'm gonna spare you." I told him as it appeared a sigh of relief left his lips.

"Thirsty." I stated as he slid a remote from his suit jacket pocket and the big screen set up directly in front of Jasiah came to life. "Lift him up." I instructed my other goon as I approached his limp frame then stood close to his ear as bright images flashed before us and his eyes finally opened fully.

"You live but you see that up on the screen don't you." I calmly uttered as images of his brother, sister, and mother all bound and gagged with guns to their heads displayed. His breathing increased and he nodded in acknowledgement of my question.

"Good. I want you to remember it because if you so much as utter Cookie's name or even see her ass in passing, they'll be the ones who pay for your sins. I mean if somebody even asks you about her in an interview yo ass betta say no comment, hear me." I coldly tossed his way.

My frame inched away from him as his body fell back down to the floor and I peered his way, "Now, I trust that you understand and that this stays between us." I spat forth and he nodded.

"Yes sir Mr. Lyon." He uttered barely above a whisper. I couldn't help but to smile as I lifted my eyes back up towards my goon.

"Good job. I see you taught his ass how to respect his elders huh." I joked as both he and Thirsty chuckled.

"Cut his ass loose, dump him off on the banks of the Hudson, and let him find his way home." I instructed the large muscle bound man before me.

He nodded as I patted Thirsty on the shoulder then turned my back and walked back towards my life and my soon to be wife.


	41. Moths To A Flame

2 weeks later: Share Holders Presentation

You know what's said about Moth's to a flame right...

Constantly drawn like a moth to the flame, you'll get burned by the fire if you get to close.

Yet despite being singed, our love has constantly drawn us towards one another because it's fueled by an undescribable passion unlike most.

Our bond appears to be flame proof because like a moth to a flame

We're both helpless to the beautiful ghosts that true love sheds in order to reveal a love that can not be contained.

Shielded by darkness, up high within our balcony box seat at Leviticus, a deep breath filled my chest as my hands slid inside of my pockets and my mind began to travel back in time, while my eyes stayed focused on the stage below.

Over the past two weeks a lot has happened. Two days after the annulment was announced, Cookie and I went public about our relationship and the new baby. The boys accepted it well,   
although, they really didn't have a choice in the matter...they all actually kinda seem excited about our newest addition.

Presently, I can't help but to think back...back onto the past of me and the woman now so eloquently working the crowd of share holders and guests from the stage before me.

Things have not always been at there brightest between she and I.

To say we've come a long way from that moment would quite honestly be one of the biggest understatements in the world.

From battling and not being able to stand one another one second...

To devouring one another or flirting because we can't live with nor without each other in the next...

We're drawn to one another, and even with all odds against us, betting against Cookie and Lucious, would be your worst and most foolish mistake yet.

Despite it all...It's always been me and her against this crazy ass world, wether we were behind bars on lock down...

Or out amongst the world, totally free to roam, fuss, fight, or fool around...

No matter the circumstances Cookie has always held me down.

Cuz see her light shines so bright that it blinds me from the gold diggers and Thots, who come my way...

No matter if she's yelling or slapping me upside my head

Cookie Lyon's the only woman I want beside me each and every day.

My heart began to thud against my chest while Cookie finished her presentation on the upgrades to the Swift Stream App. I felt a hand on my shoulder as I leaned against the wall of our private balcony box near the back of the club. I promptly shifted my head in that direction and calmly listened.

"It's all set." Thirsty told me as I stood straight up and adjusted my suit while the crowd below continued to listen on intently.

I licked my lips then spoke, "Webb's controlling it right and you're sure she can't see me?" I asked and Thirsty nodded.

"Yeah, he's gonna bring it up once the video starts playing and just like you specified, the stage lights are extra bright." He tossed out then chuckled and continued, "Shit. I'd be surprised if she can see anybody's face in the front row, let along you way up here." He finished.

A deep breath floated through me as I shook my head then ran my hand over my chin. I eased up towards the edge of the balcony railing to see Webb down below in the cut and since I made sure that no one sat this far back in the club there's no one around him to interfere or make a sound.

I'm a little nervous right now, but it's go big or go home on this, and because my baby's worth it...I'm going big.

My eyes shifted back out towards Cooks on stage as a loud applause rang out around us while she ended her presentation.

"Thank You. Thank You." She replied with a grin along her lips. Her body began to shift around to leave the stage but then she was interrupted before she could take another step.

"Uh, hold up...hold up ladies and gentleman." Hakeem came through along the speakers as he and his brothers sauntered onto the stage side by side, each with a mic in hand. Their mother furrowed her brow towards them a bit bewildered.

"Yes, ladies and gentleman we have one last thing we'd like to present tonight if that's okay." Andre chimed in next while they made their way up next to their mother and Mal jumped in next.

"That's right. Now as some of you may or may not know tonight is a very special night for our family." He began. Keem shifted a bountiful bouquet of flowers from his arm with a mile wide grin along his lips while his brother continued to speak.

Jamal slid his arm around Cookie and they all faced the crowd, "Tonight is a special night for our family because it is our mother, Ms. Cookie Lyon's, Birthday Y'all. Everybody say Happy   
Birthday Cookie." He cheered then kissed her cheek while the crowd began to roar and the boys gave her the flowers followed by hugs and kisses.

She wiped tears from her eyes as she smelled the tropical arrangement and they continued, "Mom, there's no other woman on this earth that could compare to you. You're truly one of a kind and irreplaceable, not only to this company but to us as well and we love you dearly." Dre stated.

"Yep and just like us..." Keem began then shifted to the side a little as the big screen behind them glowed to life once more and he finished.

"There are a few other people who wanna wish you a Happy Birthday tonight." He stated and then up popped images of various different artists she's worked with.

The King of The South, T.I.P., letting her know how much he enjoyed chillin' with us during his last visit in the city on business.

Elle, clean and sober mind you, from her tour bus and singing her own Happy Birthday tune from her guitar.

Ms. Patti Patti herself, who belted a special birthday message of love and affection towards her as well.

My feet carried me towards Webb as he inched closer to me and I stepped aboard the steel Chariot that I'm using to surprise my baby tonight. She looks absolutely amazed by what's going on right now but things are far from done.

The final image flashed across the screen...one of Cookie's dearest friends and legendary multi-platinum diva...Miss. Kitty Monroe herself.

"Hey sista girl." She joked with a glass in hand.

"Now, although I'm an Empire shareholder I couldn't be there tonight because as you know I'm out on my world tour but I just had to stop by and add my two cents. The boys reached out to me for this and of course I agreed because honestly Cookie you're one of the best women I know. I love you girl and I just wanna wish you the happiest and best birthday imaginable." Kitty uttered then blew a kiss towards her friend. She sipped from her glass then jumped back in while I watched on from my position up high above the crowd.

"Oh, Kitty girl...thank you so much and I love you too." Cookie gushed towards the live broadcast of affection from her friend.

"Now, I've gotta go back and give these people there money's worth but before I go, I just wanna introduce you to a very talented and dear friend of mine that dropped in to do a little something special for you tonight. Enjoy." She cheesed. "Oh...and if I were you I'd brace myself girl." Kitty ended.

"Ciao bella. Love Ya." She blurted then the screen faded to black.

My baby looked around cluelessly for a second then suddenly the bright overhead lights shifted from red to blue as the curtains behind them parted and out stepped my main man and his band, to perform a new song that I wrote especially for her.

He stepped up to the mic and grinned. "This is from him." John gushed her way as the beat dropped to the song. 

He began to sway then closed his eyes and the serenade slowly began.

John Legend flashed my love a bright smile as the beat dropped and swarmed through the atmosphere then he pointed out towards the crowd. 

The attention in the room shifted towards the direction John pointed and directly onto me as Webb slowly rolled me closer. Cookie's mouth drop at the sight of me and she gasped. Her hand flew over her mouth and a single tear slid down her cheek.

Our boys stepped to the side as their mother's eyes grew even wider while the spot light shined brightly on me heading their way.

The crowd around us sat in awe while I held firmly onto the railing of the lift toting me. It began to lower a bit as I got closer to the head of the stage and my family.

A deep breath floated through my lips then I spoke, "Baby, I tirelessly racked my brain trying to decide on the perfect birthday gift to give you. At first I thought maybe diamonds, then I was like nah maybe furs...but then..." I began

The entire audience grew quiet as Webb lowered me to stage level and I stepped down from the lift and approached her while tears welded up behind her lids.

I gripped my mic and continued.

"But then it finally hit me. There's only one thing that I could possibly give you that's worth more than all those material things combined and that makes perfect sense." I confessed while easing in front of her awestruck face. I smiled then gave John the thumbs up and continued.

"Oh my God Lucious, how did you--?" She lowly mumbled, but I cut her off as I slowly eased the flowers from her hands without hesitation and passed them off to one of the boys without letting my eyes waver from hers.

I held her hand firmly within my own and wasted no time as I swiftly eased down onto my knee in front of the room then stared up at her.

"I've never loved anyone the way I love you. The worst day of my life was the day you told me that you were done with us and wanted nothing more to do with me because of how badly I hurt you. I felt like my heart had been ripped from my chest because I know now, just like I knew then, that I'm not whole without you. You're my better half and every night since that night, I've dreamt of nothing more than this moment right here." I continued while her eyes brightly shined down upon me and I kept going.

"This moment where I could finally prove to you how much you mean to me. You're truly my dream come true...my destiny." I eased the ring from my pocket then gazed back up into her face while damn near everyone around us had their phones out recording.

"So, not in the shadows or behind closed doors but right now...in front of the entire world...I'm putting you back in your rightful place and that's by my side." I uttered then swallowed hard and took a deep breath while camera flashes brightly popped around us.

"Baby, take one last chance on me and on us. On our love..." I trailed off while nervously popping the top to the box.

Hey what can I say... She still makes my insides jitter. I took a deep breath and pressed on.

"Loretha Cookie Lyon be my one again...Cooks will you marry me?" I asked as the song began to wind down and the room waited in anticipation of her answer.

She closed her eyes for a second then shook her head before opening them, as my heart bounded against my chest, all the while. Her beautiful brown orbs met my own once more as our images shined brightly along the screen over head and she smiled at me.

"After all this Lucious...How could I resist. Yes stupid, I'll marry you." Tumbled from her lips and the place erupted into cheers while I rose to my feet and swooped her up into my arms.

Our lips met and for a second there I think we kinda forgot where we stood.

We savored one another while our tongues danced together as if they're long lost lovers finally being reunited.

"I love you so much." I whispered against her while I held her face within my palms, and we both lustfully panted against each other's lips.

Drawn to that blazing flame between us...

She groaned into my mouth as I gently held her bottom lip captive then sucked on it.

"Uh mom and dad." I faintly heard one of the boys murmur, as the muffled sounds around us began to grow clear again.

We broke apart to the rousing sounds of cheers, whistles, and applause. Our boys surrounded us as Cookie blushed uncontrollably and I grinned while sliding my arm around her waist then pulled her in close to my body.

I glanced down at Cookie once more and her eyes met mine head on.

"I love you too." She mouthed.  
Our gazes shifted back out onto the audience because finally everything's falling into place the way it should be and should have always been.

"To the Empire!" I shouted.

"To the Empire!" Thunderously sounded around us and within minutes our family strolled off the stage.

Not perfect or trouble free, but for once, all on the same page. 

Finally on the same side instead of in Warring Kingdoms.


	42. The World Is Ours Pt. I

A wise man once said this about the love of his life...

A strong woman is the life line of her family

For she carries within her the power to endure pain and the courage to sacrifice.

She has the power to create and nurture life

Because she is indeed the epitome of love and sacrifice.

There was a time when I called myself stupid

Stupid for believing in the love of a selfish man.

But then God showed me his soul

Showed me that even the most devious and rotten of scoundrels can change.

Now, that man rides or dies with me because that's just what Gangsta's do.

We, well we, were Gangsta's then and we're definitely still Gangsta's now.

And no matter what's thrown our way we've got each other's backs because I love his gangsta ass to the ends of the earth and he loves mines too.

One Year Later

I stretched and unleashed a yawn as my arms floated over my head within the confines of the silk sheets surrounding me. A warm tropical breeze floated through the air around me as I   
slowly began to open my eyes. Today's my birthday but unlike last year we're not doing anything big or grand...today it's just gonna be me and my baby chillin'.

We're keeping it simple, which is why we've been at our house in Fiji for the past few days. Me, Lucious, and the entire family.

My hands glided over the empty spot next to me and I noticed my husband was gone. We got married a month after he proposed, and four months later the apple of my eye was born. I shifted back over onto my back and damn near jumped outta my skin at the sight before me.

"Ms. Leah...what the hell!" I muttered forth as she stood on my side of the bed with her body leaning over the edge towards me. Her hands dangling a long piece of string with my wedding ring attached to the end over my stomach and she looked focused.

"Oh, did I startle you Cookie? I'm sorry dear. Don't mind me though, I'm just trying to check a few things out real quick." She nonchalantly uttered. I gazed up at her in disbelief while the bright rays from the sun poured in through the massive double glass windows of me and Lu's master suite.

My mother in law continued to twirl the string over me, "Uh, Ms. Leah, what is going on?" I asked doing my best to remain calm because outburst startle her and I ain't trying to have her flipping out on me...not today.

She furrowed her brow as if in deep thought then sat the string down on the night stand beside me as I eased upright and rested my back against the headboard. Ms. Leah stuck her finger out and quickly ran it across my cheek, rubbed them together, then responded to my query after a few seconds.

"Well, I'm just trying to figure out what you're having sweetheart that's all." She plainly stated and I tossed her this look in response.

"What I'm having? Ms. Leah I don't--" I began but she promptly cut me off as she folded her arms over her chest and stared down at me through pursed lips.

"I mean your skin's not oily and you don't have dark patches on your cheeks either. Plus your wedding ring was moving side to side and not back and forth over your stomach, and according to my grandmother that's a definite sign of a boy. Shoot that's how she predicated Dwight and she was never wrong." She continued.

I licked my lips and absorbed her words as confusion swirled around me. "Ms. Leah, I have no idea what you're talking about." I blurted as she stepped to the side while I shifted my feet over the side of the bed then stood to my feet and slid on my robe.

"What makes you think I'm pregnant?" I asked her as she followed hot on my trail while I made my way towards the bathroom.

Over this past year we've gotten exceptionally close and for some reason she's so comfortable with me that she sits outside of the bathroom while I get ready for work in the mornings and talks to me about all types of things.

Warm water filled the sink as I began to brush my teeth and she posted up within the door frame, "Why do you two always feel the need to hide these typa things. Now, I heard you throwing up a couple weeks back, plus I over heard you talking about how bad your head was hurting on the jet during the flight down." She spilled and I couldn't help but to smirk a bit as I put my toothbrush away and began to wash my face.

Ms. Leah continued to speak, "Now, I'm not stupid young lady. Tell me, have you been craving sweet or sour things...and who was the aggressor in the bedroom that night I heard all that banging against the walls." She tossed towards me as I made my way towards my closet.

I glanced over my shoulder at her words, "Oh my God, you heard that?" I asked. She smacked her lips.

"Of course I did. I was taking my nightly walk and just so happened to pass by your bedroom door." She blushed towards me through a smile as my cheeks began to tint a little and she kept speaking.

"I think Hakeem told me that the young people these day would say, you two have go chill or slow chill..." She put her hand on her chin then pondered for a second, "Or maybe he said no chill...awe it really doesn't matter it was something like that though." Her voice echoed as I began to riffle through my wardrobe. I shook my head as she pulled up beside me.

"So, who started it. Because I'm pretty sure that's when you got pregnant and they say that whoever was the more aggressive one during conception, then that's what the sex of the baby's gonna be. You know Dwight's not gonna tell me, so I'm asking you." She confessed then waited with wide eyes in anticipation of my response. I couldn't contain my snicker because her ass stays trying to investigate something like Inspector Gadget.

My fingers combed through my hair as I shifted to face her. I chuckled then spoke up, "Ms. Leah, I'm not pregnant okay. I mean I just had a baby 7 months ago, plus, if you must know...I got my cycle two weeks ago which is why I was throwing up that morning." I confessed and she squinted her eyes at me as I grabbed a flowing summer dress and headed back into the main part of the room.

"Are you sure. I mean cause--" I cut her off, "Ms. Leah, I'm positive and if I was, you know I'd tell you." I reassured her and a bright smile floated across her face as she pulled me in for a hug then kissed my cheek.

"Alright Cookie. Well, I'll leave it be then." She stated with her hands planted along my shoulders.

"Where's Lucious?" I asked as she unleashed me from her embrace and suddenly her eyes got wide as if remembering something.

"Oh, that's right...that is the reason I came up here." She mumbled to herself as I began applying a light coat of makeup from my vanity.

"Dwight sent me up to wake you. He said that he's waiting down by the pool for you." She stated then began to head towards the sliding door.

She paused for a second as she stood in the doorway, "You sure you're not--" She blurted once more.

"Ms. Leah." I bluntly stated then heard her chuckle in response to my words.

"Okay, okay...you know your body. I'll leave it alone...Oh, but happy birthday sweetie and I hope you enjoy your day." She murmured then slid outta my space without another word.

I grinned at myself within the vanity. That woman is a mess and a true handful, but I love her.

Twenty Minutes Later

Swiftly my feet carried me off of the glass elevator and towards the back patio near the pool, where Ms. Leah said Lucious is waiting. The house if awfully quiet this morning and I wonder where all my babies are right now, because normally they'd be down here or scattered all around the place and making tons of noise.

A brisk tropical breeze floated by me as a smile inched across my face at the sight before me. The bright sun glowed around me as A harpist sat right beside the patio door playing a beautiful melody and a table for two sat idle within the custom island lounge area that extends from the edge of the deck towards the middle of the ocean front pool.

I began to make my way towards it as I noticed my husband sitting on the side of the island with his feet dangling in the water. He ended his phone call then looked up at me and despite the fact that I see him every day, I damn near melted because he looks so handsome today, it's ridiculous.

"Morning my love. You sleep well?" He asked with a smile along his lips as he rose to his feet and met me half way. My smile wouldn't be contained as he pulled me in close to his toned frame then kissed me before I could respond.

"Mmmhh." I moaned into him as we stood there beside the steps of the island. I licked my lips then replied to his question, "Yes, I slept very well but what's all this." I asked regarding the place settings and flowers before me. He stepped back from me a bit then took my hand and kissed it.

"This is breakfast. I just wanted to start your birthday off on a good note, so Thirsty and her nurse just left to take my mother out shopping and sightseeing. I also sent the kids out for the morning so that we could be alone as well." He rebutted then carefully guided me down the damp stairs and towards my seat. 

I sauntered over and plopped down, he quickly pecked my lips, then his bare feet carried him over to his own spot as he took his place across from me while the shade from the palm trees surrounding us shielded us from the bright rays of sunshine around us.

Lucious reached across the table and grabbed both of my hands then stared directly into my eyes and spoke, "You sure this is how you wanna spend your day? I mean are you positive that you don't wanna go out or have a party of something cause you know you can have whatever you want Cooks." He probed.

I smiled, "Lu, I don't need a party or a bunch of random people around me to make my birthday special. As long as I'm with you and our family, then that's all I need." I confessed then leaned across the table and pecked his lush lips once more.

After a few seconds, one of the kitchen staff surfaced from inside with bountiful trays of food, and after a brief prayer we both dug into our plates as gurgling rapids of water cascaded around us.

LATER THAT NIGHT AT AN ISLAND BAR

My eyes glanced away from my phone as I slid it back into my pocket and refocused my attention on my brothers. I noticed the time along the bar wall display 10:45 p.m. as I took a sip from my drink, while Keem and Dre laughed around me.

"Man, you laughing but that shit wasn't funny Dre." Keem whined then sucked his teeth and kept going while our big brother continued to laugh uncontrollably.

"Bruh, I thought she was gonna kill me with that damn pool stick, for real. I mean, dang she acted like I beat the boy up or something. We were playing football and he fell, boys fall, that's just what we do." He tossed towards us next in defense of himself.

I smirked while reliving the events from yesterday morning at the vacation house, "Yeah, but Keem you know how Ma is about that little boy. She'll kill somebody's ass, including one of ours, over King and you know that." I told him as he took a sip from his drink and chimed back in.

"Yeah, but damn Mal it's not even that big of a scratch on his face and it's not like it ain't gonna heal up after a while." Keem rebutted then shoved Dre, promoting him to stop laughing.

"Okay. Okay, my bad Keem." Andre jumped in as he shifted within his seat then wiped his eyes. "Seriously though little brother, you know that Ma doesn't wanna give Anika's parents any reason to complain about a damn thing. I mean you know they already look down on us, so how's it gonna look when they get him next week and he has a cut on his face." Dre explained.  
Keem huffed, "I guess you're right, but I mean he'll be two in a few months and shit happens. Besides Anika's parents ain't gone start no mess over him, I think they're just happy to have a piece of her ya know, since the search for her has gone cold." Keem advised us as the waitress came over and brought us all fresh refills of our drinks then took our empty glasses from the table.

"Well, on to something a little more positive...how's Tiana and when's this wedding supposed to be poppin' off?" I asked as both me and Andre grinned his way

Keem's smile and excitement wouldn't be contained at the mention of his new fiance's name as he opened his mouth and responded through a grin while rubbing his hands together.

"Well you know... she's finishing up her tour pretty soon and since my album just dropped at number one cause of all the publicity our single got when we performed it in certain cities, mom thinks we should do it shortly after she gets back, so we can both capitalize on all the hype round us right now." He began.

"T's already been planning and she's always running stuff by me when we Face Time at nights, plus of course y'all know mom's been helping her out with all the details and stuff so it won't be to long from now...more than likely next month or something like that." He admitted.

Andre put his hand on Keem's shoulder, "Well looks like we've got more than just Mal's new album to celebrate now don't we." He uttered then lifted his glass and we followed suit, "Guys, things haven't been easy for me since Rhonda died but I just wanna thank you both for being there for me and for continuing to be there for me when ever I need you." He began then swallowed and continued.

"I'm really proud of you both. Keem, you've proven yourself to be an excellent father and I know that, if ya bride can make it down the isle this time, then you're gonna be an excellent husband as well." He tossed towards our little brother then shifted his gaze over towards me.

"Mal, I know getting shot kinda messed with your head a little...kinda threw you off for a second and took you away from you're first love, which we all know is the music. But, despite the stumbling blocks in your path, you pulled through and now I just know that the new album is gonna do big things. I think it's safe to say that it's probably your best work to date." Dre cheesed my way.

"So, I just wanna make a toast to us. I mean no matter what happens or what we go through we've always got each other and nothings ever gonna change that. I love you two knuckles heads." He professed then lifted his glass higher and we all clicked in agreement then took sips from our cups.

A few minutes passed as the crowd around us continued to expand while we sat at our table in the cut. "Aye, what y'all think mom and dad doing right now cause I can't believe Ma ain't wanna go out for her birthday." Keem asked through a grin.

"Ugh, sleepin' I hope. I know dad said they were supposed to have a couple of people over but we all know that don't mean a damn thang, cuz those two are like rabbits. Shit, they'd sneak off just to get it in then come back like ain't nothing even went down. Whatever they're doing I just hope they keep it to themselves cuz I ain't tryin' to hear that freaky shit tonight." I exclaimed.

"I know right, with it being her birthday and all I'm sure dad's gonna pull out all the extra freaky stops tonight." Keem blurted through a scrunched up face then kept going.

"Thus, imma need me a few more shots before we go back home." He joked as he motioned towards the waitress to head our way.

My eyes shifted towards the huge flat screen over the bar and the interview being held. A familiar face that we haven't seen in quite some time flashed brightly over head as I watched the broadcast.

Interview

"So, you heard it here first folks. Fresh off his recent retirement, Jasiah Jamison will officially be joining the ESPN team next week so make sure you tune in for his first broad cast, right here on Sports Center." The announcer blurted as images of our mother's ex fiance flashed across the screen and he smiled.

"One more question before you go Jasiah." The interviewer stated.

"Sure thing Dale, shoot." Jasiah replied.

"Well, we see that you recently got engaged to your high school sweet heart and Head of Pediatrics at Cedar Sinai Hospital, Dr. Abigale Howze. About two months ago correct?" He questioned as both of my brother's gazed drifted towards the screen while the waitress brought a fresh bottle of alcohol to our table. We all watched on because honestly we never actually found out why Sy and our mother's relationship ended, so this is interesting, quite honestly.

"Yeah, that's right. Abby and I are expecting our first child in a few months so the wedding's gonna be next week. I'm really excited about it to say the least because I honestly love her to death." He admitted.

"Yes, we see that you decided to shy away from the lime light and marry a regular person, any particular reason why? I mean we all remember your very public proposal and then abrupt separation from ex fiance Cookie Lyon last year...tell me, did that have anything to do with your decision to shy away from another relationship with someone in the industry?" He asked him.

Jasiah's eyes averted the camera for a second then he looked back up and cleared his throat while shifting in his seat nervously, "Look Dale, this isn't about my past relationships ya know. 

This is about the future. My future here at ESPN, with the love of life, and our soon to arrive son." He stated as our attention shifted back onto each other while the interview rapped up.  
Hakeem broke the silence first, "Hey, y'all ever noticed that Jasiah never talks about mom. I mean every single interview I've seen him do since they broke up, he doesn't even mention her name and seems uncomfortable whenever she's brought up." Keem stated.

"Yeah, I noticed that too but ain't no telling why though. Ion know, maybe he feels some typa way about her being pregnant close to the time they broke up and the baby winding up being dad's or something." I tossed out as both of my brother's nodded.

Suddenly a voice flooded towards us, "Well, how the hell y'all three handsome young Lyons end up down here in Fiji without me getting the memo." Tumbled through his lips as he approached our table.

"Lee, what are you doing here?" I asked as he tightly embraced me first, followed by Dre and Keem.

"You know me and the husband are always going some where chile so we decided that this year it'd be Fiji." He exclaimed with a tropical drink dangling between his fingers. "How are your parents?" He asked next with a smile painted along his lips.

"Good. They're doing really well." I replied as Keem filled my shot glass to the brim.

"I'm glad to hear that. The wedding was absolutely beautiful and I'm praying for them to have many happy and successful years together. I mean hell, it took long enough for them to come to their senses right." He confided in us.

"Oh, I meant to call Cookie to let her know that Pepsi called and since I did the first spot for them, they want me to direct your second commercial as well... so I'll be seeing you soon my friend." He tossed towards me then smacked his lips and continued.

"And Jamal, make sure you tell Lucious that no, his ass can't be apart of this one either." He chuckled out.  
We engaged in a few minutes of small talk then Keem spoke up.

"Aye Lee, let me get a pic for the gram. Ya ass be on there just as much as me, so I know you're down." He muttered as Lee scooted up close to us and we all huddled around as an on looker snapped our picture with Keem's phone.

After we all said our goodbyes, my brothers and I reclaimed our seats. Keem checked his watch then refilled his glass.

"Boy, you betta slow down. Show up too drunk tonight and mom's definitely gonna kick yo ass." Dre tossed his way through a grin.

"Awe man, I've got this. Besides, the nanny's there and no matter what, y'all know neither mom nor dad are gonna let a thing happen to my son. Besides ion even really go out no more anyway and y'all know that." He replied then took his fresh shot to the head. Dre and I followed suit then refilled our glasses. 

The night's young and with Cookie and Lucious back at home, we all need to prepare our minds and cloud our eyes, just in case we come home and walk in on something unexpected.  
Let the drinking begin...


	43. The World Is Ours Pt. II

Back at the House: A Couple of Hours Later

2:30 a.m.

I lounged back with my drink in hand against the plush white leather of our custom made entertainment room furniture.

The bumping, ride or die anthem by Kehlani, that I produced for the Suicide Squad Movie earlier this year, blared around us.

The sparkling lights from downtown Fiji shined brightly below us as my girls surrounded me and talked amongst themselves. Everybody has a drink in hand and is feeling good, but me, well 

I can't tear my eyes free from my man. My fingers twirled my straw around in my cup as I took inventory of his body.

He's sitting across from us at the table near the bar with his boys, playing cards. The view from up here on the top floor of our house is to die for but honestly, I've been sitting her memorized by his smile for the past ten minutes. It's one of the things I love most about him...Lucious' smile can light up an entire room.

My eyes watched as Vaughn's silly ass held a stack of hundreds up to his ear then started joking around.

I folded my feet under me with my glass in hand as I surveyed my husband's body. My eyes followed him as he tilted his head to the side a bit then sunk down into his chair and laughed at Vaughn's antics.

Today was great, just me and him enjoying the city, and one another's company without any distractions.

I thought back onto how far we've come. He broke me down despite my battle to keep him away from my heart after he married Anika, but now, I see that there was nothing that I could do to fight this thing between us.

I bit down on my lip while watching him, remembering how he licked my ass from head to toe while we were in the shower, only a couple hours ago before all of our friends arrived.

He loves me better than any other man I've ever been with and right now, what my girls are talking about is going into one ear and outta the other cuz I can't keep my mind focused on anything except for what imma do to his ass once they leave.

"Cookie...COOKIE!" I heard Mary shout over the thumpin' bass of the music swirling around us. I shifted towards my girls with a sly smirk along my lips cause honestly I'm a little buzzed right now.

"Damn girl...ya ass over there in a trance huh." Sanaa teased as she tossed me this look.

"I know right. Damn, Lucious' stroke game must be outta this world cuz yo ass over there staring him down like he's a piece of meat." Mary piggy backed and they all started laughing as she lowered her shades and tossed me this look.

I huffed then sucked my teeth and took a sip from my drink as Kerry added her two cents into the conversation next while laughing at Mary's expression.

"Um hmm. Talked all that damn shit bout there being other fish in the sea and how you weren't dealing with Lucious anymore and now look at you...over there extra thirsty for the D like a junkie." She teased through a mile wide grin and chuckles.

I tossed them a dismissive hand.

"Whateva bitches. Y'all always tryin' to clown somebody hell...least I gotta man." I snapped back.

"Hol up, Hol up...I gotta man, don't do me." Mary countered as Kerry shook her head too.

"Yeah, me too, don't you see my hubby sitting over there playin' cards with ya boo and dem heifer...so don't come for me either." She spat forth prompting us all to laugh at each other's silliness.

"Anyway, it don't even matter what y'all say. Lucious' ass sprung too, shit always has been." I told them then rose to my feet. "I had this other dude chasing me but when we first met, I started doing the wop and Lu's ass been hooked on this booty ever since." I demonstrated with my glass in hand.

"Got his ass trailing behind me like a puppy." I taunted. Of course as always, the swaying of these hips caught my husband's attention and he smiled over at me as our eyes met and he tossed me a wink.

"Awe, look at y'all...all sappy and in love." Sanaa teased as the song changed again and Lu's attention shifted back onto the card table.  
I sipped from my glass and just as I was getting ready to reply my attention was jolted from the conversation and onto this face, as it groggily trudged my way.

He rubbed his eyes as the fabric of his Iron Man pajamas clung to his little body and he came closer to me, "Nana." He whined then climbed up along the edge of the couch and crawled up onto my lap.

"King what are you doing up baby boy. What's the matter?" I probed as his arms found their way around my neck and he rested his head against my chest before speaking through poked out lips.

"Nana, I had a bad dream." He told me and my heart just about melted as I rubbed the small scar next to his eye that I almost killed his daddy about the other day. King's talking so well, but that's no surprise because we have the best early education tutors in the country teaching him.

I shifted with him in my arms, sat my glass down, then stood up and caressed his hair. "A bad dream huh. Well that just won't work now will it, you want Nana to sing to you." I asked him and he nodded yes in response to my words.

The girls turned back towards each other as I began to make my way towards the back hall where his nursery is and I caught Lucious staring me down outta the corner of my eye.

As I made it to his door his head popped up and he looked into my eyes, "No, not it there...it's scary in there." He told me.

I rubbed his back, "Okay, well how about we go see if daddy's awake and that way you can sleep with him." I asked and he nodded as his head found it's way onto my shoulder. It didn't take me long to make it around towards Keem's room near the back of the house.

Ever so gently easing the door open, I peeped inside and saw this sight.

I couldn't help but grin as he and King's dog, Prince, lied side by side along the bed. Prince didn't bark or make much noise as he saw me approaching with King in my arms. The pup merely moved over as I pulled the covers back on the opposite side of Keem's bed and slid his son beneath them. Prince snuggled up next to King and after a few minutes of me rubbing his head and lowly humming his favorite lullaby he drifted right back off to sleep.

After pulling the covers up over Keem and shutting off the left on lights in his room, I began to make my way down the hall towards Mal and Dre, you know, just to check on my babies. My hand pushed Mal's door open and found him sprawled out in a chair near the corner of the room, dead to the world as well.

As my feet carried me through the darkened halls, I shook my head, those three must have really drunk a lot because Dre's ass is laid out as well in his room right next door to Mal's.

I glanced down at my watch to see the time at 3:01 a.m. as I rounded the corner to head back towards our guests but then halted in my tracks as I saw a small light pouring forth from inside the nursery of my youngest child. My eyes peeped inside and noticed Lucious with his back to the door as he hovered over the crib and stared down.

My frame inched inside as I smiled at the sight of him then made my way up beside his frame. He glanced over at me then pulled me in closer as we watched our baby take slow deep breaths. My husband kissed my cheek then spoke up, "Look at her...fists all balled up and lips all poked out...she got attitude already, just like her mama." He teased.

I slapped my hand against his side as my arm rested wrapped around his waist, "Shut up." I whispered and he started laughing while we continued to stare down at her.

"What. You know it's true, Nah-Nah's a mama's girl through and through...look at what her damn onesie says." He continued and I couldn't help but to smirk a little because I love my baby girl. At seven months Anala Chantal Lyon is the absolute light of both of our lives.

"Oh don't act like you ain't spoiled her to death already too." I clapped back as his free hand found it's way onto her stomach while she lowly babbled da da da, in her sleep at his touch.

"See, she ain't even awake and she knows it's you." I told him then glanced over up into his gorgeous eyes.

"Besides, you still mad and just hatin' cuz her first word was mama instead of daddy." I taunted then stuck my tongue out towards him. Lucious glanced over at me and grinned.

"Whatever, that was luck and you can have that cuz we both know who she's thinkin' bout now, so that's all that matters to me." He clapped back then leaned down and planted a kiss atop of our daughters head. Within a few minutes we began to make our way back towards our waiting group of friends.

As soon as we rounded the corner I saw my girls up on their feet and gathering their things. "Hey where y'all going?" I asked but was promptly cut short as Birdman trotted back down stairs rubbing his hands together.

"Aye yo, y'all know it ain't no tellin' what dem two freaky ass Lyon's up to, so y'all ready to be out. I got the after party on deck at my yacht docked in the harbor." He tossed towards them all and they nodded yes.

Baby turned towards Lucious as my girls began to hug and kiss me while their men followed right behind and through the front door.

"I would ask if y'all two tryna be down, but shit, we figured you two had other activities planned...ya heard me." He blurted then dapped Lucious up before he came over and kissed my cheek.

"Happy Birthday Queen B." He uttered as Vaughn made his way over next then embraced me before turning towards Lu.

"We'll holla old man. Happy Birthday Ma." He stated then turned back real quick as we walked them towards the door and spoke once again.

"Oh and don't hurt ya ancient ass back tryna handle all them Cookies Lu." He teased through low eyes, while chuckling, and Lucious pushed his ass through the door then shut it in response.

I slyly crept up on him and smacked his butt.

"That was fun." I spat his way. He turned back to face me with a smile along his lips and I started back peddling away from him. His gazed lowered towards me and his eyes grew mischievous as I smiled from ear to ear.

"Come here." He said while inching forward in pursuit but I shook my head no and kept backing away. The music around us shifted.

"No. You gotta catch me first." I playfully replied.

His eye brow raised in acceptance of my challenge and outta no where he rushed my ass, then scooped me up and started totting me backwards as he bit his lip while grinning down towards me.

My arms immediately found their way up and draped over his shoulders as he sat me down on the white card table he and his boys just left.

"King good?" He bellowed forth as the music echoed around us and he stood directly in between my legs with his hands resting on my thighs. I gazed up into his eye then ran my fingers through his thick hair.

"Yeah. Just had a bad dream but he's in Keem's room now and he's good." I replied.

"And the boys?" He stated again as his lips found their way onto the side of my neck before he shifted back up and stared into my eyes.

"Dead to the world. Probably drunk." I replied. I licked my lips a little bit as his hands ran up and down my back. My own fingers moved over his chest then slid his open linen shirt from his shoulders and he stood there in nothing but his wife beater and slacks.

"So that means it's just us awake then huh?" He seductively muttered.

"Yep, your mother went out like a light after her nurse gave her her meds, so it really looks that way daddy." I purred while running my hands along his side as the heated skin of his muscular torso flexed while I started pulling his grey wife beater over his head.

"You know I heard you talkin' that shit earlier bout when we first met and if I recall correctly, I think you were the one sprung at first sight. You had that little square ass dude Barry chasin' after you, but after that first day, you just couldn't stay away from me." He teased then nipped at the flesh of my ear lobe as his hands found their way onto my ass and he squeezed it.

I leaned up and tried to kiss him a couple of times but he leaned back every time then smirked at me while his piercing gaze stared me down. He pulled me up closer to the edge of the table and I felt him at full attention between my thighs.

"Nah, you tried to play me earlier and now you wanna kiss all on me." He taunted through a smirk.

"Stop Playin' Lucious....what you want me to apologize, cuz that damn sho ain't finna happen tonight." I whined up towards him and he slowly inched his face in closer to mine and pecked my neck again, while my hands found their way onto his belt buckle.

"I picked you over him anyway so what does it matter now." I whispered then twitched a little as I felt his hand slid beneath my thong and he ran his fingers between my folds.

I shivered at his touch and got wetter than I already was as he brought his fingers back up to his mouth and sucked my juices from them. Lucious stared directly into my eyes.

"Oh, we gone see about what you ain't gone do and what ain't gone happen tonight." He bellowed as my legs dangled freely around his waist.

"Not just anybody can handle a woman like you Cooks, it takes a special kinda man...which I just so happen to be." He murmured while sliding my zipper downward.

"Just like it takes a special kinda woman to handle a man like me, which is why you're the wife of a billionaire instead of a boring ass house wife...like you woulda been with ol' boy." He continued as my dress fell from my shoulder.

I leaned up towards his lips once more and yet again he leaned away from me with a smile along his face.

"You gone make me beg on my birthday papi." I seductively whisper moaned his way as my hips started gyrating against him and without warning he briskly swept the cards and poker chips onto the floor and finally kissed me.

We both groaned into the heated exchange between us as the moonlight twinkled from the balcony surrounding us and my husband eased me back along the table and got to work.

At the end of the day, I guess Lucious was right...nobody can handle me the way that he does and nobody will ever be able to handle him the way that I do.

Which, I guess if you think about it, is the reason why we can never stay on opposing sides for to long.

And is exactly the reason why...no matter what happens between us or around us...we always manage to find our way back together and into each others arms.


End file.
